


Facade

by Bugsy2019



Series: Alias [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 135,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsy2019/pseuds/Bugsy2019
Summary: Things have gone from bad to worst. Cas is gone...Sam's mind is mush, Dean is being Dean, and there is a new threat in town. How is Cam going to keep her family together without falling apart?Takes place during season 7. I do not own Supernatural, just Cam.





	1. The New World Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Installment of Cam's Adventures! I hope you all enjoy! Takes place during episode one of season 7! I don't Own Supernatural

**Winchesters**

The last ten minutes were a blur to Cam. She tried to reason with Cas. Then Sam showed up, and stabbed Cas in the back, groaning. He looked awful. Cas reached behind him, as pulled out the angel blade, dropping it to the ground. There was no blood. "Cas..." Cam whimpered, seeing fury in his eyes. 

"The angel blade won't work, because I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new god. You will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord, or I shall destroy you," Cas ordered. 

Everybody was unsure what do to do. Cas stared at them, waiting...Bobby finally made them, kneeling on both knees. "Well, all right then. Is this good, or you want the whole 'forehead to the carpet' thing?" Bobby asked, before turning to Dean and Campbell. "Guys?" 

Cam backed away, and began to kneel as her brothers followed suit. Cas shook his head, looking frustrated.  "Stop. What's the point if you don't mean it? You fear me. Not love, not respect, just fear." 

"Cas..." Sam begged in a weak voice. 

"Sam, you have nothing to say to me; you stabbed me in the back." Then he turned to the other three. "Get up." 

"Cas, come on, this isn't you." 

"Cas...please..." Cam begged, standing up slowly. 

"The Castiel you knew is gone." 

"So what, then? Kill us?" Dean asked. 

"What a brave little ant you are. You know you're powerless, you wouldn't dare move against me again. That would be pointless. So I have no need to kill you. Not now. Besides...once you were my favorite pets before you turned and bit me. And you, Campbell. You're betrayal was the worst of all." 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm God. And if you stay in your place, you may live in my kingdom. If you rise up, I will strike you down. Not doing so well, are you Sam?" 

"I'm fine..." Sam cleared his throat. "...I'm...fine." 

"You said you would fix him - you promised!" Dean yelled in protest. 

"IF you stood down, which you hardly did. Be thankful for my mercy. I could have cast you back into the pit." 

"Cas, come on, this is nuts! You can turn this around, please!" 

"I hope for your sake this is the last you see me." 

Cas disappeared, leaving the Winchesters in shock. Looking around at each other, no one knew what to do. Then Sam's nose started to bleed. 

"Sam, you okay?" Dean asked. 

"Sammy?" Cam called out, coming over to him. 

Sam tried to nod, but his vision turned into himself burning in Hell. Falling to the ground, Sam was to weak to cry out as his hand was cut on broken glass. His vision flashed from where he was, then to himself burning in hell. 

"Sam!" Dean cried out, laying him down gently. 

**Castiel/God**

Castiel stood in a meadow in Heaven. Around him laid dead angels, black shadowy wings scorched the grass. :Understand. If you followed Raphael, if you stood against me, punishment is certain; there is nowhere to hide. The rest of you, our Father left a long time ago, and that was hard. I thought the answer was free will. But I understand now. You need a firm hand. You need a father. And I am your father now. Be obedient, children. Or this will be your fate. It is a new day. On earth, and in heaven. Rejoice." This was his new world order. 

**Winchesters**

Life moved on for the Winchesters. Sam was currently recuperating in a bedroom. Cam spent time in the panic room, punching a punching bag. She didn't want to feel anything. If she did feel, she might not be able to stop crying. So she took her feeling out on a punching bag that she bought off of Amazon, and suspended it in the panic room. Images flashed through her mind as she punched the bag. Images of Cas in the ring of holy fire, one of Cas talking to her in the bedroom before he snapped, Cas bringing down the wall, Cas threatening them, Cas and her in bed...smiling, Cas proposing.  

Dean on the other hand was trying to restore the Impala. He currently was crouched down inside the Impala, on his back, trying push the room off with his booted feet. "Come on," Dean grunted. He grunted every time his feet his the roof. The only sound other than his grunts, was the sound of groaning metal. "Come on, baby!" 

Bobby walked out, smirking at the noises he was hearing. "So, you fixin' her or primal screamin'?" 

Dean stopped, and climbed out of the car, accepting the beer that Bobby held out for him. "Ah, thanks. How's Sam?" 

"He's still under. But alive." 

"Cam?" 

"Downstairs, punching the crap out of that bag." 

"Yeah? What about God part deux?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his beer. 

"I got all kinds of feelers out, so far diddly." 

"And what exactly are you looking for?" 

"Exactly. What? Miracles, mass visions, trenchcoat on a tortilla? I don't know what I'm lookin' for." 

"Ah, well, he'll surface." 

"So say we do suss out where 'new and improved' flew off to..."

"Yeah?" 

"The hell we plan to do about it?" 

"I don't know, Bobby, I got no more clue than you do," Dean answered, in a weak voice. 

"I don't even know what books to hit for this, Dean." 

"Well, figure it out! I'm sorry. This ain't in no book. If you stick your neck out, Cas steps on it. So you know what I'm gonna do?" 

"What?"

"Imma fix this car. Because that's what I can do. I can work on her 'til she's mint. And when Sam wakes up, no matter what shape he's in, we'll glue him back together too. We owe him that. And Cammie...we're going to be there to help her too. She always keeps us together, so now it's our turn." 

"I'm with you," Bobby nodded, headed back inside. 

Dean set down his beer, and crawled back inside. This time he used a mallet. The two conscious Winchester converged in the kitchen. Cam was sweaty, wearing a pink tank top, and a pair of black leggings, wearing tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, and her bangs were clipped back with bobby pins. Dean was wearing his usual outfit of choice.  "So...how goes the car?" Cam asked, grabbing a glass of water, taking out her earbuds. 

"Good. How are you?" 

"I'm fine," Cam told him. 

"Really? You keep punching that bag like you want to kill somebody." 

"Dean...I-I can't feel anything. If I allow myself to cry, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop. Because, I broke off my engagment, my boyfriend turned into a evil God, and said boyfriend broke my brother. I'm hurt, I feel betrayed, and I'm angry as hell. I don't know how to get him back...and despite everything, I still love him, which makes me hurt more. It's a vicious cycle. So...I'm going to do what I can do to keep myself from falling apart, which is punching the crap out of that punching bag." 

Dean nodded, wiping his hands off on his jeans, and grabbed a beer from a fridge. "Hey Dean. Cammie," Sam greeted, coming down the stairs. 

"Ah, you're walking and talking," Dean grinned, seeing Sam up. 

"Sammy!" Cam smiled, hugging him. 

"Yeah. I, uh, put on my own socks, the whole nine," Sam joked, hugging her back. 

"Well, that's uh... I mean you, uh, you sure you're okay?" Dean asked, concerned. 

"Yeah. My head hurts a little, but...basically." 

"Seriously?" Cam asked, raising her eyebrows. 

"Look guys, I'm as surprised as you are but, yeah, I swear," Sam told them. 

"Good! No reason putting a gift horse under a microscope, right?" Dean shrugged. Cam nodded. 

"Yeah. So what happened with Cas?" Sam asked. 

Cam sucked in a breath. "I'm going to take a shower. I'm so glad you're okay, Sam," Cam smiled. 

"Why don't you come help me with the car, I'll fill you in?" Dean told Sam, watching Cam walk upstairs. 

"Okay," Sam nodded. 

Dean left through the back door. Sam started to follow him, but hesitated as he heard faint sounds. It was the sound chains, jingling. He looked around nervously, but saw nothing. Sighing, he followed Dean out. 

**Castiel**

Castiel stumbled across a church. He was intrigued at the Lady of Serenity Church. He had seen the sign that read: BELIEVE IN GOD HE WALKS AMONG US. Indeed he did.  _"Cas..."_ he heard. Stopping he looked around for **her** , yet she was not there. "Cam?" he called out. But he saw nothing, and heard no more. 

Walking inside, he listened to a Reverend talk about homosexuality. "Plenty speak for them and their so-called lifestyle. Media, Hollywood, Lady Gaga won't shut up for love or money." The Congregation chuckled at this. "Yeah, funny, but that's why we raise our voices! And picket their so-called weddings, and their funerals. Someone has to speak for God." 

"And who says you speak for God?" Castiel asked outraged. Everybody turned to stare at him. "You're wrong, I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation. On the other hand, I cannot abide hypocrites like you, Reverend." 

"Okay, fun's over friend," the Reverend told him.

"Tell your flock where your genitals have been before you speak for me," Castiel ordered. 

"And who the heck are you?" 

"I'm God," Castiel answered. The Congregation started to murmur as a parishioner stood. Castiel glared at him, making him fall back unconscious, breaking a church pew. Turning his attention back to the Reverend, he delivered his wrath. "And he who lies in my name shall choke on his own false tongue, and his poisonous words shall betray him." The Reverend began to chock, foaming at the mouth. Falling to his knees, he collapsed, dead. "For I am the Lord, your God." 

Castiel started to head out of the church when he heard a different voice. This time it wasn't hers. It was a darker voice, full of malice. "Castiel..." Castiel stopped, and grasped the pew in front of him, taking a moment. He didn't feel right...not at all. "Cas!" 

Turning around, he saw an image of Jesus on a stained-glass window. Collecting himself, he resumed walking, leaving a parting gift: himself on the window wearing his trademark trench coat. What he wasn't aware, was the burned hand mark he left on the wooden pew, black as night. 

**Winchesters**

Sam went to the basement to try to find tools for Dean to fix up Baby. He walked past Cam's new exercise room, seeing a punching bag, a treadmill he didn't know that Bobby owned, a book of spells, and worktable with various tools and herbs on it. Dean had told him what happened while he was out. Cam was taking this hard. She took her anger and frustration out on the bag so she didn't have to hurt anybody. She didn't want to feel anything, so she was distracting herself. 

Sam looked down at the tool drawers, moving things around, trying to find the wrench he needed. Somewhere in the distance he heard the faint jungling of chimes, and an ominous laugh. Looking up, he scanned the room, but saw nothing. Looking back down, he found what Dean wanted, and looked back up. To his horror, he was the the basement was bathed in a red light, and chains were hung from the ceiling, as well as meat hooks. His breathing grew heavy, as he tried to find a way out, but saw none. 

 _"Ha ha ha ha ha!_ " he heard someone laugh. The voice sounded familiar, and sent chills down his core. 

"No, no, this can't be happening," Sam muttered, feeling like he was going to pee his pants. 

 _"Sam!_ " the voice called out. He knew that voice. _Lucifer..._

"Hey Sam! What are you, taking a nap down here?" Bobby asked, coming down the stairs. Sam blinked and saw the basement was back to normal. Whirling around, he held the wrench like a weapon. "It's Cas, we think. Come on." 

"Yeah. Coming." 

Bobby looked at him strangely, then wondered towards Cam's new exercise room. But she wasn't there. Going back upstairs, he heard a furious scratching noise, and saw Cam scrubbing the carpet in his office. "What are you doing?" 

"Cleaning..." she answered, scrubbing the carpet with a sponge. 

"Come on. There's news." 

Cam walked to the kitchen where they stood around the TV, watching the news. The headliner was:  **Breaking News - CBA News** "The sudden deaths of some 200 religious leaders are currently under investigation. The Vatican has yet to issue a statement, but some are already calling this an act of God," the TV announcer reported. 

The scene then shifted to a woman being interviewed. "We all saw him. No beard, no robe. He was young...and...and sexy. He had a raincoat." 

Dean heard enough, as he reached over and shut the TV off. Everybody sat silently. "I'm going to go for a run," Cam said, walking to her room. 

"I'm going to work on the car," Dean grumbled. 

Dean walked back out to his car, and sat inside. Grabbing his tools, he began to work on the window, while listening to the radio. "Believed to be target hits high up in white-supremacy organizations. The FBI now believes the Ku Klux Klan has been forced to disband," the Radio Announcer informed Dean. 

"Can't argue with that one," Dean huffed. 

Cam ran around Sioux Falls desperate to try to forget what Cas was doing. He had truly gone off the deep end. Cam's feet pounded on the sidewalk as more images flashed through her mind. Tears began to well up in her eye, and she stopped. Gasping for breath, she clung to a tree, sucking her tears back in. "Dammit..." she whispered. "Cas...what are you doing?" 

Dean continued to work as it got dark outside. Sam was helping him, and Cam was gone doing who knows what. "A freak lightning strike on the heels of the fire that burned down the Center for Vibrational Enlightenment earlier today. Said a spokesman, 'this tragedy represents the largest loss in New Age motivational speaker history'," a broadcaster informed. 

"Motivational speakers?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, I'm not sure new Cas gets irony any better than old Cas. Of course, old Cas wouldn't smite Madison Square Garden just to prove a point. He is off the deep end of the deep end. And there's no slowing down," Dean sighed, working underneath the hood. She was looking better and better. 

"So, what? Try to talk to him again?" Sam suggested. 

"Sam..." 

"Dean, all we can do is talk to the guy." 

"He's not a guy. He's God. And he's pissed. And when God gets righteous, you get the hell out of the way; haven't you read the Bible?" 

"I guess..."

"Cas is never coming back. He's lied to us, he used us, he cracked your gourd like it was nothing, and he wrecked our sister. No more talk; we have spent enough on him." 

"Okay."

"Hand me that socket wrench," Dean ordered. 

**Crowley and Castiel**

After running away, Crowley tried to think of a place for him to hide away. So, he decided Tennessee. He rented a trailer. He had a TV, booze, and a bathroom. Crowley poured himself a glass of whiskey, and sat down in front of a TV. "...since biblical times. Leprosy was once so prevalent that colonies were found around the world. Today we are witnessing the unprecedented shutdown of India's leper colonies after what many are calling a miracle healing. Here with us, health correspondent Rob Lewinsky," a TV announcer said as Crowley sat down in his recliner. 

"Educate me, Lewinsky," Crowley smirked, taking a sip of his drink. Then the TV suddenly went dark. If Crowley felt hands of fear clenching him tightly as he heard the voice he didn't want to hear. 

"Hello, Crowley," Castiel greeted, appearing in front of him. "You look stressed.: 

"Bollocks," Crowley sighed. "So, the jig is up. You found me." 

"I never lost you," Castiel replied. Castiel glances around, seeing Enochian sigils scrawled across the walls and the windows. "These scratches, they're all useless." 

"Still.. Can't blame a girl for trying." Crowley finished his whiskey, began to pour himself another glass. "Fancy a drink before you smite me?" 

"No." 

Crowley nodded, and chugged back his final glass of whiskey. "You like to bend them right over, do you? Let's go." Crowley stood out, and held out his arms, cringing for the fatal blow. 

"I'm not going to kill you, Crowley. I have plans for you." 

"What's it?" 

"Here's our new arrangement; I let you live, you return to your post as king of hell." 

"But?" 

"I choose where each soul goes. I control the flow, and you take whatever I give you." 

Crowley nodded, and turned his back to Castiel. Facing the sink, he began to wash his hands. "I take it you intend to keep the live share? So, what you're saying is hell's being downsized?" 

"I would have done away with it completely, but I need a threat to hold over my enemies, and we need to keep Michael and Lucifer's cage." 

"Right. I gather this is not a, uh, negotiation." 

"No." 

"Then I graciously accept, boss." Crowley wiped off his hands, and tipped his glass to Castiel, before pouring another glass. 

Castiel looked down at his hands, to see boils have formed on them. "I'll be in touch," Castiel told Crowley, disappearing as Crowley turned back around. 

" _Cas...what are you doing?"_  

"Go away..." Cas growled, heading back up towards Heaven. 

**Winchesters**

Sam sat at the kitchen table, reading a book. Hearing a strange noise, he cautiously turned to look behind him. The ceiling panel began to crack. Startled, Sam scooted back as a long chain fell from the ceiling, wrapping itself around Sam's neck, dragging him up to the ceiling. Sam heard the same laugh as before as he struggled. 

Sam woke with a start, as his book fell on the the floor. Looking around, he saw no signs of Hell, just Bobby's kitchen. "Dean... Bobby? Cam?" he called out. 

Cam stood in the shower, letting the warm shower flow down her, commanding herself to keep her emotions boxed up. Sighing, she turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. Drying her hair, she slipped on a pair of jean shorts, and a light pink tank top, using a flannel of hers as a overshirt. Pulling her wet hair up in a pony tail, she slipped on her socks and cowgirl boots, walking downstairs to hear Sam call out for her. 

"Sammy?" she asked. 

"Hey...I-I was just wondering what you were up." 

"Well, I was taking a shower. I bet you my left kidney that Dean's working on the car." 

"Oh," Sam nodded, turning the TV on. He listened to the news and the newest sighting of God. "This is getting out of hand." 

"What are we supposed to do Sam?" Cam asked, numbly. 

"Go after him! Talk some sense into him!" 

"How? He's not going to listen to any of us!" 

"I don't know. But we'll figure it out. But we need Dean and Bobby on board. Are you in?" 

"Yeah. I'm in." 

Dean was in Bobby's sheet covered garage. He was going to paint the car. He's almost done. "She's looking good.. Considering," Bobby nodded, handing Dean a beer. 

"Considering? I should do this professionally," Dean scoffed, accepting the beer. 

Dean and Bobby opened their beers, and stood marveling at Dean's hard work. "So.. Seen Sam lately?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked. Bobby looked at his beer bottle, hesitant to answer. "What? Well, spit it out." 

"How is that kid even vertical? I mean, Cas broke his damn pinata," Bobby asked. 

"I know," Dean told him, turning back to the Impala. 

"I mean, I get how he came to help us back at the lab. Adrenaline. Sure, but now?" 

Dean began to tap the antenna of the Impala in a nervous gesture. "Well.. he says he's okay."

"How?" 

"I don't know. I just pray to God it's true," Dean answered, not catching the irony. 

"We need to come up with a new saying for that." 

Sam and Cam walked down to the garage, but Sam stopped her, overhearing their conversation. 

"Seriously though, Bobby. Look at our lives. How many more hits can we take? So, if Sam says he's good.. GOOD," Dean emphasized. 

"You believe that?" Bobby asked again. 

"Yeah." Dean hesitated, before giving his honest answer. "No. You wanna know why? Because we never catch a break. So why would we this time? I just.. just this one thing. You know? But I'm not dumb. I'm not going to get my hopes up just to get kicked in the daddy-pills again." 

Cam looked at Sam, as his face remained neutral. Dean had just literally admitted that Sam was not alright. She was glad that he didn't bring her up. "Hey," Sam greeted, coming in. 

"Hey. How are you feeling, sport?" 

"Can't complain!" Sam laughed. 

"And you, Cam?" Dean asked. 

"I'm fine," Cam shrugged. 

"Great. What's the word?" 

"Well, a publishing house literally exploded about an hour ago. The guy has a body count that's really getting up there. We gotta do something," Sam answered. 

"What we've got to do is hunt the son of bitch. Unfortunately, I lost my God guns," Bobby told him. 

"Well, I mean is there some kind of heavenly weapon? Maybe something out of that angel arsenal that Balthazar stole? There has to be something that can hurt him." 

"He's God, Sam. There's nothing, but there might be someone," Dean explained, thinking. 

"Dean...that is a stupid idea," Cam scoffed, having the same idea. Sam and Dean took time to etch a Devil's trap on the ground, while Cam and Bobby got the spell ready. Slicing her palm, Cam squeezed some blood into the bowl, while Bobby light a match. Then he appeared, a glass of whiskey in one hand, and the bottle in the other. "Hello, Father," Cam greeted, having a small pleasure in his shocked face. 

"No. No! NO! Come on!" Crowley protested, seeing the Winchesters. 

"Don't act so surprised," Bobby told him, rolling his eyes at his dramatics. 

"My new boss is going to kill me for even talking to you lads, and lady," Crowley said with a hint of fear in his voice. 

"Well, you're lucky we're not stabbing you in your scuzzy face, you little piece.." Dean insulted. 

"Whoa, wait! What new boss?" Sam asked. 

"Castiel, you giraffe." 

"Is your boss?" Bobby asked, trying to clarify. 

"Is everybody's boss. What do you think he's going to do if he finds out we've been conspiring? You do you want to conspire, don't you?" 

"No. We want you to just stand there and look pretty." 

"Listening," Crowley nodded, intrigued. 

"We need a spell to bind Death," Cam told her father. 

"Bind? Enslave Death? You having a laugh?" 

"Lucifer did it," Dean protested. 

"That's Lucifer." 

"A spell's a spell," Cam shrugged. 

"You really believe you can handle that kind of horsepower? You're delusional!" 

"Death is the only player on the board left that has the kind of juice to take Cas," Dean told him. 

"They'll both mash us like peas. Why should I help with a suicide mission?" 

"Look! Do you really want Cas running the universe?" 

Crowley looked down, and poured himself a glass of whiskey. "May I speak to my daughter?" Nobody moved. "Please!" 

"It's fine," Cam told her bodyguards. 

Once they left, Crowley held the glass to her. "Drink love?" 

"Thanks," Cam nodded, taking the glass. 

"So...you okay with offing your fiance?" 

"Ex-fiance. I called it off." 

"Ex-fiance then. You okay with...'ganking' him as your brothers would say?" 

"Honestly..." Cam asked, withdrawing into herself. "No. I still love him, but I see him doing these things, and I know that's not the angel I fell in love with." 

"You're hiding behind your emotions." 

"Yeah, so?" 

"Nothing. Just...some fatherly advice. If you continue like this, then you'll be more of a demon. That's why we are what we are. No feelings equals no humanity." 

**Castiel**

"Some help, please. Please. Help. So helpless," a homeless man called out. He was blind, and held a simple tin can. Castiel saw this man as a devout believer. Dropping some coins in the can, he stepped back a bit. "God bless you, Sir." 

"You're a true believer. People say I'm wrathful, but I only punish liars and those who forsake me. I am a just God," Cas told the man. 

"Excuse me?" the man asked, confused. 

Castiel touched the man on the head, closing his eyes. "See." 

The homeless man opened his eyes, and saw for the first time. "Oh my God, I can see!" he rejoiced, looking up at Castiel's face. "Your face.. What's wrong with you?" 

Castiel disappeared, then reappeared in a bathroom. His face had broken out in the same boils that littered his hands. _"A mistake. Too late. Let us out,"_ the creepy voice hissed at him. Castiel ignored it, and unbottoned his shirt. Two hands tried to burst through his skin. _"Let us out. Let us out!"_

"No," Castiel told them, buttoning his shirt back. He was staring to get a headache from the constant noise. He felt hot...he didn't fell well. 

**Winchesters**

The next morning, Cam spent time making breakfast while they waited for Crowley's message. His words chilled her to the bone. She was acting like a demon...not caring, not feeling. She would rather keep her wits and be a demon, then not break apart. They ate breakfast in silence as they waited. Bobby went up to his room to get dressed, then came back down the stairs, flipping through his mail. Then he saw the piece of paper pass from underneath the door. Picking it up, he opened the door to see who dropped it off. 

"Hello?" Bobby called out, seeing nobody. Looking down, he saw it was the spell.  "It's from Crowley." 

"Well, Who feels like hog tying death tonight?" Dean joked, sipping his coffee. 

"Old age is over-rated anyhow," Bobby replied, passing the spell to the witch. Cam took it and read it over, memorizing the spell, and the ingredients she needed. "Can you do it?" 

"Piece of cake," she answered, walking to the living room, rattling off ingredients as the boys tried to find what they needed. Cam found a bowl that would work, and cleared the coffee table off. "Well, we've got most of this stuff, but we're going to have to make a run for a few things," she informed the boys and Bobby. 

"Like?" Dean asked. 

"Like an act of God crystallised forever," Bobby told them, reading over her shoulder. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I think it means an actual crystal. See, lightning strikes sand at the right angle - it crystallises into the perfect shape of itself." 

"Lightning. Act of God," Sam nodded, getting it. 

"Jinga. You got yourself a fulgurate and we're gonna need a biggie." 

"And let me guess... rare," Dean sighed. 

"I found records of an auction. Winning bidder lives about nine hours from here," Bobby told them, looking it up on his laptop. All got in the car, and drove the nine hours to get their crystal. Cam stayed in the dining room, clearing the table to get the spell ready. All she needed was the crystal.

"I found the God thingy," Dean annouced, handing his sister the crystal. 

"Well, let's light this candle," Bobby told Cam. 

"You're welcome," Dean grumbled. 

Cam light a match, and held it above the bowl as she started to chant. "Te nunc invoco, mortem. Te in mea potestate defixi. Nunc et in aeternum!" Dropping the flaming match, she saw smoke arose, and saw the tall gaunt man in a suit. 

"Um... Hello? Death?" Dean asked. 

"You're joking," Death huffed, seeing the Winchester clan/ 

"I'm sorry, Death. This isn't what it seems," Dean apologized. 

"Seems like you bound me." 

"For good reason, okay? Just, uh, hear us out. Um... Fried pickle chip? They're the best in the state," Dean asked, indicating to the bag on the small table. 

"That easy to soothe me, you think? This is about Sam's hallucinations, I assume?" Death asked, turning to Sam. 

"What?" Dean questioned, confused. 

"Sorry, Sam. One wall per customer. Now unbind me." 

"We can't. Y-yet." 

"This isn't going to end well," Death warned, turning towards the young witch that held the reigns. "Campbell...I advise you to unbind me before things become unpleasant." 

"We need you to kill God," Dean explained. 

"Pardon?" 

"Kill God. You heard right. Your... Honor," Bobby stuttered. 

"What makes you think I can do that?" 

"You told me," Dean told the Horseman. 

"Why should I?" 

"Because... We said so, and we're the boss of you. I mean... Respectfully." 

**Castiel, Winchesters, and Death**

"Amazing," a new voice said. 

Everybody turned to see Castiel staring at them with fury in his eyes. "Cas," Cam warned, going to stand with her family. 

"I didn't want to kill you, but now..." 

"You can't kill us." 

"You've erased any nostalgia I had for you, Dean," Castiel told him, with such fury. 

"Death is our bitch. We ain't gonna die, even if God pulls the trigger." 

"Annoying little protozoa, aren't they? 'God'? You look awfully like a mutated angel to me. Your vessel's melting. You're going to explode," Death taunted, 

"No, I'm not. When I've finished my work, I'll repair myself." 

"You think you can because you think you're simply under the weight of all those souls, yes? But that's not the worst problem. There are things much older than souls in Purgatory, and you gulped those in, too." 

"Irrelevant. I control them."

"For the moment." 

"Wait -- uh, what older things?" Cam asked, standing between Castiel and her family. 

"Long before God created Angel and man, he made the first beasts -- the Leviathans." 

"Leviathans?" Dean asked, testing out the word. 

"I personally found them entertaining, but he was concerned they'd chomp the entire petri dish, so he locked them away. Why do you think he created Purgatory? To keep those clever, poisonous things out. Now Castiel has swallowed them. He's the one thin membrane between the old ones and your home." 

"Enough," Castiel ordered, glaring at the ones that opposed him. 

"Stupid little soldier you are." 

"Why? Because I dared open a door that he shut? Where is he? I did a service, taking his place.' 

"Service? Settling petty vendettas?" 

"No. I'm cleaning up one mess after another -- selflessly." 

"Quite the humanitarian.: 

"And how would you know? What are you, really? A flyswatter?:

"Destined to swat you, I think."

"Unless I take you first." 

"Really bought his own press, this one. Please, Cas. I know God, and you, sir, are no God." 

"All right, put your junk away, both of you. Look, call him what you want. Just kill him now!" Dean ordered. 

"All right. Fine." 

Castiel snapped his fingers, releasing Death from the bond. "Shit," Cam whispered, walking back into Dean. 

"Thank you. Shall we kickbox now?" Death asked, preparing to reap Castiel. He just stared. "I had a tingle I'd be reaping someone very, very soon." Dean began to back away, taking Cam with him. "Don't worry -- not you." Death grabbed the package of pickle chips, and began to eat them. Castiel vanished in a rush. "Well, he was in a hurry." 

**Castiel**

Castiel was furious. He tried to let them live in his world, but they had to go to Death to kill him. Even _her_... "Yes, that's exactly why I'm running again -- to save my constituents from the godless policies of my opponents. Couldn't have said it better myself" he heard a Senator explain. Perfect...

"Sir? Can I help you?" the Senator's Aide asked. 

"I'm here to see the Senator," Castiel replied. 

"Um, regarding?" the Aide asked. 

"Abuse of power." 

"Excuse me?"

"I am not petty. I'm punishing a woman who causes poverty and despair in my name. I put your needs first. Don't you understand?" Nobody responded, but just stared at him in confusion. "All of you. I am a better God than my father. How can I make you understand?" Castiel heard the voices again calling his name. He began to laugh, manically. Then everything went black. 

**Winchesters**

"Ahh," Death sighed, finishing the pickle chips. 

"Um..." Dean began. 

"Shut up, Dean. I'm not here to tie your shoes every time you trip. I warned you about those souls how long ago? Long enough to stop that fool. And here we are again, with your little planet on the edge of immolation." 

"Well, I'm sorry. All right? I've been trying to save this planet, so maybe you should find somebody better to tip off," Dean argued, more stress than he was to begin with. 

"Maybe I should spend my effort on a better planet. Well, it's been amusing." 

"Wait, h-hold on, hold on. Just -- can you give us something? You -- you have to care a little bit about what happens to us," Sam pleaded. 

"You know, I really don't. But I do find that little angel arrogant." 

"Great. Let's go with that," Dean pushed on. 

"Your only hope is to have him return it all to Purgatory. Quickly." 

"We need a door," Cam reminded him. 

"You have everything you need at that lab. Get him to return there and compel him to give up the power." 

"Compel?" Dean asked. 

"Figure it out. I suggest you let your sister try. She seems to have a pull over the angel." 

"But that door only opens in the eclipse, and that's over," Bobby explained. 

"I'll make another. 3:59 Sunday morning, just before dawn. Be punctual. Don't thank me. Clean up your mess. Try to bind me again, you'll die before you start. Nice pickle chips, by the way." 

**Castiel**

Castiel awoke on the floor. His head pounded, and he was sweaty. He was very feverish. Looking around him, he saw numerous humans...dead...slaughtered. Looking down, he saw that he was covered with blood. "No, no, no, no..." he whimpered, horrified. He took it too far. But how could he fix this? He didn't feel well...

**Winchesters**

"You want some coffee with that?" Sam asked, as he watched Dean take a swig from his flask. 

"It's 6:00 p.m. Somewhere," Dean huffed. 

"I erased the poor peoples memories of us. We should be in the clear," Cam told her brothers and Bobby, walking to the car, tossing her bag in. 

"We got to hit the road. I mean, how are we supposed to get Cas to that lab by friggin' 3:59 a.m.?" Sam asked. 

"We don't," Dean told them. 

"What do you mean, 'We don't'?" Cam asked. They...she...was so close on getting Cas back, and Dean wanted to give up. 

"I mean, we can't bring the horse to water, and we can't make it drink. Why fool ourselves?" Dean asked. 

"Dean, look, I know you think that Cas is gone --" Sam began, taking Cam's side. 

"It's 'cause he is." 

"He's not! He's in there somewhere, Dean. I know it," Cam pleaded. 

"No, you don't. And you don't either, Sam," Dean told them, pissed off at other reasons. 

"No, I don't. But, look, I was pretty far gone sometimes myself, and never gave up on me," Sam explained. 

"Yeah, and it turns out that you're about the same open book as you've always been. Hallucinations? Really? I got to find out from Death?" 

"What was I supposed to do?" 

"How about not lie? How about tell me that you've got crazy crap climbing those walls?" 

"Why? You can't help. You got a lot of pretty severe crap swinging your way lately, and -- and I thought --what? I thought why burst the one good bubble you had left? It's under control," Sam aruged. This was turning out to be a huge Winchester fight. 

"What? What, exactly, is under control?" 

"I know what's real and what's not."

"Sam --"

"Dean!" Cam yelled out. "Look, we can all debate this once we deal with Cas." 

"Yeah, you know how I'm gonna deal? I'm gonna stuff my piehole, I'm gonna drink, and I'm gonna watch some Asian cartoon porn and act like the world's about to explode because it is. Hey. You got to be kidding me. 'Massacre at the campaign office of an incumbent Senator by a trench-coated man.' There's security footage. Well, I think reaching Cas is, uh... out of the cards." 

Cam breathed out a shaking breath, and kneeled on the ground, clasped her hands together, and closed her eyes. For the first time in a week, she let her emotions out of the box. "Hey, Cas,. Um... Maybe this is pointless. Look... I don't know if any part of you even cares about me anymore, but, um, I still care about you. I mean...I love you...and I always will...but... Look, we still have till dawn to stop this. Let us help. Please. Cas...have faith in me...Cas....Cas...Cas..." Cam prayed. 

**Castiel**

Castiel sat in horror, looking at what he had done. He was exhausted, and didn't feel well. He was about to give up, when he heard the voice of a goddess he still cherished. _"Hey, Cas,. Um... Maybe this is pointless. Look... I don't know if any part of you even cares about me anymore, but, um, I still care about you. I mean...I love you...and I always will...but... Look, we still have till dawn to stop this. Let us help. Please. Cas...have faith in me...Cas....Cas...Cas..._ " 

**Winchesters and Cas**

"Cam?" said a tired voice from behind her. 

Cam stood up so fast, and whirled around, seeing Cas. "Cas," she breathed out, relieved that he came. 

"I heard your call. I need help," Cas whimpered, staggering towards her. Cam caught him, before he fell. 

"He's burning up. We gotta go...now!" Cam ordered, helping him inside of the Impala. 

Cam and Bobby sat in the back with Cas, while Cam used her shirt to mop the sweat off his brow. "I'm sorry...Cam...." Cas wheezed out. 

"I know..." Cam told him, pouring a water bottle on her shirt to cool him off. 

"I love...you..." Cas whispered, closing his eyes, resting his head against the cool window. 

"Dean...you need to gun it," Cam told him worried. 

"Hang on," Dean told them, gunning it. 

They made it to the lab, and Cam leaned Cas against the table, going to gathering up supplies. "We need the right blood. There's a small jar -- end of the hall, s-supply closet," Cas told her. 

"Got it," Sam told him, heading off to look. 

Cam got the rest of the supplies out, tuning everybody out. "Cam? He wants to talk to you," Dean told her, his face rough. 

"Okay..." Cam whispered, walking towards him. Her heart broke as she saw him. Kneeling down, she grabbed her shirt and wiped his forehead off tenderly. 

"Cam...I'm so sorry...." 

"Shh...tell me when your better." 

"No. I need to tell you now, before I die." 

"Crap...Cas..." Cam chocked out, tears slipping down her cheeks. 

"What you said...was it true?" 

"Yes..." Cam nodded. "You silly man...listen to me. I would step across the line for you. I would plunge myself into mortal sin. I would sacrifce my soul to be your wife. Who cares if love is blind. There's always a tommorow." 

"Always a tommorow..." 

Bobby wanted to say something, but Dean stopped him. "We have five minutes. Give them a moment," Dean ordered, his eyes giving him the real message.  _Let her say goodbye...something we all wish we got._

"I hear you before you speak. I'm with you wherever you are," Cam told him. In her mind, she was wearing a white dress, about to be married to him. 

"The first time I saw your face, I knew I would make you mine," Cas coughed. "But every time I see your face, I'm tormented by this doubt. Can I be what you need me to be?" 

"Shh..I was born to love you. I was born to need you. These are simple truths that I tried to betray," Cam cried, more tears falling down her face. 

 Cas looked at Bobby, and knew that he needed to do. "If you truly love, prove to me you love me. Free me. What's the use for longing life, when life's not living. If you love me, set me free..." 

"Hang in there. Just a couple of minutes. Where's Sam? It's go time," Bobby told the couple. 

"Sam?! Damn it," Dean called out. 

"That's good enough. Okay, step right up, Cas," Bobby told the couple 

Cam helped Cas up, bring him to a kiss. Cas gripped the back of her head, hand fisted in her blond locks.  "Please don't make me end this, before it's begun..." Cam pleaded, pulling away, and walking him towards the wall. 

"Give me back my grace," Cas told her, putting his hand into his pocket. Grabbing the ring he had kept, he pressed it into her palm, and curling her fingers around. Kissing her closed hand. 

"I was born to love you," Cam told him in a rush, as Dean pulled her back. 

"Lived and died to love you," Cas told her back. "I was born to love you, and need you, and let you go free..." 

"Let you go free..."  Cam whimpered, trying to get to him, but Dean tightened his grip around her waist. 

"Ianua magna purgatorii, clausa est ob nos lumine eius ab oculis nostris retento sed nunc stamus ad limen huius ianuae magnae et demisse fideliter perhonorifice paramus aperire eam," Bobby chanted. 

"I'm sorry, Dean. Cam...I love you..." Cas breathed out, letting the souls go. 

"Creaturae terrificae quarum ungulae et dentes nunquam tetigerunt carnem eius ad mundum nostrum nunc ianua magna, aperta tandem!" Once it was done, Cas collasped on the ground, and Cam raced over to him. 

"Cas?" Dean asked, as Cam collapsed next to shaking his shoulders. 

Bobby touched his chest through his shirt. "He's cold." 

"Is he breathing?" Dean asked. 

"No." 

"Maybe angels don't need to breathe," Dean told him with hope. 

"He's gone, Dean. Cammie..." Bobby told her. 

"Noo..." Cam sobbing. 

"Damn it. Cas, you child. Why didn't you listen to me?" Dean yelled at him. His heart broke as listened his sister's sobs. Cam sat back on her heels, and took a shaky breath in, numb from grief. Then Cas took a great breath in, and shot up. "Cas?! Hey! Hey! Okay. All right," Dean soothed, as Cas panicked. 

"That was unpleasant," Cas informed them. 

"Let's get him up. Easy, there," Dean cautioned, as they helped him up, and Cam threw herself in Cas's arms. 

"I'm alive," Cas said in shock, hugging Cam back. 

"Looks like," Bobby nodded. 

"I'm astonished. Thank you -- both of you," Cas thanked, letting go of the woman. 

"We were mostly... just trying to save the world." 

"I'm ashamed. I really overreached." 

"You think?" Dean questioned. 

"I'm gonna find some way to redeem myself to you." 

"All right, well, one thing at a time. Come on. Let's get you out of here. Come on," Dean told him. 

"I mean it, Dean. And I will be the man that you will be proud of calling him husband," Cas pledged the two Winchester siblings that were present. 

"Okay. All right. But let's go find Sam, okay?" Dean asked. 

Cas suddenly gripped his abdomen in pain. "You need to run now! I-I can't hold them back!" he warned, fear present in his voice. 

"Hold who back?" Dean asked, alarmed. 

"They held on inside me. Dean, they're so strong," Cas groaned. 

"Who the hell --?" 

"Leviathan!" Cas yelled in a voice that frigthened the humans. "I can't fight them. Run!" 

"Go! Go get Sam! Go get Sam!" Dean ordered Bobby, grabbing Cam's arm to pull her away. 

"Too late," came a voice from Cas's lips in a maniacal tone. 

"Cas?" Dean asked, pulling his sister back from the thing. 

"Cas is -- he's gone. He's dead. We run the show now. Ah. Oh, this is going to be so much fun," the Leviathans answered, tossing them into walls. 


	2. Hello, World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during episode 7.02. Enjoy :-)

**Crowley's Lab-Kansas**

Cam came to, aware of what was happening. Cas was gone for good. "Bobby?" Dean asked, calling out to the older man. 

"How many of you ass-clowns are in there? A hundred? More?" Dean asked to the Ultra-Monster. Black goo dripped from the vessel. "Your vessel's gonna explode, ain't it? Wouldn't do anything too strenuous. In fact, I'd call it a day, head on home, huh?" Dean taunted. 

"We’ll be back. For you," the Leviatan warned, walking away. 

"Well, this is a new one." 

"Where's Sam?" Cam asked, standing up, and rushed to find her other brother. They raced off to find him, but saw Sam struggling with an unseen force. He was hallucinating. "Sammy!" Cam called out. 

"Sam! You hearing me?" Dean asked, putting a hand against his chest. "Whoa. Look at me. Hey. All right, we got to button this up. Come on, let’s get out of here. Come on." 

Sam nodded, and all took off outside, to see Castiel's vessel walk into into a water reservoir. Cas disappered underneath the water, and a whirlpool formed, shooting black goo in different directions. "Aw, hell," Bobby muttered. 

"Dammit!" Dean yelled out. 

Cam walked up to the water. "Cas?!" she called out. 

"You said it. Those... whatever you call 'ems..." Bobby began to say, but forgot the words. 

"Leviathan," Sam chimed in. 

"Right. If they’re in the pipes, they got themselves a highway to anywhere.

"Awesome," Dean groaned. 

"Cas!?" Cam yelled out again, then stopped seeing a brown trench coat, floating in the water. "No..." 

Dean picked it up, and shook it out. Looking back out the water, he said what everybody didn't want to believe. "Okay. So he’s gone." 

"Yeah. Rest in peace. If that’s in the cards," Bobby told them all, feeling their loss as well. 

Dean folded up the coat, and stared at it sadly. "Dumb son of a bitch." 

"Well, he was friends with us, wasn’t he? Can’t get much dumber than that. Come on, those things will be coming up for air soon." 

Cam was led to the car, as they drove back to Bobby's. No one said anything. It wasn't until they got back and all three Winchesters sat on the couch. Cam's silence was starting to bother them. All fell asleep on the couch, until Cam woke up in the middle of the night with a nightmare. "Cam?" Dean asked, coming to check on her. 

"He's gone," she cried, in a shaky voice.  

"What?" Sam asked, waking up. 

"He's dead..." she sobbed, reality hitting her. 

"It's okay...we're here," Dean told her, putting his hand on her back.  

"He's dead," Cam cried. 

"Cas?" Sam asked. 

"I killed him...I killed him, it was me!" she cried out, crying. 

"Cam...you didn't kill him." 

"He was trying to make the world better for me! It was me! I killed him...he's dead! I know he's dead!" she yelled, crying harder now. "I drove him to it, and he died! I killed him, he's dead! He's dead!" Cam sobbed uncontrollably now, collapsing into herself. 

"Hey...shh...shh...shh..." Dean soothed, bring her into his chest. wrapping his arms around her small frame. Sam rubbed her back in comfort, as she sobbed into Dean's shoulder. She eventually cried herself to sleep, resting her head against Dean. All were laying on Bobby's new pullout couch that he got cheap.

Bobby came downstairs to grab some water and saw the Winchesters fast asleep. Cam was laying in the middle on her side. Her knees were slightly bent, and her hands rested up by her face. Dean laid on her right, laying on his stomach. His arms gripped the pillow his head rested on, but his head was facing Cam's. Sam was on the other side of Cam, also on his side. His body faced hers, but a respectable distance. Evidence of Cam's breakdown were on her cheeks. Bobby smiled at their positions. The idiots were unconsciously protecting her. 

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Later the next morning, all woke up, refreshed for a new day. Dean woke up first stretching, then climbed out of bed to grab some clean clothes and coffee. Cam woke up next, showering. She was still hurting from Cas's death, but felt a bit better letting her emotions out. She found her ring in her pocket of her shorts that needed to be washed. Grabbing it, she kissed it, and slipped it on her necklace with her mother's locket. She dressed in jeans and a blue short sleeved Henley that hugged her figure. Throwing her hair up in pony tail, she let her bangs in front of her eyes. She started to grow them out a while ago for a new hairstyle. 

"Morning," she greeted, walking in the kitchen, seeing Dean. 

"Morning. Coffee?" 

"Yes, please," Cam nodded, grabbing a mug. 

They went on their business as usual, all playing close attention to Sam, who continued to sleep. Cam was still heart broken of what happened with Cas, but realized what he had done for her. He wanted her to live, and he wanted her to let him go. He was ashamed of what he had done, and felt like he wasn't worthy of her. Twelve hours came along, and Sam was still resting. Cam was now dried eyed, the redness gone from her longing for the familiar scent of the angel that she loved. Cam sighed, and looked at her brother sleeping peacefully on the couch, then looked at her other brother nervously twiddling around. 

She knew that they both needed her. Sam's mind was a warzone right now. He needed to piece back together. He also needed attention on that cut on his palm. That had been Cam's job. She figured that if she could help him, then it would make what Cas did less. She knew that her boyfriend broke her brother, but she still loved him, and knew that her brothers like had a inkling of him, down past their stubbornness. Dean on the other hand was going to be difficult. She loved both of her brothers, but sometimes she wanted to punch them in the face, especially Dean. It was always her job to piece back together her family, and she was going to do it, even though her heart was shattered inside her chest. 

But Cam didn't care anymore. She was tired...tired of the pain and the hurt. The things had been keep stacking up onto each other...until it broke a couple of days ago. First her parents died. That was the first crack in her soul as she watched the life drain from her mother's eyes. Then her dad died. Then Sam died, and Dean made a deal to take his place. Dean went to Hell, but returned with Cas. Her soul remerged, like a scar. Then more things happened, until she broke. If the world wanted her to be what she was, then fine. She was done playing the nice guy. Come hell or high water, she was going to do something. Because as everybody knew, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. 

Sam was asleep on the couch. His mind was still reeling on what was happening. He remembered seeing Cas slip into the lake, then disappearing. Then Cam woke up crying her heart out, blaming herself. "Hey. Wake up, sunshine. Up and at 'em, atom man," Lucifer taunted. 

"Sammy," he heard someone call out. Dean touched Sam on the chest, trying to rouse him. Looking up at Cam, she shrugged, sipping her coffee. "Sammy, hey –" Dean called out, waking Sam up. Sam jumped out of his hallucination, to stare at Dean and his sister as she sipped her coffee. Dean looked at him a bit worried. "Whoa. That’s twelve hours straight, I’m calling that rested. Here." Dean handed him a bottle of water and a protein bar. "Hydrate, and uh, protein-ate."

"Breakfast in bed," Sam teased. 

Cam rolled her eyes, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and clean bandages. "Don’t get used to it. Let me see that hand." 

"Oh, she wants to hold your widdle hand. How sweet," Lucifer taunted to Sam. 

Cam unwrapped Sam's hand, inspecting the stitches that she placed in his palm several days ago. "Eh, you’ll live. Here." Cam grabbed the bottle, and poured it carefully on the wound, griminacing at Sam's harsh intake of breath. "Sorry. All right, take it easy." 

"So, ooze invasion. Any leads?" Sam asked, distracting himself as Cam dapped the wounds in his head carefully. 

"I got all my feelers out. Whatever they’re up to, it ain’t – ain’t about going Mothra down Main Street. They’ll turn up. You seem pretty eager to stretch your legs, you know," Bobby commented, handing Cam the bandage. Cam placed it on Sam's hand, and wrapped it tightly. 

"Mmm," Sam hummed, as Cam finished. "Thanks." 

"Now onto our other big problem. How're you doin'? And do not say okay," Dean warned. 

"I’m not okay," Sam answered. 

"You think?" 

"Dean!" Cam shouted. 

"Hey. Go a little easy," Bobby told the younger man. 

"There’s nothing easy about it, okay. We acted like he had everything under control," Dean fired back. 

"I get it. I’m sorry. Look, I- I didn’t exactly want to crack up, you know?" Sam tried to explain. 

"What the hell happened back there?" 

"Well, it’s not just flashbacks any more." 

"Well then what?"

"It’s more like... I’m seeing through the cracks." 

"What does that mean?" 

"It means I’m having a difficult time figuring out what’s real." 

"Hallucinations," Cam sighed, guessing what was really going on. She was right of course. 

"For starters." 

"Well for starters, if you’re tripping Hell’s Bells, why would you hide that?" Dean asked, harsher than his older sister. 

"I wasn’t hiding it, Dean, I – I was just not talking about it. I mean it seemed like you two had enough going on as it was. Look, I – I just figured, try to hold onto the safety bar and ride it out, you know? But it’s getting more specific." 

"As in specifically what?" Dean got up to get glasses of whiskey for himself and Bobby. He knew that Cam didn't fancy the burn or taste. "What the hell, Sam?" 

"I told you." 

"I mean seriously, how do you, how do you argue with that?" 

"I know. It’s a problem." 

"Well now wait, I got it. Why would the Devil holodeck you a whole new life when he could just kick your ass all over the Cage?" 

"‘Cause, as he puts it...'You can’t torture someone who has nothing left for you to take away.'" In Sam's broken mind, Lucifer said at the same time as him, before grinning. _"Very good, Sam_ ," he taunted. 

"Okay, fine. But this Malibu dream mansion that he, he, he makes for you to take away is this post-apocalyptic mess?" 

Sam nodded. _"It had to be a mess, Sam, or you wouldn’t believe it was your life."_

"Wait," Cam said, seeing Sam stare off in an empty spot. "Are you seeing him right now?" Sam nodded at her question, and Cam forced him to look at her. "You know that he’s not real. Right?" 

"He says the same thing about you two," Sam gulped. 

"I’m going back to work," Bobby told them, gruffly. 

"I'll help!" Dean called out, walking out after him. 

"They think I'm crazy." 

"Eh? Who's not crazy in this fucked up family?" Cam smirked. 

"How are you doing?" Sam asked. 

"Well...my boyfriend broke my brother, he was possesed by evil creatures before man was created, and turned into black goo. I'm super!" 

"I'm sorry. I know you're not okay." 

"No...I'm not. But I'm not going to sit on my ass and wallow. I now realized something." 

"What?" 

"That who ever controls this world don't give a crap. So, I'm going to spend my life until my final breath giving a crap. If God wants to see this world destroyed, then I'm going to stop him. Cas died trying to do what he believed what the right thing was. God ruined our family...he got Mom and Dad together, ruined my birth parents, drove you to to numerous deaths and arguments, and what do we get? Not an apology, but more crap. So...I'm going to piece you back together, help Dean get over his crap, and make the world a better place." 

"Cam..." Sam whispered, staring at her. "You're eyes are red." 

"What" Cam asked. 

"They're red. Like Crowley's...but now they're black to green." 

"I guess that my demon side is finally kicking in," she shrugged, rising to clean up her cups and take a shower. "Hey...don't worry about Dean. He's just worried...I mean...this is all uncharted territory for us. He knows what you went threw...but maybe not to extreme. You both were in Hell, and both of you have battle scars to prove it." 

"And you? Are you scared?" 

"Me? Nah...I've dealt with Post Hell Dean, Soulless Sam, and Angry Bobby. I can handle myself. Nothing really scares me anymore, you know?" 

Sam nodded, and thought for a minute. He felt very vulnerable. Like he needed reassurance that everything was going to be alright. He felt like he was five, and had a nightmare. So, he stood and rushed to her, throwing his arms around her. He was grown man and didn't really need attention, but at that moment all he wanted was his big sister to vanquish the darkness from his mind. "I don't know Cammie..." he whispered in a small voice. "Sometimes I think, but I second guess myself." 

"It'll be okay. I got your back. Always," Cam whispered back, hugging him. Pulling back, she smiled softly at him. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. Just let me know." 

Sam nodded, and watched her walk upstairs to take a shower.

**Leviathans**

_"Scientists have no explanation for what astronomers can only describe as a surprise eclipse_ ," a TV annoucer explained to a little girl. If somebody looked at her, they would see that she was normal. What they didn't know was that she drank from a water fountain in the park a couple of days ago. The water was not clear, but black as night. She continued to flip through the channels, landing on Dr. Sexy, MD. 

 _"I’m sorry, Doctor, I forgot being Head Surgeon means you cut into whatever body you want and take out whatever organ pleases you without any paperwork whatsoever."_ The little girl smiled as the female doctor explained to a hunky male doctor. 

 _"Well Doctor, I’m sorry you’re so forgetful,"_ Dr. Sexy told the doctor. 

This made the Little Girl smile. 

**Bobby's House**

Showering made Cam feel better, letting the hot water wash away the stress of everything. After she was done, she walked down the stairs, seeing Dean grabbing his keys and a jacket. "I'm going shopping. Wanna come?" he asked. 

"Yeah," she nodded, grabbing her denim jacket, and heading out. Once they got in the car, silence took over. 

"I heard what you said to Sam? About being there for us, and going to piece us back together." 

"It's not nice to snoop," she teased. 

"I wasn't. But...sometimes...you need to be pieced back together." 

"I'm fine." 

"You lost you boyfriend. I know how that feels. Sam knows how that feels, heck...even Bobby!" 

"What do you want me to do, Dean? Cry? Eat a bucket of fried chicken and get fat on my feeling?" 

"No...just....you can talk to me if you want to. I'll listen." 

"Thanks, Dean," Cam smiled. 

"You still have the ring..." Dean commented, glancing at her necklace. 

"I know...I don't want to throw it away. I still loved him... _love_ him....Even after what he did, I could see reason. He was mad with power...something that I've seen you and Sam both do on occasions, even myself at moments. He wanted to make the world a better place. I think I drove him to it...seeing me cry over things...I think he felt guilty." 

"He loved you...very much..." Dean told her. "I never knew an angel could love anybody like that, until I saw you two together. The way he looked at you...it was like you were the most brightest and most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on. Like you were the brightest star in the sky."

"He loved you too, Dean. You were like a brother to him. You showed him that sometimes the correct way was not the right way. He loved Sam too. He was just lost...something that we've all been." 

Dean stopped the car on the shoulder, gripping the steering wheel. "I'm so sorry!" he chocked out, crying for the first time in a couple of years. "I tried to help him...he just wouldn't listen...I was scared of losing you...of losing Sam...I didn't want to be alone again!" 

"Dean..." Cam began, pulling him into her arms, letting him sob it out. 

"I'm a shitty brother! I'm so fucked up!" 

"Shh...we're okay," she cooed, rubbing his back, hiding her own tears. Dean continued to cry, until he pulled back, and wiped his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he faced the road again. "Just because you cry, doesn't make you less of a man. It makes you human." Cam twisted her ring around her chain, a comforting motion. "Before everything...before we found out what Cas was really doing, after he proposed...I found a dress. I didn't buy it, but for a moment...I found myself day dreaming about my wedding. You and Sam were there, wearing black suits. Bobby was giving me away, you were Cas's best man, and Sam was my maid of honor," she laughed. 

Dean laughed too. "It would be hard seeing Sammy in a dress..." 

"But, we were all happy. Bobby was tearing up. He handed me to Cas, and we had somehow, you and Sam managed to conduct the ceremony. It was beautiful." 

"Do you think you'll ever love again?' 

"Me? Nah...Cas was it for me...that soulmate. Cupid said so himself. I will spend the rest of my life loving him." 

"You still have me and Sam. And don't forget Bobby," Dean joked, grinning. 

"Help me," Cam laughed, looking down at the ground. Dean laughed, and began to pull back onto the street.

**Jody's Interlude-Sioux Falls General**

Jody Mills sat in her hospital bed, staring at the walls with bordem, listening to her roommate go on and on about various medical things. "...crying to the ER nurse, screaming Mother Mary mercy, and when they opened her back up, three sponges and a set of clamps, sewn up inside like she was a living piñata. You can’t trust these people." 

"Afternoon, ladies," greeted her surgeon, Dr. Gains. 

"Oh hello, Doctor!" her roommate squeaked out. 

"Hi, Dr Gaines," Jody greeted, in a normal tone. 

"So, Ms Mills. You did excellent today. Just as we discussed, it was a textbook appendectomy." Of course, Sheriff Jody Mills had appendicitis. After all, she had defeated evil zombies, and helped Bobby Singer, covering for him from the higher authroitites. 

"That’s good," Jody smiled. 

"But you have been through a serious surgical procedure, and you know, I know you’re tough, but I want you to take it easy tonight." 

"Works for me, Doc." 

"The good news: I’ve put you down for some pretty fun painkillers." 

"Ooh." 

"I’ll check in on you first thing. You’ll be home in no time." 

"Charming, isn’t he? Did you know a study showed three quarters of doctors cheat on their exams? He might not know your appendix from your vagina," her roommate quirked. 

**Bobby's House- Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

They got what they needed, joking around...mostly Dean. Cam walked into the Bobby's carrying a couple of bags of food, while Dean entered behind her, doing the same. 

"Hey there Gunga Din, buck up," Bobby told them. 

"What's up?" Cam asked, setting down the bags. 

"So it looks like we got some bad news for a change. Stockville North Kansas, most of a high school swim team got mangled to death in their locker room," Sam explained. 

"Cop talk on the wire’s kind of garbled, saying it looks like some kind of wild animal attack. They’re saying that whatever attacked them’s about the size of a linebacker," Bobby continued. 

"It’s a lead," Sam told them. 

"All right, but if you think you’re going out on a hunt..." Dean began. 

"No, I know. I’m not. But you are, and Cam is. Look, Bobby’s running the hub, I’m – I’m 5150’d, which leaves you two to follow this thing up," Sam explained. 

"Sam, you’re in the middle of a psychotic break." 

"It’s a couple hours’ drive, Dean, and it could be a Leviathan thing." 

"Nah, if you think I’m leaving you here alone..." 

"Hey. What am I, chopped brains on toast? I can eyeball the kid. Go. Work off some of these nerves on something useful." 

Dean looked at Sam and Bobby, then at his sister who just shrugged. "Fine." 

"Great! I'll start packing!" Cam said with enthuisam. "Since you two are staying here, you can put groceries away," Cam told the other two men. 

"It's my house! You can't tell me what to do!" Bobby shouted. All the cabinet doors and fridge door flew open by themselves. The men stopped and looked at them, before Bobby sighed. Grabbing a bag, he pulled out a bag of lettuce, and scrunched his face up. "Gross..." Putting the letuce in the fridge, he turned to Sam. "You going to stand there or help me?" 

"Help..." Sam nodded, grabbing a bag to sort through it. 

**Leviathans**

The Little Girl sat on the swings of a playground, until a man came along, stopping her. "You got yourself an awfully small body," he commented. 

"Too small. She didn’t know anything. Can’t even see over the counter," she reported back. 

"Well this one, Edgar, Edgar worked on something called a demolitions crew. Watching things blow up is apparently very satisfying." 

"Annie? Knew where babies come from. Disgusting, by the way. I’m hungry. We all are," Annie told the man, Edgar. 

"Yes, about that." 

"I’m sorry!" 

"Sorry? They ate the swim team," Edgar told her. 

"Like I said, hungry." 

"That’s no excuse." 

"Well what do you want me to do?" 

"Get them in line. I don’t care how. For God’s sake, it made the papers. Look, the boss, honestly, he just wants to hear it’s taken care of, so take care of it. Quickly. I don’t like bringing him bad news. Are we clear?"

"Actually, I have an idea. I could use your help," Annie smiled. 

Dr. Gaines walked down the hallway, stopping when he heard humming from a small child. Walking into the exam room, he saw a little girl waiting, behind a privacy screen. "Little girl, can I help you?" he asked, confused. 

"Are you a Dr Sexy?" she asked. 

"Uh, I’m a surgeon. Where are your parents?" 

Annie shook her head. "Is it true? Surgeons can just cut into whatever body they want?" 

"What?" Dr. Gains asked, confused even more. 

"And remove whichever organs they please?" 

"Where in the world did you hear s—" Dr. Gains began to ask, but stopped when the little girl yelled. 

"I want to be a surgeon when I grow up!" Annie declared, grabbing Dr. Gaines's arm, very hard with supernatural strength. 

"Ow! Let me go!" Bones cracked from where Annie's hand grasped the arm. "Aargh!" 

Dr. Gaines fell to his knees to Annie's height. "And I want to grow up now!" 

**Stockville, Kansas**

Cam followed Dean as they walked through the high school. Cam was dressed in a white sleeveless button down, sheer top, wearing black pants, and a black blazer. She decided to wear heels, and let her hair fall in loose waves. She looked very stunning, due to her Cambion nature and her efforts to do so. Dean was dressed in a suit, wearing polished black shoes. They entered the locker room, where blood stains scattered the lockers against the wall.s 

"Special Agent Anderson. Ian. This is my partner, Special Agent Tull. Jenny," Dean introduced to the forensics officer. 

"Yeah, okay. Our point cop’s out on the donut. Forensics," the man introduced, staring very closely at Cam. " I can show you the layout. And step lightly. We got a whole bunch of NC17 shiznickel right over there."

"Right," Dean nodded, following him. 

Cam started to follow, but stopped seeing black goo. "Ian?" 

Dean stopped, and turned to stare at the wall. "Dammit." 

**Jody's Interlude-Sioux Falls General Hospital-Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Jody was asleep in her bed when she heard footsteps and a door open. Waking up, she was her doctor place a breathing mask on her roommate. "Just breathe deeply," he ordered. 

"But my surgery isn’t till tomorrow," the woman protested. 

"Just breathe deeply. I’m Dr Sexy. Your surgery is when I say it is," Dr. Gaines told the woman. 

Jody pretended to be asleep as she watched Dr. Gaines wheel the patient out of the room. "Huh. Not weird at all." Getting up, she winches at the pull of the stitches in her abdomen. Sucking in a breath, walked to the door, watching Dr. Gaines roll the woman down the hallway. 

**Bobby's House-Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Sam was in the the kitchen, doing research. Looking up, he saw Lucifer reading a newspaper. Trying to ignore him, he reached for his ringing phone. "Yeah."

"Well, we are positive for ick. Same kind of stuff that came out of Cas, and, uh, two of the swim kids were missing – they stole one of their parents’ cars," Dean told him. 

"You know, I really think Price William has found the right girl. What do you think?" Lucifer asked. 

"So you think these, um, these Leviathan things just jump into people? Like Eve did?" Sam asked Dean. 

"I don’t know, it makes sense, right? Anyway, uh, state trooper’s got surveillance cam on the kids about six hours old, of them gassing up just south of Dakota line, so we're headed back your way. We’ll just track them from Bobby’s."

"Yeah, sounds good." 

"Hey! How are you doing?" 

Sam turned to look at Lucifer, who smirked back at him. "You know, uh, okay." 

"Okay. Well hang in there, all right?" 

"Just okay? Man, I’m having a great day," Lucifer grinned. 

**Jody Mills-Sioux Falls General Hospital-Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Jody followed Dr. Gaines to the Organ Transplant Unit. Stopping at the sign saying, "Ward Closed for Renovations", Jody peeked in. To her horror, she saw the doctor cut into the patient, remove her liver, and eat it. Jody gasped, and began to head back down the hallway. 

"Ms Mills, what are you doing out of bed? Are you okay?" a nurse asked, noticing Jody. Jody took one look at her, then collasped. When she came to, she saw herself back in room in her hospital room. "Ms Mills, you gave us all a scare." 

"What? No, uh..." Jody stammered. 

"You can’t be wandering around the halls like that in your condition." 

"He t—, he took..." Jody turned to stare at the other bed, which was now empty. 

"What? Who?"

"Dr Gaines?" 

"Ms Mills. We told you to take it easy, remember?"

"Of course. I –"

"What in the world were you doing, wandering the halls like that?" Dr. Gaines asked, coming into he room. 

"Nothing. Um, my stitches were itching and I just wanted to know if that was normal, and I must have fainted or something. My stitches feel fine now." 

"Ms Mills, you can’t get out of bed. You could have ripped open your sutures with a fall like that. Don’t make me go back in there. Okay?" Dr. Gaines asked, politely. 

Jody turned to see the nurse injecting something in her IV. "What’s that?" 

"Just something to help you sleep," the nurse replied. 

"No, that’s okay, I’ll sleep just fine." 

"Doctor’s orders. I’ll check on you later." 

Dr. Gaines and the nurse left the room, leaving Jody alone."  Removing her drip, she swung her legs out of the bed, and grabbed her handbag from a drawer. "You can kiss my ass, Doctor Monster-Face." Jody's world spinned, and she sagged onto the bed. "Oh no.

**Impala-Somewhere On The Highway**

Dean felt uneasy at Sam's response on the phone. Cam was playing a game on her phone to occupy her time. "Hey. Can you do me a favor?" 

"Sure. What?" 

"Go back without me and check on Sam. I'll get there eventually. You can just teleport yourself there." 

"Dean..." 

"Please, Cammie. I would feel so much better." 

Cam sighed. She hated when they used her nickname to manipulate her. It made them sound like needy children wanting to play with their older sister, or wanted to be nurtured. They knew how to push her buttons to bend them to their will. "Fine. Drive safe, alright?" 

"Sure," Dean grinned. 

Cam closed her eyes, and pictured herself sitting at Bobby's kitchen table. Opening her eyes, she saw herself there. 

**Bobby's House-Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

"Hello?" she called out, getting up from the kitchen chair. She could hear Sam talking in the living room, so she snuck up to listen. 

To Sam, he could see Lucifer swinging a fire poker around like it was a golf club. "Okay, if this is some dream and you got power over it, why don’t you just end it?" Sam asked. 

" _End it? This? You not knowing what’s real, the paint slowly peeling off your walls, come on, man, this is the sweet spot! Why would I end it? Not like we got HBO in the Pit. All I got is you, floating over the coals with half a hope that you’re gonna figure it all out. There’s only one way to figure it out, Sam. It’s up to you. It ends when you can’t take it anymore_ ," Lucifer grinned. Lucifer looked down at the gun that layed on the coffee table. _"I think that’s maybe why we’re cleaning our guns."_

"Shut up. I said shut up!" Sam yelled, his voice escalting. 

"Sammy?" Cam asked, coming into the living room. 

"What are you doing here? Where's Dean?" Sam asked, blushing. 

"Hey, Sam. You, uh, having a little bag lady moment? Where's Dean?" Bobby asked. 

"He sent me on ahead. Teleporting." 

"Oh. Sorry..." Sam apologized. Bobby went to grab beers for them, but Cam poliety declined, grabbing her bottle of wine. Bobby nodded, and handed Sam a bottle. "Thanks." Cam poured herself a generous glass of her white whine, and all took a sip. "You know, after... everything. All these years, all that we’ve been through..." 

"You beat the Devil before, kid," Bobby told Sam. 

"It’s kinda different." 

"Not really. You’ll get a handle on this too. You will." Cam nodded, agreeing with Bobby's words. "You’re not in Hell anymore. You’re here, with us." Sam was distracted a bit, but Lucifer stabbing Bobby with the fire poker. "You hear me, Sam?" 

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I hear you, Bobby." 

A phone rang, and Bobby went to answer it. Cam smiled, and walked over to him. "You okay?" she asked. 

"No. But I'm glad your here," Sam told her. 

"Me too." 

"Well, either Sheriff Mills is having an ObamaCare-insured opium dream, or something’s eating folks down at Sioux Falls General Hospital," Bobby told the Winchesters, grabbing his coat. 

"I just got home!" Cam whined, chugging the rest of her wine in her glass.

"We'll you can stay," Bobby told her. "Look, I don’t want to bruise your ego or anything, but..." 

"No, no, no, it’s okay. Go, go, go. I’ll – I’ll watch the phones, and Cam could be my babysitter." 

Bobby left them, and Cam grabbed the bottle of wine again. "I'm going to shower. I smell like body order from that locker room." 

**Leviathans-Sioux Falls General Hospital**

The two missing high school swin team students entered the hosptial, and headed straight towards the admittance counter. "What happened to you two?" the nurse asked, worried. 

"I did. Where’s Dr Gaines?" Edgar asked, coming up behind them. 

"Oh no, that’s not how it works, okay? If you require a physician’s attention, you’re going to have to fill out these forms." 

"I can take over from here, nurse. These youths obviously require immediate care," Dr. Gaines told the group, leading the boys and Edgar down the hall. "This is where they bring their bodies to be fixed. They consider it a safe place. But the truth is, often they actually die here instead. And they never question it! I’m not kidding." They entered a room where a man and woman were tied up. "We can feed discreetly. Who will know? A few of us in the right positions, and we can feast every single day. I’m thinking head nurse and the staff administrator first." 

"I have to hand it to you. That’s exactly what the boss asked for," Edgar told the other monster, impressed. 

"Out of the box thinking." 

"Yes. You’re off the swim team, boys. Time to pursue a career in medicine," Edgar told the teenagers. "All right. Check in."

"You won’t stay? I would love to grab us a good anesthesiologist," Dr. Gaines told Edgar. 

"He asked me to check into some other business in the area," Edgar explained, which Dr. Gaines nodded in response. "Anyway, it seems you’ve got things well in hand." The teenager boys grabbed the arms of the victims, ready to feast. "Why can’t they scream?" 

"Oh, I severed their vocal cords, of course. It was a delicate procedure, but very doable," Dr. Gaines shrugged. 

**Bobby's House-Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

While Cam was showering, then fell asleep on her bed in just her robe, Sam on the couch, assembling his gun again. This time he had a stopwatch to time himself. Finishing the round, he looked at the time, and scoffed. He could do better. Sam's head turned to the sound of a car pulling up. Walking towards the door with an open can in his hand, he saw Dean enter. 

"Dean," Sam greeted. 

"Hey. Oh, yeah. Good thinking." Dean took the can from Sam's hand. 

"Uh..." 

Dean took a drink from the can, then turned his attention to Sam. "So I, uh, I followed those swim kid Levia-whatever..." 

"To where?" 

"Here. Well, back to town, and that ain’t the good news." 

"What?" 

"It ain’t just two of them, I don’t think." 

"Did you call Bobby?" 

"Yeah, he’s working his own case, I gotta move and I need back-up and that means you." 

"Wait. You sure about that? What about Cam?" 

"Cam needs her sleep. I know, you’re bonkers. But, luckily I just need you to keep the engine running and wait by the back door. Just don’t, uh, don’t let Satan change my presets. Let’s go." Dean walked back out the door, with Sam grabbing his jacket and following him out. 

**Sioux Falls General Hospital- South Dakota**

Bobby found Jody, and transported her into a wheelchair, before pushing her out of the room. "Her name’s Mrs Hackett. She never came back," Jody explained. 

"I’ll check it out. Now you get some rest. I’ll come by later," Bobby told her, headed towards the taxi. 

"Bobby Singer. My hero," Jody sighed, happy to get out of there. 

"That’s the roofies talking." Bobby deposited the woman into the taxi, telling him where to go. Heading back towards interior of the hospital, he headed straight towards the morgue. He looked at the lockers until he saw the one that he was looking for. Madeline Hackett, age 56, needed orthopedic surgery. Bobby pulled open the locker, and grabbed the chart. "Foot surgery, huh. Died this morning." Bobby threw back the sheet, revealing the body. "Already autopsied, what the hell?" 

  **Impala**

"How you doing, Sam? In the head region. Devil still riding shotgun?" Dean asked. 

"Not right now, but... yeah." 

"Maybe we ought to get you, I don’t know..."

"Some – some what? Some... professional help? What are they gonna do, Dean, just stuff me full of pills. We’ll figure out some other option." 

"Okay, yeah. But what are your other options? You remember when Martin took his nose-dive and started shooting at nothing? I mean his sweater unraveled fast."

"I’m not Martin." 

"No, but you are crazy. That don’t wash off. You get that, right? You are never going to be okay, Sam." 

  **Bobby's**

Cam woke up to silence. Grabbing her green short sleeved Henely and her jean jacket, she slipped on her combat boots, before going down stairs to look for her brother. "Sammy?" When she got no answer, she called louder. "Sammy?!"

She could hear her other brother though. "Sam? Sammy? Sam? Oh, crap. Cam!" 

"Yeah," she called out, coming down the steps. 

"Where's Sam?" 

"I don't know. I showered and fell alseep." 

"You fell asleep?! You were supposed to be watching him!" Dean argued.

"I haven't showered in three days, Dean! And I fell asleep! I'm human! Sam is a grown adult!" 

"Come on," Dean growled, heading out the door, with Cam close behind. 

  **Hallucination Impala**

The Impala pulled up in front of an office building. Five people were visible through the glass window. Sam's halluciation of Dean and Sam got out of the car, and stared at the window. "Oh, dammit. There’s five of ’em. All right, come on," Hallucination-Dean told Sam. 

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, nervous. He wasn't ready for this. 

_"Yeah, and listen, when we get in there, you gotta keep it together."_

Sam gripped the keys tight in his hand. "Yeah, yeah, I – I will, I –" 

_"’Cause if you’re seeing Lucifer, then you could be seeing all kinds of crap, okay? You just don’t know."_

"How is this helping?" 

_"I’m just saying, Sam, you’re out of control."_

"I’m dealing with it the best I can." 

 _"Dealing?_ " Hallucination-Dean laughed. _"Sorry, that’s just funny, I mean how can you deal? You think this is an office building, right?"_ Sam was led inside the office building, that was really a warehouse. _"Sorry. Wrong."_

"Where the hell are we?" Sam asked. 

 _"Oh, you think I’m Dean! Right."_ Dean morphed into Lucifer, smiling. _"You poor clueless son of a bitch."_

"Stay the hell away from me," Sam ordered, turning to walk away.

_"Your world is whatever I want it to be, understand?"_

Sam turned around, and shot at nothing. "Leave me alone!"

Lucifer appeared behind Sam. Sam whipped around and glared. _"Now we’re getting there. Pinocchio’s seeing his strings."_

"Shut up."

_"It’s the big crescendo."_

"I said shut up!" Sam fired his gun again, but Lucifer disappeared again, reappering behind him. 

 _"Want to point that gun at someone useful? Try your face._ " Lucifer walked closer to Sam. _"Want to know the truth? Want to skip to the last page of the book? You know where to aim._ " Lucifer mimiced a gun with his index and thumb, putting in under his chin. _"Cowboy."_ Then he made a sound that sounded like a trigger being pulled.

**Sioux Falls General Hospital**

Bobby investiaged the missing remains of the victim, finding them in a storage freezer. "It’s like a friggin’ doggy bag in here!" 

Bobby jumped when he heard a door open, and saw a doctor standing there. "Can I help you?" the doctor asked. 

"You can maybe still help this hospital!" Bobby reached into his pocket, and pulled out some ID and held it up briefly. "Who’s responsible for this sloppy bit of documentation?" 

"I know you," the doctor told him, stalking forwards. 

"No, you got the wrong guy." 

"Bobby... Singer. Yes. We saw you. Through the angel’s eyes." 

Bobby grabbed a mallet of a tray and hit the doctor across the face. "Well, let’s try for amnesia, then." Bobby reached for his bag that be brought with him, and grabbed his shotgun. Dr. Gaines face transformed in to a creature with a large mouth, very long and pointed teeth, and a two pronged toungue. Bobby shot him in the face before anything could happen. Dr. Gaines face returned to normal, and began to drip the black ooze/goo. "Fair enough." Bobby ran out of the room, in case that thing came to. 

**Warehouse**

 

Cam held the GPS, directing Dean where to go. "It's a warehouse, Dean," Cam told him, seeing the building come into focus. 

"Oh, this can’t be good," Dean sighed. Dean pulled up besides a black van and ran towards the building. Cam raced off with him, throwing open the doors with her magic. Sam was standing in the middle of the room. But to Sam, he was standing close to Lucifer. "Sam? Sam!" Dean called out. 

 _"Oh look. Another me."_ Sam's hallucination of Lucifer morphed back into Dean. 

"Sam, what are you doing?" Dean asked, walking towards him. 

Cam saw the gun whirl and point to them before Dean did, so she grabbed onto his arm and stopped him. "Dean!" 

Dean noticed the gun, and held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa!" 

"Sammy..." Cam called out in a soft voice, holding up her hands. 

"I was with you, Dean!" Sam cried out, confused. 

"Okay. Well, here I am. Me and Cammie." 

"No. No, I don’t, I..." Sam stuttered, his mind whirling. Sam turned to look at his hallucination, then back at Dean. "I can’t know that for sure. You understand me?" 

"Okay, now we’re gonna have to start small," Cam suggested, taking a step towards him. She knew that he would shoot...she had to get the gun so they could talk him down. Dean saw what she was doing, and gave a discrete nod to her. 

"I don’t remember driving here," Sam explained. 

_"Well that’s because I drove. You thought. Sam is very suggestible."_

Sam shot at the empty air that they could see, and Dean and Cam jumped. "Whoa, whoa! Sam! This discussion does not require a weapons discharge!" Dean scolded. Sam lowered the gun, and began to breathe heavy. Cam made her way slowly, reliving him of the weapon, taking the clip out. "Look at me. Come on. You don’t know what’s real? Look man, I’ve been to Hell. Okay, I know a thing or two about torture. Enough to know that it feels different. Than the pain of this – this regular, stupid, crappy  _this_." 

"No, no. How can you know that for sure?" Sam asked. 

Then Cam had a brilliant idea. "Let me see your hand," she cooed, holding her own hand out. Sam held up his right hand out to her. "No, no. The – the gimp hand! Let me see it." 

_"Smell you, Florence Nightingale."_

"Hey," Cam called out, getting his attention and grabbing his bandaged hand with her free hand. Cam grasped it lightly so she wouldn't hurt him. "This is real. Not a year ago, not in Hell, now. We..Dean and I... were with you when you cut it, I sewed it up! Look!" Cam squeezed it with support, handing Dean the gun so he could take it. 

_"We’ve done a lot more with pain."_

Sam took in a sharp intake of breath, and winched. "This is different. Right? Then the crap that’s tearing at your walnut? I’m different. Right?" Dean asked putting the gun in the back of his pants. 

Sam took his hand away from Cam and stared at them. "Yeah, I think so." 

_"You sure about that, bunk buddy?"_

Sam turned away from them again, and stared at the empty space. "Sam? Sammy." Cam brought her hand up to his face, forcing him to look at them. 

Sam pressed his thumb into the wound, making it bleed. But the image of Lucifer began to flicker. _"Doesn’t mean anything."_

"Hey. I am your flesh-and-blood brother, okay? Cam's your sister...the one that raised us to be semi-decent person. We're the only ones who can legitimately kick your ass in real time. You got away. We got you out, Sammy," Dean told him. 

 _"Sammy. Sammy."_ Sam continued to push his thumb hard against the wound. _"Sammy, I’m the only one who can..."_ Then to Sam's relief, Lucifer flickered and disappered. 

"Believe in that! Believe me, okay? You gotta believe us. You gotta make it stone number one and build on it. You understand?" Dean explained. 

Sam nodded, sighing in exhaustion. "Yeah. Yeah, okay." Sam nodded again to reassure himself, but heard his phone ring. Picking it up, he pressed it to his ear. "Bobby, hey." 

Cam sighed, and handed Dean the clip to Sam's gun while he talked on the phone. "You better keep this for a bit," she told him. 

"Yeah. Good job with the hand thing." 

"He needed an anchor. It's the only thing I could think of." 

"Sorry for snapping at you," Dean apologized. 

"It's fine. We're both underpressure with Sammy," she shrugged, giving him a side hug. 

"Bobby’s got a live one," Sam informed, hanging up. 

"Okay, well let’s go." 

Sam nodded, letting Dean exit first. Then he followed, with Cam bringing up the rear. 

**Impala**

"Look, when we get back to Bobby’s –" Dean told Sam who sat in his usual front seat. 

"It’s okay, Dean, I’m good. No white rabbits." Sam laughed briefly. "I’m not seeing anything." 

"Okay. Baby steps." 

Dean gave Sam a small smile, which made Sam smile. "Ahh...my boys," Cam smiled leaning up to give her brothers a kiss on the cheek which they protested. 

Then Dean's smile turned into a face of horror. "Oh no." Bobby's house was smoking. 

**Bobby's House**

Cam didn't wait until Dean came to a full stop, and hopped out of the car. "Bobby?!" she called out. Sam and Dean followed her, all looking around the remains of the house. While Cam was looking, she saw her herbs and other witch things were unaffected. She had put a protective barrier around the chest that she hid them in. Grabbing a duffel bag, she stuffed all she could in, and went back outside. 

"Any sign of him?" Sam asked. 

Cam shook her head, as Dean held up a blackened journal tossing it behind him. "That place was torched. Somebody knew what they were doing," Dean informed. 

"You think Bobby was back there?" Sam asked, worried. 

"I don’t know," Dean admitted. 

Dean directed Sam to the right,  Cam in the middle, and himself to the right. 

"Bobby!" Sam called out, searching for their foster father. 

"Bobby!" Cam echoed, walking in a straight path. 

Dean pulled out his phone, and dialed Bobby's number, holding it to his ear. _"This is Bobby Singer’s direct hotline. You should not have this number."_ Dean huffed at the beep. "You cannot be in that crater back there. I can’t... If you’re gone, I swear, I am going to strap my Beautiful Mind brother and my heartbroken sister into the car and I’m gonna drive us off the pier. You asked me how I was doing? Well, not good! Now you said you’d be here. Where are you?" Dean hung up, and trudged along. 

"Bobby!" Sam called out. 

"Bobby!" Dean yelled. 

"Bobby!" Cam cried out, the part of her heart reserved for Bobby breaking. 

Sam walked through the junkyard of cars, calling out for Bobby. "Bobby? Bobby!" 

Sam stopped when he saw a strange man. "Winchester. Congratulations. Apparently you two are competent enough to warrant annihilating. We do like your sister though. She's often fiery. I’d take it as a compliment." 

Dean and Cam raced towards the man, Dean shooting the man in the side of the head with a shotgun. The man, Edgar, straightened up, but black ooze dripping onto his hands. The Winchesters became horrified as he transformed into a monster with a large mouth. Edgar's face returned to normal, knocking Dean's away, and throwing him hard against a car. Dean slumped down, grabbing his right leg. 

"Dean!" Cam cried out, using her magic to throw the creature away. But it didn't work. Cam's face turned from confidence to fear as he grabbed her by the throat, lifting her feet off the ground. Cam chocked, feet kicking as she struggled to free herself. The monster tossed her into car windshield with much force that the class shattered around her as she landed, and rolled off the hood. Cam's breath was knocked out of her as she landed roughly. Trying to take a breath, she chocked in pain. Looking down, she saw a large piece of glass impaled in her side. She also probably realized that her ribs were probably broken or fractured. She felt blood drip down her forehead and nose. Her head was pretty cut up. 

Sam raced towards the monster, punching him in the face. "Dean, now!" 

Dean gripped the remote tight as he operated the hoist that held a car suspended in the air. Edgar grabbed a metal bar and smashed Sam in the head with it, rendering him unconscious. Dean dropped the car on Edgar, black ooze spreading from underneath the car. Dean pulled himself over to Sam, then glanced at Cam who had just ripped the glass from her body, and was trying to hold her blood in. "Sam." Dean shook him by his shirt, trying to rouse him. 

"Sammy? Hey, come on now. Come on, I’m the one with the broken leg, you got to carry me. Sam!" Dean placed his hand against Sam's chest, relieved to feel his breaths. Glancing back at Cammie, he saw her deathly pale, and now slumped against the car, also inconspicuous. Dean pulled out his phone and called the only number he knew that could help them. 911.

**Ambulance**

Sam and Cam were on stretchers while Dean was sitting on the bucket seat, his right leg extended in front of him in a temporary brace. Cam was receiving blood through a transfusion, and her wound was bleeding through the bandage that a paramedic was holding against her. 

"Sam, stay with me, you hear?" Dean called out. 

"Male, late twenties, head trauma. Signs of increasing intracranial pressure," another paramedic said into the radio. "Female, early thirties, abdominal wound, possibly broken ribs." 

Sam's eyes opened briefly to see Lucifer grinning from above him. _"Hey, so maybe I’m not real. Nobody’s perfect. And I’m not going anywhere, Sam."_

Sam's eyes closed again, and he began to thrash around on the stretcher. "Sam? Sammy?" Dean called out. 

"Yeah, he’s seizing. Copy that. We’re just pulling into Sioux Falls," the second paramedic told the raido. 

"Sioux Falls? Sioux Falls General? No, no, no. No, you gotta take us somewhere else, anywhere. Please," Dean begged. 

"Yeah, okay, buddy," the paramedic nodded, not really caring. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...a few things about Campbell's eyes. They used to be black like a basic demons because she was testing that side of her. The correct term for a half demon is a Cambion. If you don't believe me, then just Google it. But recently, she's been using more and more magic (her grandmother Rowena would be so proud.) Her whole life has been ripped to shreds since she was a child. Being adopted, being lied to, finding out she wasn't entirely human, watching her brothers die on numerous occasions or being broken, and watching the love of her life turn into an evil dick, then dying? That's a lot for one life time. I didn't want her to go full darkside, because she still cares about the world. She just hates that the world is dark and full of terrors (GoT reference). She's had enough of the hurt and the pain. Cam has lost her trust in God. To her, he's useless as the Creator, and as a Dad. She blames him for everything, including Cas. Her eyes are now red because, she accepted her Demon side, and Crowley's eyes are red. We all know that Crowley is cunning, manipulative, and devious. Cam's using use similar tatics to get what she wants. She's going to be Daddy's Little Monster and Prodigee, using her looks, magic, and, Cambion abilities to get what she wants throughout this story. So stay in tuned...


	3. The Girl Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 7.03. Short chapter! Enjoy!

**Dean**

Dean stared up at the bright lights in the treatment room of the hosptial he didn't want to be. "Hold him down," a doctor ordered. 

"Hey," Dean protested as sets of hands grabbed onto him. 

"Three, two, one, set!" 

"Aaaaargh!" Dean screamed out, tears building up in his eyes as his leg was set back correctly. 

"Nurse!" the doctor ordered. "Just relax." 

"Where am I?" Dean asked, breathing heavy. 

"You're at the hospital." 

"Which one?" 

"Sioux Falls General." 

A nurse gave Dean a shot as he continued his integration. "Where's my brother and sister? We got to go." 

"Your brother bashed his head quite seriously. He's gone up for an MRI. Your sister suffered four broken ribs on one side, and three more on the other side. She's under sedation as well as oxygen." 

"Okay. I got to go." 

"You're not going anywhere on this leg, buddy. Relax." 

Dean was about to protest when he was sucked under to darkness." 

**Cam/Winchesters**

Cam woke up to a beeping sound and something in her nose. Trying to get up, she felt like she was being sit on by an elephant, or Sam. Seeing her arm was attached to an IV drip, she pulled it out, and went to retrieve her belongings. She had to get out of this hospital, and find her brothers. She knew that cut from the glass shard was healed, but her broken ribs would take a while. Taking a breath, tears filled her eyes as it hurt to do so. Grabbing her pants and underwear, she pulled them on, the reached up carefully to undo the hosptital gown. Looking down, her whole torso was covered in black and purple bruises. Taking a shallower breath, she pulled her bra on carefully and her shirt. Walking out of her room, she began to head down the hallway at a slow pace. Less oxygen meant less pain. 

"Cam?" she heard a gruff voice asked. 

"Bobby?" Cam asked, leaning against the wall. "What the hell happened to you?!" 

"I'll explain later. Where's the boys?" 

"Don't know. Last thing I recall was being thrown against a car, and pulling glass out of my side. I must of passed out from blood loss." 

"You healed?" 

"No. By what I read on my chart, and how I feel I have seven broken ribs, plus a punctured lung. It will take my body a while to heal from this one." 

"Come on...I got you," Bobby told her, grabbing a wheelchair. 

Cam gingerly sat down, and allowed Bobby to push her. Bobby found Dean's room, where they saw him on the ground. "Dean?" Cam asked, rolling herself over to Dean. Bobby entered behind her, closing the door. 

"You okay?" Bobby asked, kneeling down. 

"Bobby, you're alive," Dean gasped. 

"'Course I am. Why are you on the floor?" 

"They gave me morphine. A lot." Bobby helped Dean up. "Oh no! You're paralyzed!" Dean gasped again. 

"No, stupid. Seven broken ribs and a punctured lung. Hard to walk when you can't breathe" Cam told him, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Hey, look, a monster broke my leg, and broke Cammie's ribs," Dean informed Bobby, gesturing to his broken leg that was in a cast. "Oh. Wait... the house. We thought you were dead."

"Well, I ain't. Not yet. But we got to run. This place ain't safe. Where's Sam?"

"Uh... Head scan, I think," Dean answered, shaking his foggy brain around. 

"Meet me at the ambulance dock, stat. I'll find Sam. Cam...make sure you guys get there." 

"Wait, where? Bobby, I'm a gimp," Dean protested. 

Bobby brought a set of crutches and handed them to Dean. "Hey." Bobby smiled, and patted Dean on the cheek before leaving. 

"Come along, Gimpy..." Cam told him, rolling out. They began to make their way down to the ambulance, where Cam was red faced in pain at the pace she was pushing the wheelchair. Her breathing increased, and caused her to be in pain. As soon as they got out here, she was going to have them wrap in up, and give her a nose dose of the strongest alcohol they had to take the edge off. 

"You okay?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah..." Cam nodded, seeing Bobby in the ambulance. Cam jumped up, and dove into the back with Sam while Dean hobbled to the passanger seat. 

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go!" Dean yelled, seeing a doctor and nurse. 

Bobby gunned it, and they were safe. They drove to cabin in Montana, where they rolled Sam to a bedroom, and Dean limped to the couch, putting his leg up. Cam walked to the kitchen area, and grabbed the plastic wrap and a bottle of hooch. 

"Would you be so kind?" she asked Bobby, handing him the plastic wrap, and taking a swig of the bottle, before passing it to Dean. Cam slowly took her shirt off, and heard Dean's intake of breath. 

"Shit...Cam..." 

"I know. I have a very good body," Cam smiled, teasing as Bobby began to wrap the plastic around her body to help mend the bones. 

"I didn't know how hard you landed." 

"My magic didn't work on them. I'm guessing because they're very old," Cam said, feeling the tension in her chest decrease. 

"Well, let's get you three back in fighting shape so we could figure out a solution." 

"Jody okay?" Cam asked, grabbing the bottle back. 

"Yeah. I'll call her to see how she's feeling," Bobby answered, finishing up. 

Cam nodded her thanks, and grabbed a tank top, pulling it on. She took a tour of the cabin to see what she could use to heal/treat her brothers. The cabin used to belong to Rufus, but was now free. Cam saw a bottle of Vicodin in the cabinet, and grabbed it. She shook three out and grabbed a bottle of water for Dean. "Here...take these and the water. Should take the edge off." 

"You should take some too," Dean told her. 

"I'm fine. Those are going to knock you out. With you out, and Sam sleeping, we're down two. If they come knocking, I'm going to meet them." 

**Three Weeks Later**

Cam was healed more and less, and was tasking to taking care of her brothers. Dean was bored, taking his time to watching Spanish soap operas. Bobby returned from going home to check on things. "Dude... Ricardo," Dean told Bobby as Cam was making a grocery list. 

"What happened?" Bobby asked, coming to look at the TV. 

 _"Suicidio,"_ Dean spoke in Spanish. 

 _"Adiós, ese,"_ Bobby shook his head, sad at the scene. Dean looked very moved, and Cam stared at them in shock. 

"Are you two sure I'm the only girl in this family?" she asked. 

"Well, this ought to cheer you up," Bobby told told Dean, ignoring the woman's question. 

Dean caught the set of car keys. "My baby! Now I just got to get this stupid thing off and I can drive again." 

"So how is it out there?" Sam asked.

"Weird with a side order of bloody. Talked to a few hunters. They're running into the same kind of thing that set up shop at that hospital," Bobby told them. 

"Yeah, and don't forget tried to kill us at your place," Dean piped up. 

"Well, consensus is they're, um, they're like shapeshifters only a lot more into eating folk. And nothing can kill 'em," Bobby shrugged. 

"Good times. Anything else?" 

"Yep. They bleed black goo." 

"Like that stuff that came out of Cas – those things from Purgatory. Uh... Leviathan," Cam clarified, grabbing the ring she now wore around her neck. 

"Yep." 

"What about those chompers that you and the sheriff saw at the hospital? They still making spleenburgers?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, made some calls. That doctor never showed back up to work. Ditto a nurse and some administrator." 

 _"You never left, Sam,"_ Lucifer taunted in Sam's mind. 

"So they could be at any hospital in America," Dean sighed. 

"Yeah," Bobby nodded. 

_"You're still in the Cage... with me."_

"What do you think, Sammy? Sammy? Sam." 

_"Sam..."_

"Hey, ground control! Sam!" 

Sam turned over his left palm, and looked at the healed wound. "Yeah. What? I'm – I'm right here."

"You okay?" Cam asked. 

"Yeah. I'm fine." 

"Good. Every last bit of info I ever had burned down, so..." Bobby began to say. 

"What about this place? Rufus leave anything? Did you check the basement?" 

"C-rations and dust. I don't think he'd been here in years. So, I got to go round up my old library." 

"I thought you said most of those books were one-of-a-kind," Sam questioned. 

"Yeah. That's why I stashed copies all over the place." 

"Okay, good," Dean nodded, then turned to stare at Cam. 

Um... Hey, uh, two-legs. We're fresh out of grub. Want to make a run?" Cam asked Sam, handing him the grocery list. 

"Sure. Yeah." 

Dean tossed the Impala keys to Sam. "Be careful with her, would you? And, uh, Sam?" 

"Yeah?" Sam asked, grabbing his jacket. 

"Pie."

"Obviously." 

Sam left leaving the three other adults. "So?" Dean asked Bobby. 

Cam didn't want to hear anymore about Sam, so she went to one of the bedrooms. She needed a break from those too. Three weeks locked up with them was enough to drive her insane. She might end up committing _sucidio,_ or murder or both. Then she looked around. They needed more clothes...No one bothered to pack, so they they alternated wearing the same things for a couple of weeks, washing them in the sink. Grabbing her wallet, she stuffed it into her jacket packet, and went outside to see Bobby had gone. 

Sam returned shortly, putting down a grocery bag. "Good! You're here. I'm going out for a bit." 

"Where?" 

"Well...to grab us some more clothes, check up on Jody, and to check up on the bar." 

"What about us?" Dean whined. 

"Stop being a baby. Sam's here to watch you." They stared at her like she was crazy. "Listen...only a sane person can take you on for too long. I need space! You two are grown adults! What do you want me to do, set some ground rules?" They both blinked. "Fine...Sam...don't go anywhere too far, Dean...stay off that leg. I'll be back as soon as I can. If you guys need to leave, text me and I'll meet you somewhere. I love you both." Cam  walked over to Sam and kissed him on the cheek, before doing the same thing to Dean but on his head. "Behave. Don't break anything, and don't kill each other." 

Cam teleported off to Bobby's old house, where she grabbed a car and hot wired it. Driving, she decided to visit Jody first. Pulling up, she knocked on the door, and waited for the older woman to answer. "Hey!" Jody smiled. 

"Sheriff Mills," Cam smiled, seeing the woman. 

"Hush. It's Jody to you. Come in, sweetheart." 

Cam followed her in, and took off her jacket. "How are you?" 

"Well, incision all healed up. How about you? Bobby told me that you three were roughed up." 

"We're all fine, considering. Dean's itching to get back out there...I had to get away." 

"How's the boyfriend? I still want to meet him." 

"He's uh...gone..." Cam told her, sitting on the couch. 

"Gone?" Jody asked, sitting next to her. 

"He died. It's a long story," Cam sighed. 

"I have time," Jody smiled. The smile reminded Cam of Mary's mothering when she was upset, so she opened up. She told Jody about Sam's soul missing, and the year they spent with him. She told Jody how Cas turned crazy, but proposed to her out of love. 

"Then he walked into the lake, turned into black goo, and all that was left was his trenchcoat." 

"I'm so sorry. That's hard." 

"I miss him so much, Jody..." Cam sniffed, feeling tears in her eyes. 

"I'm sure you do. I miss my husband everyday." 

"Does it get better?" 

"I would be lying if I said no." 

"Do you wanna know the worst part? I would marry him even after all the things he has done!" 

"I'm sorry, Cam," Jody smiled sadly at her. They continued to talk, the somber mood turning to a happier one. "So, that's why you look like you're twenty five!" 

"Yep. Demon genes." 

"So...you're brothers are okay with you like this?" 

"Yeah. It took them awhile because of Sam's addiction to demon blood. Dean didn't want me to go down that path. But lately, we've been using it to our advantage. Sometimes they get creeped out when my eyes go red, but that's usually when I'm in a mood." Cam looked at her watch. "I should get going. I just wanted to come by and say hi." 

"Don't be a stranger. And you keep those boys in check. Especially Bobby," Jody told her, giving her a hug. 

"Will do." 

Cam left and drove to the store where she got her brothers some clean underwear, socks, jeans, plaid flannel shirts, t-shirts that would suit them, as well as herself some clothes including bras and panties. She spent a good chuck of her money from the bar, and loaded her purchases in her trunk. Next she took the long drive back to Montana where Hail Mary's was. Walking in, she saw several regulars who were surprised and happy to see her. 

"Campbell Winchester!" a older hunter by the name of Dale smiled, hugging her. "How you doing, kid?" 

"Good, Dale. How are you? They treating you good here?" 

"Yep. Where are the boys?" 

"Resting," she smiled, going around the bar. 

"Excuse me, Ma'am!" said a young man who looked flustered. "You can't be back here?" 

"I own the damn place," she told him, pointing to the family portrait of her, Dean, Sam, and Bobby they had taken one Christmas. "Campbell Winchester. And you are?" 

"Aaron..." he squeaked. 

"Where's Joey?" 

"Right here!" Joey smiled. Joey was her former employee she promoted to manager when she left to go deal with her family. Joey picked her up, off of her feet. "Welcome home!" 

"Thank you. So...how's everything?" 

"Well, everybody's still a float. Weird things people are saying though about a new type of monster," Joey told her. 

"Let me guess, shape shifters, eating people, black goo?" 

"You know?" 

"Yeah. It's a long story. We're kinda in hiding. But I had to come check up on the place. And what happened to my female waitresses?" Cam asked, seeing different men in aprons, some older than others. 

"Some didn't want to stay after you left. Some where screwing around with the customers. But some hunters want to make a couple of hard cash, so I was like what the heck? You mad?" 

"No...I actually like it. It helps them, and takes their mind off this crappy world. So, good," Cam smiled. "Except the skinny kid." 

"Aaron? He's new. He's still learning," Joey smiled. 

"Oh, Joe..." Cam sighed, leaning across the bar. "I've missed you." 

"Me too. How's the..." Joey began to ask, then noticed the ring on her chain. "Fiance?" 

"Dead." 

"Oh wow...Cam...I'm sorry?" 

"It's fine...I mean it's not fine...but I'm working through it." 

"How did it happen? I thought he was an angel?" 

"Well...he turned out to be Anakin Skywalker, turning to the dark side, killing people, then turned into a pile of black goo. Remember those killings a month ago?" 

"Yeah?" 

"That was him. He thought he could be god." 

"Wow...pretty rough, huh?" 

"Yep." 

Cam stayed for a bit until she got a phone call from her brothers. Sam ran out...Dean followed...went hunting...at a hotel...blah, blah, blah. Come to them. 

"Your brothers?" Joey asked, wiping down the bar as people woke up for the morning. 

"Bingo. You okay here?" 

"Fine. Always have been." 

"Joe...listen. These things...they seem to be unkillable. Okay? Watch you're back." 

"You too," Joe nodded, hugging her. 

"I mean it. You're probably my best friend, so stay alive for me?" 

"Probably? Bitch, I am your best friend!" Joe laughed. "Say hi to your brothers for me. And maybe give them my number." 

"They're still straight, Joe," Cam laughed, pulling away. 

Cam went to her trunk and pulled out the new duffel bags full of clothes, and teleported to the hotel where they were staying at. "Boys..." Cam called out. 

"Hey, Cam," Sam smiled sheepishly. 

"Who wants there ass kicked first?" she asked, crossing her arms. 

"Sam! He went off! Left a note. I just followed!" Dean yelled, afraid of her wrath. Even though she didn't share the same blood as Mary, Dean felt like she was channeling her when it came down to a punishment.

"Well...is everything taken care of at least?" 

"Yeah. Everything is fine," Sam nodded. 

"Great. I got you guys some new clothes. So...what's the plan?" 

"You know...same old, same old. Figure out how to stop the leviathans, hunting along the way, family business," Dean grinned.  


	4. Guilty or Not Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after 7.04. I miss writing Cas parts. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...from this point on, all italized words are going to be Lucifer inside of Sam's mind. Easier that way to establish.

**DEARBORN, MICHIGAN**

They're next case in the shape of a car accident where a man was ran down. Dean seemed to didn't want to go, complaining on the whole way there on how they should spend their efforts of tracking down Leviathans. Campbell and Sam both assured him this was the best course of action at that present moment. Bobby had feelers out, Cam had feelers out on the bar, so their bases were covered. Cam walked around the scene with her cell camera, ear phones in, and a pair of aviators. Cam wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a sleeveless white sheer blouse with a black tank underneath, and her black combat boots. 

 _"Sam."_ Sam looked down at the scar on his palm, pressing his thumb to it. 

"Feels wonky," Dean whined, walking up to the yellow tape line. 

"What?" 

"Working a regular job." 

"Bobby'll call if anything flares up on the Leviathan front. Cam has her friend listening in on hunters at the bar. In the meantime, you know you want to work this case, Dean. Cop on the wire sounded dumbfounded." 

"No arguments. It's kind of nice, you know? We're due for a little cut and dry. And, uh..." Sam and Dean held up their FBI badges, giving them access to the crime scene, as Cam snapped pictures with her phone discretely. "You seem good." 

"I am. For me. By the way... Thank you." 

"For?" 

"Amy. I know you didn't want to let her go, but it was the right thing to do. So, thanks." Amy was the case that Sam took without Dean while Cam was away. She had been killing people, and feeding their brains to her son. What Sam didn't know is that Dean went back and killed her. 

"No problem," Dean shrugged. 

Cam walked back to the car as soon as she saw her brothers exit. "So?" 

"Defiantly something is off," Dean answered. 

"Well, there's another one," Sam told them. 

They arrived at the next crime scene, an apartment. Cam got out of the car, following them up. "Who are you?" a cop asked, after Sam and Dean flashed their badges.

Cam's eyes turned red as she explained herself. "I'm a private investigator working with the FBI to solve this man's death so that his family could have some peace..." she told the cop, persuading him. 

The man repeated what she just told him, his eyes glazing over. "After you, then miss," he nodded his head towards the two FBI agents. 

"New power?" Dean asked, staring at her. 

"Eh...it's been there. Just been using them more." 

"Welcome to Crazytown, population – one dead guy," a dectective told them. 

"Who was he?" Cam asked. 

"Uh, Matthew Hammond. Seems to have been crushed to death." 

"By?" Dean questioned. 

"Well, if we weren't on the tenth floor, I'd say by a car." 

Cam turned towards the brick wall that was bloodstained. "Huh..." she poundered, going over to touch it. Sam took out his EMF reader, and did a quick sweep around the room.

"It's going crazy," Sam informed his two siblings as the police detective walked off. 

"Some kind of ghost?" Cam asked, looking at the flashing lights on the device. 

"With a license? License to kill," Dean joked. 

"Seriously?" Sam sighed, staring at him. Then he looked down to noticed some powder. "Huh." 

"What do you got?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know. Looks like some kind of powder." 

"Sulfur?" 

"No. Just dirt. Could be 'Christine'-like." 

"Ugh. Even possessed cars can't do stairs. It's something spectral." Dean noticed a a bowl of chips on the table. Grabbing one, he picked it up to study it. "Check this out. 'AA, 10 years.' Dead and sober. Double crappy." 

Sam nodded, looking at some some papers. "There's a charge keeps coming up. 50 bucks a month at a place called Jane's. All right. Congrats on your sobriety. I'll go find out what Jane's is," Sam declared. 

"I gave up AA for Lent," Dean told Sam. 

Cam saw right through the bullshit response. "We're not Catholic." 

"Always with the details. AA gives me the jeebs." 

"Wow. Shocker," Sam gasped in fake surprise. Cam snorted out in laughter. 

"Shut up." 

"Fine. I'll hit the meeting, you go hit on Jane. Cam, who you tailing?" 

"You. I don't want to watch Dean hit on a chick. Wound still fresh." 

**Outreach Center**

Cam and Sam waited until the meeting was over before they asked their questions. "Excuse me. My name is Special Agent Ivy, and this is my partner Special Agent Quinn. We just had a couple of questions to ask about a Matthew Hammond," Cam told the woman, holding up her ID badge. 

"Is there a problem?" the woman asked. 

"Yes...there was an accident, and Mr. Hammond passed away," Sam told the woman. 

"Oh..that poor man." 

"Anything you know could be a great help," Cam told the woman. 

"Matt was a nice guy. Kind of a tortured soul. Join the club. But he just seemed to have a lot going on," the woman informed them. 

"Any idea what it was? Family, a girl?" Sam asked.

"He played it all pretty close to the vest. Something was eating at him, though, the last time I saw him. He almost slipped." 

"When?" 

"Just before he died, I guess. Called me from Neal's Tavern. Said he was an inch away from drinking. So I ran over, talked him off the ledge." 

"Well, do you know what triggered it?" Cam asked. 

"Like I said, he didn't share much." 

**Jane's Floral Shop**

"May I help you?" a woman asked Dean. 

"Uh, yes. I, uh..." Dean held up his FBI badge. "Just had a few questions about a customer of yours, name of Matthew Hammond." 

"Uh, sure. He's not in trouble, is he?" 

"Actually, Mr. Hammond is no longer with us."

"Oh. Now it all makes sense."

"What does?" 

"He came in, couple days ago, paid me three years in advance to keep his monthly delivery going." 

"And where do the flowers go?" 

"A Miss Elizabeth Duren." 

"You mind, uh, writing Elizabeth's address down? I'd like to pay her a visit."

**Graveyard**

By the time the Winchesters met up, it was night. Now they trudged through the cemetary with nothing but flashlights. "Here we go. Meet Elizabeth Duren," Dean told them, stopping. 

"Died at 10. Wow. So, who was she?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know. Why don't we chew on it back at the motel?" 

"I'm fine with that," Cam nodded, walking back towards the Impala. 

**Motel Room**

Sam read an article on this laptop, while Cam sat braiding her damp hair. Dean lounged on the other bed, holding a beer bottle in his hand. "Elizabeth Duren. Killed 10 years ago when a neighbor backed out of his driveway. Didn't see her bike. No one was ever charged. Police ruled it an accident," Sam summarized the article. 

"Let me guess. The neighbor's our tenth-floor pancake," Dean questioned. 

Sam nodded. "At least we know he felt bad. I mean, the flowers..." 

"Kind of makes you wonder if the guy wasn't drunk when he ran her over." Dean studied his beer bottle, while Cam rolled her eyes, finishing her braid. 

"Yeah. All right. Well, regardless, now that we got a decent bead on ghost rider, let's go." 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Burn her bones. Put her to rest," Cam sighed, grabbing her shoes and slipping them back on. 

"The fun never stops." 

**Graveyard/Motel-Again**

Sam, Cam, and Dean worked together to dig up the grave. It was a routine, salt and burn. Once they were done, they reburied the coffin, and placed the shovel bag in the Impala. "So...can we all go back to our motel room now? I want to sleep." 

"Yeah," Dean nodded, getting in the car. They returned to their motel, Cam yawned, and claimed a bed. "Oh, another night at the office. Why don't you take the first shower?" Dean told Sam, claiming the other bed. 

"Listen to this. 'A local man, Christopher Fisher, was ripped to shreds in a wild animal attack last night'," Sam read from the paper he picked up. 

"It is a dangerous world out there," Dean shrugged, taking off his jacket, and flopping backwards onto the bed. Sam sat at the table. 

"He was in the restroom of a diner," Sam clarified. 

That got Dean and Cam sitting up again. "Yeah, that doesn't sound right."m

"Apparently, uh, none of the patrons saw anything. Guy calls 911, screaming about a dog, but the operator didn't hear anything, either." 

Sam got out his laptop and googled the victim. "Wow. Looks like this guy had a history with dogs."

"Meaning?" Dean asked. 

"Five years ago, he was arrested for running a dog-fighting operation." 

"There goes our quiet night," Cam sighed, rising from her bed to look at the laptop. 

"Classy. All right. So, what? He causes so much misery that some Rottweiler goes Cujo on him from beyond the grave? Wait a second. Do... do dogs even have ghosts?" Dean asked. 

"First I've heard of it," Cam told them. 

"That sounds weird. Ghost dog?" 

"No weirder than ghost car, you know?" Sam shrugged. 

"You know what does make sense? Vengeance on the guy that Michael Vick'd you. I mean, I'm no one to judge, but it sounds to me like that guy had it coming." 

"Maybe... But maybe not. So, he got busted, got probation, started volunteering at an animal shelter." 

"Yeah, 'cause he had to." 

"At first, yeah. But he kept going long after he served his time. Looks like he got really into it. Raised a lot of money for the cause." 

Sam turned his laptop around and showed Dean the article that he and Cam just read. "Huh." 

"People change," Cam reminded him. 

"Yeah, tell that to ghost dog." 

Dean got up, and held one his hand to his back, leaving Cam snickering. "All right. Uh, get suited up. Let's go check out the body." Sam continued to stare at Dean. 

"What?"

"What?" 

"What?" Dean turned back towards Sam. "What?" 

"Nothing. I... You okay?" 

"Peachy. Yeah, let's do this." 

**Coroner's Office/Impala**

They suited up as usual, and went to check out the body. "So, guess what I found. Red dirt. Under his nails. On his shoes, too," Sam said, seeing the same dirt from the first victim. 

"Let me see," Cam told him, grabbing a pair of gloves. Putting them on her hands, she used her a tongue depensor to scrape it out from underneath the man's nails. Rubbing it through her fingers, she noted the texture and the smell in her mind. 

"Just like the, uh, car-crash guy's floor?"

"Yeah. So, gotta be someplace around here they both walked." 

"I think I know where," Cam told them, taking off the gloves and walking towards the door. 

Her brothers followed, and soon they were driving towards where Cam was directing them. "So, where?" Dean asked, noticing that he didn't see civilization anymore. 

"An apple farm," Cam answered, seeing the trees as they got to the rural area. 

"An apple farm?" 

"Yeah. Apparently whatever's in red dirt makes great apples," Cam told him. "The dirt smelled a bit like apples." 

"Wow. I'd be so interested in that if I ate apples." 

"So this one's supposed to be pretty old, uh, mostly abandoned. Few hundred acres," Sam informed his siblings. 

"A few hundred?! We're gonna be searching all year," Dean whined. 

Cam suddenly gasped seeing a man run out into the middle of the road. "Dean!" 

"Whoa!" Dean yelled, hitting the brakes hard. The Winchester lurched in their seat, all breathing hard. 

Getting out of the car, all three rushed towards the man. "Hey. Uh... You okay?" Sam asked the older man. 

"Guy just jumped in front of a car, Sam," Dean reminded him. 

"Shut up, Dean," Cam ordered. 

"Uh, you want us to help you, sir?" Sam asked again. 

The man was bent down, breathing hard. "Okay, well, why don't we get you out of here before you get roadkilled, huh?" Dean told the man. 

"Yeah," the man nodded, eager to get out of there. 

**Motel Room**

Sam and Dean sat in chairs while the man sat on one of the beds. They had gotten his name on the way home: Warren. Cam was at the sink, getting the man a drink of water. "Here you go," she told him, going to stand behind her brothers. 

"Thank you," Warren nodding, taking a sop. 

"So, Warren. Just, uh, take a minute. Tell us what's going on," Sam nodded to the man. 

"Look – you're good people, I can see that, but you can't do anything for me. No one can," Warren told them, worried. 

"Why not?" Dean questioned. 

"Cause it's all impossible. You won't even believe me."

"Well, try us," Cam smirked. 

"I was just put on trial and sentenced to death." 

"What'd you do?" Dean asked. 

"Held up a liquor store. I killed the owner and his wife. I wasn't thinking. I was young." 

"Young? When was this?" Dean asked, curious. 

"1981." 

"And they just put you on trial?" 

"No, no, I just got out of prison." 

"Okay, you're making less sense the more you talk." 

Dean went to move from his chair, but Cam stopped him by by pushing him back in his chair with her magic. "No, it's okay. Just... go on," Cam urged. 

"Did 30 years. I just got paroled. Not that you're ever free of that. I think about it every day." 

"So, then, what were you running from?" Sam asked. 

"Well, I told you – the trial! All I know is, one minute I'm at the bar, and the next, I get jumped, wake up in a damn courtroom." 

"Courtroom? Like a... courtroom?" 

"Well, no. There was a judge. Everything was crazy. It was in a barn." 

"At the apple farm?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah." 

"And this bar where you were grabbed?" Cam asked. 

"Neal's Tavern." 

"Same place Matthew Hammond went before his... car accident. Think maybe dog guy went there, too?" Sam asked his siblings. Then he turned back to Warren. "Is there anything else you can tell us?" 

"You believe me? Who the hell are you?" 

"We kind of... specialize in crazy. So, uh, this judge – he got a name?" 

"No. But there was these weird symbols." 

"Symbols? Do you remember any of 'em? Can you draw them?" 

Sam grabbed a notepad and a pencil, handing them to the man. 

"Excuse us a sec," Dean told the man, turning towards Sam and Cam. "Can I talk to you two?" 

They stepped outside, while Cam and Sam stood on one side, and Dean on the other. "What is it?" Cam asked, crossing her arms. 

"'What is it?' Guys, uh... How about a drunk driver, Michael Vick, a murderer?"

"And?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes. 

"And... when did our black-and-white case turn to mud? I'm just saying I'm having a hard time not rooting for the ghosts on this one." 

"No, you said it yourself – it's not on us to judge." 

"Yeah, except that that's complete crap. Everybody judges all day long. Look, I'm just supposed to ignore what that guy did?" 

"We've shot people, Dean – more than two," Cam reminded him. 

"Yeah, you know what? When those ghosts come to kick my ass, they've got a compelling case." 

"So, what, you're saying – what? You don't want to work the job anymore?" Sam asked. 

"I'm just saying, you know, one simple friggin' day on the job – is that too much to ask?" 

"Well, look. I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna go try and find that barn. You coming?" 

"I'll come, Sam," Cam sighed, rolling her eyes at Dean. 

"I'm gonna check the bar," Dean told them. 

"To work or drink?" Sam asked. 

"I haven't decided." Dean turned and walked away. 

"You know...most days...you're my favorite sibling. I can't stand him sometimes," Cam huffed to Sam. 

"Hooray for me!" Sam smirked, turning back to go inside to grab the keys. 

"What's going on? Where'd he go?" Warren asked. 

"He, uh... Everything's fine. Look, let's go back to that farm." 

"Oh, no, no. No, I'm not going back." 

"Warren, We need your help finding that barn," Cam soothed. 

"It's red – it stands out. I'm not going back. They're out there." 

"Who?" 

"The people I killed. I just – no. No!" 

"You're safer with us than not," Sam tried to reason. 

"No." 

"Okay." Sam grabbed the paper from Warren. "Fine." Sam grabbed the jar of salt from their hunting bag, and moved Warren to a chair. Cam watched from the door as Sam made a salt circle around the man. Cam was wearing a red and white knit sweater with a black tank top underneath, dark blue skinny jeans, and black knee high boots. "I need you to stay inside this circle until I get back, okay? It'll protect you." 

"How?"

"Just trust us, okay? We're trying to help," Cam sighed. 

Sam turned on the TV, and passed the remote to Warren. "Stay put." Sam pulled out his phone, and pressed Bobby's speed dial on the phone, opening the door. "Bobby? Hey. Me. Listen – I'm sending you some symbols to look up." 

"I'm driving," Cam told him, snatching the keys from Sam. 

**Neal's Tavern**

Dean walked into the bar, getting bumped on his way in. "No. Excuse me. Ah. Dive sweet dive." 

Dean walked over to the bar, and sat on a stool eyeing the pretty bartender as she came over to him. "Hey," she greeted. 

"Well, now I know why everybody comes here," Dean grinned. 

"What can I get ya?" 

"Scotch and soda. You know, hold the soda. Make it a double. So, you, uh – you work the night shift?" 

"Why? You plan on making this a regular thing?" 

Dean laughed. "No, I just got a few questions. Believe it or not I'm a cop." 

"I believe it. You look like you've seen some crap. I'm sorry, I was off all week, but Frank'll be back tomorrow." 

Dean nodded, throwing back his drink. "Right. Eh... I'll do another." 

"Love life or job? Two quick doubles, it's something. I'm Mia, by the way," she introduced, holding out her hand. 

"Well, Mia, that is a complex question. I'm Dean, by the way." Dean shook her hand, and leaned back. 

"Well, Dean, luckily I'm like a captive shrink with unlimited alcohol. So, shoot." 

Dean laughed at that. "You like to hear people's problems, do ya?" 

"I get curious. On occasion." Mia grabbed the bottle of scotch, pouring one for Dean and one for herself. 

"Work thing. Since you asked. You ever, uh... You ever do something behind someone's back because you had to?" Dean asked. 

"Now you feel bad? Well, Dean, if you had to, why feel guilty? That doesn't make any sense." 

"Hmm," Dean hummed, grabbing his glass, clinking it against hers. "Well, you know, we don't have enough room for the worms if we pop that can, sister." Dean threw it back, and placed it down. 

Dean tapped his glass, indicating for another one. "You may want to slow your roll there." 

"The more I drink, the better I tip." 

"Yeah, well, I'm off in an hour. So don't pass out on me," Mia grinned. 

"Well, then I think I'll switch to beer," Dean said, passing over the glass. 

"Good choice." 

**Apple Farm**

Sam and Campbell drove up to the barn, and got out of the car. Both entered the barn, and broke off to look around. Cam knelt down and grabbed a handful of the red dirt, while Sam's phone rang. 

"Hey, Bobby, what do ya got?" Sam asked to the phone. 

Cam leaned back up, and walked around more as Sam hung up. "We gotta get out of here," Sam told her. 

"Why?" Cam asked. 

"Because it's an Eygptain God, going after those who are guilty." 

"Crap..." Cam sighed, heading towards the car. Cam grabbed her phone, and tried to dial Dean's number. Voicemail. She kept trying, but nothing. "Dammit, Dean..." Cam groaned, dialing for the third time. "Third message. You better not be loaded. Call me or Sam. This is important." 

Cam hung up as Sam came back out towards the car. "Anything?" 

"No..." Cam told him, starting to worry. Then her phone rang. "Dean. About time. I –" Cam began to scold. 

"Uh, hello?" a woman asked. 

"Who is this?" Cam asked. 

"Oh, well, I just – I picked this off the ground, where I've been standing for ten minutes listening to it ring. Is this Dean's phone?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well... He was supposed to meet me here." 

"Where are you? We can be right there," Cam told her. 

"We?" 

 _Get in the car,_ Cam mouthed to Sam, getting in the drivers seat. "Yeah. My brother and I. Dean's our brother." Cam hung up, and sped off towards the Tavern. 

 **Neal's Tavern**  
  
"Mia?" Cam asked, walking up to a woman. 

"Yeah. Are you Cam?" 

"Yeah," she nodded. 

"Well...uh...here it is," Mia told her, handing over Dean's phone. 

"Sam?" Cam asked, inditing to take the phone. 

"Uh, well, I hope he's okay." 

"Now, where exactly did you find this phone?" Sam asked.. 

"Uh... there," Mia answered, nodding to the ground a bit away. 

"Thanks."

Cam walked over to the spot, seeing the red dirt. "Sammy?" she called out, standing up. 

**Apple Farm**

The plan seemed too plain and simple. Cam had her magic and her handgun, while Sam carried a shotgun. Both entered, but didn't see their brother. Meanwhile, Dean was tied to a chair with metal chains. In the part of the barn he was in, a large ornate throne sat near him, with Egyptian statues around him. 

"Really, Warren? All you noticed were the symbols?" Dean asked out loud. 

"Quit squirming, Mr. Winchester. They're Houdini-proof. Now, you want to talk charges, or..." a man questioned, sitting on the throne. 

"I'd rather talk about your Bukowski schtick at the bar. What, you can't jump a guy when he's sober?" 

"You and that waitress had quite a talk, huh? Get a couple drinks in you, and the guilt comes pouring out." 

"Oh, eavesdropping – that's cute." 

"Speaking of... You're gonna skulk all night, Sam? Campbell?" 

The door slid open by itself, revealing Sam and Campbell, locked and loaded. 

"Sam? Cammie?" Dean asked, surprised. 

"Nice job finding us. I assume you two figured out who I am, too?" 

"Yeah," Sam answered. 

"Yep," Cam nodded, dropping her gun. 

"You want to fill me in?" Dean asked them. 

"Osiris. He's an Egyptian God," Sam answered, again. 

"Ta-da! Now, go about your business, Sammy. Cam, you can stay..." Osiris smiled at her. 

"Ew..." Cam whined. 

"Look, if anyone should be on trial, it's me," Sam defended. 

"Sam...shut up!" Cam whispered. 

"That's for me to decide. Now go away." 

"But he – he has the right to an attorney. Doesn't he?" Sam argued. 

"Huh," Osiris smirked. 

"Let me defend him." 

"Well, that's unusual." 

"Are you gonna respect his rights or not?" 

"Why not?" the god shrugged. "Cam can be the clerk." 

"Uh, Sam? You're not a lawyer," Cam heard Dean whisper. 

"I was pre-law." 

"Yeah, pre." 

"All right, then. Let's get started. Now, the list of witnesses I can call – endless," Osiris smiled. 

"Objection!" Sam yelled. 

"Are you gonna let me finish my sentence, Sam?" 

"No. This isn't fair." 

"Fair? I'm sorry. Moving on. I can make it very simple. Three witnesses." 

"Objection!" 

"Grounds?" 

"Witness is being called without prior notice." 

"Good one," Dean complemented. 

"I saw that on 'The Good Wife.'"

"Yes. Very fine objection. Denied!" 

"What? Why?" 

"Because I'm the judge, son. Now stop objecting, or I'll find you in contempt – that is, kill you. So I advise you to let me move it along. The prosecution calls Joanna Beth Harvelle to the stand." 

Cam gasped as Jo's ghost appeared. "Jo?" she asked. 

"Jo?" Dean echoed, seeing Jo. 

"Dean. Sam. Campbell. Long time," Jo smiled at her old friends. 

Osiris beckoned her closer, and Joe took a seat by the throne. "State your name for the court." 

"Jo Harvelle."

"And... what is your relationship to Dean Winchester?"

'We worked together," Joe answered. 

"Isn't it true that you admired him?" 

Jo thought for a moment. "Well, as a hunter... yeah. As a guy, he was kind of a jerk." 

Cam snickered as Dean looked a bit hurt. "So you saw him as a mentor of sorts?" Osiris asked. 

"I wouldn't put it like that." 

"How would you put it?" 

"I don't know. I trusted him. So if you're trying to say that he was a bad guy or something –" 

"Was it hard?" 

"What?" 

"Working with him... considering your feelings." 

"No. What feelings?" 

"You would have done quite a bit for him – followed him into any battle." 

"I know what you're getting at, and it's bull." 

"So Dean had nothing to do with your first case, the one that started it all."

"It wasn't like that," Jo argued. 

"No feelings. None at all. You would have chosen the same exact road. Ended up in that hardware store, holding the fuse." 

"Oh, you're a piece of work. You know that? Putting words in her mouth –" Dean growled. 

"Keep him under control, counsel... or I'll remove his tongue," Osiris warned. 

"Dean...shut the fuck up..." Cam told her brother. 

"Your witness," Osiris told Sam. 

Sam stood up and walked towards the ghost. "Jo. So, um... your dad... was in the life?"

"Yes, he was."

"And your relationship with him?" 

"Good. I mean..." 

"You idolized him." 

"Basically." 

"So why'd you start? To impress some loudmouth ass you just met... Or 'cause you wanted to be like your dad?" 

"Daddy issues. Definitely. Listen, Dean, I don't –" Jo began to say. 

Osiris flicked his hand, and Jo vanished. "No fair! She wasn't done!" Cam argued. 

"Too bad. All right. You three can have a moment to strategize. And then I'll call my next witness." 

Sam sat down next to Dean, and Cam leaned into the table. "All right. Who's the next witness? He looked at you like you'd know," Sam asked. 

"I got no clue. This whole thing's like a friggin' episode of 'Pee-Wee's Playhouse.'" 

"Next witness! The prosecution calls... Campbell Winchester to the stand," Osiris yelled out. 

"Fuck me!" Cam groaned, walking towards the chair. 

"So...Campbell...or do you prefer Delilah?" the god asked. 

"Campbell. I use Delilah as my middle name now." 

"Has Dean ever been cruel to you because of what you are?" 

"No. Dean always treated me right?" 

"Right. How many secrets has those two brothers have kept from you?" 

"Uh..." Cam asked, unsure on how to answer. 

"Let's count shall we? First it was your dad's disapperence, then it was Sam's condition, and so many more." 

"Yeah? We all have secrets." 

"But Dean kept you in the dark, prefering Sam over you. Doesn't that bother you?" 

"You want my answer?" Cam asked, angry. "Yes. I get angry when they keep secrets from me. It's like they have a secret club and I'm left out of it, no matter what I do or how hard I knock on the door." 

"Last question...your fiance respected Dean. Do you blame him for Castiel's death?" 

Cam sucked in a breath. "That's not fair." 

"Answer the question." 

"No..." 

"Answer the question." 

"No!" Cam argued. "This is bullshit! Cas was Dean's friend...almost like a brother! Dean showed Cas humanity and free will!" 

"Answer. The. Question." 

"Yes! Alright! Yes...I blame Dean for Castiel's death." 

"Cam..." Dean sighed, staring at his lap. 

"I'm sorry, Dean..." Cam whispered. 

"Your witness," Osiris told Sam. 

"Cam...why do you blame Dean for Castiel's death?" 

"The whole thing started off with Dean selling his soul. If he had just let you go...then he wouldn't have been in Hell, and started everything. I love you both, but you guys don't think before you act." 

"Very true," Sam nodded. "But then you wouldn't have met Cas." 

"Yes. He would have been alive. My heart wouldn't have been broken..." 

"Did you really believe that Cas was your soulmate?" 

"Of course. I trusted him..." 

"How much?" 

"More than I trust you two sometimes. He told me things. "

"Until the end right? Yes...me and Dean keep secrets from you. But Cas did that too. So, you can't be angry at us for keeping secrets." 

"I know. But that doesn't make it hurt less. I loved Cas...more than you guys realized. But I love you guys too. I once explained Castiel that he owned half of my heart. The other part you and Dean own. You guys are the only thing keeping me from crumbling into grief right now." 

"Next witness! Sam Winchester!" Osiris called out, as Cam walked down to Dean. 

"I'm sorry..." Dean whispered. 

"Sam... Not exactly the life you expected, is it?" Osiris asked Sam. 

"Details a little different." 

"For a while there, you were gonna be a real lawyer. Marry Jess."

"Yeah, that was a long time ago."

"But were you or were you not happily out of the family racket until Dean showed back up in that gas guzzler?" Sams started to say something, but Osiris stopped her. "Ah-ah. The truth, now." 

"It's complicated." 

"That one act had quite a domino effect. Come back, your girl's dead."

"Well, that wasn't his fault."

"Sure, and neither is everything that came after – all the death and the blood and hanging on by a thread. None of that is on Dean, directly. But don't you think that your brother dragged you back into that catastrophic mess because he'd rather damn you with him than be alone?"

Sam waited for a bit, while Cam held her head in her hands. "No. One way or another, I'd have gotten pulled back in." 

"You know that for certain?" 

"Pretty sure." 

"Pretty sure." 

"I'm positive."

"I believe you. Hey, if it was about convincing me, I would say..." 

"What?" 

"I don't decide anything, Sam. I don't decide Dean's guilt. I just weigh the guilt that's already there. This is solely about how Dean feels, way down deep. Them's the breaks." 

"Wait. So, if Dean believes he's innocent, then he is?" Sam asked. 

"If. A big if. Why do I bring up the past? To see if he feels like dog food about it. People want to be judged. They really do. When your heart's heavy, let me tell you, real punishment's a mercy." 

"I want to call Dean to the stand," Sam annouced, getting up from the chair. 

"Oh, you do, now? There is an order to this stuff, you know. Okay. I'll allow it." Osiris snapped his fingers and Dean's chains fell away. Dean stood and sat in the empty chair next to the throne. 

"So, Dean. When you came and got me, did you know Jess would die? Or any of it?" Sam asked. 

"'Course not," Dean scoffed. 

"Right. How could you? I mean, are you psychic? That's a question." 

"No. Uh, definitely not psychic." 

"Great. So why would you feel guilty about not predicting the future?" 

"Yeah, I guess that doesn't make any sense. Actually, yeah, no, I don't." 

"What about Jo? Did you actually kill her?" 

"Uh, no." 

"Isn't it true that you don't feel guilty about her – that you're just... sad she's dead? That it just... blows?" 

"Actually... Maybe, yeah." 

"How about Cas?" 

"No...Cas made his choice." 

"Mm-mm-mm. I like your style, Sam. Very engaging," Osiris smiled. 

"Dean. Does any of this feel like it's really... on you?" 

"Not really." 

"Then is your heart heavy with guilt or just plain heavy and none of this guy's business?" 

"Uh, what you said – the second thing." 

"Then I rest my case." 

"Very good... Both of you. All right. Because I really enjoyed that, I'm gonna be generous and ask – Dean, do you want me to call my last witness?" Osiris asked. Dean stared at the god, knowing what was going to happen. "Or have we had enough?"

Dean sighed, looking down. "What the hell's he talking about?" Cam asked, confused. 

"Enough Ally McBealing. Just drop the hammer, will ya?" Dean asked the god. 

"Wait, Dean, he's giving us more time!" Sam protested. 

"It's not gonna make a difference, Sam!"

"You need another moment? You done?" Osiris asked, banging his staff three times on the ground. "The court's reached a verdict. I find you, Dean Winchester, guilty in your heart... and sentence you to die. I'd suggest you get your affairs in order quickly." 

**Motel Room**

No one said anything on the way home. But when they got there, they saw police officers wheel away a body on a stretcher. The explained that they picked the man up on the road, and given him the room when while they went out to run errands. They were permitted back inside, where they saw an empty chair and the broken salt line. 

"Dammit, I told him," Sam sighed. 

"Osiris would have got to him one way or another. Guy's batting a thousand," Dean explained. 

"There's still time. We can figure something out," Sam told him. They spent the rest of the night on working on a way to save Dean from death once again. As the night grew on, Cam and Sam grew more flustered, Cam drinking a bottle of while, while Dean drank a glass of whiskey. Sam was on the phone with Bobby, getting a solution for Dean's problem.  

 

 

"You're gonna steal from a temple? Well, that's a new low," Dean smirked, drinking his glass. 

"You're on death row, Dean. Quit joking around," Cam scoffed, grabbing the keys and handing them to Sam. "Here. Keys." 

"The dick's gonna sic Jo after me, Cam," Dean told his sister, more than his brother. 

"We're hunters, Dean. We know how to deal with ghosts. Which is why I'm staying to keep you from death." 

"So, you suggesting we kill her again?" Dean asked. 

"You didn't kill her, Dean. I'll hurry," Sam told them, heading out. Cam tossed Dean some salt, as she loaded the double barrel shotgun up with salt bullets. 

"You can come out now," Dean called out. 

Cam whirled around and saw Jo. Lifting her shot gun, she trained it on their former friend. "You know I'd never do this," Jo explained. 

"We know." 

"I guess it's his thing. Some kind of twisted eye for an eye." 

"It's okay." 

"No, it's not. You deserve better." 

"No, you did. You deserved better, Jo." 

"Jo...please..." Cam begged. 

"Sorry for this, Cam. But Dean and I need some alone time," Jo told her sadly, throwing her out the door, slamming the door shut, and locking it. 

"No!" Cam yelled, banging on the door. 

"Dean, my life was good. Really," Jo told him. 

"He was right, you know – that dick judge, about me." 

"No, he wasn't." 

"You were a kid." 

"Not true." 

"You, Campbell, and Sam. I just – you know, hunters are never kids. I never was. I didn't even stop to think about it."

"It's not your fault. It wasn't on you."

"No, but I didn't want to do it alone. Who does? No, the right thing would have been to send your ass back home to your mom." 

"Jo! Open this damn door!" Cam screamed, banging on the door. She looked through the window, and still saw them talking. "Jo! If you hurt him, I will get a one way ticket to Hell and drag your ass with me!" 

"Like to have seen you try. He was right about one thing." 

"What, your massive crush on me?" Dean asked, turning his head towards the door. He could hear Cam screaming for him. 

"Shut up. You carry all kinds of crap you don't have to, Dean. It kinda gets clearer when you're dead." 

"Well, in that case, you should be able to see that I am 90%... crap. I get rid of that, what then?" 

"You really want to die not knowing?" 

"Yeah."

"It's time," Jo told him, turning on the burners of the gas stove. 

"No! Jo...please!" Cam begged, seeing what Jo was doing. 

Jo disappeared from where she was standing, reappearing almost instantly just outside of Dean's salt circle. "Come on, Dean. I used to hunt ghosts. I know the tricks," Jo told him. 

The glass shattered, blowing away the salt. Cam took that chance, entering through the window. "Jo...I know you're really vengeful, but if you do this..." Cam warned, smelling the gas in the room. 

"He's making me do this," Jo told them. 

"It's okay," Dean smiled. 

"No, it's not! I can't lose you too!" Cam cried out, feeling tears in her eyes. Jo took the lighter from Dean's pocket. "Please!" Cam wailed, dropping to her knees as she struggled to breath. She felt a crack in her heart as she watched her brother get ready for Death. Jo stopped, dropped the lighter, and stroked Dean's cheek. Then she vanished. 

"Jo?" Dean called out, looking around. Cam gasped in relief, sobbing. "Cammie..." 

"Stop. Giving. Me. Heart attacks!" she gasped, wiping her eyes. 

"Deal," Dean smiled, hugging his sister on the ground. 

**Next to a River**

The next day, the Winchesters sat around a river enjoying the sunshine."So, uh, it seem like... you know, like... she was in pain?" Sam asked, taking a sip from his beer. 

"No. No, just kind of faded. Regular Jo. Actually, maybe a little happier." Dean took a sip from her beer. "I got a question. So where the hell did that come from, volunteering to defend me?" 

"He was gonna kick me out," Sam smiled, proud of his skills. 

"I don't know, man – in another life, you uh... you might have made a pretty decent scuzzbag." 

"My brother...the lawyer," Cam smiled, taking a sip of her beer. 

Sam laughed. "I'm 0 for 1." 

"Ah, it's not your fault. You were pretty convincing." 

"So, who was he talking about?" Sam asked, Dean. 

"Who?" 

"That whole final witness thing." 

"No idea. Honestly, that could be just about anybody dead we know. By the way... I mean, I get why Judge Judy put me on trial – I got guilt coming out of my pores. But... why'd he skip you?" 

"I think I just don't... feel guilty anymore." 

"Come on." 

"Look, I don't know what to tell you, Dean. I mean, I've spent a lot of time feeling pretty crappy – like, my whole life." 

"What, you got a secret stash of happy pills?" 

"Hell. Look, I'm not saying it's logical. I just... you know, I feel like I did a lot of stuff I should have felt bad for, and then I paid a lot of dues and came out the other side, you know?" 

"And that worked? I mean, you really feel like your – your slate's wiped?" 

"No. Nothing ever gets wiped." 

"You know? Sometimes I see Lucifer when I friggin' brush my teeth, but, I don't know, I guess I just finally feel like... my past is my past, and I can move on with my life. You know, hopefully." 

"Easier said than done." 

"Not arguing that."

"Well, I don't know whether to be, uh, jealous or weirded out." 

"You'll get used to it. I mean, I don't want to sound lame, but... I kind of feel good, Dean." 

"Well, you are going to be a pleasure to ride with." Dean finished his beer, and looked at Cam. "Hey, Cammie?" 

"Yeah?" Cam asked, brushing the grass off her legs. 

"I'm sorry. About keeping secrets from you. I'm going to try harder, okay?" 

"Yeah, me too," Sam nodded. "You're our big sister. We should've told you things in the first place. You're usually our voice of reason." 

"It's fine. I'm sorry about blaming you guys for Cas. I just miss him. It's like there's this black hole in my heart where he should be." 

"Do we really own part of your heart?" Dean asked smiling. 

"Of course!" Cam gasped in shock. "You two are my family! Well, you both occupy half with Bobby. It's familiar love. But Cas was a different type of love." They nodded and stood. Cam walked over to them, kissing them on the cheeks. "Oh my sweet, idiotic brothers. If I left you alone, you two would end up at a mental institution or jail...again..." Cam grinned. 

They got into the car, and drove off. 


	5. Marital Problems of a Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during during 7.05. Enjoy!

**Motel Room**

Cam was sleeping when Sam shook her awake. "Sam?" she asked, whispering. 

"Do you wanna go for a run with me?" he asked, wearing a tank top and a pair of basket ball shorts. 

"Sure. Let me get dressed," she told him, swinging her legs out of the bed. Grabbing a tank and a pair of spandex yoga pants, she changed quickly, grabbing her sneakers, iPod, and a hair tie for her hair. They took off as soon as they got outside, enjoying the light breeze and the sunrise. "So how are you feeling?" she asked as she easily fell in step with his longer strides. 

"I feel good. How about you?" 

"Well...there's days where I wake up and expect to see him next to me, but he's not there." 

"I was like that with Jess. After she died, I would turn over to hold her, but all I felt was the cold sheets." 

"Does it get better?" 

"Honestly? It's going to hurt at first. But over the years, the ache will fade."

"I wonder if that's how Dad felt after Mom died," Cam wondered, out loud. 

"Dad hid his pain behind revenge and hunting." 

"Which is what I'm doing. Stopping those monsters, maybe I can have some peace." 

"Things will better better," Sam smiled. 

They ran until the sun was in the sky, and turned to head back towards the hotel. Dean was there, on the laptop, drinking his morning glass of whiskey. "Somebody better be chasing you two," Dean glared. 

"It's good for you," Sam panted. On the way back they decided to sprint and race. Cam won due to her being smaller than her brother. 

"No. No, it's not good for you. Look at you guys. You're, you're a mess, and you stink. Well, while you two were out being Lance Armstrong..." 

Cam rolled her eyes and grabbed a Gatorade from the fridge, handing it to Sam and grabbed one for her self. "That would be biking." 

"...I was working. You ever heard of a town called Prosperity, Indiana?" Dean asked them. 

"Has anybody?" Sam asked. 

"Two of their fine citizens died over the past two weeks. Uh, this one chick, she, uh, roasted underneath one of those beehive hair dryers at the hair salon..." Dean began, showing them the article of the woman that died at the salon, then he clicked another tap to open another one. "...and this other guy boiled in a hot tub." 

"You don't see a lot of that," Sam quired. 

"No, you don't." 

"It's worth checking out," Cam shrugged, walking over to grab a couple of bath towels. 

"Yeah," Dean nodded. 

"Great. So it's settled. I'm going to hop in the shower," Cam told them, grabbing her clothes before disappearing into the bathroom. 

"You know, one more thing. What's going on with you?" Sam asked, as he heard the door click shut. 

"We have had this conversation, Sam," Dean sighed. 

"No, we haven't. See, to do that, you'd have to, uh, sort of...speak." 

"Okay, let's see if you can get this straight. See you're – you're new Sam, right, Lance Armstrong." 

"Biking." 

"And, uh – and I'm still me, okay? All right, so – so, you might see things different now, uh – call it a runner's high or some crap – but that doesn't mean that something's going on with me, okay?" 

"Yeah, okay." 

"No, don't say, 'yeah, okay,' like, 'yeah, okay'." 

Sam walked away, grinning. "Yeah, okay," he taunted. 

Once Cam came out, dressed, Sam walked in to take his own shower. Tugging down her red sweater, Cam grabbed her black combat boots, and grabbed her hairbrush. Dean just stared at her. "What?" 

"So...Sam was okay this morning?" Dean asked. 

"Yep. We ran, and we talked." 

"About what?" 

"What's it like for your loved one to die." 

"Oh..." Dean nodded. 

"Dean. He's fine. So stop worrying," Cam sighed, tying her boots. 

**Prosperity, Indiana**

The Winchesters drove along the street in Prosperity. Everything seemed like a normal town. "Hey," Cam told her brothers, nudging Sam. "Look." All heads turned towards a bench where Wendy Goodwin's photo was plastered on the back of it. 

"Well...there's our first clue," Dean commented, pulling up to the motel. 

"So...what's our game plan?" Cam asked, grabbing their bags from the trunk. Handing them to her brothers, they entered their rooms (Cam getting her own), and pulled out their suits. 

"I think we play our strengths," Sam commented, kicking off his shoes. "I'll go investigate Wendy's sister, Dean and Cam, you guys go to the hair salon." 

"Alright," Cam nodded, grabbing a nice pair of black pants, and a white sheer blouse. After everyone was changed the were off. 

**Wendy's Sister's House**

"I'm very sorry. I-I know this is a tough time to have to talk about all this," Sam told the woman, as she looked down. 

"I've already been through it so many times with the lawyers, the police, the insurance guys." 

"Right. I know. I know. We just – we have to conduct our own separate investigation. I'm sorry. I know it's tough. Can I ask you – did your sister have any enemies?" 

"Why do you ask that? You think her death wasn't accidental?" the woman asked, confused. 

"No. No, no, no. We just have to consider every possibility. Is there anyone who might have wanted to harm her?" 

"You don't live here, so you don't know. Everyone...loved Wendy. She volunteered at the church. She ran a group for kids. I was the big sister, and I looked up to her." 

"What about this man who died – Carl Dunlap? Did she know him?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, Wendy was in real estate, right? Carl was an architect. Maybe they had some business dealings?" 

"If they had worked together, I would've heard the name. Agent Sambora... If someone did this to my sister, find out who." 

**JOSEPHINE’S HAIR SALON**

Dean and Cam drove down to the hair salon, where Dean stood talking to the hair stylist named Chris, while Cam walked around. "And nobody was back here but Wendy," Dean clarified. 

"No. But I was only gone for a minute," Chris told them. 

"You can't even crank these things past a certain temperature – am I wrong?" Cam asked, inspecting the faulty hair dryer. 

"If it started to blow a fuse or something, it would have shut down." 

"Oh. Basically, you're saying that this couldn't have happened," Dean scoffed, crossing his arms. 

"Basically, I'm saying it couldn't have happened." 

Cam looked behind the hair dryer, while Dean wrapped up the questioning. "The insurance adjusters already did that." 

"Thanks for the heads-up," Dean told the man. 

Cam saw something glittering behind the haird

SAM and DEAN are walking on separate streets and talking on their cell phones.

SAM (on phone):  
Wait. What kind of a coin?

DEAN (on phone):  
It's not American. I don't know where it's from. It was wedged back behind one of those machines. Somebody could have dropped it. Of course, they don't have pockets in those robe thingies that they make you wear.

SAM (on phone):  
[laughs] I didn't realize you were such a spa expert.

DEAN pauses next to a bench with an advertisement for Wendy Goodson Real Estate. The plants in planters on either side of the bench are dead.

DEAN (on phone):  
Shut up. I observe with my eyes.

SAM (on phone):  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say. So, you thinking it must be some kind of hex talisman?

DEAN (on phone):  
Uh, maybe.

SAM (on phone):  
All right. Pick me up.

DEAN (on phone):  
Why don't you just run home, Lance?

SAM (on phone):  
Dean --

DEAN (on phone):  
Yeah, I'll be there in a bit.

DEAN goes inside Van’s Liquor.

ryer. Reaching, she grasped the object, and straigthened back up. "What do we have here?" she asked herself, inspecting the coin that she found. 

"What you get?" Dean asked. 

"A coin." 

"Could it be a hex object?" 

"Possibly." 

**Streets of Prosperity, Indiana**

Dean held his phone, while it was on speaker. Sam walked down another street, his own phone pressed against his ear. "Wait. What kind of a coin?" Sam asked. 

"It's not American. I don't know where it's from. It was wedged back behind one of those machines. Somebody could have dropped it," Cam answered, inspecting it in the sunlight. 

"Of course, they don't have pockets in those robe thingies that they make you wear," Dean answered. 

Cam looked at him and began to snicker, as Sam bursted out laughing. "I didn't realize you were such a spa expert," Sam told Dean. 

Dean stopped and stared at the bench with Wendy's face on it. Cam stopped beside him, pocketing the coin. "Shut up. I observe with my eyes." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say. So, you thinking it must be some kind of hex talisman?" Sam asked. 

"Uh, maybe." 

"That's my guess. It has some residual energy," Cam answered. 

"All right. Pick me up," Sam ordered. 

"Why don't you just run home, Lance?" Dean suggested. 

"Dean --" 

"Yeah, we'll be there in a bit," Dean told his brother, hanging up. 

"What's the matter with you?" Cam asked as Dean entered a liquor store. 

"Nothing! I was just joking around," Dean answered, defensively. 

"Uh-huh," Cam scoffed, crossing her arms. Cam's phone beeped with an alert. "There's been another one. At a construction site." 

"Damn. Lets go get Sammy then," Dean sighed, paying for the beer and the white wine coolers. 

**Construction Site**

"So, what do we know about the vic?" Sam asked the police man after showing them their ID badges. 

"Dewey Stevens – owner, Dewey Stevens Construction, biggest outfit in town. Rotarian, Methodist, tenor, blue-ribbon pecan pie champ, asthmatic." Dean and Campbell stared at the policeman. "We're a close-knit community." 

"So, this, um, pillar of the community – he was taking a leak before he, uh, sprung a few?" Dean asked. 

"The crew had gone for the day. Site was shut down." 

Dean pushed open the port-a-potty man and saw the body. Cam coughed trying to cover up her laugh. "Anything unusual besides the nails in the eyes?" she asked. 

"Well, we're still trying to figure out where they plugged in the nail gun, seeing as there's no generator on the truck." 

"Well, when you figure that out, let me know," Dean told them. Cam gingerly stepped inside the port-a-potty. Seeing the same coin, she grabbed it and went back over to where Dean and Sam were. Sam sat a a table, with a laptop open. 

Handing the coin to Dean, she crossed her arms. "So, another victim everybody likes," Dean told them, inspecting the coin. 

"Not everybody," Sam told him. 

"Another physically impossible death. You got any ideas?"

"Cirque du Soleil?" 

"Oh, I, uh, found another one of these, just like at the, uh, the hair-dryer/brain-roast." 

Dean handed the coin to Sam, who also inspected it. "And I found a connection with all the vics. Um, these e-mail logs show Wendy, the real-estate chick, uh, Carl, the architect, and this Dewey guy were all working on a shopping center project together." 

"Good job, Sammy," Cam smiled. 

"Why didn't we know about that?" Dean asked. 

"I- Well, it all fell apart for some reason. I mean, there are these e-mails back and forth, pretty hot and heavy, and suddenly they just stopped," Sam explained. 

"So, everybody working on this project has died?" 

"Well, not yet. Um, they were working with a developer, a guy named Don Stark." 

"Don Stark? Why do I know that name?" Dean wondered. 

**Large Town Building**

A large bust of a man stood outside the building the were looking up at. Posters of a charity acution were scattered around also. "Man, this Stark guy is really plugged in, huh?" 

"So, all the players in this – this shopping-center project have either fried, boiled, or kebabbed. He could be next," Dean nodded to the bust, taking out a flask. Dean unscrewed the lid as Cam and Sam stared at him in disbelief. 

"Really? From a freaking flask? What are you, bad Santa? On the job?" Sam questioned. 

"We're always on the job," Dean explained. 

Sam's phone beeped, and he pulled it out to check his text messages. "All right. Bobby e-mailed back. I sent him a few pics of those coins you found. He says the writing is Romanian Cyrillic, used only in the mid-15th to the 19th century. Apparently, it's an antique Wallachian ducat." 

"So, we're looking for an old Romanian?" Dean asked. 

"You know, is it just me, or is this really weird?" Sam asked looking at the dead plants around the bust. 

"Huh. I've seen this once before, where t-the plants are all dead in one spot," Dean realized. 

"Where?" 

"A bus bench with Wendy Goodson's picture on it. I mean, I'm no expert, but I don't think plants are supposed to act like this."

"So, what now?" Cam asked. 

"Now we play our secret weapon," Dean told her. 

"What secret weapon?" Cam asked, glancing back and forth at her brothers. They started at her, until she got it. "For fucks sake! You guys can't just pimp me out whenever you want to?!" 

"It's not our fault that your graced with undefinable beauty," Dean smirked. 

"Yeah. I mean...if I wasn't your brother, I would hit on you." 

"Yeah, me too.  But I would win." 

"Gross! I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole!" Cam gagged. 

"Hey!" Dean fired back, insulted. "I'm a catch!" 

"Yeah. A catch with who knows how many verneal diseases!" Cam whirled towards Sam. "And stop laughing, Sam. No girl likes the good guys. Secretely we all want the secret bad boy." Cam started to walk towards the Impala. "FYI, I'm not changing my clothes." 

"Fine," Dean sighed. 

When they got to Don's house, Cam grabbed her makeup from her purse, putting on a dark red shade of lipstick, and making her eyes look dark. Grabbing her ponytail holder, she shook out her bun, letting her blonde hair fall down her shoulders and back. She also unbuttoned her shirt a few buttons, letting her cleavage pop. 

Stepping out of the car, she checked her reflection in the car mirror. "So?" she asked her brothers. 

"Bombshell. Shall we?" Dean asked, 

**Don Stark's Home**

Cam knocked on the door, waiting for the man to answer. Finally, a well dressed man answered. He was handsome, but something felt off about him. "Mr. Stark?" she asked. 

"Yes. Who might you be?" 

"Special Agent Camille Grundy. These are my associates, FBI..." Cam paused for a moment while they all pulled out their badges and her brothers introduced themselves. "We have a few questions about three deaths that were connected with you." 

"Please, come in Special Agents," he smiled, holding the door open. "If the bureau's involved, I assume you think all three were murdered." 

"It's looking that way, yes," Dean answered. 

"Now, Mr. Stark, you had a relationship with all three victims, correct?" Cam asked, strategically placing herself next to him. 

"Oh, I knew them in business circles, I guess, sure." 

"And you were all involved in a, uh, a-a shopping-center project. Why'd that fall through?" Dean asked. 

"Uh, t-these things happen." A blonde young woman walked it, knocking lightly on the door frame. "Oh. Jenny. These gentlemen and beautiful woman are from the FBI. Jenny Klein, my assistant." 

"Hi, there. Okay, Don, I'm off to the cleaner's, and then I'm gonna stop at Beaman, Beaman, and Beaman for the revised contracts," Jenny told the man. 

"Hurry on back. You know how things fall apart without you," Don flirted. 

Jenny giggled and blushed. "Oh, I baked you some cupcakes – coconut." 

"Coconut – you're too good to me, Jenny." 

"I'll see you soon." 

Jenny left, and the Winchesters stared at him. Dean's gaze fell to Cam, sending her a silently message to try harder. "She bakes cupcakes," Don told them. 

"Yummy," Cam said in a husky voice, inching a bit closer. Licking her lips, she pulled out a note pad, and placed it across her leg, letting it brush against Don's. "You know Don...I just love cupcakes. Escpecially ones with cream cheese frosting. I could just lick that right up." 

"Really?" Don smirked, starting at her lips. 

Sam cleared his throat. "You know, could you point me to the restroom? I had a little bit too much java." 

"Yeah, around the corner, down the hall," Don shrugged, starting at Cam. "You have the most memorizing eyes. It's like a cross between glacier blue and sea green." 

"So, uh, usually in cases like these –" Dean said, loudly, breaking Cam and Don's intense connection. 

"Are there cases like these?" Don asked. 

"Oh, you'd be surprised. Uh, we start out with the basics." 

"You have any business rivals?" Cam asked. 

"Sure, tons. You know, real estate's brutal." 

"Well, that was easy," Dean scoffed. 

"On the other hand, I've demonstrated my love for this town, and I think it's safe to say I'm respected for what I've done here." 

Don, Cam, and Dean stood to look at a framed award, which read CITIZEN OF THE YEAR Presented to DON STARK  in recognition of your outstanding contribution to the community. Your efforts and generous donations have provided tremendous benefits to the citizens of Prosperity and will for generations of the future. On behalf of the state of Indiana. In a logo: Citizen of the Year Award – The Year of 2010 – State of Indiana.

"Yeah, one of my real treasures," Don told them proudly. 

Dean nodded, and moved around again, noticing a framed picture. "'To Don – take no prisoners. D. Trump.' The Trumpster! Wow." 

"Like I said, success breeds fierce competition..." Don started to say as Sam returned. "... but in the end, everyone here respects and admires me." 

"Including your wife?" Sam asked. The three other people turned to stare at him. "Sorry. It's just, we heard the two of you were splitting up, right?" 

"Yeah, that's, uh – that's what we heard," Dean stammered. 

"Yeah, Maggie and I are going through a tough time. It's a separation – temporary. Sometimes, you know, you grow apart. It's no one's fault." 

"And how would you describe the, uh – the issues between you and your wife?" Sam questioned. 

"It’s just one of those marital misunderstandings, you know." 

"No, I'm sorry. I don't."

"It's one of those vague, hard-to-define passages." 

"She caught you cheating, huh? I couldn't help but notice, uh, things were kind of cordial between you and your assistant. Pretty good with the ladies there, Mr. Stark? It's a blessing and a curse, isn't it?" Cam asked, crossing her arms and popping her hip up. She hated cheaters. 

"Guys, Camille, I'm a people person, and I admire dynamic, confident women," Don explained, looking at Cam. 

"'Admire'?" Cam scoffed. 

"Okay, look – it's true I had a recent... little thing with a business associate, but that's all it was." 

"A 'thing'?" 

"Yeah." 

"Like a – like a shoe or a golf club," Sam told him. 

"Right. Like a waffle iron," Dean nodded. 

"Yeah." 

"Yeah. No, see, Don, uh, wives generally think of an affair as something more than a thing," Cam explained in a tone like she was talking to a child. 

"Yes, and when Maggie found out about it, she needed some time off, temporarily." 

"Hmm. Now, if we were to guess that the, uh, uh, business associate was Wendy Goodson, would we win the weekend trip to Maui?" Dean asked. 

"No, her death had nothing to do with the affair. It was over long before her accident." 

"If it was an accident." 

"You're not implying that Maggie was behind this." 

"No, we're not implying anything. We're just saying... you should be careful. And take her to dinner and apologize," Sam told him. 

"Yeah, and, uh, grovel. Wouldn't hurt." 

Sam and Dean turned to leave, while Cam stayed back. "Anything else, Special Agent?" Don asked. 

"You better hope that Maggie forgives you..." she threatened, her eyes flashing red. Turning on her heels, she walked out, and saw Dean and Sam waiting for her. 

"Like I was telling Dean. I found a bunch of spells and hex things upstairs." 

"Wouldn't surprise me. I think Maggie seems justified." 

"What?" Sam asked shocked. 

"Cheaters deserve nothing but pain. Maggie is a woman scorned. She gave her life to this man, her heart. And he takes it and stomps on it! I bet that he's screwing his assistant too!" 

"Well...Bobby's researching." 

"Good. Let's just go. We need to find the next one. Just because Don's whipping it out for all the girls doesn't mean they have to suffer." 

**Maggie Stark's House**

Cam waited with Sam in the Impala as they they waited for Dean to come out of the house. "Sammy!" Cam whispered, noticing the car that pulled in. 

Sam pulled out his phone to try to call Dean, but he recieved the All Circuits are Busy. "Hide," he told her, opening the car door. 

Cam ducked down in the seat, as she heard the muffle sounds of Sam and Maggie talking. Leaning up, she saw her brother push against the car, making the car alarm go off. Sam returned to the car, driving out of the front gate where they waited. Then Dean returned. 

"Spoiler alert," Dean told them, getting in the back seat. Leaning forward, he handed them the picture  of Jenny and a library card. 

"Jenny Klein's next. Swiped her photo off a hex deck, but Maggie's gonna notice it's gone eventually. We got to get over to Jenny's."

"On it, " Cam told them, gunning it. 

**Jenny's Apartment**

By the time they got to Jenny's apartment, things were already happening. They knocked, but decided to use Dean as a batting ram, breaking down the door. Cam ran to Jenny, pulling her hair back as she chocked on what seemed to be blood. Looking at the counter, there were some cupcakes, but inside were beating hearts. 

"Find the coin, now!" Dean yelled, searching. Sam also searched, while Cam helped Jenny sit on the floor. "Come on, Sam!" Dean yelled, not finding it. 

Sam found the coin on the top of the cupboards. Grabbing it, he placed it on the counter, and shot it with his gun. 

"Well done," Cam told him, grabbing a washcloth to help clean off Jenny's face. 

"Oh my god...oh my god..." Jenny muttered. 

"Come on sweetheart. Let's sit on the couch," Cam told her, helping her off the floor. 

Once Jenny was cleaned up, she continued to become hysterical. "There were tiny beating hearts in my cupcakes. There were hearts in my cupcakes, hearts in my cupcakes! That's never happened before! Hearts in my cupcakes!" 

"Should I slug her?" Cam heard Dean whisper to Sam. 

"Give it a second," Sam scolded. 

"It's okay..." Cam cooed. 

"Oh, my God. What just happened?" Jenny asked, still panicked. 

"You were hexed." 

"Hexed? Who are you people? What the hell do I do?" 

"What you do is you go in there and you pack a bag, you get in your car, and you go," Dean explained. 

"Go where?" 

"It doesn't matter. Look, 500 or 600 miles ought to do it. You got someone real powerful real pissed, and they're trying to get rid of you now. In line with that, you might want to cool things with Don Stark," Sam told her. 

"Don Stark? What are you talking about?" 

"You and Don. You know." Dean implied. 

"'You know'? There's no 'you know.'"

"No?" Sam asked, suprised. 

"Don Stark is my boss. That's it. He's married, for God sakes," Jenny argued. 

"Yeah, well..." Dean shuffled. 

"Me and Don Stark. Ew." 

**Various Places**

After making sure Jenny got away safe, and checking out Maggie and Don together, Sam and Dean came up with a plan. Send Cam in undercover, using her background as a witch. That required a nice dress. 

"This is so stupid!" Cam argued, putting on the nicest pair of underwear she owned. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We know. We're pimping you out again, you hate it, blah blah blah," Dean told her, getting out his pie slice from the mini fridge. 

"One day, I won't be here," she treated, pulling her dress up, zipping it as far as it could go. 

"Please. You're not going anywhere." 

Cam rolled her eyes, slipping on her black strappy heels. Glancing at the mirror, she fixed her hair, and made sure her hair was to par. Stepping back, she turned her back to Dean. "Zip me up?" 

"Sure," Dean nodded, doing the deed. When he was done, Cam turned around, slipping on her diamond bracelets. She also moved her engagement ring onto the rightful place on her finger. Eyeing it, she sighed. "You still miss him, don't you?" 

"Of course, Dean. Don't you still miss Lisa?" 

"Of course," Dean echoed. 

"In another life, we could've been married, living in a nice house, or hunting with you guys. I would've gotten pregnant. We would all be happy." 

"Yeah. Your kids would be the most protected, spolied kids on the universe." 

"Not to mention most powerful. Who knows what they would be," Cam smiled sadly. 

"They would've been boys. Winchesters have boys." 

"I'm not a Winchester," Cam fired back. 

"So?" Dean scoffed, sitting at the table with his pie and a fork. "You were pratically raised to be one, so therefore you are a Winchester." 

"That's not how it works," she smiled. 

"I'm back!" Sam called out, putting a bag down by Dean's pie. 

"Dude. Pie," Dean complained. Dean took a whiff, and his nose crinkled. "Ugh. That is --" 

"Chicken feet, just like the recipe calls for. Butcher's fridge is down," Sam told them. 

"I can smell that." 

"Uh, says the power's been wonky and that he's lost so much product, he probably won't make rent. Ditto every shop on the block – nothing but burst pipes and blackouts." 

"Well, I gotta go and do my part. Just make sure you two do yours. I love you.." she told Dean, kissing his head. "And I love you," she told Sam, kissing his cheek. 

"Be careful. Please?" Sam asked her, handing her the green clutch to match her dress. 

"You two. I'll send you updates." 

Cam was off, teleporting to the art acution. "Name?" a bouncer asked. 

"Camille Winstead," Cam lied, using her magic to make her name appear on the guest list. 

"Ms. Winstead. Of course, come right in," he told her, letting her enter. 

Cam nodded, and entered the building, instantly seeing Maggie mingling with other people, Grabbing a table, she placed her clutch down, and grabbed a glass of champagne. Cam saw another woman, looking at her with a forlorn expression. Alright...things are getting interested. Cam grabbed her glass, and walked around, eyeing the art. She kept her eyes on Maggie, until she disappeared onto the stage. 

"Hello, everyone, and thanks for coming. Most of you know that philanthropy and art are my two passions..." Maggie began to speak. Cam applauded at the end of the speech. Edging herself closer, she remained at a safe distance from the other witch. 

"To us. I couldn't have done it without you," she heard Maggie say to the other woman. 

Cam watched as they clinked glasses. "To us." The woman took the skewer out of her drink, then screamed, dropping her glass. Cam rushed over, careful not to step on the glass. "I heard a scream," she explained, clutching her clutch underneath her arm. Picking skewer, she noticed the eyeball. 

"Who are you?" Maggie asked. 

"Like you, but more," Cam answered, her eyes flashing red. "I just know for a fact that you and your husband are having a pissing match." 

"You're a demon?" Maggie whispered. 

"Try half," Cam shrugged. "I'm Campbell by the way." 

"That is disgusting!" the human woman screeched. 

Maggie and Cam whirled around, seeing the patients starting to run, dripping paint. "No. No. Not my paintings." 

"Coins..." Cam whispered to herself, looking at the woman's dropped clutch. 

"Maggie? What is going on?" the woman asked. 

"He did this. How could he? He knew what this meant to me," Maggie seethed. 

"Do you mean Don? Don rigged all this?" the woman asked. 

"Yes!" 

"But how?" 

"Just trust me. He wants to hurt me," Maggie told her. 

"I told you – he's a dick. But we'll get through this because you have people who love you, and he can't take that away from you." 

Just as Cam stood up, not finding the hexed object, a sliver platter flew the air, decapitating the human human. "Shit!" Cam exclaimed, seeing a woman drop on the ground without her head. Cam leaned down, and dug through the pockets of the dress, grabbing a small metal circle. Pulling it out, she pulled out the similar Romanian coin. 

"Fine, Donald. It's war," Maggie seethed, seeing her dead friend on the ground, and the stranger holding the coin. 

"Hey...let's not do anything rash," Cam begged. 

"He started this. Sleeping with that bitch, Wendy Goodson!" 

"I know. Don is scum...he's dirt. But is he really worth this? You already killed people. Your friend just died." 

"He ruined everything. I'm going to make him suffer. And you're going to help me." 

"Me? Why?" 

"Because you have more power wrapped in your tiny finger, than I have in mine." 

**Sam and Dean-Auction House**

Sam and Dean pulled up, seeing flashing lights and ambulance sirens. "What the hell?" Dean asked, pulling out his phone. He waited until he got her voicemail. "Voicemail." Getting out the car, they walked quickly inside the building, seeing a pool of blood and a covered body.   
"Whoa. Clean-up on aisle 7."

"Think it's Cam?" Sam asked, eyeing the body.

"No. She's resilient," Dean answered.

"Look!" Sam called out, pointing to the green sparkly handbag on the table. "Her handbag is on the ground!" Sam picked it up, along with a ring. "She would never leave this or loose this."

"Good. She's not gone then."

"Okay, I don't guess she'd do this to her own auction," Sam commented, looking around. 

"No, obviously it was someone who hated her guts and wanted her party trashed."

"Don Stark." 

"And either Maggie Stark took our sister, or she went with her to keep things calm." 

**Stark House**

Sam and Dean sat in the Impala, waiting for Maggie. "Where is she?" Sam asked, holding Cam's ring. 

"She'll be here. They've been throwing thunderbolts at each other's favorite toys. There's nothing left to destroy but each other. This is basically ground zero." 

"I hope so. We're gonna need them both in the same place if we're gonna take them down." 

"Yeah, and our sister is right in the middle." 

Maggie Stark's car pulled up. "Screens up, Captain," Dean told Sam. Both leaned down in the car so they couldn't be seen. In Sam's hand, the ring burned. 

Maggie and Cam got out of the car. "Please...can't you two just talk it out?" Cam whined, following Maggie. She went her with because she hopped that she could talk them down until her brothers got there. 

 

"Trust me. There is not going to be any talking," Maggie told her, pushing open the door. 

"Ah. Camille. I knew that you were a witch. I could smell it on you. Maggie...Want one, sweetie?" Don asked, holding a drink out to his wife. 

"You're a creep," Cam told him, crossing her arms. 

"Shove it. We are so having it out right now" Maggie seethed. 

Cam jumped as the door bursted open, revealing her brothers. Dean carried a bowl, and Cam moved out of the way over to them. 

"Furor divina virtute in infernum eam detrude!" Dean chanted. 

Sam light a match, lighting the contents in the bowl. White smoke and steam rose, but nothing happened. Cam instantly knew what happened, and slapped her forehead. "Guys..." she groaned. 

"Let me guess – chicken feet? Not chilled?" Maggie smirked. 

"For obvious reasons, you won't be leaving this room," Don told them. Don placed his glass down, and stood by Maggie. "Well, you will be leaving – just not alive. Maggie?" 

Don and Maggie raised their arms, while Cam stood in front of her brothers, echoing their motions. Time to play dirty. All three chanted at the same time. "Puterea magiei negre..." 

"Okay, plan B," Sam whispered. 

"What's plan B?" Dean asked. 

"Talking." 

"...La suferinta..." the witches chanted, Cam ready to blast them to Hell. 

"Now? Really?" Dean asked.

"This is obviously a domestic dispute. So if you can't kill them, counsel them." 

"Yeah. You know what? Not my area!" 

"Supune-te ordinelor mele --" Don and Maggie chanted, Cam stopping to look at her brothers, hearing the argue. 

"Okay, okay, okay," Cam called out, dropping her hands down. The Starks stopped chanting and looked at her. "Look – obviously, you two are capable of wiping each other out, right? But you haven't, huh? Which means that you two – you still value whatever it is you got. A-and you want keep that dance going. Maybe it's – maybe it's punishment. Maybe it's – twisted. But whatever you two have it's special! You're bonded," Cam explained. 

"Are you out of your mind? He cheated on me, humiliated me," Maggie argued. 

"I'm not trying to say what Don did was right. When a relationship cracks, usually both parties have a hand in it. I should know..." 

"Indeed," Don agreed. 

"You're defending him?" Maggie shrieked, reaching out an arm, attacking Sam. 

Sam fell on the ground, groaning in pain. "Ugh!" 

"Whoa! Okay, okay! Okay, look – n-nobody can defend Don. Right? But, I get that you feel betrayed...because you were." 

"Don't suck up to her," Don growled, sending Dean flying backwards into a glass door. 

"Can you stop hurting my brothers, and hurt each other!" Cam argued, seeing Dean slowly get to his knees. 

"We can't hurt you. It's His rules," Maggie seethed. 

"Whose?" 

"Our King. Crowley," Don told her. "We hurt you and we die..." 

"Great..." Cam sighed. 

"I was betrayed by all of them. Carl introduced you to Wendy. Dewey covered for you. Wendy fucked you!" Maggie yelled. 

"Okay, okay, look --" Sam told them, standing up. "I got to say I-I don't think Don was lying when he said he regrets the whole Wendy thing." 

"'Thing'?" Maggie shrieked. 

"Sam! Sit your ass down!" Cam ordered, making Sam fall to his knees. 

Maggie made Sam wither in pain. "Affair," Cam clarified, seeing her brother roll on the ground in pain. "What he did was awful!" 

"I think the only thing he regrets is getting caught," Maggie accused. 

"Wendy was nothing to me. It was over as soon as it started," Don argued. 

"She was part of a pattern, okay? I've had 800 years of this. Do not make me bring up the Renaissance!"

"Oh! Oh! You're one to talk. 1492 ring any bells?" 

"The man was about to set sail! He could possibly fall off of the edge of the earth. I took pity. So, what's your excuse?" 

"I told you – nothing happened with the Medici chick! You've always been insanely jealous." 

"Oh, I wonder why! Jenny. Wendy." 

"Jenny? Nothing happened with Jenny. She's just my assistant." 

"That's true. She, uh – she told us – just an assistant," Dean chimed in. 

Maggie tossed Dean back down again. "Is that true?" 

"Yes, I swear it, babe. I would never. I made a mistake. I'm sorry, Maggie." 

Sam got up, and shook himself off. "See? See? Guys, guys... You're talking." Cam raced over to Dean, and helped him up, pulling him towards the door. "All these years, you – you – you buried your anger and your disappointment till it tore you apart. All you needed to do was talk." 

"And I would have missed the nuking that my melon just took. Well, who wants that?" 

The witches continued their assults on Dean, throwing him from Cam into the wall, and surrounding his head with bees. Cam shrieked, backing away, making the bees vanish. 

"Nice touch," Maggie told her husband. 

"Thank you." Dean spat out a bee, as Maggie laughed. "He's right. I couldn't kill you. All I ever wanted is you, Mags. I've been crushing on you since forever. You're the woman that I want to never grow old with." 

"Aww," Cam cooed, seeing the love. 

"I could never murder you either, Don. It's crazy... But true." 

"Aww!" Cam echoed, seeing them makeup. Sam walked over to them, as Dean got up, and Cam teleported them outside. "Let's get out of here." 

"Yes. Here," Sam told her, handing her the ring back. 

"Thanks, Sammy," Cam smiled, slipping it back on. 

The Winchesters drove back to their motel room, where Cam instantly kicked off her heels. "So much better!" she sighed. 

Dean took out his flask and took a sip. "Oh, give me a break." 

"I didn't say anything," Sam defended. 

"It's been a long day." 

"Tell me about it," Cam sighed. 

"And it's not over yet," a voice behind said. Spinning around, they saw a man. Dean pulled out his gun, unsure of who this was. "Hi, Sam. Hi, Dean. Campbell." 

"Do we know you?" Sam asked. 

"Well, I definitely know you. You're the dead guys. Well, you will be in a minute." Dean acted first, shooting the man. Cam took a step back as black liquid fell from his chest, and the bullet popped out. "Sorry. You're a bit outmatched." 

The Leviathan punched Dean, sending him sprawling to the floor. "Dean!" Cam yelled out, running towards him. The Leviathan grabbed onto her throat, throwing her against Dean who tried to catch her as he stood up, but both crumbled to the floor. The monster grabbed Sam by the throat, but suddenly fell to the floor, electrocuted. 

"What the fuck?" Cam asked, getting up off of Dean. 

Looking up, they saw Don Stark, looking as confused as they are. "Don. Well, thank you. We owe you," Dean breathed out, getting up. 

"Good God. What is that thing?" Don asked. 

"I guess we should be figuring that out," Sam told him. 

"It is on our to-do list," Dean agreed. 

"You know, find a bottomless pit and drop it in. Spell only lasts for a few days." Don walked over to one of the beds, and felt underneath the mattress. 

"Uh, what are you even doing here?" Sam asked. 

"Apparently, saving your lives – twice." Don Stark held up a coin. "Got it." 

"Maggie? Seriously?" Cam sighed. 

Don felt around the other mattress as Dean looked appalled. "She was gonna kill us? We just saved your damn marriage." 

Don held up a second coin. "Yeah, but to be fair, you two also tried to kill her. Campbell was save. You know how she is when she gets a bug up her ass. Got to love her, right? Right. Bottomless pit. Ciao!" Don left the room, closing the door behind him. 

"You two do something with that...I'm going to change," Cam sighed, taking off her earrings. 

After Cam was changed, she exited the motel room, checking out for her family, then went to the car port. When she got to the car, she saw that tensions were high once again between her brothers. Sighing, she tossed her bag in the trunk, and opened the back door. "I don't know what's going on between you two, but you better knock it out," she threatened, getting inside the car and slamming the door. 

Once again, their family was crumbling and it was happening too fast than Cam could stop it. 

 


	6. When the Levy Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 7.06. Cam is getting frustrated with Sam and Dean, and the cracks in her heart are breaking.

**Rufus's Cabin**

Not knowing what to do with the Leviathan, whose name was Chet they found out, they took him to Bobby at Rufus's cabin. Cam was happy to see the face of Bobby. Her brothers were the only thing keeping her together, but if they were arguing again, then she would have nothing to hold on to. So, to keep her mind of off things and to make her happy, she worked with Bobby trying to kill Chet. Bringing him pain brought her joy. Call it the demon side of her, but she felt relief. 

"Good morning, ugly," Cam greeted, coming down the stairs to the basement. 

"Ahh...if it isn't the dark princess of the Underworld." Chet teased, chained to a chair. 

"I know. I can't stay away," Cam replied, pulling her hair back with a pony tail holder. 

"What are you going to do with me today, oh dark mistress?" Bobby came down the stairs, and grabbed a syringe. "Robert..." 

"Shut up," Bobby grumbled. 

Bobby filled a syringe, and tapped the air bubbles out of it. "Okay, Chet. Let's see how you like a little fruit of the poison tree." 

"Isn't that just a legal expression?" 

"You're gonna wish it was." 

Bobby jabbed the syringe into Chet's thigh, pushing down the plunger. Cam and Bobby stood back, waiting for something to happen. But, nothing did once again. "Hmm," Chet hummed, smacking his lips. "Okay. Similar finish to holy water, not as bitter as rock salt." 

"Fuck!" Cam sighed, running a hand through her pony tail. 

Sam and Dean came down the stairs, glaring at the Leviathan. "And how are my two favorite meat-sicles?" Chet asked, grinning. 

"Is he still sucking air?" Dean asked, appalled. 

"Greatest hits didn't do the trick. We're down to B-sides and deep cuts," Bobby answered. 

"Well, you two better figure out something quick. That whammy that witch dude put on him is only gonna last for a few days. He gets his spinach back, we're gonna end up having to drop a car on him just to stop him." 

"Actually... Edgar walked away from that car. He's fine. Well, he is a little pissed at you, but -- Oh. You didn't know?" Chet asked, mocking them. 

"Why don't you shut your cake-trap?" Dean growled. 

"Ooh."

"Bobby, Cam... You've been using all this stuff and he still won't talk?" 

Bobby shook his head. "He only talks to Cam for some sick reason." 

"Yep. Me and Blondie over there have something going on here." 

"Shut the fuck up," Cam seethed, her face growing hot. 

"Look at her...getting hot and bothered. We're intrigued by her...her fire, her passion, her hatred. She could level this whole place if we push the right buttons." 

"Are you finished?" Cam asked, crossing her arms, letting her anger out. 

"For now." 

"Let me try..." Dean growled. 

"I got this, Dean," Cam snapped. Cam grabbed a stool, and sat close to him. 

"Yes, Dark Mistress?" Chet asked. 

"How'd you find us?" 

"It was easy. I used pattern-recognition software and a basic heuristic algorithm to track your known aliases." 

"Great. Just what we need -- a Mensa monster." 

Cam kept eye contact. "Clever." 

"Thank you." 

"All right. Let's just start with the start. Where'd you get our aliases?" Sam asked. 

"From your trench-coated friend, obviously. When we were all nestled in at Camp Cas, kind of got the full download. That's just how we do. We know everything thing you've ever told him. Every dark secrets. Cammie sure has lots of those, don't ya?" 

"So why are you talking to us, Chet? You're not dumb. Why you spilling state secrets?" Bobby asked, taking the attention off of Cam. 

"'Cause I'm not scared of you. You can't stop me. You can't stop any of us. We can't be killed, you stupid little chewtoys. You are aware that I'm the least of your concerns, right? Oh. You haven't watched the news today, have you?" Chet chuckled. 

The men went upstairs, while Cam stayed where she was. "You said you knew all my dark secrets. Like what?" 

"Like how Daddy never loved you, but you secretly like the attention you get from Crowley. You been wanting that praise all your life. You secretly hate your brothers because they don't know you. You like all this power...you like hurting people, manipulating. These mortals are just play things in your hands. And the most importantly, you feel your soul twisting everyday, and you enjoy it." 

"Yeah. Well, did you know that I also like to kill monsters? And you, are a monster. And I will relish the day where I stomp over your body." 

"It was the hair!" Chet yelled out. 

"What?" she asked, confused. 

"Oh...you don't know. We were having a moment. You see, we have two men parading as your brothers. You know, killing people, stealing, those kind of things." 

"'Those kind of things'," Cam seethed, trying to keep her anger in check. "Why not me?" 

"Because Boss likes you. Like I said, we're intrigued. You're a nuclear bomb, waiting to explode. Trench coat saw it, and so do we. Push the right buttons, and KA-BOOM! We already took one thing away from you, how much more can you take?" Chet turned his attention back to the stairs. "Not too hard to lift some DNA out of a motel shower drain, guys!" 

Cam scoffed, and walked upstairs. "You can copy people like that?" Dean asked. Bobby shrugged. "Awesome. Well, what is their plan, exactly?" 

"Squeeze us. Turn us into the most wanted men in America," Sam answered. 

Cam decided to keep the tidbit about her to herself. They wouldn't understand. "All right. Well, that settles it. We find these ass monkeys, and we kill them ourselves," Dean agreed. 

"Wait a sec. Every form of law enforcement in the country has seen your ugly mugs this morning," Bobby protested. 

"Exactly. So what's the point in trying to hide?" 

"Better than sticking your fool neck out. These things are smarter than you." 

They heard Chet laugh from down below. "Geeze, Bobby. Don't sugar coat it." 

 

"I think Bobby means, you don't have a clue how to kill 'em or slow 'em down, and your plan is, what? Go right at 'em? Genius," Cam told her brothers. Sometimes they were idiots. 

"They're wearing our faces. This is personal."

"Yeah, I'm with Dean here," Sam agreed. 

"Well, if you're gonna be stupid, you might as well be smart about it. You need to see a fella named Frank Devereaux," Bobby sighed. 

"Who's he?"

"He's a jackass and a lunatic, but he owes me one, from back in Port Huron." Bobby wrote down and address on a piece of paper, and handed it to Dean. "In the meantime, I'll keep working on Chatty Cathy here, see if I can figure out what makes him die." 

Bobby left the Winchesters alone. "I'm going to stay here with Bobby and help," she confessed. 

"You sure?" Sam asked, suprised. 

"Yeah. You two clearly have some unspoken tension. This is going to sound twisted, but I kinda realized something. I always put your needs above my own. I always have to choose between you or Dean. So, today, I choose me. I'm going to torture Chet in the basement, and enjoy myself. Because you know why? I'm half demon, and I like hurting people that piss me off. And right now, I need this, because I don't want to hurt you two. You two are my most favorite people in the world." Cam smiled sadly, placing a hand on each cheek of her brothers. "I love you two. But please...don't make me choose you two anymore. It tears me apart. We are a family, and we're supposed to love each other, no matter how much we annoy or piss each other off." 

Dean looked down, guilty. Sam echoed his motions. They felt like they were being scolded by their mother. But in a sense, Cam was right. They dragged her away from her life. Dragged her away from the life she tried to build herself after Sam went to Hell and came back. Tore her away from the love of her life. She was healing in her own way. "I promise," Sam agreed, kissing her palm in a brotherly way. 

"I promise, also," Dean smiled. It was a small smile, but it was still a smile. 

"Thank you. Give me a hug," she ordered. Dean and Sam gave her a group hug. "I love you guys. Stay safe, and get those bastards. Kick some ass." 

"Same here," Dean told her, grabbing his bag. 

Cam waved as they left. Bobby came up behind her, crossing his arms. "Okay...what is wrong with you?" 

"Nothing!" Cam told him, putting her defenses back up. 

"Nu-uh. I know when you're putting up your defenses. Not this time, young lady. I know you all too well." 

"It's just everything. The Leviathans, Castiel, Dean's hiding something, and Sam's angsty for new reason." 

"One...we'll find something. Two...Cas wouldn't want you to wallow. Three...Dean is always hiding someting, and four...Sam always looks like he's got a stick up his ass." 

Cam laughed. "Maybe hunting has made me paranoid. You know, when I would fall alseep with Cas...I would make sure that salt was in the windows, and my gun was fully loaded under my pillow. He called me paranoid. He would say, 'We are two of the most dangerous beings in the universe. No harm shall fall upon us.'" Cam sat on the couch and sighed. 

"Cas...always the romantic." 

"I just miss him so much Bobby. His smile, his personality, his confusion." 

"I know you do, sweetheart. I would lie if I said you forget about it after a while." 

"How did you deal with Karen's death?" 

"Well...lots of booze, tears, sappy TV, and then I had Rufus." 

"Maybe I need a Rufus. I don't have any girlfriends." 

"Well, you have me. I won't let you wallow."  

"Good." 

"It helps if you talk you know. Maybe not to a stranger, but someone who understands. I'll start. I met Karen at the Supermarket. She was buying ingredients for pie. I don't know what she saw in me...a beautiful, kind woman liking a gruff, greasy, man. But I fell for her," Bobby smiled. :"You're turn." 

"You already know how me and Cas met. You were there," Cam sighed, curing into the couch, facing him. 

"Tell me the first time you two got to know each other." 

"I was at my old apartment. I was doing girly things, painting my nails, watching Dr. Sexy, drinking wine, and giving myself a facial. Here comes Cas, there to see me. He was intrigued. He sat down, and I gave him a facial as we talked about relationships and feelings. It seems like a long time ago." 

"Why did you fall for him?" Bobby asked. 

"It wasn't his body...that's not his. Even though, it's a nice one. You know how people say the window's to the soul is they eyes?" 

"Yeah," Bobby nodded, urging her to go on. 

"Well. Looking into those brown eyes that night, I saw him...not the him that burned out Pamela's eyes. Those eyes...they were kind. Duty-bound. A secret passion...passionate. Loyal. Smart. Funny, confused, scared, and yet there was peace. It was like he was looking for me, and he finally found me. Getting to know him better, I found those traits. He was duty bound, always trying to do the right thing. He was very passionate, especially after the first time..." 

"I don't need to here that part, but keep going." 

"He was loyal to his family and friends, and at one point that was us. He was so smart. He could count the scales on a fish, he would tell me things about history. He would once in a while crack a joke. He was really funny after sex...he would smile more, and laugh. He was often confused about what we were going to do, until we were doing it. He was scared of loosing me, of everything he held dear. I think that's what drove him to what he did. When we were together though, he was at peace. He knew that he was safe, and he was loved." 

"I never knew that Cas was like that," Bobby admitted. 

"Yeah. I don't think Dean or Sam saw that side to him. They just saw the hard-core angel. But I saw those parts of him...the real Cas, and he saw the real me. Campbell and Delilah. He wasn't scared of me. And that's what made me fall head over heels." 

"Do you feel better?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah. I actually do." 

"Good. Ready to try to kill the monster in the basement?" 

"Yep," Cam nodded, following Bobby down into the basement. Thing escalated as Chet remained alive. They tried shooting him, until they realized that they were wasting bullets. Sweat was dripping down Cam's face and neck, soaking her dark blue plaid over shirt she wore over one of Dean's tanktops, and a pair of short jean shorts, accompained with her cowgirl boots. 

 **"** Whoo! Do it again! Come on, do it again!" Chet taunted as Bobby shot him with a shot gun. Bobby breathed out a harsh breath, putting the gun down. "So you're just gonna touch me in the morning, then just walk away?" 

"Are you still talkin'?" Bobby growled. 

"Yeah. Why don't you just the fuck up?" Cam asked, hands inching towards the machete. 

"Aren't you sick of this yet?" 

"You bleed. Black...snot, sure, but you bleed, you can die," Bobby clarified. 

"Sure, sport, whatever you say. Try the acid again, why don't you? Poor saps. You're stumped." 

"Give it a rest, mouthy," Cam warned. 

"How long you think these'll hold once the spell wears off, hmm? Tick tock, old man. I'm gonna really enjoy eating you, right down to that hat." 

"I said shut up" Cam warned, in a loud voice. The machete handle was hot in her hands, and her eyes were bright red. 

"And then I'm gonna eat everyone you ever said hello to." 

Cam swung the machete up, and cut off Chet's head. Black goo sprayed across her body, staining her clothes and skin. 

"Hot damn. Well, that's somethin'," Bobby nodded, suprised that something happened. Cam continued to hold the sharp weapon in her weapon, dark thoughts rushing through her mind. She wanted to slash through the body like it was butter..."Cam. Come on. Let's get cleaned up. I'm getting hungry, and a beer's calling my name." 

"Yeah...okay..." Cam sighed, dropping the machete. Cam took a quick shower, and Bobby gave Cam the bedroom, while he slept on the couch. The next day, they saw that the head was still detached from Chet's body. Taking it as a sign, they went to the local liquour store, grabbing drinks for them, returning back to the cabin. 

They were laughing when they got home, Bobby unwrapping his whiskey, while Cam got them glasses out. "That shit is pure gasoline!" Cam called out, grabbing two short glasses from the cupboard. 

"Wine is just fruit juice," Bobby argued, still grinning. 

Their laughter died down as they heard a knock on the door. "Expecting company?" Cam asked, reaching for her gun. 

"Nope. You?" Bobby asked, picking up his own gun, and looking through the peephole. Bobby's face turned white, and he whirled around to face Cam. "It's Mills!" he whispered. 

"Jody?" Cam asked, surprised. 

"Yes!" Bobby hissed. "What do I do?" 

"Open the door, you idjit," Cam smirked, enjoying seeing Bobby all flustered. 

Bobby soothed out his beard, and opened the door. "What the... What the hell are you doing here?" Bobby asked, rudely. 

"Bobby!" Cam gasped. 

"You're all charm, Bobby," Jody smiled, unfazed. 

"So my therapist keeps telling me," Bobby told her, nodding his head to Cam. Maybe she would go away, leaving him and Cam alone. 

"Ignore Bobby. Hi, Jody." 

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you doing?" 

"Better," Cam smiled, coming closer to where Bobby was blocking the door. 

"How'd you find me?" Bobby questioned. 

"I'm a cop, remember?" Jody held up a plastic bag and a six pack. "You gonna invite me in?" 

"Well, you may not want me to. I got one of the big mouths downstairs," Bobby warned. 

"So I won't go downstairs," Jody smirked. 

"Yeah. She won't go downstairs. Come on it, Jody," Cam smiled, pushing Bobby out of the way. 

As Jody entered, Bobby seethed at Cam. "Why do you hate me?" 

"I don't hate you. I love you," Cam smiled back. "Relax..." 

"Mm. I, uh..." Jody began, putting the bag and six pack down on the table. "I wanted to come thank you." 

"Thank me?" Bobby asked, surprised. 

"Well, yeah... Seeing as they were fresh out of 'thanks for saving me from liver-eating surgeons' cards at the store." 

"Oh, that. Just doing my job, which nobody pays me for," Bobby shrugged. 

"True," Cam nodded. 

"Right. How you doing, Bobby?" Jody asked, concerned. 

"I'm fine. Every day is a gift."

"Your house just burned down."

"As you can see, I got a roof over me." 

"Bobby!" Cam scolded, slapping him upside the head. "Let someone be nice to you for five minutes?" 

Jody tried to hide her smirk as she watched Bobby submit to the much younger woman. It was like he was afraid of her, but respected her to. 

"Okay. But not  _too_  nice. I can't be going soft," Bobby grumbled. 

"'Course not. I can cook. Ish. You know? Why don't you let me make you something? You too, Cam. Maybe put this new place of yours in some kind of order. Come on. I owe you that much." 

"Okay. Thanks, Sheriff." 

"Jody," Jody corrected. 

Bobby nodded, walking off. " _Jody..."_ Cam teased, shimming her shoulders. 

Bobby glared at her, before going downstairs. "Help yourself to a beer," Jody told the younger woman. 

"Thank you," Cam smiled, grabbing herself one and one for Jody. 

"Where's your brothers?" 

"Hunting. I needed some alone time." 

"You really doing okay?" Jody asked with sympathy. 

"Yeah. Me and Bobby talked yesterday. It helped." 

"Bobby respects you. I noticed that when you slapped him upside the head." 

"Oh...Bobby's a big teddy bear! A softie. Behind the hard exterior of heartache and pain, there's a different side to him. He only lets it show to people that he trusts." 

"How do we get that trust?" Jody asked.

"I don't really know. It just happens. Bobby helped raise us. I remember being young, and I would clean up after Bobby. I wanted to help him, since he was helping us while Dad was out. I was what...around 8? I was cleaning a gun for Bobby, and he startled me. I jumped, causing the gun to go off. I instantly froze, and began to cry. But he was very gentle, and said 'Girl...if you are anything like your Daddy, you should know how to properly clean and shoot a gun.' He took my hand and showed me the clip, safetly, how to take it apart, and how to shoot. I stopped crying when I realized that I wasn't going to be scolded, or yelled at. Our dad was a hard man sometimes. He often yelled when he was angry. But Bobby was gentle, and kind. Later that night, we were watching TV. Bobby fell asleep, and I reached up and kissed his cheek. It the was first time I saw him smile. From that point on, I knew that he would always have my back, and I would always have his. We would all die for him. He's a father to us." 

The trio continued to talk, and have a good time until night fell upon them. Bobby was currently on the phone with the boys, while Jody was making sandwiches. "So, how are the boys?" Jody asked, handing Bobby a plate. 

"Busy." 

"They still trailing them?" Cam asked. 

"Yeah. They're getting closer."

"Good," Cam nodded. 

"What are they doing exactly?" Jody asked. 

"Tracking down the Leviathans that are parading around like them," Cam answered. 

"And Leviathans are..." 

"The big mouthers. We're working on a way to kill them," Bobby told the Sheriff. 

"Oh," Jody nodded. 

"It's getting late. Jody you can stay. I promise that you'll be safe here tonight," Cam told her, yawning. 

"I don't want to intrude..." 

"It's no bother. You and Cam can share the bedroom. I'll take the couch. Again," Bobby hufffed, grabbing his blanket. 

"Good night, Bobby. See you in the morning," Cam told him, kissing his cheek, going to the bedroom. Jody followed close behind her, and Cam went to the bag. Pulling out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, she handed them to Jody. "Here. You can borrow these. We're about the same size. Bathroom's through here. It's private. Towels are in the closet." 

Jody nodded her thanks, and went to get changed, while Cam pulled on her sleep shorts. By the time that Jody came back in, Cam was removing her shirt. But Cam didn't get embarrased. "Nice tat," Jody commented, seeing the pentagram on her shoulder blade. 

"Thanks. It's an anti-posession tattoo. Sam and Dean have them too. It prevents Demons from getting into our bodies." 

"Does Bobby have one?" Jody asked. 

"Not that I know off. I used to have it on the small of my back, but Cas made it vanish. So I got it redone." 

"How long have you guys been hunting?" Jody asked, curious. 

"Since we turned old enough to not shoot our feet off. I was 16. Dean and Sam were both 15." 

"So young..." Jody sighed, sadly. 

"Yeah, but we learned. I actually got out. I was 20, when I left. I wanted a life, so I went and got one. Sam left when he was 18, to go to college. Dean however stayed with Dad." 

"And your mom didn't try to stop you?" 

"We didn't have a mom. She died when I was five, Dean was four, and Sam was six months. A demon came into Sam's nursery and fed him blood. Mom came in, and the next thing we know she was burning alive on the ceiling with a stab wound. I saw it all." 

"That's awful!" 

"I know. That's when Dad met Bobby. He was there investigating. Dad was obessed after that. We finally got our revenge though. Dean, Sam, and Dad killed the SOB for good." 

"So much heartache and pain for all of you," Jody muttered. 

"I know. But we don't like pity. We don't like chick flick moments. Well, Dean doesn't. And those two may drive me up a wall, but I love those idiots more than my own life." Jody looked like she was thinking. "Jody, word of advice. I care about Bobby, I really do. But one thing about our family...or any hunter? We break things, espeically those that are dear to us. I've seen Dean and Sam wreck so many relationships because they want to protect them. I've also done things to protect people. That's why I have no friends, and the friends I do have are hunters that come into the bar, or my manager." 

"I'll keep that into consideration." 

"Ok. I'm tired. Enough talking. I have a sleeping bag. You can take the bed." 

The next day is when things gone bad to worst. Bobby was on the phone with Dean when he heard sirens. "Things are bad," he told her. 

"I'll go see if I can bail them out. Keeping working on Chet downstairs." 

"Be safe," Bobby told her. 

"Always." 

Cam closed her eyes, and thought of the police station where her brothers were being held and teleported there. "I'm here to see my brothers, Samuel and Dean Winchester?" she told the police officer at the desk. 

"They're in holding and interegation, so no visitors." 

"Well, how about bail?" 

"No bail, either." the cop answered. 

"Well, what can I do then? It's a mistake. My brothers are not murderers!" When he was budging, Cam rolled her eyes, and leaned forward to kiss him. He man dropped down, and black and green lines were etched across his face. "Dean? Sammy?" she asked, taking the keys. 

"Cammie?" Dean asked, shocked, seeing his sister. "Bobby sent you?" 

"Kinda. He said that he heard sirens." 

"They're coming, Cam. DId you figure anything out?" 

 

 

"Who are you talking too?" a male voice asked. 

Cam  froze, and persuaded the Sheriff that she wasn't there. She held her breath as a Sheriff walked over to Dean's cage, glaring at him. "My imaginary friend," Dean answered. 

"Uh-hun," the man huffed glaring at him. 

"Hey. I have a right to my phone call," Dean protested.

:A right? You killed how many people last couple days, and you want me to hop-to on your rights?" the Sheriff asked. 

"I didn't -- please -- just give me one -- one phone call," Dean begged. 

Can closed her eyes, and pushed deeper into the man's mind.  _Give him the phone call..._  

"Fine. Just one..." 

Dean breathed out, and turned to look at his sister. Cam winked at him. The Sheriff went and grabbed Dean's phone, while Dean glanced at his sister. "How come he can't see you?" 

"I persuaded his mind that I'm not here. Also to let you have that one phone call. Where's Sammy?" 

"Interegation. Who's the girl with Bobby?" Dean asked. 

"Ok. Who do you wanna call?" the Sheriff asked. 

"Speed dial 4," Dean told him. 

Bobby answered right away. "Boys?"

"Bobby, we got popped," Dean explained. 

"Okay. I sent Cam over there to try to help you guys. And I'll be there as soon as --:

"No, no, there's no time. Look, we saw them..." Dean told Bobby, and to Cam. "They saw us. So, we are coming to get us. You read me? Tell me you got something." 

"There's a chemical..." Bobby explained. "-- sodium borate." 

"Okay, let me get Mr. Wizard on speed dial," Dean groaned. 

"No, no, it ain't as weird as it sounds. It's found in industrial cleaners and soaps and laundry powder. Just look for anything with the word Borax on it." 

 _"_ You want me to 'Desperate Housewife' these mothers?" Dean asked. 

"No, just trust me. It burns 'em bad enough to slow 'em down. So get the strongest you can find. Hear me?" 

Dean looked at his sister and sent her a silent message with his eyes.  _Find it... "_ Borax. Burns. Got it," Dean told Bobby over the phone. 

"Then douse 'em, then get close, and then chop the heads off." 

Dean remained locked on Campbell's eyes. "Got it." 

"And keep the heads separate!" 

"Bobby, you're a genius. Thanks. I --" Dean began to say, but he was cut off by the Sheriff. "What'd you do that for?"

"Borax? Decapitation? What kind of sickos are you and your friends?" 

The Sheriff started to walk away, and Cam felt her hold waning. She was starting to get a headache. She never help on to someone's mind for this long before. "Hey, you listen to me," Dean called out, making the Sheriff turn back around. "If you don't go get every ounce, every drop of whatever that stuff is in this place right now, we're all gonna die!" 

"Well, you're crazier than I thought," was the Sheriff's reply as he left. 

Cam let out a breath as she lost her grip. She was exhausted, not used to using her powers like this. "You okay?" Dean asked, seeing her fatigued. 

"Yeah. So...borax. We need to get Sammy," she breathed out. 

"Hey!" Dean called out, but the Sheriff returned white faced. Turning he stared at the beautiful woman standing next to the cell. 

"Who's this?! Who did you get in here?!" 

"Nevermind her. What is it? What happened?" Dean asked him. 

"I...It's just... I don't know what I just saw," the Sheriff explained, looking back and forth at Dean and Cam. 

"Let me out of here. Okay, you listen to me, and we'll live. All right, keep your head down, get to the supply closet. Get anything that says Borax on it -- bring it here. Now. Go." 

"Alright. Who is she?" 

"His sister. Now go!" Cam ordered, snapping her fingers, breaking the lock. 

"Thanks, sis," Dean thanked, coming out cell. 

"No problem. Let's get these mothers..." Cam told her brother, leading him out. "I'm going to get Sammy!" she called out, running to find her other brother. Finding the intergattion room, she saw Sam sitting at the desk, his handcuffs locked. "Hey..." she greeted, closing the door. 

"Cam!? What are you doing here?" 

"Saving your bacon's as usual. Let's get you out of here. Dean is freed..." 

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, holding out his handcuffs. 

Cam whirled around, and instantly knew that this wasn't dead. "I'm not your brother. But I am Dean adjacent," the Leviathan sneered. Cam brought her foot up, and kicked the monster in the chest, but he wasn't fazed. 

"Cute," he smirked, picking her up by the throat, slamming her against the wall. Cam was lifted off of her feet, as she struggled for air. "I just want to let you know how much I've really grown to hate you and your brother since we've been wearing you. I just don't get it. You could be anything. You're strong, you're uninhibited. You're smart enough, believe it or not. But you're so caught up in being good and taking care of each other, and your bratty sister." 

"What do you care?" Sam growled back, seeing Cam struggle. 

"Because it pisses me off! You're wasting a perfectly good opportunity to subjugate the weak." 

"Fuck...you...!" Cam wheezed, clawing at the man's arm. 

"Here's the deal," the monster told Sam, slamming Cam's head against the wall. "Dean... thinks you're nutballs. He thinks you're off your game." 

"You gonna kill us, or is this some sort of 'play with your food' bull?" Sam asked, feeling helpeless. 

"Sam  
There it is. The look on your face. That is priceless! That's what I've been waiting for. Now I can eat you. 'Cause, you see, I like my meat a little bitter.

my..." Cam chocked out, her lungs burning for air. 

"All right. All right. You know, I guess that's why Dean never told you that he killed Amy," the Leviathan told Sam. Dropping Cam back to her feet, he grinned as she gulped in large breaths of air. "And you...sweetness...he thinks that you are changing. You scare him, the things that you can do." Sam's eyes grew wide, and Cam struggled to get away, but the monster held a tight grip in her throat. "There it is. The look on your faces. That is priceless! That's what I've been waiting for. Now I can eat you. 'Cause, you see, I like my meat a little bitter. Starting with you, sweet thing." 

Cam closed her eyes, and leaned away as the real Dean burst in to the room. The monster let go of her as Dean flung liquid on him, and decapitating him with an ax. "Well, that felt good," Dean sighed. 

Cam coughed, and ran over to Sam, breaking his handcuffs with her bare hands. "So... the FBI is on the way," the Sheriff mentioned. 

"Yeah, listen, about that..." Dean began. 

"Whatever I can do... Especially if it involves lying about everything I just saw." 

"Good. I was hoping you could help us kind of...be dead. You know, quote unquote," Dean smiled. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I should be able to swing that. All right." 

"Come on, let's grab a mop," Cam sighed, rubbing her throat. "I swear, next time someone wants to choke me, I'm going to bring the roof down." 

Dean started to follow her, but saw Sam not moving. "Sammy? You okay?" Dean asked. 

Sam nodded and looked away. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Let's go," Dean told him. 

After the place was cleaned up, and the Sheriff had a reliable story, thanks to Cam, they were on the road. "Bobby said to dump them far, far, away," Cam mentioned in her back seat. 

"Where?" Dean asked, driving down the highway. 

"I know the perfect place," Cam smiled, looking out the window. 

Once they got to the peire, Dean opened the trunk to the rental, and grabbed the bag containing the heads, wrapped in plastic. "Are you sure you want to dump these things? I'm thinking they might actually come in handy down the road. What do you think?" Dean asked his siblings. Cam glared, not understanding the tension, and grabbed the bag tossing them in. 

"Done," she sighed, wiping her hands. 

Sam remained silent, which Dean had enough of. "Hey. What? What is it? Talk." 

"Nothing." 

"Well, that's convincing. Did monster-us give you the jeebs, huh? 'Cause I gotta be honest – I ain't looking in the mirror for – for a while myself." 

Sam straightened up, and turned to face Dean. "Okay. You really want to know what's wrong?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, you know my – here to help." 

"'Here to help.' Kind of like you helped Amy?" Sam shot back, with malice. 

"Who's Amy?" Cam asked. 

"Amy was a monster. She was killing bad people to get brains for her son. Dean killed her," Sam explained. 

"Sammy..." Cam sighed, torn. Dean was right, but so was Sam. 

"Listen, Sam..." Dean tried. 

"Don't defend him," Sam told her, with a softness. He knew that it wasn't her fault that their brother was a dick. Sam turned back towards Dean. "Don't – don't lie to me again. No, don't even talk to me. Yeah, I can't." Sam opened the back door, and grabbed his bags. "You know what, Dean?" Sam asked, walking away. "I can't." 

"You can't what?" Dean asked, taking as step after him. 

"I can't talk to you right now! Dean..." Sam stuggled to say. "I can't even be around you right now!" 

"Okay, so—" Dean asked, unsure of what to do. 

"I think you should just go on without me." Dean simply nodded. "Go." 

"All right. Sorry, Sam." Dean hung his head, and got into the car. 

"Dean...come on!" Cam called out. But Dean didn't want to listen to her either. Putting the car in drive, Dean drove off. "Sam..." Cam sighed, looking to see her brother has wondered off. "Guys..." Cam whimpered. 

 _Here we go again...Campbell always ends up alone_. 


	7. Update!

So, long story short. I just wrote chapter seven, but Archive of our own logged me out. So I'm not going to rewrite it, just give you guys a summary. 

So, Cam went hunting by herself with urging by Bobby. She had a heart to heart with Bobby, asking him if he was afraid of her. He said no, but he was scared for her, knowing her pain she was in. In reality, Cam knows that she is depressed. That's why she got joy with making Chet suffer, because she got rid of her own pain. Bobby tells her that the only thing he fears is losing the ones that he loves, which is mostly the Winchester siblings. 

Cam traveled to Lily Dale, where she met up with Sam and Dean, still pissed that they left her in the middle of nowhere. She agrees to hunt with Dean and Sam, who are still torn apart by Amy's death. The majority of the chapter follows episode 7 of season 7. Most of you should have seen this, so you all know what happens. By the end, she confronts Dean about being afraid of her, and he replies that he's afraid more of the situation, that she is drowning in grief. She yells at one point, telling him it's better if he places the gun against her temple and pulls the trigger, because she's tired of living alone without Cas. Her heart yearns for him, and she knows that he's dead. 

At the end of the chapter, everybody makes up, and they're on the road again. 


	8. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 7.08 . Link to Cam's dress: https://www.rosewholesale.com/cheapest/sexy-round-collar-sleeveless-spliced-562872.html

**Las Vegas, Nevada-Four Days Ago**

"Vegas! Vegas! Vegas!" the Winchesters chanted as they drove towards the shiny sign pointing out their destination. 

"Man, I love this week!" Dean groaned. 

"Tell me about it! Five star hotel! Spa! Pool! Massages!" Cam squealed. 

"Peace and quiet," Sam sighed. 

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Dean asked. 

"I want to go camping. Alone," Sam replied. 

"That's good, Sam. Fresh air could do you some good," Cam smiled, leaning in behind them. 

"How about you?" Sam asked. 

"I'm using my haul from Mary's at a five star hotel. Sun-bathe. Get a pedicure. Relaxation. How about you Dean?" she asked. 

"I'll think of something," Dean smirked. 

**Las Vegas, Nevada-Present**

**_Cam_ **

Cam sighed as she relaxed against her pool chair. A margarita was resting on the table beside her, as she soaked up the sun's rays. Even though that the sunlight made her powers weak, she loved feeling a bit human. This could be paradise. The only thing she wished was Cas was here, laying next to her. Maybe she could've persuaded him to wear swim trunks. Cam giggled at the thought, picturing Cas squirming as he would be uncomfortable. Even though he was used to his human body, he was still shy about it. Especially the reactions that associated with his feelings. 

Cam missed her brothers, but she was glad that she was alone. It gave her time to reflect on her own life and enjoy herself without worrying that they would make deals, go to Hell, or worse...being Leviathan food. She knew that they should be focusing on finding Leviathans, but they deserved this rest. It became a tradition to run off Vegas for a week of fun. Even though she didn't hunt with them when they started hunting again, she would take a week off to spend the week with two of her favorite people. 

Once the sun was setting, Cam moved herself inside to go to her massage appointment. She desperately had tension in her body. Going down to the spa, she grabbed herself a glass of champagne and undressed, wrapping a towel around her body. "Good evening, Ms. Singer," the hunky man greeted, smiling kindly. 

"Evening," she grinned, finishing her glass. 

"Why don't we get started?" he asked, taking the glass from her. Cam nodded eagerly, and moved to lie on her stomach, cushioning her head on her arms. The man, whose name was Mark, began to work his magic on her shoulders. Cam moaned feeling the tension release. "Stressful week?" he asked, feeling many knots in her body. 

"Try life. You an only child?" Cam asked, closing her eyes. 

"Yes. I am." 

"Lucky you. I'm the oldest of three. Even though I was adopted, I was never treated any different. But my brothers are handfuls." 

"Go on..." 

"They're just too stubborn for their own good. Also very kind, and try to do the right thing, specifically if it's going to hurt other people." 

"What do they do?" 

"They're cops," Cam lied. 

"And you?" 

"PI." 

"So helping people runs in the family." 

"Yeah. Plus, my fiance died a couple of months ago, so that sucks." 

"I'm sorry." 

"So, forcing my family to stay together, and battling my own sadness has taken alot of me. But this feels good." Cam moaned louder as he worked out the kinks in her lower back. That's where she always held the majority of her tension. "I love my brothers, but their grown adults. They don't need my permission for approval, but they still do it. I hate it, but I can't seem to let go." 

Cam's phone chimed, and she reached for it, opening at text message from Sam.  _348 Twain Ave._ _WEAR PINK DRESS._ "Well, Mark. You seem to have worked wonders. I need to go, though." 

"Good luck with your family." 

"Thanks," she smiled, going to change back into her clothes. A hunters work was never done, but she didn't understand why she needed a pink dress. 

**_Dean_ **

Dean loved Vegas week, but he wished Sam was here with him, enjoying the strippers and the booze. He currently sat with a hot waitress, sipping his beer as he flirted with her. "Okay, you won't believe it. People think I just say it to get a bigger tip," she giggled. 

"Try me," Dean grinned. 

"Fine. I'm in grad school." Dean grinned even wider. "See? Okay? There's a look." Dean gave her a look, making her laugh. "Okay? Stop." 

"No, this is my 'I dig smart chicks' look. Now, if they, uh, if they wore that, I... I wouldn't have dropped out of school," Dean teased. 

"So, what's your deal?" she asked. 

"My deal?" 

"Yeah, okay. You came in here looking like somebody shot your puppy." 

"Well, things are looking up now that your shift's over. All right. Uh, here's the deal. I have this friend. He's got this younger brother. Right? Cannon's a little loose. You know, his reactor blew a while back. It's not good. Um... My friend – he's, uh... He's kind of been sitting, waiting to see if he goes guano again," Dean explained. "Also, he has this older sister, who's really smart, and always looked after them. But her fiance just died, so she's falling apart. He's trying to hold the crumbing pieces together." 

"And I assume it just hit the fan? And it crumbled?" 

"Well, that's the thing. It didn't. The kid's all reasonable now, considering he's crazy. Well, he's – I mean, he's not crazy. He – he's starting to seem like things might be getting a little better. And she's slowly putting herself back together. Started to talk to a shrink." 

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" 

"It's a freakin' miracle. Except... when it happens during their, uh... their sacred annual pilgrimage to Vegas... and he goes off on some granola-munching hike in the desert by himself. And she wants to go to a five star hotel and be pampered like a Queen." 

"Well, maybe they just needs some time alone." 

"Yeah." 

"And maybe she needs someone to look after her, instead of putting her needs before others." 

"Yes," Dean nodded. 

"We all need to face ourselves sometime." 

"Maybe he does." 

"Wasn't talking about him." 

Dean's phone beeped, alerting him of a text message. "Excuse me."  _10:23pm._ _From: Sammy._ _348 Twain Ave._ _WEAR FED SUIT! "_ Speak of the devil. He's four blocks away?" Dean asked, shocked. 

"See? Baby bro needs you after all. And maybe your big sister will there. Treating women like a queen sometimes works." 

**_Winchesters_ **

Cam found a dress that was her size. The top of it was lacy, but the bottom was soft fabric that flowed out from underneath her waist, with a skater skirt look. She wore silver high heels, with her hair curled, and lossed over her left shoulder. Her hair was wavy, along with her bangs she wore on the left side. Her makeup was flawless as always. Grasping her clutch, she walked over to the Chapel where Sam told her to go to. Inside her small bag was her gun, as well as her FBI badge. She stopped seeing Dean come up wearing his Fed suit. "Hello, handsome," she teased. 

"Nice dress. Pink?" 

"Sam's request. Do you know what this is?" she asked. 

"No idea. Probably a hunt," Dean told her, opening the main doors. Cam stepped inside and waited for Dean before they made their way down the hallway. A light flickered above them, and both grabbed their guns. As they moved to the double doors, they were suprised to see Sam opening them from the inside. Seeing Sam wear a suit with a pink boutonniere was frightening. Cam and Dean both pointed their guns at him. 

"Dean. Cam. It's okay. You guys won't need that. Come on," he said breathless. It was like he was strangley happy. 

Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and one on Cam's bare shoulder leading them into the chapel. Inside was a man and woman sitting against the wall. 

"I thought you were out, uh, becoming one with the land or some crap," Dean asked, confused. 

"You got to – come here," Sam told Dean, moving him into a position. Then he moved to Cam, grasping her bare arms to move her across from Dean. "All right. Now..." 

"Hi," Dean greeted the man and the woman. Sam pinned a pink carnation boutonniere onto Dean's lapel, before grabbing a corsage with the same flower slipping it on her wrist. "What is this?" Dean asked, confused. 

"I agree. What is happening?" Cam asked, confused. 

"Uh, apparently, uh, pink is for loyalty," Sam informed them. 

"All right, so, what's the pretext? What are we – uh, wedding crashers, huh? We lookin' for some kind of siren or what?" Dean asked. 

"No. Nothing like that. All right, um... So, a little sudden. But life is short, so I'll keep this shorter." Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and his other one on Cam's. "I'm in love. And I'm getting married." Dean had no words and just stared. Cam's doe eyes grew three more sizes in shock. "Say something, like, uh, like, 'congratulations,' for example." 

"What?" Cam asked, feeling confused and outrage. 

Cam and Dean looked around as the Wedding March began to play. "What the hell?" 

A woman in a white wedding dress began to walk down the ailse, holding a bouquet of pink carnations. Once she got to the Winchesters, Sam lifted her veil. 

"Becky?" Dean asked, more confused. 

"Becky?!" Cam shrieked. 

"Dean. I'm so glad you're here. Campbell..." 

Cam held in her growl. So the woman still held hatred for her because Cam told her the truth. Dean and Cam were still in shock throughout the entire ceramony. Finally it was done, and to Cam's grief, Sam was married. To Becky. Annoying, stalkerish, pixie Becky. 

"Shouldn't she ask for our permission or something?" Dean asked. 

"Y-you want her to ask for my hand?" Sam asked, confused. 

"How in the – How did this happen?" Cam asked, still confused. 

"Short version? We – we – we met. We ate and – and talked and fell in love. And, you know, here we are." 

"Yeah, I-I guess I'm all caught up. That's – okay. You know what? Ignoring everything, have you forgotten the average life-span of your hookups?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, but—" Sam began to say, but Becky cut him off. 

"But if anyone knows that, it's me. I mean, I read every book. So, open eyes, you know? Open eyes." 

"I'm gonna be sick," Dean groaned. 

"Me too," Cam told him. 

"Cammie, Dean, look, it's simple. If- if something good's happening, I-I got to jump on it – now, today, uh, period," Sam told them. 

"Okay, 'Dead Poets Society.' Fine." Dean turned to Beck, quicky to say, "No offense." Then he turned back to Sam. "Did you make sure she's even really—" 

"Salt, holy water, everything. See?" Becky told him, showing him a cut on her arm. "Not a monster. Just the right girl for your brother." 

"Ah," Dean nodded. 

"I'm going to faint," Cam told Dean. 

"That's it." 

A man came over to them, handing Becky an envelope. "The bill." 

"I got it. You three do your brother and sister thing," Becky told them, walking away. "Um, do you take traveler’s checks?" 

"Really?! Superfan ninety-nine?!" Dean asked. 

"Dean, look. Honest to God, I-I had the exact same opinion of her as you do. But when we got past the whole book thing, I found out t-that she's great and I was the dick." 

"Yeah, you know, speaking of the whole, uh, book thing... Becky randomly shows up during Vegas week?" Cam asked. 

"Yeah."

"Yeah," Dean nodded vigorously. 

"Okay, um, what are you trying to say?" Sam asked

"I'm saying maybe she knew you were gonna be here. Maybe, uh, uh, uh, Chuck wrote about it," Dean told him. 

"Dean, you're paranoid," Sam sighed. 

"And you're in love?! It's been four days, Sam!" Cam shrieked. 

"You know what? You know what? Um, how about this? Becky and I are gonna go up to her place in Delaware. Um, why don't you two try and wrap your domes around this, get a little supportive, then give us a call? Even you, Cam. You should know what love is, instead of being bitter." 

Sam clapped Dean on the shoulder before walking off to his new bride. Cam was seething. She never liked Becky. She was clingy, annoying, nosy, and stalkerish. What was even worse now is that she was married to Sam. Sam...had a wedding...without considering her feelings about her dead fiance. He called her bitter...she was going to kill him...maybe Becky. Nope, just Becky. 

"You okay?" Dean asked, seeing her seethe. He could see the vein in her forehead throb and steam come from her ears. 

"Call. Bobby," she growled, eyes going red, as she walked outside. Dean followed her pulling out his phone. "Bobby. Hey, I know you're, uh, beard-deep in that Oregon nest. I’m headed to Delaware to do a little snoopin’ around. Sam is there with his wife. That's right. You heard me. His wife. Call me. Or Cam." 

_**Rosen-Winchester** _

"I thought we just ate," Sam asked, confused as Becky pulled into a parking spot at a resturant. 

"Quick stop," Becky told him, getting out the car. Sam followed, and followed her inside. 

Becky made a beeline for the table that sold the tickets for her high school reunion. "Well, is that my fault? I told you we had tickets 11 times," a woman said on the phone. 

"Hi, Jocelyn," Becky greeted. 

"Let me call you back. Just get a sitter. It's not calculus," Jocelyn sneered into the phone. "Yes. Can I help you?" she asked, looking up at the small woman. 

"It's Becky. Becky Rosen," Becky reminded her. 

"Ohh! "'Yechie Becky.'"

"Ha. Long time ago."

"Yechie Becky! Oh! Well, you look just the same, don't you?"

"I'm here to RSVP for the reunion, if it's not too late." 

"No, no, there is always room for one more." 

"Actually..." Becky smiled, as Sam came up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "It's Rosen-Winchester. So mark me down 'plus one.'" 

Becky felt joy as she walked outside. She had waited for this day to make her high school tormentors jealous. Campbell was probably like Jocelyn in high school. She had to admit that Campbell was very beautiful, and smart, and funny, and kind when she wanted to be, but she was still a bitch. Chuck had been obessed with her. But she was with Sam now, so everything would be okay. 

"Jocelyn Caruso roasted," she tweeted, grinning. Looking up, she saw the man that made all of this possible. "Hi, Guy!" she geeted, hugging him. 

"You're back! How was Vegas?" Guy asked. 

"It was awesome!" Becky squealed holding up her left hand to show him her ring. 

"Really? Really?" Guy asked, excited. 

"Guy, meet my husband, Sam," Becky told him, as Sam caught up. 

"Hey. It's an honor to meet you, Sam," Guy smiled, shaking Sam's hand. 

"Thanks. You too." 

"Guy's a really good friend. We met in the erotic horror section at the novel hovel," Becky explained to her husband. 

"Oh, my God, Becky. Come on! TMI! Poor guy's just met me." 

"No, it's okay. Nice to meet you. Look, any friend of Becky's..." Sam trailed off. 

"Anyway, I should, uh, get back to it, or this party's not gonna happen, right?" 

"Sure." Guys began to walk away, and Becky turned back to Sam. "Guy's an event planner. Reunion season is very busy for him. Hold on one sec?"

Becky ran after Guy, stopping him. "One more thing. You get my message?" 

"Of course. I thought you'd never ask. Give me a hug," Guy told her. 

Becky hugged him, and felt him slip the vial of purple liquid into her hand. "I swear, if everyone had a Wiccan in their pocket, the world would be a happier place." 

"It is nothing. Blessed be, sweetie." 

**_Cam and Dean_ **

Cam continued to seethed as they left Vegas. Bitter? BITTER!? She was not bitter! She was healing, heart broken. That little troll probably voodooed, or hoodooed him. She did something. Cam watched out the window, feeling more comfortable in her jeans and Henley. "You sure you're okay?" Dean asked. 

"Keep driving." 

"You know when we get there we're going to need a game plan." 

"Yeah? You talk to Sam, while I punch the little troll." 

"Becky's not that bad..." Dean tried to reason, but stopped himself when Cam threw him a murderous look. "Okay, you got me there. But maybe you're being a bit bitter." 

"Dean...if Sam wants to get married, then he can go right on a head. But you know that he would NEVER marry Becky. Something seems off about this. And me being bitter? Yeah, I have the right to be. My fiance, the love of my life, my soulmate, died and my heart aches every single day that he's not here with me." Dean remained quiet until they pulled up in front of resturant where they see Sam getting into a car that says Just Married. Going in, Dean sat down and pulled out John's Journal, while Cam payed for a newspaper. Going back to the booth, Cam flipped it open, and read the headline. "Hey, check this out," Cam told him, opening the newspaper. The headline read, "Truck kills pedestrian in freak accident. Victim a recent lottery winner." 

"So...maybe it's related to Becky and Sam," Dean told her, glancing back up. 

"It's getting late. I saw we get a motel, sleep, and shake her down tommorow." 

"We're going to need an excuse to snoop around their house." 

"Let's just say that we're there to offer our support. We'll get them something, like a waffle iron or a toaster." 

"Okay, let's do it," Dean nodded, ordering his food. 

The next morning, they stood in front Becky's apartment door, Dean holding a waffle iron, and Cam holding in her rage. Moving, Cam knocked on the door, and waited for Sam to open up. Dean and Cam plastered smiles on their face as soon as the door opened. "Sammy, hey," Cam smiled. 

"Us being supportive. Congratulations to you and the missus," Dean told him, thrusting the waffle iron into his chest. 

"Thanks," Sam told them shocked. 

"It's a waffle iron. Nonstick. Yeah, you just, uh..." Dean babbled, mimicking using a waffle iron. "I actually don't know how to use it. Are we good?" Sam shrugged, and smiled briefly. "Good, 'cause we're sniffing a case in this town. The score is... Guy wins Powerball, gets squished by a truck. Second guy went from the bench to the Majors. Oh, and one week later, his  _face_  was the catcher's mitt, huh?" 

"Our first thought was crossroads demons, but there's that 10-year time frame on collecting souls," Becky voiced from the bedroom. Sam led them to the bedroom, where a wall was dedicated to research. "Then there's cursed object, like in 'Bad Day at Black Rock,' but we haven't been able to connect the vics yet." 

Cam began to laugh at the atroucious thoughts. Sam...and Becky.... _hunting_....together...."You're working this case... together?" 

"Yeah. I know. Right? I mean, I guess all those Chuck Shurley books paid off," Sam told her. 

"All right, listen, Cookie, I don't know what kind of mojo you're working, but, believe me, I will find out," Cam threatened, squaring off to Becky. 

"Cam, that's...my wife you're talking to," Sam growled. 

"You're not even acting like yourself, Sam!" Dean argued. 

"How am I not?" 

"You married Becky fucking Rosen!" Cam shouted, her hands spazzing out. 

"What are you saying? I'm a witch? Or maybe I'm a siren. Ever occur to you we're just – I don't know – happy?" 

"Come on, Sam! Guy wins the lotto, guy hits the bigs. All right, obviously, uh, people's dreams are coming true in this town. Don't you think this is a little bit of a coincidence?" Dean asked. 

"You know what? What Becky and I have is real. And if you can't accept that, that's your guys problem, not ours." 

"Or maybe she's part of it. Because for whatever reason, you're her dream. If you really do care about her, I'd be worried. Because people who do get their little fantasies or whatever seem to end up dead pretty quick," Dean argued. 

"You know, I went after her. Maybe that's what's bugging you – that I'm moving on with my life. I mean, you guys took care of me, and that's great. But I don't need you anymore." 

"Fine! Fuck your perfect life, Sam," Cam sneered, leaving the apartment. Dean followed her out, equally fustrated. 

When they got back to the car park, Dean called Bobby, putting him on speaker. "So, Sam's married, huh?' Bobby asked. 

"Yes! To that troll Becky Rosen!" Cam exasperated

"Well, I'm tied up right know with this nest, so I'm sending another hunter your guys' way. Cam knows him well."  

"I don't want another hunter, Bobby. Why can't  _you_  do it?" Dean whined. 

"Because I'm balls deep in vampires right now! Deal with it!" 

"Ugh! Fine. What's his name?" Dean sighed. 

"Garth." 

Cam bursted out laughing, clapping her hands together. "What?" Dean asked, as Bobby hung up. Cam was laughing so hard that tears fell down her face. "What?!" 

"Oh my god! Garth...you're going to hate him!" Cam laughed. 

After a night of planning and rest, Cam and Dean entered restruant and Dean looked around. "What does he look like?" he asked his sister. 

"Hey. You Dean?" Garth asked, sitting at a table, slurping a milkshake. "Hmm. I thought you'd be taller." 

"Garth," Cam smiled. 

"Campbell! My, don't you look very lovely today!" Garth blushed. 

Dean mentally gagged, and sat down across from Garth, with Cam sitting next to her brother. "I assume Bobby filled you in on the road." 

"He told me two things. One, he's tangling with a major-league nest up in Oregon territory. Numero dos, he said you'd be all, uh, surly and premenstrual working with me. But, hey, man, sticks and stones. But he didn't tell me that you'll be here, Campbell. I missed you at the bar." 

Dean grunted, and noticed Garth's eyes travel to his sisters chest. That pissed him off. One...his sister belonged to Cas, her heart and soul. Two, his sister was not a piece of meat. "Hey. Her eyes are up on her face," Dean grunted at the small man. "Think I found a case. Check the headline." 

"First things first." Garth flipped the paper over, and laughed at what he saw. "Oh, Marmaduke, you're crazy!" 

After Garth finished his comics, with Dean's irritation, the Cam and Dean went to the insurance company, with Garth.  "Are you trying to humiliate me? It's Marsha with an 's-h-a,' not a 'c-i-a,'" A woman yelled at the secretary. 

Cam sat flipping through a magazine, sitting in the middle of Dean and Garth. "Thanks again," she heard her brother say, causing her to glance up. 

"Hey, is that your—" Garth began to say. 

"Yes," Dean hissed, getting up. Cam followed him. 

"Awkward," Garth commented, watching the Winchesters confront each other. 

Dean stood in front of Sam, and Campbell stood in front Becky, arms crossed, looking down at the woman. 

"Hi," Dean greeted. Becky made a unhappy face at Dean, and went to move. Looking up at Cam, she shrinked back and quickly succried around her. "Okay. So..." 

"So, uh, no point in going in. Guy's clean," Sam informed them. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah. Positive. Becky grilled him like a pro. She's a real natural."

"Huh." 

"What's with the scrawny guy?"

"Temp." 

After Sam and Becky left, Cam paraded as a photographer while Dean and Garth paraded as reporters. "Throw a rock, hit a reporter these days, eh?" the CEO joked. 

"Well, your story's a big deal over at the, uh, the  _Actuarial Insider,"_ Dean lied. 

"Go ahead. Shoot." 

"All right. Uh... how'd you get the gig?" Dean asked, as Cam snapped pictures. 

"Board came to me, asked. Said yes." 

"Just out of the blue?" Cam asked. 

"Pretty much." 

"Huh. And, uh, any idea how the board landed on you over your supervisors?" 

"Um, they didn't say." 

"Could you tell us what specifically excited the board about your actual qualifications?" Dean asked. 

"Say, fellas, what's with the third degree?" 

"Oh, uh, no offense. We were just wondering if you got here by nefarious means," Garth suddenly say. 

"Whoa! Garth!" Dean yelled. 

"Oh. Uh, I-I didn't mean, of course, uh, corporate backstabbing – I'm sorry. I meant more like, uh, you know, black magic or hoodoo." 

"Ha ha ha ha! Oh! He jokes. He's a– he's a jokester. Let's, uh, rewind. Why don't, uh, why don't you tell us what it felt like when your big dream came true?" Cam asked, using her powers of persuasion to touch the man's mind. 

The slight touch was able to get the man back on track. "Look, on the record, it's great."

"Off the record?" Dean questioned, taking charge now. 

"It's not my big dream." 

"Wait. You didn't want this job?" 

"Hell, no. I'm a sales guy. I was good in sales." 

"Your secretary's an idiot. I'll be at the printers this afternoon," the same woman as before, Marsha, informed the man. 

"All right, dear. See you at dinner." 

"Just have the idiot make a reservation. Here's a tip – remind her she works for the CEO. One more screw-up, she's fired." With that she left. 

"Your, uh, wife seems pretty stoked on the promotion, don't she?" Garth asked. 

"Honestly, I've never seen her happier. I have no idea how I'm gonna tell her I have to resign. The news is just gonna—" 

"Kill her?" Garth asked. 

"Dean," Cam called out. "Go." Dean nodded and fled to catch up with the wife. "Has your wife been acting strange?" 

"No, why?" 

"Curious. How's home life?" 

"Good. Except the house has this strange smell. I can't think of it..." 

"Well, I think we got everything we need. Garth..." Cam commanded. 

Cam and Garth caught up with Dean, who had his hand on Marsha's shoulder, and began to panic. "Because it sounded exactly like a threat, dude," Garth commented, hearing the conversation. 

"Look, for your own good, what did you do to get him promoted?" Dean asked. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now leave me alone. Or do I have to call security?" Marsha asked Cam rolled her eyes at the woman, and followed her into the foyer of the company building, with the boys following her. "Bring the damn car around. I'm not walking five blocks in my heels," Marsha shrieked into the phone. 

Marsha paused underneath a large light fixture. Suddenly the chain broke, causing Marsha to scream. Cam used to telepathy to slow the rate of the fall in time for Dean to move her out of harm's way. As soon as they fell to the floor and rolled away, Cam let it go, sending it crashing down. 

"Dean?!" Cam yelled, running towards her brother to make sure he wasn't harmed. 

"I'm fine," he told her, helping Marsha up. "You okay?" 

"How did you know?" Marsha asked, shaken. 

"'Cause you're not the first. Come on." 

"You want to tell us what's up here?" Garth questioned. 

"I was having lunch with friends. This guy heard me bitching. Next thing I know, he's making me an offer," Marsha explained. 

"An offer?" 

"Craig's job for my soul. I know. Hilarious. I mean, what have I got to lose?" Marsha asked. 

"Weird smell in house. It must be on her clothes," Cam told them. 

"Well, there's your soul. What kind of demon deal is this? Timeline's whack," Garth commented. 

"What are you talking about? Demon?" Marsha asked, confused. 

"Let me back up here. You made a deal with a demon in exchange for your everlasting. Except those are 10-year contracts. Why's the bill coming due so fast?" 

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about who's next. We got to find Sam, pronto," Dean said. 

"Fucking Becky. She doesn't know what she's dealing with," Cam growled. 

"All right, all right, all right. Uh, here's the plan. I drop this lady at my cousin's. He'll stop anything trying to get her. We, uh, find Sam, hopefully fix this, everybody's home in time for 'America's Got Talent.' Now you – you'll be living with a tri-racial paraplegic sniper until this all blows over, okay?" Garth told Marsha, glancing up to see the Winchesters stalk away. 

_**Rosen-Winchester** _

"No, no, no, something's not adding up," Sam muttered, looking at the wall of research. 

"I'm sure we'll get a break," Becky cooed, turning back to her phone. "As soon as we're done working, romantic honeymoon getaway. 

Sam suddenly groaned, and began to hold his head. Feeling panicked, Becky rushed over for the remainder of the love potion Guy gave her. She used some on their wedding night, slipping it into his champagne. Now, she needed it again. Rushing for her purse, she grabbed the vial, but felt her blood run cold. It spilled and leaked. The vial was empty. 

Becky grabbed her phone, dialing the familiar number. To her dismay, it went to voicemail. "Guy, where are you? We need to meet up, fast!" Becky turned to Sam, who continued to groan. "I'm losing Sam." 

"Becky... W-what's – what's happening?" Sam asked, confused. 

"Don't you remember? We're married," Becky smiled. 

"Oh, g– I'm calling Dean," Sam panicked, reaching for the phone in his pocket. 

Becky did what she had to do. Grabbing their new waffle iron, she hit him over the head, causing him to fall to the ground, unconcious. Shit...what had she done. She needed to get away. Grabbing Sam by the arm, she dragged him to the car, and somehow managed to get him in and buckled, speeding down the highway to her family's cabin. Once their, Becky dragged his body onto the bed, and tied his hands to the headboard. 

Sam groaned, squinting at the sunlight. Trying to move, he realized that he was tied to a bed. "Sam, do you feel concussion-y? How many fingers am I holding up?" Becky asked him, holding up two fingers in front of his face. 

"Where am I? What the hell's going on?" Sam asked, irritated. 

"Sam... Just calm down." 

"Calm down?! You hogtied me t– Becky, why – why am I not wearing any pants?" Sam asked, looking down at his lower body, a blush rising to his cheeks. 

"They're very constricting." Sam groaned. "Don't worry. I didn't do anything weird. I was helping." 

"Let me go. Now!" Sam growled, fighting the tight knots. 

"Are you thirsty? Or do you need a bottle... to, you know, tinkle? It's okay if you do. I can help," Becky explained. Sam groaned again, trying to free himself. Hearing a beeping sound, Becky scurried off. "Finally!" 

"Wait. What? Wait. Becky? Becky. Hey, hey, don't! Don't! Becky!" 

Sam could see and hear everything, and saw a man's face appeared on the laptop. It was Guy, Becky's friend. 

"Where have you been?" Becky asked. 

"I got your messages. Problem?" Guy asked. 

"Big problem. I'm at my parents' cabin. I've got Sam tied to a bed. I'm out of elixir. I need a refill, okay? This isn't the honeymoon I had in mind. Well, some of it is, but not in this context. And is it just me, or is this stuff wearing off faster and faster?" 

"Becky...breathe." 

"Do you know we haven't even consummated our marriage? We were taking it slow 'cause true love is forever, but everything just feels weird now," Becky told her friend. 

"Thank god," Sam whispered. 

"All right. Meet me in an hour." 

Becky returned to the room where Sam was tied in. "So you dosed me with a love potion," Sam accused. 

"How—" Becky asked, surprised. 

"Thin walls." 

"Look... Yes, I used a social lubricant to—" Becky tried to explain. 

"You roofied me!" 

"A roofie? I'd never. We had a great time together. You were happy." 

"Oh, yeah." Sam tugged at the ropes. "I'm thrilled." 

"I have to go." 

"You know your pal Guy is the one icing all those people, right?" Sam asked. 

"No, he's not." 

"Oh, so he's not a witch?" 

"No. He's just a Wiccan. Wiccans are good, like Glinda of Oz, or your sister!" 

"You're not this stupid, Becky." 

"Whatever is killing people... it's something else." 

"It's never something else. When are there ever two crazy things in town at the same time? Guy's the creep, and you're on his list." 

"No. He's my friend." 

"No, he's your dealer. Look, I don't know how much he's charging you for that Spanish Fly—" 

"Nothing! He gives it to me. And he said it wouldn't even work unless you already loved me, deep down. It just activates it." 

"So you think I love you?" Sam asked, looking at her like she grown two heads. 

"Deep,  _deep_  down?" Becky asked, hopeful.

"So untie me." Becky responded by stuffing a handkerchief in Sam's mouth. Sam tried to call after her, but his words were muffled. Becky bid him goodbye with an "I love you too" and left. Sam had to get out of here. She was going to get herself killed by Guy, or Cam. He rememberd the malice Cam was dripping. He said hateful things to her, ones that he didn't mean. She might just kill him too...

_**Cam, Dean, and now Garth** _

****"Becky!" Cam roared, pounding on the door of her apartment. "Open this damn door!"

"So...your sister? Bobby also explained that she has powers? That she's half demon?" 

"Yep. That a problem?" Dean asked, ready to gank this hunter. 

"Nope. So...she single?" 

"No." 

"Oh," Garth sighed, seeing Cam unlock the door with a snap of her fingers and rushing in. They split up, and all began to search throughout the house. But they weren't there. 

"God dammit!" Cam yelled. "Where are they?!" 

"Anything?" Dean asked. 

 

"Uh, she's got 11 Twitter...ers. Last post – 'Going on romantic trip with hubster!!!' Three exclamation points. I guess she got excited," Garth explained, looking at Becky's laptop with Twitter pulled up. 

Dean held up a picture of a cabin with young Becky. "That look romantic to you?" 

"Oh, hell, no. But I got this thing about fish. Dead eyes, man," Garth shuddered. 

"Huh," Dean pondered, seeing the back. "Cammie? Think you can track him?" 

"Easy peasy," Cam told him, taking the picture. 

"Let's get our brother back," Dean told her, leading them back out to the car park. Once they got there, Cam rushed to the door, kicking down the door. 

"Cam!" Sam called out relieved, running to her. "I'm so sorry!" 

"Wait...you're you?" Cam asked confused. 

"Yes," Sam sighed, hugging his sister. 

"You're forgiven," Cam sighed, pulling away. Glaring at Becky, she stalked towards her. "You..." 

"Please don't hurt me!" Becky squeaked, getting into a submissive pose. 

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do?" Cam spat out, grabbing the smaller woman's shoulders, pinning her to the wall. 

"I drugged him with a love potion. It's a crossroads demon. I saw his red eyes." 

"Oh...like these?" Cam asked, making her eyes go red. 

"You're...you're..." Becky shook. "I just wanted someone to love me!" 

Somewhere, Cam remembered herself being the ugly duckling. Which she knew, she really wasn't because she was a Cambion. Sighing, she released the woman, and turned towards the men. "May we have a moment? Alone? I think it's time that we have some girl time." 

"Sure...just...don't harm her?" Sam asked, stepping outside with Dean and Garth. 

"Sit," Cam commanded. Becky sat on the bed, white faced. "Believe it or not, I was like you. I had crooked teeth, then braces, and I had glasses. My hair was so poofy." 

"That's hard to believe, you're so pretty!" 

"It's because I'm part demon. Remember the King of the Crossroads? Crowley?" 

"Yes?" 

"That's my birth father. He impreginated my mother, by possessing my father. I was concieved. I was supposed to be Lucifer's leutient, but I chose my brothers. Only Chuck knew this. Anyway, love comes from within, not just appearences. See this?" 

Becky looked down at Cam's necklace where a ring was looped through the chain. "This was given to me by Castiel. I said yes because deep down I saw his soul was beautiful. Love should be unconditonal and based on the soul, not on appearances. Someday, Becky Rosen, some lucky man is going to whisk you away because he'll like what he'll see underneath." 

"You think so?" 

"Yeah. Look at me and Cas. Despite everything I have done, or he's done, I still love him." 

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch," Becky sighed. 

"It's okay. I'm sorry I called you a troll." 

"You didn't," Becky huffed. 

"I did. You just weren't there. Come in, boys!" 

The guys came back in, relieved to see Becky still alive. "So, we need a plan," Garth said. 

"I have one. Becky's going to lure him out," Cam explained. 

"What?!" Becky squeaked. 

"You'll be fine. We'll be there. So, here's what's going to happen." 

Later that day, Cam sat with Becky with her makeup kit, applying Becky's makeup. "What if I screw up?" 

"You won't. It's simple. Hold still," Cam chided. 

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because, you're letting me," Cam smirked, finishing Becky's lipstick. "Alright. Done. Ready?" 

"Yeah," Becky nodded, grabbing the mirror. Becky's eyes widened. Her hair was no longer limp and greasy, but was bouncy and light. It was so soft! Her makeup made her look like a new person. "What did you do?!" 

"Trust me. With the right products, a ugly duckling can turn into a swan," Cam smiled. 

Cam waited until Becky was in position. "You're making the right choice," she heard the demon say. 

"I know. So... we seal the deal with a kiss?" Becky asked, timid. 

"Exactly. Pucker up, sweetheart." 

Instead, Becky light a lighter, dropping it to the ground. Flames shot up around the devil's trap that was hidden. Becky took a step back, glaring at the man. "I'm not your sweetheart!" 

"Good job, Becky," Cam smiled, eyes flashing red at the sight of the demon. 

Dean, Sam, and Garth followed her from their hiding place. Garth was holding a bottle. "Blueberry vodka. The answer to all of life's problems." 

"You see that, Sam? I did it just like we said! I am awesome! I – I'll be over here," Becky told him, proud of herself. 

"Dean Winchester, and Campbell Winchester. Or...Princess Campbell. This is really thrilling. Hey, can I have your autographs?

Dean took out a knife, and glared at the demon. "Sure. Yeah, I'll, uh, carve it into your spleen. So, how you running your little scam?" 

"Well, how do you mean, Dean?" 

"Signing 10-year deals, snuffing 'em that week," Sam implied. 

"Sounds to me that that's not really the rules," Cam mocked, feiging innocence. 

"Well, I would never. No. Rules of the road – can't lay a hair on any of my clients." 

"Right. So how you cheating it?" Dean questioned. 

"I'm not a cheater. I'm an innovator. It's called a loophole, you moron. Yes, when a person bargains away his soul, he gets a decade, technically. But accidents happen." 

"Sounds like cheating to me," Cam smirked. 

"So you're arranging 'accidents' and collecting early?" Sam asked. 

"Oh, please. White gloves. I don't get my hands dirty. That's why it's important to have a capable intern." A man appeared behind Guy with an arm raised. Dean, Sam, and Garth went flying back, crashing into the tables and walls. Cam's eyes flashed red with fury. "What time did I ask you to be here? What time did I ask you to be here?!" Guy yelled at his intern. 

"Oh, you just pissed me off. Does my Father know about what you are doing?" Cam asked, flinging the intern back with her powers. But she was too late. Guy's intern broke the trap with the trap, freeing the other demon. Guy disappeared, reparring in front of Dean. Dean scrambled to his feet, and threw holy water at him. 

"Exorcizamus te, omnis—" Dean began to chant. 

Guys grabbed Dean by the throat, chocking him. Cam rushed to him, faster than she had ever moved, and gripped Guy's arm, crushing it with her tight grip. Guy's eyes flashed, as he gritted his teeth. "Stupid bitch!" Guy grabbed Cam's wrist, but Cam's other hand grasped Guy's throat. 

"Becky...run!" Sam gasped out. 

Garth got to his knees just in time for the intern to send him sprawling back to the ground. Sam started to choke with a twisting movement of the intern's hand. Suddenly, he fell to the ground, with a knife protruding from his back. 

"Whoa," Becky breathed out, amazed by what she had done. 

Sam pulled the knife out of the Intern's chest, and tossed it to Dean. Cam was struggling against the crushing weight on her wrist not to loose her concentration. But Dean caught the knife, and placed it against Guy's throat. Guy released Dean, so Cam headbutted him with her head. "How many deals you got cooking in this town, Madoff?" Cam asked. 

"Fifteen."

"Yeah, well, call them off, or I'll cut my own loophole in your throat," Dean threatened. 

"Oh, crap." 

"Yeah, you said it. You're in a world—" Dean began to say, but was cutt off by a light Scottish accent. 

"Hello, boys. Daughter." 

Dean glanced behind him. "Oh, crap." 

Dean moved behind Guy, and held the knife to his throat. 

"Sam, mazel tov. Who's the lucky lady?" Crowley asked. 

Cam moved in front of Dean. "Father." 

"Campbell. You look well. I'm sorry to hear about Castiel." 

"You're Crowley!" Becky gasped. 

"And you're – well, I'm sure you have a wonderful personality, dear," Crowley tried to compliment. 

"Ah, another step, and I'll Colombian necktie your little friend here," Dean threatened. 

"Please, don't let him get off that easy," Crowley scoffed. 

"Sir, I don't think that you—" 

"I know exactly what you've been doing. A little birdie named Jackson," Crowley told him, glancing at the dead intern, "sold you out, e-mailed all the juicy deets to my suggestion box. I assume... That's my whistle-blower? Shame. Had a future. Unfortunately, you don't." 

Cam smirked, and went to stand by Crowley's side. This was going to be good..."I was just—" Guy began to say. 

"There's only one rule – make a deal, keep it." 

"Well, technically, I didn't—" Guy tried to reason. 

"There's a reason we don't call our chits in early – consumer confidence. This isn't Wall Street! This is Hell! We have a little something called integrity. This gets out, who'll deal with us? Nobody! Then where are we?" 

"I don't know."

"That's right. You don't. Because you're a stupid, shortsighted little prat. Now, hand the jackass over. I'll cancel every deal he's made," Crowley told Dean. 

"What are you gonna do with him?" Dean asked. 

"Make an example of him. Fair trade, right? We all go our separate ways. No harm done."

"What, out of the goodness of your heart?" Sam asked. 

"I'm fine with that," Cam told everybody. 

"Years of demons nipping at your heels, haven't seen one for months. Wonder why?" Crowley asked. 

"We've been a little busy," Cam told them. 

"Hunting Leviathan – yes, I know. That's why I told my lads to stay clear of you meatheads, and the Princess." 

"So, what do you know about—" Sam asked. 

"Too much. You met that dick yet? Smuggest tub of goo since Mussolini. I hate the bastards. Squash 'em all, please. I'll stay clear," Crowley begged. 

"Rip up the contracts first," Dean said. 

Crowley snapped his fingers. "Done... and done. Your turn." 

"No, no, no, no. Let—" Guy pleaded, but Dean shoved him towards Crowley. 

"Pleasure, gentlemen. Daughter," Crowley smiled, disappearing. 

"What'd I miss?" Garth asked, coming to. 

Later, Cam stood next to Garth and Dean as Becky and Sam signed the annulment forms. "It... it wasn't all bad, right?" 

Sam looked at Becky, unsmiling. "Okay, y-you did save my life, and for that, thanks."

"So, I'll see you again?" Becky asked, hopeful. 

"Yeah, probably not." Becky's face fell. Signing her signature, she sighed and pushed back towards Sam. "Becky, look. You're not a loser, okay? You're a good person, a-and you've got... a lot of... e-energy. So, you know, just do your thing, whatever that is, and the right guy will find you." 

Dean and Cam caught Garth looking at Becky, with a hopeful expression. Cam turned to him, and hit him upside the head. "No. No," Dean told him, sternly. 

After biding Becky goodbye for the final time, hopefully, they regrouped in the alleyway. "Well, buddy, I got to say, man – you, uh... you don't suck," Dean said with surprise. 

Dean reached out and patted Garth's arm. "Thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Well..." Garth enveloped Dean in a hug, who awkardly patted him on the back. 

"Thank you, Garth," Cam smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

"For you anything!" Garth blushed. 

"Next time you come into the bar, tell them that the tab is on me." 

Garth waved goodbye, getting into his car. Soon, he was off on his own adventures. "Take care," Dean called out. Then Dean turned to his siblings. "Wow." 

"Aww, you made a fwiend," Sam teased. 

"Uh-uh." 

"Well, I'll leave you too to make up. I'm going back to Vegas to finished getting pampered. Text me with the details with the next hunt," Cam smiled at her boys. Time for TLC. 


	9. You've Got A Friend In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 7.09.

**Hammanton, New Jersey**

Meeting up with Bobby was their next stratergy. They were all feeling paranoid, not trusting those around them. Dean decided no more hotels or motels. Anybody could be a Leviathan. So, they decided to sleep and rest in abandoned houses. The one they were in currently was in New Jersey. It was close enough to Conneticut where Bobby had been, and closer enough to Delaware. 

Cam dusted the kitchen table, while Sam and Dean bickered over the fuse box. "Did you strip enough wire?" Sam asked, noticing the still dark house. 

"Yes, I stripped enough wire," Dean shot back. 

"All right." Sam attached the cables to the wires of the fuse, and magically, light appeared. 

"Hey!" Cam smiled, finishing up her dusting. 

"See? Told you," Dean smirked. 

Bobby entered the house then, while Cam and Sam sat at the table. Dean and Bobby stood around it. "Well, isn't this cozy?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah. Well, Motel 6 just ain't leaving the light on anymore," Sam commented. 

"Well, I'm taking a page out of Frank Devereaux's Bible on this. Everybody's out to get you -- paranoia is just plain common sense," Dean nodded. "Weeks, guys. Weeks. We've been living with cold showers, cold Hot Pockets, cold freaking everything. I mean, this is the bottom that we're living in. You guys get that, right?" 

"How many big mouths are out there, running card traces, like Chet, or hunting us down God knows what ways? No, now's not the time to be laying our bed rolls out on the grid. Not if we can help it," Bobby told them. 

Everybody looked up as the lights go out. "That's just great. This is stupid. Our quality of life is crap. We got Purgatory's least wanted everywhere, and we're on our third "The World's Screwed" issue in, what, three years? We've steered the bus away from the cliff twice already," Dean stated after Sam turned on a latern. 

"Someone's got to do it," Cam sighed. 

"What if the bus wants to go over the cliff?" 

"You think the world wants to end?" 

"I think that if we didn't take its belt and all its pens away each year that, yeah, the whole enchilada woulda offed itself already." 

"Stop trying to wrestle with the big picture, son. You're gonna hurt your head," Bobby chided. Dean rolled his eyes, and grabbed a beer, laying down on the sofa. Cam pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. No light, no electricity means no heat. She was glad she chose to wear a sweater. "So, what's the guff?" 

Bobby sat down in a chair across from Cam and Sam. "Well, uh, there’ve been a rash of sightings all over the southern pine barrens -- a strange, fast-moving, human-like creature. Locals even have a name for it," Sam explained, passing over a print out from the internet. 

"The Jersey Devil?" Bobby asked, reading the paper. "I thought that was just local tall-tale crap."

"The area's history of sightings goes back more than two centuries. Some accounts gave it bat wings, others horns, a...a tail." Sam handed Bobby another print out. "And, uh, oh yeah, a horse's head." Sam handed Bobby more print outs. 

"Of course, the sketch looks more like a Chewbacca head," Dean commented from the couch. 

"Sounds kind of mixed up," Bobby told them, looking at the articles. 

"Yeah, kind of like it should be fighting a Japanese robot." 

"Well, mixed up or not, it sounds like it might just have a body count," Cam sighed. 

Sam handed a newspaper to Bobby. "'Camping high season harshed by human burrito'?" 

"Yeah. Something hung a camper up in a tree, then ate him alive right through his sleeping bag. His wife hasn't been seen, either. Plus, there have been four other missing persons reported in the last three weeks. State troopers -- get this -- are saying it's a rogue bear," Cam informed him. 

"Yeah, of course, when was the last time you saw a bear string up its own piñata?" Dean scoffed. 

"Something's out there in the woods. Hey, we're going honest to goodness wilderness hunting. I haven't used my .30-30 in a while." 

"Okay, Davey Crockett, well, safari's gonna have to wait till tomorrow and after our suit-and-tie dance. We'll make sure this is not just some backwoods crackhead who likes to roll glampers." 

"What the hell's a glamper?" Bobby asked, confused. 

"Sam?"

"High-end camper. TV, A.C., Wi-Fi. Back to nature, zero inconvenience," Sam explained. 

"That's idiotic." 

"Yeah. Some people just don't know how to live." 

"Alright. Let's get some rest. Tommorow, go check out what's going on," Cam yawned, standing up. That night, all slept in in various places around the house, until the first light of dawn woke them. Around the afternoon, Dean and Sam sat at a table with the park ranger, while Cam and Bobby came later. Bobby went to check out the body, while Cam talked to the wife of the victim. Bobby and Cam entered the resturant, and waited while her brothers walked over to them. 

"So?" Dean asked. 

"Well, I took a look at the cadaver -- what's left of it. Not a happy camper. Don't have any stats on a Jersey Devil, but the bite radius on the vic's wounds -- it's too small for a Leviathan. And he's still got a ventricle and some change, so I doubt we're talking werewolf. And a wendigo don't leave no scraps." 

"Wife said she heard growling noises and her husband screaming. That's it." 

"Hmm. Lunch?" Dean asked. 

"Yes, please," Cam nodded, hungry. 

"Starving," Bobby agreed. 

Dean turned and waved at a waiter. "Hey! Uh, Brandon. We grab a booth?" 

"Hey, uh, douchewad, a hostess will seat you. Do I look like a freaking hostess?" Brandon, the waiter shot back. 

"What the fuck?" Cam asked, suprised at the rude response. All they wanted was a booth! 

"Do you want to look like a hostess?" Dean argued back, but Brandon walked away.

"That didn't really make sense, what you... said," Sam commented. 

"What was that?" Dean asked, confused. 

"I sure hope we don't get Brandon's section," Bobby muttered, as they were led to the booth. To their dismay, Brandon was their waiter. All ordered, and chit chatted until Brandon came back with their food. 

Brandon started with Sam. "Sidewinder soup and salad combo goes to Big Bird." Then he moved to Dean. "TDK slammer to Ken Doll." Then Cam. "Chocolate chip waffles with a side of whip cream for Barbie." Then finally Bobby. "And a little heart-smart for creepy uncle." 

"What is your problem?" Dean asked, pissed. 

"You are my problem!" Brandon shot back, walking away angry. 

"Oh, Brandon's got his flare all up in a bunch." 

"Yeah. There goes  _his_  18%." 

"Anyway, chief ranger -- I don't think he believes in the Jersey Devil," Dean informed them. 

"Oh, oh, by the way, did he seem a little, uh, stoned to you?" Sam mentioned. 

"Ranger Rick? Yeah. Definitely growing his own on the back 40 and smoking all the profits." 

"He did seem to think that there was something --" 

"Oh, that is good sandwich," Dean interrupted, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

Cam's nose wrinkled in disgust. "What the hell did you get?" Bobby asked. 

Dean turned the special place card around, showing it to them. "New Pepperjack Turducken Slammer -- limited time only." 

"Bunch of birds shoved up inside each other. Shouldn't play God like that." 

"Hey, don't look at me sideways from that -- that Chinese chicken geezer salad there, okay? This is awesome. Like the perfect storm of your top-three edible birds." 

"It's disgusting. And please, chew with your mouth closed," Cam sighed. 

"All right, anyways, um... The ranger did seem to think there was something out in Wharton Forest," Sam told them. 

"Well, then I'd say it's safari time," Dean smiled, eating his sandwich. 

"She’s big-boned!" they heard a man yell. "Look at her! You're telling me she's not fat?" Turning, they saw their waiter, Brandon yelling. 

"Hey," another waiter protested. 

"Up yours, Mike. Shove it right up yours!" Brandon tore off his apron, and left the restruant. 

"Well, anyway, back to bigger and better things." Dean looked down and continued to eat his sandwich. 

After they were done, they went back to the house where they were squatting, and grabbed their stuff before heading into the woods. All four carried rifles, while Dean and Bobby carried packs. Cam wore jeans with fleece lined leggings, furry calf high hiking boots, thick socks, a flannel shirt, and a vest. :

Bobby stopped, and examined a tuft of fur. "Couple of bucks. Head-butting over turf probably. Pretty sure the other fella won," Bobby told them. 

"I guess I forgot. Before you were a hunter, you were actually a...hunter," Sam mentioned. 

"Yeah, well, we shot our dinner when I was a kid." 

"You used to take us hunting. Remember? Dad had a case, he'd just dump us on you. Shoot, you must have taught us most of the outdoor tracking we know," Dean remembered. 

"Yeah, what I could get to stick. I never could get you little grubs to pull a trigger on a single deer. Except Campbell. She was actually a pretty shot." 

"Hah!" Cam smiled, feeling proud. 

"You’re talking about Bambi, man." 

"Don't be a pussy, Dean," Cam grinned, trekking along. 

"You don't shoot Bambi, jackass. You shoot Bambi's mother," Bobby informed Dean. 

Suddeny, Cam stopped. They all looked up at a bloodied arm hanging from a tree. "Looks like we found Phil," Dean said. 

 

They stood around and waited until Ranger Rick came around. Cam hated the cold. It made her weak. Cam remained close to Sam, reveling in his body's warmth. "Special agents. Listen, I got your call. But I'm not sure I got what you were saying," Ranger Rick told them. Dean pointed up. "Hey. I think we found Phil." 

"That's what I said," Dean smirked. 

"Uh, I should probably call this in," Ranger Rick said.

"Yeah, yeah. Solid move, Rick," Sam nodded. 

Ranger Rick went to his truck to call this in. Cam turned at the sound of something moving, and breathing. "Hey, guys?" Cam called out, checking her rifle was loaded. Aiming it up, she pointed it at the bushes. 

As RANGER RICK goes to his vehicle, there is the sound of a creature moving and breathing heavily.

"Uh, this is Ranger Evans up at Acher's Point. Come in. Uh, repeat. This is  _Chief_  Ranger Evans." 

"Chief Ranger, go ahead," a woman spoke through the radio. 

"I have a situation out at Acher's Point." 

Bobby heard the noises getting closer, and readied his weapon. "Ranger, I think we've got company." 

"Yeah? Who's that?" An invisable force dragged Ranger Rick off into the trees. 

"Ranger!" Sam yelled. "Ranger Evans! Ranger!" 

"It's got him up in the trees. Lights off," Bobby told them. The Winchesters looked at Bobby confused, while they trained their guns upwards. Bobby was the first to turn off his light on his rifle. 

"What?" Dean asked, lowering his rifle. 

"Wait, Bobby, you think that's really a good idea?" Sam questioned. 

"Shut up, shut off, and listen." 

Cam sucked in a breathe, and clicked off her light. Sam followed, and Dean had also turned off his light. 

They listened, and heard crunching sounds. "Damn thing’s eating Rick," Sam whispered. 

"Man, I liked Rick," Dean whined. 

All turned towards Dean in shock. Bobby sighed, and closed his eyes, firing up into the tree. Cam shrieked as a humanoid creature fell out of the tree. He was holding one of Ranger Ricks arms. 

"Wow. Nice shot, Bobby," Dean complimented. 

"Seriously," Sam nodded. 

"We all got our gifts." 

"What about the rest of Ranger Rick?" Dean asked. 

"Ranger called in his 10-20. His own will find him. We got crap to do," Bobby told them. They picked up the creature, and took it back to the house where they were staying in. "Built like a supermodel, but the thing was strong. That's for damn sure. Carried a full-grown man up a tree in nothing flat." 

"But, it only took one bullet to bring it down," Cam commented. 

"And not even a silver bullet, just a bullet-bullet," Dean said, confused. 

The creature suddenly bolted upright, standing at the table. Cam screamed as she grabbed her gun and began to shoot at it repeatedly. Sam, Dean, and Bobby followed suit until it finally fell back down on the table. Cam breathed out, and reached for a pulse. She felt none. "What the fuck!" 

"First one must have just stunned it," Bobby commented. 

"All right, well, let's check its hulk pants for some ID," Dean told them, reaching into the pants pocket. Dean withdrew his hand, pulling out a wallet. "Oh, that is just gonna ruin the leather." 

Sam grabbed the wallet from Dean. "Are you feeling okay?" Bobby asked Dean. 

"Yeah, I feel great." 

"Gerald Browder, uh, lived here in town, 5'9", brown hair and blue eyes... 235 pounds," Sam told them. 

"Whoa." 

Everybody turned to look at the creature. "Well, apparently, he's lost a little pudge." 

"Maybe it's a-a lap-band side effect."

Dean laughed, while Cam rolled up her sleeves. Bobby poked a stick inside one of the bullet wounds. Pulling it out, they saw that the stick was dripping gray goo. 

"What the hell? I think we better have a look under Gerald's hood." 

"I'll do it. Hand me that knife," Cam told them, tying her hair up in a pony tail. As soon as her hand met the handle of the knife, she brought it down, cracking the bones in the chest as she cut it open. Bobby and Sam began to fish around in the open chest cavity using forceps. 

"God! Its organs are swimming in the stuff," Bobby commented. 

Dean came into the room, disappearing to find the whiskey. "You guys getting hungry? I'm hungry."  

They ignored him, and continued to investigate the corpse. "What's that?" Sam asked. 

"His stomach. For a guy on a diet, Gerry here packed it in pretty good," Bobby told him. Cam grabbed a knife, and slit it open, using a pair of forceps and pulled out something. "That's human right there." Cam continued to pull things from the stomach, and Bobby commented on each and several one. "That's fresh Rick. Let's see. Plus... a pine cone? Pack of gum in the wrapper." 

"That's -- that's older. Maybe like a -- maybe Ranger Phil or the camper," Sam commented, pointing to another piece of meat. 

"What's that?" Bobby asked. 

"Looks like a -- yeah, that's a -- that's a cat's head," Cam told them, nose wrinkling is disgust. 

"A glamper or two is one thing, but you got to be damn hungry to eat a cat's head." 

"Mm-hmm," Sam hummed. 

"Well, lookit here. I'm no Dr. Oz, but..." Bobby used his own foreceps to pull a large, lumpy, black thing out of the body. "I think that's his adrenal glands." 

"Okay. And?" 

"Meant to be the size of hotel bar soap... and bright orange." 

Bobby, Cam, and Sam winched at the smell. "Ooh! All right, that might help explain the strength. Um, but whatever this thing is, it's not the Jersey Devil, but it sure as hell ain't Gerald Browder anymore.

"Okay, guys, seriously. It's time for dinner?" Dean asked. 

"We can go. But I'm not very hungry," Cam groaned. 

Going back to the restruant from earlier, Dean ate a sandwich, while the three others drank cups of coffee. "Gerald Browder, 35, self-employed. Air-conditioning repairman," Sam told them, reading from his laptop. "Missing person number three. Disappeared eight days ago." 

"Well, that explains all the people who got eaten in the last eight days," Bobby commented. 

"Yeah. Question is, what happened to him?" Dean was loudly groaning as he continued to eat his sandwich. "Dean. Uh, so, what do you think?" Sam asked

"I'm not that worried about it."

"Excuse me?" Cam asked, eyebrows shooting into her side bangs. 

"That's funny, right? I could give two shakes of a rat's ass. Is that right? Do rats shake their ass, or is it something else? Eh." 

Sam looked around, noticing everybody else eating the same sandwich. "Give me that," Sam told him, snatching the sandwhich away. 

"Whoa, whoa! Why?!" 

"There's some funky chicken in the TDK Slammer, ain't there?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah," Sam nodded, sniffing the sandwich. "Whoa!" he recoiled. 

Cam raised her hand, snapping her fingers. "Excuse me? Can we take this to go?!" 

 

"This is stupid. My sandwich didn't do anything. I don't know what you think you're gonna find," Dean whined, watching Bobby set down the foil wrapped package onto the table. It was in the shape of the swan. 

Sam unwrapped the sandwich, while Bobby stared at him. "There's something wrong with you, Dean." 

"Are you kidding? I'm fine! I -- I actually feel great. The best I've felt in a couple months. Cas? Black goo? I don't even care anymore. And you know what's even better? I don't care that I don't care. I just want my damn slammer back." 

Cam snapped, grabbing him by the throat, pining him to the wall. She easily took him down with her strength. "Cam!" Bobby protested. 

"Dude, you are completely stoned, just like Ranger Rick was." 

"Just like the dinner rush back at Biggerson's. And everybody's loving the Turducken." Bobby poked the sandwich, and gray goo bubbled out. G

"I think you pissed off my sandwich." Cam recoiled as more goo came out. "That -- that's in me?" Dean asked, looking a bit green. 

"O-only half of it," Cam told him. 

"Does that snot look familiar?" 

"Okay, so whatever turned Gerry Browder into a pumpkin head... and is currently turning Dean into an idiot --" Sam began to say. 

"I'm right here. Right here." 

"Is in the Turducken Slammer at Biggerson's," Bobby finished.

"Yeah." 

"It's in the meat," Cam realized. 

"If I wasn't so chilled out right now, I would puke." 

Later that night, they returned to Biggerson's through the reseiving enterance. Dean was conked out, cold in the back seat. "How's he doing?" Sam asked, glancing in the back seat. 

"He's sleeping it off. Tryptophan coma," Bobby answered. 

"So, you think he's okay?" 

Cam listened to Dean's steady breathing. "Yeah, he's all right," she nodded. Bobby nodded as well. 

"Good. So you don't worry about him?" Sam asked Bobby. 

"What do you mean? Before the Turducken?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I kind of mean more like, uh... more like ever since my head broke... and we lost Cas. I mean, you ever feel like he's -- he's going through the same motions but he's not the same Dean, you know?" 

"True. He's not the same. He's not the carefree Dean anymore." 

"How could he be?" Bobby asked the two of them. 

"Right, yeah, but what if --" Sam protested. 

"What if what? You know, you worry about him. All he does is worry about you. And Cam, you worry about the two of them and many more. Who's left to live their own life here? The three of you -- aren't you full up just playing Snuffleupagus with the Devil all the live long?" 

"I don't know, Bobby. Seeing Lucifer's fine with me." 

"What?!" Cam asked, shocked. 

"Come again?" Bobby asked. 

"Look, I'm not saying it's fun. I mean, to be honest with you, I-I kind of see it as the best-case scenario. I mean..." Sam tried to say, pressing the scar on his hand. "...at least all my crazy's under one umbrella, you know? I kind of know what I'm dealing with. A lot of people got it worse." 

"You always were one deep little son of a bitch," Bobby commented. 

"Wait, wait, wait. Here we go."

"Dean! Wake up!" Cam yelled, slapping his leg. 

"What!?" Dean exclaimed, waking up in fright. 

Everybody turned to watch a delivery truck backing up to the receiving entrance. A truck driver got out of the truck, wheeling cartons from the back, into the restaurant. The diver got back into the truck, and drove away. 

"Well, I guess we follow him," Bobby told the Winchesters. 

 

The followed the truck to a warehouse. Parking, Sam pulled out a pair of binoculars, and began to spy. "That's weird, right? I mean, national franchise like Biggerson's getting meat from a place that looks like it wholesales Hong Kong knockoffs," Sam explained. 

"Okay. Yeah. It's a little weird," Dean nodded. 

Suddenly, the truck drover got out of the truck, entering the warehouse. "All right, well, I guess we wait till they close up shop, go take a look around?" Cam asked. 

"Hang on," Bobby told them. 

A car pulled up to the warehouse, and out stepped their neighborhood monster. The one they crushed with a car. Edgar. 

"No," Sam muttered, eyes going wide. "Edgar."

"Leviathans," Dean corrected. 

"Fucking hell," Cam gasped. 

Edgar opened the door, pulling out a man from the back of the trunk of the car he was in. "Son of a bitch," Dean scoffed.

"What the hell is going on?" Bobby asked. 

"Put him with the others, if you don't mind," Edgar told the truck driver. 

Suddenly,, Dr. Gaines appeared. "Edgar. Follow me. I've been so busy with this experiment, I didn't even realize you were back. It's, uh, big stuff." 

"I'm back because of the experiment. What's happening? You said you were refining the formula." 

"Yes. Absolutely. And it's going great. The absorption rate is up in lower concentrations."

"But it didn't solve our little issue with adverse reactions." 

"Well, no. Not 100%." 

The truck driver put the man, Brandon, into the cage next to the other cages of people. "Burn them."

"What? But they represent crucial test data. Where the additive formula went wrong, where my initial projections failed."

"Dick is coming."

Dr. Gaines turned to the truck driver. "Burn them." 

Meanwhile, Cam and Sam were spying on the restruant, while Dean and Bobby were spying on the warehouse. 

"There's nothing happening back here at all," Sam told them over the phone, as Cam and him checked out the warehouse. 

"Yeah, okay, Sam. Well, they're pretty dug in, so why don't you and Cam finish circling and head on back?" Bobby suggested. 

"Right." 

Bobby hung up, and turned his head to look at Dean. "How's your head?" 

"Well, I think the slammer's pretty much wore off. In between that and the 20 cups of coffee, I'm nicely tense and alarmed," Dean answered back. 

"I wasn't talking about that." 

"Oh, Bobby, don't -- don't go all Sigmund Freud on me right now, okay? I just got drugged by a sandwich." 

"I want to talk about your new party line." 

"Party? What are you talking about? I don't even vote."

 

Sam and Cam returned to the car, hopping in. "Hey. Something's up." 

Two black vehicles pulled up, as Edgar and Dr. Gaines went to greet them. From one of the cars, out stepped a well dressed man. "Well, I'll be a squirrel in a skirt. It's Dick frigging Roman," Bobby commented. 

"What? Who the hell is Dick frigging Roman?" Dean asked. Sam and Bobby switched places, as Sam pulled out the laptop to research Dick Roman. "Holy crap. What the hell is that?" Dean asked after they watched the news report of Dick Roman. He was very powerful man, and on top of that, he was a Leviathan. 

"That's one of the top 50 most powerful men in America, Dean," Bobby answered. 

"Says here top 35 as of last month. Now it's all making sense. Remember when Crowley kept going on about hating Dick? I thought he was just being general. Pfft!" Sam explained. 

"Well, if the Leviathan got to him, then that means they're playing on a much bigger board than we were thinking," Cam sighed. 

"So what, then? I mean, we can't exactly outgun them," Dean commented. 

"No, but we got the drop on them. Means we got a chance to figure out what these guys are really doing here," Bobby told them. 

The Winchesters turned to Bobby as he pulled out surveillance equipment. "Whoa. Where'd you get that mother?" 

"It's on loan from Frank's big brother collection. It'll pick up vocal vibrations from window glass at half a mile. It's time to find out what these ugly bastards are up to." 

"I'll come with you," Cam told him. 

 

"No. It's easier if I go alone. Stay here with your brothers," Bobby told her. 

"Be safe," Dean told him. 

 

Bobby left, leaving the Winchesters in the car. They waited for a while, until Bobby called them. 

"What you got?" Bobby asked. 

"Our side's still dead, Bobby. Anything with you?" Dean asked, putting the phone on speaker. 

Bobby was sitting outside, spying with his gear. "Yeah, same here. I got -- hold on. Yeah, I got movement -- my side, second floor, meeting room." 

They held their breath as Bobby listened. After a couple of tense minutes, Cam spoke up. "Bobby?"   
What's happening now?

"Wait...Now I have officially seen it all." 

"Bobby, what is it?" Sam asked.

"He's making the doctor eat himself." 

"What?" Dean asked, confused. 

"He's --" Suddenly, they heard silence. 

"Bobby?" Dean called out. "Bobby?!" 

"Shit," Cam exclaimed, opening her car door. They rushed to where Bobby was on the roof, finding just broken surveillance equipment. 

"They got him," Dean breathed out. 

"Dean, there are at least four Leviathans out there. We don't even know how to kill one," Sam protested, before Dean could jump the gun. 

Cam turned and began to smile as they saw an ACME Industrial Cleaning van. "Well, it'll be quite a shock when we walk in through the front door, won't it?"  

"Think you can unlock it?" Sam asked, going over to the back of the truck. 

"Yep." Cam snapped her fingers, breaking the lock. Grabbing the handle, they pulled it up, revealing bottles of cleaner and pressure sprayers. Each grabbed one, filling them up, then headed towards the warehouse. The Winchesters entered, spraying bodyguards, Edgar, and the truck driver. The monster's skin began to blister and burn as they walked off. 

Cam raced off in front of them, spraying anything that came at her. Sam followed, spraying Dick Roman in the face. "Sam... That is not how we communicate from a place of yes. That was bracing. Where'd you kids find this stuff?" Dick asked. Bobby appeared behind them, shooting Dick in the back twice. "Hey! That's mine." 

Meanwhile, Dean was unscrewing the lid to the pressure sprayer, dumping the cleaning solution onto Dick from behind. "Go! Go!" Dean yelled as Dick's skin began to sizzle and melt. 

"Would you stop it with that stuff?" Dick hollered. 

Dean, Cam, and Sam managed to get a head of Bobby, grabbing their vehicle, and pulling it up the the door. "Damn it, where's Bobby?" Sam asked, eager to leave. 

 

Cam's breathe hitched as she saw Bobby raced towards the van. "Bobby! Come on! Come on! Come on!" she yelled. 

Bobby opened the door, getting in. "Go! Go!" 

Cam jumped as she heard a gunshot, but Bobby closed the door. 

"Son of a bitch! I'm glad you got in. He almost took your freaking head off," Dean breathed out. 

Sam picked up, Bobby's hat, that had fallen off in the rush. "Hey, Bobby, your hat." 

Sam held out the hat, then felt his heart stop as he saw a bullet hole and blood. Cam glanced up, noticing Sam's white face, then looked down at the unconscious Bobby that layed in the back. "Bobby? Oh, God. Bobby? Bobby?" Sam panicked. 

"Bobby?!" Dean yelled out. 


	10. Goodbye, Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediently after chapter 9, and during 7.10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to dwell into the Winchesters reactions, instead of Bobby's. We all know that Bobby dies, and his reaction to death.

Cam yanked off her flannel button up, as Sam and her scrambled into the back seat with Bobby. Dean was still driving. "Bobby? Bobby? Hey, hey, hey, hey. Hold on," Sam begged, as Cam pressed her shirt to his bullet wound. 

"Sam, is he dead?" Dean asked, in a gruff voice. 

"I’m checking." 

Sam's fingers shook as he pressed them against Bobby's neck. "Is he dead?!" Dean asked again. 

"Just drive, Dean! Bobby!" Cam yelled at her brother. 

"You gotta talk to me, Sam! Cammie!" Dean stressed. 

"All right, he’s breathing. There’s a pulse," Sam told them. 

Dean breathed out, pressing his buttons on his phone. "Keep him upright. Stop the bleeding," Dean ordered. 

"I’m not an idiot, Dean! I know first aid for a fuckin' bullet to the head!" Sam snapped, getting Bobby up to lay against Cam. 

"I need the nearest trauma center," Dean said into his phone. 

"Hold on. Hold on," Sam begged. 

"What’s the address?!" Dean yelled into the phone. After a minute, Dean hung up, and gripped onto the steering wheel. "All right, Bobby, hang in there." Dean pressed his foot to the accelerator pedal, pushing the van to go faster. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Cam muttered, keeping pressure to Bobby's head. She could feel his warm blood soaking her shirt, into her hands. "Can you drive any faster!?" 

"I'm pushing it as fast as it can go!" Dean yelled back. "We're almost there!" 

Cam continued to apply pressure as they saw the hospital lights. The door opened, and orderlies went to pull Bobby out. "What do we got?" someone asked, as Dean, Cam, and Sam exited the vechile. 

"Gunshot wound to the right frontal area, no exit wound found. Breathing spontaneously. Respiratory rate 18 and shallow. RST at 120. BP 90 over 60. GCS 5." 

"Push 80 grams of Mannitol over 30. Prep for intubation," a doctor ordered. 

"Air entry clear to bases." 

"Let's get a central line in here now." 

"What's happening? Please just tell us –" Sam begged, following them inside the trauma room. 

"Get them out of here," the doctor ordered, seeing the three younger adults. 

"Sorry. You need to stay out of their way," a nurse told them, pushing them slightly away. 

Another nurse went to cut Bobby's shirt open as Dean protested. "That's our uncle." 

"You got to stay back." 

"What are they doing?" Cam asked. 

"We need to get him stable." 

"Okay, when are you gonna take the bullet out?" Dean questioned. 

"If we can get the swelling down, if it's in a place we can get to, if –" 

"If he even lives that long," Sam finished. 

The nurse said nothing, but pulled a curtain shut across the door to the trauma room. "Push 30 more of Mannitol over 10. CBC and 'lytes. Bolus him with 500 saline," they heard the doctor say. 

"The vitals were stable two minutes ago," a nurse argued. 

"Well, he's crashing now." 

Cam raked her hands through her hair. "Let's go sit in the waiting room." When her brothers didn't move, she tried again. "Dean, Sam...we can't help him. Only they can..." 

Sam leaned against the wall head in his hands. Dean just stared at the curtain. They waited like it felt like an eternity. "Excuse me. I need you to fill out some forms," a nurse told them. 

"I'll do it," Cam told her, grabbing the paperwork. Cam scribbled down Bobby's health history, as well as insurance information, and handed the filled out forms back. 

"He's, uh, stable for the moment. Just have to see," the doctor told them, stepping out of the room. 

 

 

They turned to stare at each other, and then moved to look at Bobby. "Thank you," Cam told the doctor. 

"Why don't you three go rest in the waiting room. We're going to take him for some x rays and an MRI, to see what damage is done." 

"Thank you," Cam repeated, following a nurse to the waiting room, where they sat down. Cam got up, and went to get them coffee. They were tired, stressed, and their emotions were running high. Cam sat in between her brothers, nursing her coffee as they waited for news. She knew that if things turned south, they were going to be a wreck. They waited once again, sipping their coffees, waiting for news. 

Dean went and began to pace while Cam and Sam waited in the seats. Cam's legs were pulled into her body, her feet resting on the seat. She felt numb inside. "Do you think he's going to die?" Sam asked. He sounded equally distant. 

"Honestly? I don't know. We've already lost so many...Mom, Dad, Jo, Ellen, Cas, and now we might lose Bobby? This might be the final nail in all of our coffins," Cam told him. Cam rested her head on Sam's shoulder, but perked up when she saw Bobby's doctor. Standing up, they stood next to her. 

"The MRIs showed swelling of the brain. With the extra intracrainial pressure, it's dangerous to operate." 

"So, what are you staying? That the bullet's going to stay in his brain?" Dean asked, getting agitated

"I'm sorry. We just have to wait. We'll see if the swelling goes down." 

"How long?" 

"It's hard to say in cases like this." 

"Well, he's lasted this long. That's something, right?" Sam asked, trying to be optimistic. 

"Well, yes. Listen – the bullet didn't shatter. Only one hemisphere of his brain was injured. These are all positive things. But...I don't want to give you false hope here. He's far from out of the woods. Most of the time, cases like this..." 

"They die." 

"Right now it comes down to him. I'll keep you updated." 

"Thank you," Cam told her. 

The doctor nodded at the siblings, and walked back down the hall. A man walked up behind them. "Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt. Is one of you Robert Singer's next of kin?" 

"I guess I am. I'm his health proxy," Cam told the man. 

"We know this is a stressful time." 

"Yeah, okay. No offense – you can skip the garnish. What, did his insurance lapse, or what?" Dean snapped. 

"We're sorry to ask, but, um, did your uncle ever make his wishes known i-in regards to organ donation? Organs are only viable for a very limited window –"

"'Viable'?"

"We're just hoping some good can come of this tragic –" the man began to say. 

"Listen to me. I'm gonna say this once. He's not gonna die. It's one bullet. He's gonna be fine because he's always fine." 

"I apologize." 

'Why are you talking to me like he's gonna die, huh? I do my job! Do your jobs! Save him!" 

"Dean..." Cam sighed. 

"Of course they're doing everything they can." 

Dean lashed out, punching the glass above the man's head. "Walk away from me. Now!" 

"Dean!" Cam exclaimed, as the man scurried away. Dean scoffed, and walked away. "Fuck," Cam sighed, going back to her chair. 

"You okay?" Sam asked. 

"Are you okay?" she asked back. 

"No." 

"Then don't ask stupid questions." Sam nodded, and head towards Bobby's room, while Cam waited for Dean. When he came back in, he seemed still tense. "Where did you go?" 

"Dick Roman was outside." 

"What did he want?" 

"To check up on us. I'm going to kill that mother..." 

"Yeah. Get in line. Come on. Let's get a coffee." 

"What did that guy want?" Sam asked, as Cam and Dean returned to outside of Bobby's room. Cam handed him a coffee, which Sam took it graciously. 

"Uh, nothing. Just some insurance mook. Dick Roman was out there," Dean told him, omitting the truth. 

"What? What happened?" 

"Nothing...For now. It was just a friggin' staring contest. That was about it. What's the update?" 

"The swelling's down a little. They took him off sedation. Apparently, he – he started fighting his tube. So they pulled them out, and he's breathing on his own." 

"That's good, right? Is that good?" 

"Yeah. Well, doctor said best-case scenario." 

"Good. Bobby's a fighter. He's trying to come back," Cam smiled, a bit relieved. 

"All right, so when they gonna take the bullet out?" Dean asked. 

"Dean, t-they're not even – they're not even gonna try that, not yet," Sam explained. 

"What does that mean?" 

"The word's 'abrading' I think." 

"English." 

"Cutting out the dead brain tissue," Cam informed her brothers. 

 

"That's if the doctor even thinks it's worth the risk," Sam nodded. 

 

A man and woman stopped near them, having a conversation. "Can I talk to you two?" Cam asked. 

Sam and Dean followed her a way from the couple, where they stopped and stared at each other in a small circle. "What? Talk about what?" Dean asked. 

"You know what," Cam sighed. 

"No, we're not gonna have that conversation," Dean said, defiantly. 

"Well, we need to," Sam told Dean, backing Cam up. 

"He's not gonna die." 

"He might," Cam whispered. 

"Cam." 

"Dean, listen – we need to brace ourselves," said Sam. 

"Why?" 

"Because it's real," Cam snapped. 

"What do you want to do? You want to hug and – and say we made it through it when Dad died? We've been through enough," Dean snapped back, walking away. 

Cam sighed, and sat in a chair. Cam laid back, and closed her eyes. Sam who sat buy heard her light and gentle snoring, and shrugged off his jacket. Draping it over his sister, he sat back down, and rested his own eyes. It wasn't until they heard works that they woke up. Dean had returned and was staring into Bobby's room as two nurses were prepping him for something. 

"Keep the head of the bed up for transport. IV can run off the pump. Just run a TKVO. We'll have to wait for respiratory," a nurse ordered. 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. What's happening?" Sam asked. 

"He's showing signs of responsiveness. We're taking him up for surgery. If you want to see him, I'd squeeze in there quick." Cam hurried inside Bobby's room, with Sam and Dean following her. Cam smiled down at Bobby, and took his hand. "Sorry. We need to get moving." 

"Right. Yeah," Sam nodded. Sam looked at his siblings, then looked at Bobby. "Hey, um... Bobby, um, hey..." Sam took Bobby's other hand, and squeezed it. "Just... thanks... for everything." 

Cam leaned down, and kissed Bobby on the forehead. "I love you, Bobby." 

"All right. Please step back.

"Yeah," Dean coughed, covering his emotions. 

Cam felt something squeeze her hand, and she looked down and gasped. Bobby's eyes were opened, and his head was raised. "Bobby?" 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, stop. His eyes are open," Sam told the nurses. 

"Bobby?" Cam repeated. 

"Hey," Sam smiled, touching his shoulder. Bobby reached up with one hand and removed his oxygen mask. He was trying to take something. 

"What – don't talk. Don't talk. A pen – I –" Dean struggled, trying to find a pen. Dean spotted one at the foot of the bed, and reached out to grab the pen. "Here. Here, here, here." Dean handed the pen to Sam, who pressed it into Bobby's hand. "What is it?"

Bobby took the pen, writing down "45489" onto the palm of Sam's hand, while breathing heavily. When he was done, he looked at the Winchesters with love in his eyes. Smiling slightly at them, the Winchesters leaned in closer. 

"Idjits," he told Dean and Sam. Lifting his hand, he rested it on Cam's cheek. "Sweetheart." 

Cam's smile fell as Bobby's head fell back, and his eyes closed. The monitors began to beep. "Bobby? Hey!" Dean panicked. 

To their horror, the monitor flat lined. "No...please...Bobby!" Cam panicked. 

"Call a code – trauma room," the nurse called out. 

The Winchesters were rushed out as people surrounded Bobby. Cam felt tears fall down her cheeks. Finally, everybody stepped away, and they turned off monitors. The doctor turned to the Winchesters and walked towards them. "I'm so sorry. There was to much extensive damage." 

Cam began to sob as she sank down on the ground. Bobby was gone...what were they going to do next? 

 


	11. Mourning and Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 7.11

**Rufus's Cabin**

You would think that after losing so many people, that they would get used to death. But losing Bobby hurt them the worst. They had a small funeral for him, asking the hospital to cremate him. It wasn't exactly a hunter's funeral, but it was close enough. They retrived his ashes and scattered them along Karen's grave. He would want to be with her. The first week was roughest. They did nothing, except eat sleep, and stare at each other. Cam sat on the couch, in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, her hair undone, and no makeup on. Continuous tear tracks painted her face, and her eyes and nose was red. Sam's and Dean's eyes were equally red. No one said a work. No one moved. There was a numbness. 

Week two, was when they began to snap back into action with one word on their mind...revenge. Dean began to drink whiskey to numb the pain of losing Bobby. Sam tried to tidy the cabin up, distracting himself. They worked silently together to solve the riddle of the number that Bobby left them before he died. Cam on the other hand, sat in the bathroom, in the bathtub. Closing her eyes, she began to mutter a spell. She had to see Crowley. " _Descendo!"_

_**Hell** _

Cam's eyes opened when she noticed she was on a soft bed. Hearing music, she swung her legs around. Her bare feet touched the floor, which was the softest carpet. Standing up, she noticed she was wearing a flowly white dress. "Hello?" she called out. Hearing giggling, she walked out of the room. "Crowley?" 

"Mommy!" said a small voice. 

Cam turned and caught a small body. Pulling back, she saw the most beautiful little girl she's ever seen. Her hair was a dark red, almost a brown, with freckles along her nose. Looking at the small face, she saw the eyes she most desperatly missed...Castiel's. "Hi?" Cam whispered. 

"Come on, Mommy! Daddy, Grandpa, Grandpa Bobby, and Grandma are waiting!" 

"Alright." Cam placed her hand into the smaller child's was allowed to be taken to a large living room, where her parents and Bobby were smiling. Feeling arms wrapped around her waist, Cam turned and saw Castiel. "Cas..." she breathed out, hugging him. Cam closed her eyes, and breathed in his scent. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was all alone, wearing her sweats and t-shirt. 

"How touching," Crowley smirked, sitting on the barren couch. 

"Where did they go?" she asked, looking around. 

"They weren't real. You spell takes you to your own personal hell. In this case, your hell is losing your family members." 

"But the child..." Cam muttered, placing a hand on her stomach. 

"I don't know where she came from. What a mystery. Anyway, what do I owe this visit?" 

"What do you know about Dick Roman?" 

"Leviathan, evil bastard, smart, cunning...why?" 

"He killed Bobby." 

"I'm sorry. He was a fantastic kisser." 

"Yeah. So...are you going to help me or not?" 

"I don't know..." 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Cam asked, feeling angry. "I have been giving you the benefit of the doubt! I even taken the liberty to call you father, and you don't want to help me?!" Cam stepped forward, and punched him in the face. Crowley's head whipped to the left with the force. "You are an asshole!" 

"Tell me how you really feel?" 

"You ruined my life! You killed my brother, ruined my family, and you caused Castiel's downfall! You killed him! You killed him!" Cam screamed at him, hitting him each time. It was like Cam was possessed, letting her rage get the better of her. Crowley just stood there, letting himself get beat, which pissed her off even more. "Fight back! FIGHT BACK!" With one final punch, she backed away, breathing heavily. 

"You want to know why I won't help you?" Crowley asked, wiping away the blood from his lips. "Because you act like a spoiled little girl who just got her dollies taken away." Crowley stepped closer to her. "You want me to help you? Then stop acting like a spotlit child! Grow up. You are one of the most dangerous monsters out there. You want revenge, then take it!" 

"Okay. Fine. How?" she asked, pouting. 

"First of all, you need to work on controlling your emotions. Channel your rage, and you can become the world's most dangerous method. Second, you need to work on your fighting." 

"You're going to help me?" 

"Of course. You are my daughter. I will help you train. Besides, the only way to defeat a monster is with another monster..." 

So her training become. Each day she would travel to help, learning hand to hand combat, magic, and controlling her emotions. She wore a heart monitor to monitor her heartbeat. She excelled at everything. She was now able to conjure nonverbal spells. Dean and Sam noticed a definite change in her. She was tougher, smarter, harder, and most importantly, emotionally dull. "Okay...I know that we've all been mourning, but where have you been going everyday?" Dean asked. 

"I've been meeting with Crowley. Training...figuring out a way to take out Dick Roman." Dean and Sam stared at her. "Dick Roman took away a piece of me...a piece of us. I want him to suffer. I won't do anything with out you guys. What I've taken from this is that we need each other more than ever." 

"You think you can get to him?" 

"No. I can do my best. Just hurting him a bit, will give me some closure. We won't be settled until he's ten feet under. But I'll take what I can get." 

"Roman's a monster, and a tough one to kill. He's not going down easily," Dean sighed. 

"No. But maybe the only way to defeat a monster is another monster." Sam looked down, unsure of what to say. "Look...if any of us asks each other if we're all right, the answer would be a hard no. But I will be willingly to do anything to get our revenge on what that bastard did to Bobby. But not without your consent." 

"I'm in," Dean told her, shocking Sam. "I know that I hate demons, but right now, I hate Leviathans more. If you can get a punch in or two that knocks him down a few blocks, then go right on ahead. I want to kill him..." 

"Sam?" Cam asked. 

"I guess...just be careful." 

"Good." 

A couple of days later, Dean was pinning an article onto the board containg their research. The article was titled, "Biggerson's Recalls Contaminated Meat: Customers Report Illness After Eating Turducken Slammers” to a board holding their research. Also on the board were several articles about Dick Roman. Cam was practicing spells, practicing her nonverbal skills. Sam came in, putting down two duffel bag, and a bag of beer. 

"Cam, Dean, you know, um... I wonder if – if we... I mean, should we be telling people? I mean, people he knew," Sam told them. 

"How long ago did I give Frank these numbers? It's been a few weeks, right? What, is he nuts, or is he just being rude?" Dean asked, ignoring Sam's question. 

"Probably both. Dean, I-I got to ask you a question," Sam stuttered. 

"Unless, of course, something happened to him. He can't get to the phone because a Leviathan ate his face." 

"Yeah, also a possibility," Cam nodded, looking at Sam. 

"We should go check on him," Dean concluded. 

"Dean, do you want to call Bobby's people or not?" Sam asked, a bit more forceful. 

"W-why is – why is that our job?" Dean asked, confused. 

"Because who else is gonna do it?" Cam asked. 

"I'm not calling anybody. If you want to, you two go right ahead." 

"I don't want to call anybody. You kidding me?" Sam scoffed. 

Then a phone rang. They looked at the duffel bags, where the ringing . "Well, I'm not getting it," Dean informed them. 

"Don't look at me," Cam told her brothers. 

Sam sighed and took out the phone. "Hello?" 

"Is Bobby Singer there?" asked a young girl. 

"Uh, no. He's, uh... I-I-it's not, but I'm a friend of his."

Dean picked an old flask from one of the duffel bags, and unscrewed the lid. Sniffing it, he winched and put the lid back on. 

"My dad asked me to call Bobby Singer specifically." 

"He's... not here, but, look, if you need s–" Sam told the girl, but she hung up on him. 

"Who was it?" Dean asked. 

"Just some kid." 

"For Bobby? Girl scout cookies?" 

"I think maybe..." Sam began, watching Dean picking up a full bottle of beer from the table. "Maybe a-a hunter's kid? I mean, she sounded pretty scared. You know, I have a caller ID. Maybe we should go find her. We – we can check on her." 

"I'm down with that," Cam told her youngest brother. 

"What about Frank?" Dean asked. 

"Well, Dean, I think we should go find this girl first." 

"Sam, Frank's been working on the numbers that Bobby spent his last breath on, and you want to back-burner that?" Cam looked away, while Sam continued to look at Dean, silently. .

"Fine. You and Xenia, warrior princess, go check out girl scout. I'll find Frank." 

"Fine. But you know what? On one condition – if Frank is just spinning his wheels, then you bail out on crazy and come meet me." 

Dean looked at his beer bottle, and was empty. "And thanks for drinking my entire beer." 

"I didn't touch your beer. Mine's right there. You probably drank it without noticing." 

"Right." 

"Come on, Sammy. Let's head out," Cam told her brother, grabbing a set of keys. Cam began to walk forward, then stopped, and turned to her brother. "You go on a head." 

"Dean?" Sam asked. 

"We both know that he's not stable right now. None of us are, but he's more unstable than you and me." 

"Alright. Be safe," Sam whispered. 

"Hey, loser! Let's go find the nerd!" Cam called out to Dean, after Sam left. 

"I thought you were going with Sam?" 

"Yeah. You were right. Let's go," Cam said. 

**Dean and Campbell**

Cam and Dean drove to Frank's house, where they got out of the car. Walking in, Dean drew his gun at the eeiry silence. "I have a bad feeling about this," Dean muttered.

"Yeah, me too," Cam nodded. 

"This can't be good." Dean froze and turned around to the sound of a gun cocking. Dean raised his own gun, in reponse to Frank pointing a shotgun at him. "Well... hi." 

"You might want to lower that gun, before you find yourself with a bullet in your brain," Cam threatened. 

"Frank... we're amongst friends here. Okay, acquaintances," Dean told the man. 

"That's just what a Leviathan would say." 

"Frank. I'm not a Leviathan. And this is my sister, Campbell. You don't really want to piss her off." 

"Oh, sure. You're not a Leviathan. Dick Roman's not a Leviathan. Gwyneth Paltrow is not a Leviathan."

"Yeah?" Dean questioned. 

"Trust me." 

"Okay. You know what, Frank? I think you've been doing a  _little_  too much research." 

"They're anywhere, anyone. Who's to say this ain't the day they come for old Frank who knew too much?" 

"They bleed black goo, right? You want to see what I bleed?" Dean asked. Frank pointed the gun at Dean's foot. 

"Hey!" Cam yelled. 

"Oh! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's take the guns out of it, okay?" Dean pleaded. 

"Okay." 

Dean placed his gun down, and pulled out his switchblade. Slicing his forearm, he passed it to Cam, who sliced her hand open. "See? Red-blooded Americans," Dean told Frank. Dean took a minute to wipe his knife clean on his sleeve. "Now..." Dean held out the knife to Frank. "Your turn." 

"Oh! Whoa. Look, I'm obviously not –" Frank stuttered.

"Fair's fair, douchebag," Cam smirked. 

Frank gulped and took the knife. Slicing open his palm, he showed it to the two Winchesters. "Yeah," Dean nodded, taking the knife back. He once again wiped the blade against his sleeve, before pocketing the knife. "I'm glad we could share that together." 

"Grab your guns, come with me. For God's sake, don't make any noise." 

Cam followed Frank outside with Dean following to a barn that housed a trailer. "Why the downsize?" Dean asked. 

"You! 'Hey, Frank, go dig up some dirt on Richard Roman.' That night, I was burned off every IP I had. Ears on my phones, eyes on my house..." 

"Wait – Dick's got people watching you?" Cam asked. 

"Do I look like I know? You think it's easy to see this deep into what's real and also be bipolar with delusional ideation? There is no pill for my situation, sweetiepop, so, yeah, best guess – the bigmouths are onto me. Next question." 

"All right. Well, what's the word on the bigmouths?" Dean asked. 

"Their tentacles are everywhere. I-I'm looking at bankers, military high-ups..." 

"This is why you didn't call me back." 

"Hey, cut me some slack. You called me like four days ago."

"I called you four  _weeks_  ago, Frank." 

"What? No. Really? Days, weeks – quit busting my chops."

"What, are you kidding me?" 

"You cool your heels, Buster Brown." 

"Frank, I paid you fifteen grand for this." 

"Wait. Fifteen grand?!" Cam shrieked. 

"Yeah, I get that –" 

Cam had enough. Grabbing the man by this collar, and lifting him, pining him on the wall. "No, you  _don't_  get that! Dick Roman is every card in our hit deck. You understand that? Those numbers, they got something to do with him, okay? Bobby  _died_  for those numbers." 

"Look, I'm sorry about Bobby. I really am. You know, this one time, we were in Fresno, and we got stuck –" 

"No. No, no, no. I'm not gonna play 'this one time with Bobby' crap, all right? I'm not gonna get all warm and fuzzy with somebody else who barely knew him," Dean told the man. 

"Just trying to make friendly conversation." 

"This is not a friendship, Frank. I'm paying you!" Dean shouted. 

"Hey. You know what you need? A little LSD, a little shiatsu –" 

"I'm out of here. Cam, drop him." 

Cam dropped him, then followed Dean outside. "Hey, you want to know what those numbers are? Bupkis. They're not lottery numbers, license –" 

"I know that, Frank. Thank you." 

"Which leaves us little else to do but probability generate." 

"Come again?" Cam asked. 

Frank sat at the computer, pulling up some type of software. "You run most reasonable possibilities for a Levi-related five-digit number written by a dying drunk, you come up flat. Know what you start to wonder? 'Hey, maybe I'm missing a number.'" 

"Well, how do you figure?" 

"Oh, I don't know. Because Bobby was dying of brain trauma. I just had a tickle there was a reason nothing was popping out at us, so I set up a program to run possibilities for six numbers, seven, eight. But good news." 

"Good news?" Dean asked. 

"Never had to go past six, because this..." Frank typed in 454893 into the computer. Cam noticed something different, but decided not to say anything. "...my little lambs, is coordinates." 

"You sure? To what?" 

"A field in Wisconsin." 

"No. No, Bobby didn't give us coordinates to some patch of weeds in Cheeseville." 

"No, he gave you coordinates to a parcel recently purchased by Willman, Inc., a subsidiary of," Frank began to say, making trumpeting noises. "Richard Roman Enterprises." 

"Bobby...you clever man," Cam smiled softly. 

"So what do we do?" Dean asked Frank.

"Stay away. Or, if we're stupid... we go there and set up surveillance." 

"Well, we're stupid," Cam grinned, seeing the man gulp. While Dean called Sam, Cam got her gun ready.

"So...you're the hot sister," Frank told her. 

"Do you want to loose a hand?" Cam asked. 

"I was just making conversation. So...you single?" 

"It's complicated." 

"How?" 

"Love sucks," Cam simply told him. 

Frank nodded, and opened the trailer door. "Got the equipment arranged. Come and get your costume on. We can scoot." 

"'Costume'? What?" Dean asked, confused. 

"What the hell's so special about this place?" Dean asked when they arrive at their destination. 

"I love a mystery. Now get up in that cherry picker and act like you're fixing something." Cam snickered at Dean and Frank. They wore gray overall uniforms and hard hats. 

"I don't know how to drive that thing," Dean protested, looking at the cherry picker. 

"You think I do?" 

"Well, why do I got to be the sap that –" 

Frank pointed to his uniform, then to Dean's. "This one says 'manager.' That one says 'technician.' Sometime this month?" 

"Will you two stop bickering and do something?" Cam ordered into the walkie talkie, as she heard them bickering. 

"FIne," Dean sighed, getting onto the cherry picker. "Come on. Yah! Whoo!" Dean clipped a carabiner from his safety harness into the cherry picker, and set it into motion. "Okay... aaah! Up. Moving. Aah." 

"Oh, crap. Come on down, Tarzan!" Frank hissed. 

"What?" 

"Get down here. We need to move. They got this place wired up the wazoo." 

"They're watching us right now?" 

"Nah, nah, they're just watching Cheech and Ed from Ma Bell." 

"You know, it's gonna be a little difficult to set up surveillance if there's, uh,  _surveillance_  everywhere." 

"Right. So we need to tap into theirs instead." 

They returned to the trailer, where Frank got straight into work. "All right, now what?"

"You look horrific. When was the last time you really slept a night?" Frank asked Dean. "And you, you don't seem so happy." 

"Let's just work, all right?" Dean sighed. 

"This is it. We watch the screens. I can take the first shift. You're no use if you can't even..." Frank and Cam turned to hear Dean's gentle snoring. "Keep your eyes open." 

Cam smiled softly, looking at Dean sleep. He looked peaceful, and calm. Like a little boy he used to be. "He looks ten years younger." 

"Hmm. Bobby's death really got to you guys, huh?" 

"That and everything else. Castiel...my boyfriend...finance...he was consumed by power. Remember all those killings, a couple of months ago?" 

"Yeah. When people kept seeing God?" 

"Yeah. That was him. He absorbed so many dark souls from purgatory. He was sick, and dying. He released them, but some remained. Some more powerful," Cam hinted. 

"The Leviathans," Frank guessed. 

"Bingo," Cam nodded. "I want to hate him for what he did...all those people that he killed, breaking Sam's mind, but I still love him." 

"I'm sorry," 

"Thank you," Cam nodded, yawning. 

"You can sleep too, you know. If anything happens, I'll tell you." 

Cam's eyes closed automatically, drifting off into a deep sleep. Frank smiled softly at the two Winchesters. They could really use the sleep. Frank grabbed a blanket and draped it over Cam, who was sleeping on a couch, with her feet tucked up. 

Dean woke up, rubbing his eyes. "How long was I out?" Dean asked.

"'Bout 36 hours. Your sister's been asleep for about 24." 

"What?" Dean turned towards the sound of snoring to see Cam passed out on a couch. "Why didn't you wake me?" 

"Not your butler. Come see this." 

"What?" 

"This is where it gets good." 

Frank zoomed in on a parked car. Inside were two people kissing. Dean stared at the screen, and turned back to Frank. "Frank, you need to get out more." 

"Not that," Frank scoffed. The screen showed a woman walking across the field. Frank focused on her to show that she was carrying documents and a walkie-talkie. "Check out Sarah Palin." 

"Who is she?" Dean asked. 

"Amanda Willer." Frank hit a key on his keyboard, making Amanda's infomation appear. There was a California driver's license, a Richard Roman Enterprise security pass and a close up photo."Surprise, surprise – works for Richard Roman." Frank hit another key, and the screen showed three men in uniforms walking towards Amanda. 

"What was she doing?" 

"Being a naughty, bossy little girl." 

"Well, I hate to ask for that in the non-porno version."

"They're surveying. They're getting ready to build something." 

"Build what?" 

"Exactly. What? No idea."

"Well, how do we find out?" 

On the screen the men are taking up positions on the field. "We watch. Patience, grasshopper." 

"Yeah, patience and me aren't exactly on terms," Dean grumbled. 

"Well, then go out and kill something or whatever you kids do to blow off steam. What, you don't like my suggestion?" 

"I don't think you're in a position to be giving suggestions, all right? I think you're one tinfoil hat away from a rubber room." 

"Did I mention you look awful?"

"Yes. Maybe because somebody I cared about just got shot in the head. And this is like shoving a rock up a hill. And – screw you." 

"Here's my advice you didn't ask for – quit." 

"What?!" 

"You want to keep going?" 

"I want Dick Roman on a spit." 

"But you're gonna drive yourself into the ground first. Good plan." 

At this point, Cam had awoken, but remained silent. "I'm not gonna quit. It's not even an option. I'm not gonna walk out on my brother, or my sister." 

"Okay, then, fine. Do what I did." 

"What? Go native? Stock up on C-rations?" 

"No, cupcake. What I did when I was 26 and came home to find my wife and two kids gutted on the floor. Decide to be fine till the end of the week. Make yourself smile because you're alive and that's your job. Then do it again the next week." 

"So fake it?" 

"I call it being professional. Do it right, with a smile, or don't do it." 

"Like me," Cam spoke up. 

"Sleeping beauty has awoken," Frank smiled at her. 

Cam rolled her eyes as Dean picked up his buzzing phone. Cam watched as Dean's eyebrows furrowed. "No, no, no. Sam, that's  _not_  right." 

"What?" Cam asked, worried. 

"What's the guff?" Frank asked. 

"He –" Dean began, pressing the button on his phone to answer an incoming call. "Sam...Who's  _this?"_ Dean closed the phone, and turned towards his sister. "Sam's AWOL. We gotta go," Dean told his sister in a rush, grabbing his jacket. 

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Cam shrieked, pulling her hair up in a pony tail. 

"Sam was hunting a Vetala. He's not back yet. Cammie, this is bad..." 

"Fuck! Alright. Frank, keep doing what your doing," Cam ordered. "Dean, let's go find our brother." 

Cam and Dean went back out to the car, and hightailed it to the apartment where the young girl lived. 

Knocking on the door, a young girl opened the door. "Dean?" 

"Yep. This is my sister, Cam." 

"Come in," Krissy told them. "Did Sam tell you where he was going?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. What did you tell him?" Dean asked. 

"Uh...He checked my dad's room."

"There?" Dean asked, pointing to the back room. 

"Yeah." 

Dean took off, and began to look around the room. Krissy and Cam followed him. 

"Look, I really don't have time to hold your hand here, so –" Dean awkwardly said. 

"What are you saying?" Krissy asked. 

"He's saying go wait in the living room. Your dad may not want you to know every single thing about him," Cam told the girl gently. 

Krissy liked the older woman, she was tough. Her mom had been gone for a long time, and she didn't remember someone being this nice to her that was a woman. But she didn't like her brother. Krissy watched as Dean pulled out a poster from his closet, and began to talk. 

"Where is it?" Dean asked, looking at the board. 

"You mean everything about the job my dad was working?" Krissy asked. 

"Sam said you didn't know," Dean accused. 

 _"Sam_  seemed competent, so I figured, fine – I'll do what my dad always tells me to. 'Be a regular kid, don't say anything, stay out of the line of fire. Let the adults work it out.' So much for that." 

"All right. Hand it over. Okay? I have had a long,  _long_  week," Dean told the child. Krissy narrowed her eyes and pulled out a gun, pointing it at the man. Cam stepped in between them, and saw herself at that age. Fear of being alone...fear of her father not coming back. "All right, I get it. You're a tough kid. But we're trying to get Sam and your dad back." 

"My dad left, and he didn't come back. Sam left, and  _he_  didn't come back. I give you the info, you leave,  _you_  don't come back," Krissy protested. 

"We're coming back." 

"I'm coming with you," Krissy protested. 

"N-no. No. Hell, no." 

"I'm coming! Or you're not going." Dean snatched the gun out of Krissy's hands. "Ow!" 

"Now hand it over." 

"I can't. I burned it," Krissy smirked. Cam hid her smile by bowing her head down. 

"You what?" 

"But lucky for you, I memorized it all first." 

"Fine! But you stay with Cam, alright?!" 

"Yeah, okay," Krissy smiled. That's how Dean and Cam ended up taking a thirteen year old girl with them to where ever Sam and Krissy's dad was being held. Cam twisted her engagement ring, feeling nervous. "You engaged?" Krissy asked. 

Cam looked back at the girl, then back at her ring. "Not anymore. He died." 

"I'm sorry. That sucks. My mom died, and my dad was sad for weeks." Krissy then turned her attention to Dean. "Hey, I have a question." 

"All right, here's the deal. I'm a fun guy. I'm actually awesome. Okay? But right now, I'm not in the mood. I'm neck deep in some serious crap, and if this wasn't an emergency, I would drop your ass off at the nearest mall." 

"What serious crap?" 

"Revenge crap, all right? Now shut up. Eat a cookie or something." 

Krissy placed her headphones back in her ear, then took them back out. "One thing doesn't make sense, though. My dad's a pretty great hunter, and your brother's the size of a car, so... So how'd this thing get 'em both?"

"Vetalas usually hunt in pairs. Sam and your dad both assumed it was one thing hunting solo," Cam informed her. 

"Why'd they think that?" 

"Because they had the wrong info. Or, best available. Our dad took down a loner years ago. Sam has his journal. Your dad must've been going on the same facts," Dean answered this time. 

"And you know different 'cause...?" 

"Because I hunted one that turned out to be  _two_  a couple years back." 

"And I know everything about hunting," Cam smirked. It was true though. She been researching this stuff for most of her life, trying to keep her dad alive. Then when her brothers went hunting, she had to work extra hard. When she left, she made sure that they called her once a week to let her know that they were still kicking. 

"And you never told Sam? Wow, thanks. How 'bout sharing  _that_  with the rest of the class so we don't all get killed?" Krissy sassed. 

"Sam was away at Stanford, smartass. And Cammie was AWOL, during her own thing." 

"Sam went to college? I thought you said your dad was a hunter. And what did you do?" Krissy asked Cam. 

"He  _was._  We  _were._  Sam quit, went to college. I also went to college, and opened my own private investigation firm. " Cam watched as possibilities flashed through her mind. "You could, too, you know – go to college. Be a hunter/pediatrician." 

"That would be cool," Krissy smiled, putting her headphones back in her ears. 

"Deja vu," Cam told Dean. "She reminds me of me." 

"She does. How are you holding up?" Dean asked, focusing on the road. 

"Same as you. And Sammy. We all want Roman's head on a spike. I just want us to catch a break," Cam sighed. "Diner. Pull over your next right," Cam informed. 

Dean did as he was told, and Krissy took out her headphones as the car came to a stop. "You ever actually work with your dad?" Dean asked. 

"Sure. 'Course," Krissy asnwered. 

"No, I mean work, not shoot cans in the woods," Dean clarified. 

"I mean, I help all the time." 

"So, no. Well, right about now, your stomach should be pretty knotted up." 

"Not really. Look, maybe this was a lot harder for you when you were my age," Krissy fired back. 

"Oh, you think you're a good actress. You're not." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but it's all over your face – you're scared." 

"Quit treating me like I'm some girl. I've been prepping for this my entire life." 

"Training's one thing, sweatheart. Doing – whole ’nother beast," Cam informed the young girl. 

"Wow. You really scared me straight. Thanks, Cam," Krissy smirked. All watched as a waitress got into a pick up truck. "Why is that waitress getting into that truck?" 

"I'm not explaining the R-rated crap to you," Dean blushed. 

"The  _front_  of the truck, not the back, Dean." 

The truck drove off, and Cam felt her mama bear side come out at the thought of Sam being where that bitch was going. "Let's go. Seatbelts," Cam told the girl in the back. 

Dean drove and followed the truck, where it stopped at a warehouse. "All right," Dean told Krissy, holding out his fist. 

Cam and Krissy rolled their eyes. "What century is this? No one fist-bumps anymore," Krissy told him. 

"Come on. Give it up. Good work." 

Dean wiggled his fist. "God, you are such a loser!" Cam groaned. 

"Yeah. You're a dweeb," Krissy sighed. Dean wiggled his fist again, caushing Krissy to sigh. Holding out her hand, Dean grabbed it, slapping a pair of handcuffs on her. "What the hell?" 

"I got an idea." Dean attached the handcuffs to the steering wheel. "How 'bout you stay here?" 

"Sorry, kid. Maybe next time," Cam smiled, grabbing her machete from underneath the seat. She had known Dean's plan, discussing it while Krissy listened to her music. 

"Oh, you jackass. And you're a bitch!" 

"Yeah, well, I'm the jackass who ain't bringing a kid in there, period," Dean explained. 

"And I take that as a compliment," Cam told her. 

"Why? I can do everything you guys can do!" 

"We'll bring them back. Trust us," Dean told her. 

"Please, they're probably dead," Krissy pleaded. 

"You don't know that." 

"It's been days. Probably just a pile of meat. I've seen it. People die, Dean. I watched my mom get torn to shreds. Let me go in there and kill them." 

"No. Sorry." 

"You're such hypocrites. How come you get to do it and I don't?" 

"Because we're the grown-ups!" Dean held out his hand again. "Give it to me." 

"What?" 

"Your lock pick. I  _will_  frisk you." Krissy grumbled, and handed Dean her lock picking kit. "Thank you." 

Cam smiled apolgetically, and followed Dean out of the car. "I promise. We'll be back," Cam told the younger girl. 

 

Dean picked the lock, and entered the abandoned building. Cam entered behind him, and spotted Sam, unconcious. There was another man, who she guessed was Lee, Krissy's father. There was also a third man in the room also. 

"Good thing we picked up a new one. This one's about tapped out. You want to finish him together?" one of the creatures asked her sister. 

"Sure. Love to." 

Dean grabbed a metal bar, and swung it at the monster closest to him. "Cam! Get them!" Dean ordered, watching the creature fall down. Dean drew his knife, ready to fight as the other female advanced. 

"Not so fast." 

"Cammie!?" Sam asked, awake now. 

"Sammy," Cam greeted, untying his ropes. 

Dean swung at the other female, but she was too quick, hitting him, making Dean drop the knife. The creature slammed Dean against a metal cage, grabbing his throat. Cam watched as Dean grabbed another metal bar, hitting the creature. 

"Dad, hold on – I got you!" Krissy told her father, running into the room. 

"No!" Lee yelled as the one the women, grabbed Krissy's leg. Dean stood up, grabbing his knife and the other creature, holding the blade to her throat. 

"Let her go... or Little Miss Sunshine here gets it," the creature holding Krissy warned. Sally's eyes and teeth transformed, then flashed back to normal. Cam's eyes transformed in response, her mind whirling. 

"What were you thinking, bringing her here?" Lee asked the two Winchesters. 

Dean took a step closer to Krissy and her capture. "Now drop the knife!" the creature yelled. 

Dean slowly laid the knife down. "She's just a child. Let her go." 

"Yeah, I don't think we'll be letting anyone go." 

"Dean..." Cam warned. 

"Daddy..." Krissy whimpered. 

"It's okay, baby. Everything's gonna be fine," Lee told his daughter. 

"All right. Enough with the family bonding. It's time for you to shut up." The woman that Dean held captive, rushed to Dean, biting his neck. 

"Daddy, no! Dean!" Krissy called out. 

"He can't help you. No one can." 

Krissy pulled out a knife, stabbing her captor. "I guess I'll have to help myself, then." 

Krissy twisted the blade, making the creatures body turn grey and her teeth transforming. The other creature advanced on Dean again. Cam stepped in front of him, kicking the creature back, her eyes blood red. Krissy was finishing freeing Sam's ropes, who was now free. Grabbing the knife from Krissy, Sam quickly stabbed the monster before she could hurt his siblings. As the creature died, Krissy hurried to her father and freed him. Cam knelt down next to him, and began to heal him the best to her abilities. 

"Bad actress, huh?" Krissy asked, Dean. 

"Yeah, I take it back," Dean smirked. 

 

The next day, the Winchesters were walking down the hallway of the local hospital, checking up on the small family. Cam smiled at the girl sitting vigil to her father's room. 

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd stop by. I wanted to thank you." 

"It's no problem," Sam told the hunter. 

"No, you saved my life. Krissy's, too." 

"Actually, uh, she kind of saved ours." 

"Don't thank us. Quit. Your daughter's 14 years old. She's already a hunter with a-a kill under her belt. I'm not trying to be a dick, but what do you think that does to her life span? She could still be a regular kid," Dean told Lee bluntly. 

"You know, I got into this for a reason," Lee told them. 

"I know. Your family. That's the same reason you should get out now." 

"I can't. You ever know anyone who left the life?" Lee protested. 

"No. They all get killed first." 

"Well, uh... we should probably let you get some rest," Sam told him, breaking up the tension. 

"Yeah." 

Lee raised his hand in a farewell, as the Winchesters exited the room. 

 

"Dean! Thanks for saying bye, asshat," Krissy yelled out. 

"Come on, Sammy," Cam told him, leading Sam way to the car. 

"You miss me?" Sam asked, as Cam hung on to his arm. 

"Desperately. I was worried," Cam told her youngest brother, laying her head on his shoulder. "You doing okay?" 

"Yeah. Thanks for coming after me. Again." 

"Always." 

"Okay, kids. Let's hit the road," Dean told them, getting into the drivers seat. 

"You know what? Good for them," Cam said out loud. 

"Yeah. It's nice to walk away from someone and feel like they could be okay. How about you? How you doing? You all right?" Dean asked him siblings. 

"No. I'm definitely not. But, you know, I mean, um, I think, maybe... I just want to work." 

"Ditto," Cam agreed. Dean nodded and continued to drive. 

"Should I even ask?" Sam questioned. 

"I'm fine," Dean answered. 

"'Fine,' meaning...?" Sam pressed. 

"You're right. We should just... work, right? And figure out a way to kick Dick Roman's ass. Well, hey, we are the professionals." 

Sam nodded, turning on the music, while Cam leaned back against her seat, closing her eyes. 


	12. Time After Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 7.12.

**In A Motel Somewhere...**

After their heart to heart, they decided to continue to work to hunt down Roman. They traveled, stopping occasionally to rest. This particular night, they rested in a motel. Cam was resting, curled up in a corner of a couch. Sam was sprawled on the bed, and Dean was awake, nursing a bottle of whiskey, and looking at websites that were related with Dick Roman. A cell phone began to ring, intruppting sleep and work. Sam sat up and groaned, while Cam rubbed her eyes. 

"Don't give me that dirty-diaper look. I ain't calling you," Dean told them. 

Sam rolled his eyes, and reached down to answer the phone. "Hello?" 

"Sam, it's Jody Mills. I wake you?" 

"The sheriff? Uh..." Sam began. Sam reached over and turned on a lamp. "Yeah. Uh, I mean, uh –" 

"Listen, I got something that smells like you boys and girl. A body turned up in Canton, Ohio. Local P.D.'s trying to bury the story and the body." 

"Okay, um, so, uh, what's up with the body?" 

"Well, when it went missing, it was a perfectly normal grad student named Charles Durbin. When it turned up, the thing was mummified minus the wrapping. This is actually the second body found like this in the last couple weeks. Sound like a song you boys tap to?" 

"Yeah, yeah, that's, that's um... that's our kind of number. Hey, question – how does a sheriff in Sioux Falls get wind of a case in Ohio?" Sam asked her. 

"I'm just that nosy. Look, after everything I've been through with you boys and... with Bobby, you know, something like this pops up on the wire, it catches my ear. What can I say?" 

"Well, we'll look into it. Thanks, Sheriff." 

"Call me after, okay?" 

"Yeah." 

Sam hung up, and turned towards his siblings. "That was Sheriff Mills. She caught us one." 

"Oh, I feel bad. We didn't get her anything." 

"We'll send her a bottle of wine," Cam told them, collecting her jeans, and going to change. 

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but I hope you're watching cartoon smut, 'cause reading Dick Roman crap over and over again is just self-punishment," Sam told his brother. 

Dean waited a moment, before closing his laptop. "It's called anime, and it's an art form." 

"Whatever Dean is doing, it's not of concern right now. Right now, our main prioirty is this hunt," Cam told her brothers, coming out in her socks, jeans, and tank. Grabbing a blue and black flannel, she pulled it on over her black tank top, where she pulled on her black combat boots. "Let's get to work." 

**Canton, Ohio**

"Well, there’s a... semi-functioning bathroom and one un-rancid bedroom," Sam informed the other Winchesters. 

"God..." Cam groaned. 

"Define semi-functioning, and do not use the words 'hole in the floor.'" Sam held out his right fist on his left palm and nodded to his siblings. Cam groaned again, and assumed the same positioned. After a round, Sam and Cam won, while Dean lost. While Cam and Sam were celebrating their victory by unrolling their bedrolls, Dean grumbled from the door way. "How does paper beat a rock? It's stupid." Sam didn't respond, and Cam snickered.

Later that afternoon, they decided to go talk to the witness. Cam stayed in the car, with her phone on speaker and camera in her hand. Dean and Sam had a ear piece in their ears, sort of like blue tooth. "Kids playing hide-and-seek found the body," Sam explained. 

"Wow. Very King Tut," Dean commented. 

"Yeah, so, uh, this is where the eyewitness to the assault lives, but the cops are calling him an unreliable witness." 

"Because?" 

"He probably saw something that's up our alley," Cam thought. 

"Let's find out," Sam said, knocking on the door. 

Dean and Sam knocked on the door of the house, and held out their I.D. badges. A man opened the door. "Special Agent Smith. This is, uh, Special Agent Smith. No relation." 

"Whoa. Do you mind if we, uh... My mom's sleeping in there," the man told them. 

"Aww...he lives with his mom! How sweet!" Cam cooed. 

The man stepped outside, and turned towards them. "S-so, how can I...?" 

"Oh, we, uh – we had a few questions about the incident you witnessed in the alley," Sam questioned. 

"Good job, Sammy. Direct to the point," Cam smiled. 

"You just gonna laugh at my story like the rest of the suits?" the man asked. 

"We're not gonna laugh at you," Dean reassured him. 

"All right, well, I'm on the steps... medicating... when I hear fighting. So I look. There's my neighbor Durbin, and some dude dressed like my grandpa's got him by the neck, right?" 

"What do you mean he looks like your grandpa?" 

"Uh... Snappy shoes, suit, one of those, um, Justin Timberlake hats." 

"Does he mean a fedora?" Cam asked. 

"Y-you mean a – a fedora?" Sam asked. 

"Aha!" the man exclaimed. 

"Did you see anything else?" . 

"This red, like, energy passed through Durbin to hat guy. Even my watch stopped. Durbs... he aged before my eyes. He looked like a raisin." 

"Well, we believe you." 

The man nodded, appreciatively. "Oh!" 

"Thanks for your help." 

"Thank you, officer – officers." 

Dean and Sam turned to leave, and headed back towards the car. "Wow."

"So...we're looking for a grandpa look alike, wearing a suit, nice shoes, and a fedora." 

They retreated back to the abandoned house, where they sat with their white shoes, ties and suit pants. All sat around a table, with Sam using a laptop, Cam looking through an old book, and Dean looking through their dad's journal. 

"Yep. Nothing that turns a dude into a Cryptkeeper. You?" Dean asked, closing the journal. 

"Nope," Cam answered, closing her book. 

Dean checked his beer can next to him if its easy, then took three fresh ones out of a cooler. "Uh, well, greater Canton turns out kind of a hot spot for weird dead bodies," Sam answered. 

"Hmm. You don't say," Dean nodded.

"Yeah. News archives." 

"They're not exactly reporting, uh, mummifies. But still, uh – 1928..." Sam turned the laptop around, showing them the articles. "...three deaths cited as spontaneous combustion. Bodies, quote, "shriveled despite no signs of fire."

"Little stretch, but okay." 

"'74..." Sam hit a button on the keyboard. "...three bodies found with leathery decay. Uh, '57...three more –Severe dehydration. This time one made the front page." Sam showed them pictures on the laptop. "Girl named Terry Cervantes found a corpse near her church." 

"Any pattern here other than the location?" 

"Random vics, random years. But they seem to drop in threes." 

"That's two down, one to go. All right, let me drive for a sec." 

"What, are you gonna look up more anime, or are you strictly into Dick now?" Cam asked. 

Dean ignored them, hacking into security cameras. "Hmm." 

"Are those local feeds?" Cam gasped, impressed. 

"Yeah," Dean grinned. 

"Nice!" Cam gasped, holding her hand up for him to hit. Dean gave her a high five. 

"How did you do that so fast?" 

"A little tutorial from Frank. Don't worry. We'll pretend this never happened. Now, mummy numero dos was, uh, found at the Gas n' Sip near Main Street, correct?" 

"Yeah." 

Dean entered the correct search into the searchbar, bringing up four security camera feeds. "All right, well, here's all the cameras around that store." 

"You need to teach me that trick," Sam sighed, impressed. 

Suddenly, a man wearing a fedora and a trench coat came into the screen. "Hey, check it out – Timberlake." 

"Wait a sec." Sam took back the laptop, making Dean huff. 

"You can't let me bask in the glory for one second, can you?" 

"Shut up. Look," Cam told him, pointing at the screen. The laptop screen showed a close-up of the man from the security camera feed, and a close-up of the man in the fedora and coat in the old newspaper photograph.

"He hasn't aged a day, has he? All right, well, if he's been popping up for decades now, then somebody's bound to know who he is, right? Is there any chance that, uh, Terry's still local?" 

Dean grabbed his coat, and ran to the hospital real quick, before coming back to see Cam and Sam hunched over the photograph and the screen, comparing them. 

"I got a lead. Come on," Dean told them, changing his clothes quickly. 

Now they sat in their car, eating take-out. "So, what exactly is this thing? Some sort of vampire who got too sucky?" Cam asked. 

"Nope. Coroner's reports said there was blood in both bodies. 300-year-old blood, but blood." 

Dean gasped as he spotted the perp. "Dude, dude. Uh, fedora dude." The man with the fedora walked out, and headed down the alley. "All right, let's do this. Let's move fast." 

Dean cocked his gun, as Cam pulled hers out. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's the plan here, exactly?" Sam questioned them. 

"Don't die." The Winchesters headed out, running after the man wearing the fedora. "He's heading downtown. All right, you take the street. I'll take the alley. I'll meet you in the middle." Dean took off, with Cam following him. The two oldest Winchesters turned towards the alleyway corner and saw the Fedora Man, kneeling over and holding the head of another man. 

"Son of a..." Cam raced towards the men, pushing the Fedora Guy off of the man that was laying on the ground. Dean barreled into them, as they disappeared into a bright, shining, red light. 

**1944**

Cam landed on her back as the Fedora Man landed on top of her, and Dean on top of him. Dean grabbed the man's hand, and saw that he was wearing a ring with an hourglass symbol. The Fedora Man broke away, running off. 

"Hey!" Dean yelled out, getting to his feet. Dean reached down, helping Cam up. "Come on. Hey!" Dean drew his gun, and Cam stayed closed behind, losing her gun in the scuffle. "Hey!" 

Dean and Cam reached the street, stopped and looked around. "Holy hell! I don't think we're in the 21st century anymore." 

"Nope. 1940s it looks like."

Two police men rushed towards them in a squad car, getting out, and holding their guns up on them. "Hey, you! Drop the gun! Put it down! Drop the gun!" 

"Dean..." Cam warned, putting up her hands up. 

"All right." Dean dropped his gun, and the police advanced on him. 

Cam glared at the police officers as they sat in the police station. Cam and Dean sat next to each other, one at the end and one on the side. Both were handcuffed. The police mam were examining Dean and Cam's possessions.  "Excuse me. I would like my jewelry back," Cam told the police officer. 

"Okay, can I just –" Dean began to say, as the cop pulled out his cellphone to examine it. 

"Don't. Listen to me. Hey, if you tell me you're from the Bureau one more time, I'm gonna air you out myself. Got it?" The cop turned on the cellphone. "'No signal.' Are you some kind of Jerry spy?" 

"Jerry who?" Dean asked. 

"And a terrible one at that." The cop then picked up their Dean's FBI badge, and Cam's ID. "This badge was issued 68 years from now. Ace work, kraut-muncher." 

"'44? We're stuck in 1944?!" Cam exclaimed, doing the math. 

"We're all stuck in 1944, ya bunny." The police man opened her locket to see a picture of her parents on one side, and a picture of the three surviving Winchesters on the other side. "Siblings? And these are your parents?" Cam didn't answer, but continued to glare. "And one pretty ring...you married? Engaged?" 

A man in a suit walked over to them, relieving the cop. "Take a powder." 

"Yes, sir." 

After the police man left, the man looked down at them. "Look I don't even like frigging sauerkraut, okay, so you can just skip the –" Dean began to say. 

"What happened in the alley? And paint me a real picture." 

"All right, well, we're 'twelve monkeyed' no matter what I say, so here goes. We was chasing this dude. Uh, she just seen him mummify a guy. Yeah. So, she jumped him, and I tackled both of them. He lights up red. Poof, we're in 1944." 

The man tossed a folder onto the table, and sat down next to Cam. "Tell me more about the red light."

"Are you seriously asking –" Cam began. 

"You two want out of this jail, you're gonna tell me everything you can about that man and the so-called light." 

"Okay. I saw it, and then we were here," Dean answered. 

"Would you say that, uh... it was all around you two or that more that it came from inside this fella?" 

"You believe us. Are you...? You're a hunter," Cam told him. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Demons, ghosts, shifters. Hey, we've killed 'em all. And you're the same. Just 68 years before us, huh?" Dean explained. 

The man sucked in a breath, then held out his hand as he let it go. "And your names are...?" 

Dean reached for his hand and shook it. "Dean...Winchester." 

Then he held out his hand to Campbell. "Campbell Winchester." 

"Ness. Eliot Ness." -+-

**2012**

After his siblings vanished, he went back to the abandoned house and did more research. When his phone rang, Sam reached for it, putting down the picture he was taping to the wall. "Dean? Cam?" 

"No. Why? Where's Dean and Cam?" Jody asked, still in her car. 

"The thing that's been mummifying people took them in a frigging ball of light and disappeared." 

"You guys get that a lot?" 

"Yeah, more than most people." 

"Well, I got you into this, so –" Jody trailed off.

"No, no, no, you didn't. A-all you did was just –" Sam tried to explain. 

"Shut up, Sam. How I can help?" 

"Well, um... How do you feel about driving and lifting boxes?"

**1944**

Mr. Ness led them to an intergegattion room, taking off their handcuffs. "Cam?! Do you know who that is?!" 

"Umm...no. Should I?" she asked. 

"That is Elliot Ness! Main character to 'Untouchables'! I can't believe this is happening!" Dean rejoiced. 

"Dean. Breathe," Cam told her brother. "Play it cool. " 

Just then, Elliot Ness entered the room. "I-I got to tell you, I mean, 'Untouchables' is, like, one of my most favorite movies ever," Dean gushed to the man. 

"What?" Elliot asked, looking at Dean then to Cam. 

"I must have seen that thing, like, 50 times." 

"'Seen it?' What, like, I'm in the –" Elliot began. 

"Oh, yeah, yeah! You don't even know! Oh, you are – pbht!" 

"Look, hey, wait, wait, wait. Let's just... slow it down. Okay? Now, time travel. Is that something you find up a lot of sleeves in the future or...?" 

"No, no, no. It's, uh, not normally on the menu. Trust me. I'm as surprised as you are that we're here." 

"Yeah. But we need to figure out how to get home," Cam told him. 

"So we're hunting the same thing, just in different centuries." Elliot pushed a folder closer to them, opening his own. "Two bodies. A few days apart just a little over a month ago. One witness said that she saw an assailant light up red after sucking the life out of a man." 

"Awesome." 

"How does that fill you with awe? Look, Dean, this thing, it kills –" 

"In threes," said all three of them at the same time. 

"But you already know that," Dean sighed. 

"He's two down. You're coming with me. We've got to get this thing before it grabs the last one." 

"Okay, so, so, wait, uh... Does... does this mean that I'm an Untouchable now? Cam...we're Untouchables!" 

"Yeah. Can we just get out of here? And can I have my jewelry back? Please," Cam asked, feeling a bit pissed and irritated. 

"It means we got to get you into some new clothes. You look like some kind of bindlestiff. And I'll go get your necklaces ma'am." 

"Stiff your br – bin – what?" 

Elliot left and returned with a plastic baggie. "One ring, and one locket." Elliot handed Cam the ring, who slipped it on her left hand. Elliot reached forward, but Cam threw up her hands, using magic push him back, eyes flashing red. "Demon!" Elliot hissed, reaching for his gun. 

"No! Wait! She won't hurt you!" Dean protested. 

"You're sister is a demon?" 

"I'm half demon, asshole. And the correct term is a Cambion." 

"Half Demon who's a hunter. That's new," Elliot smirked. "I was going to fasten it onto you. But here." 

Cam hesitently reached out, and grabbed it, before clipping it on. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome. Let's go," Elliot told the siblings, leading them out of the precint to his car. 

"Dude...sweet car!" Dean told him, getting in the front seat. 

"Thank you." 

Elliot drove them to a tailor's shop as they got out. Dean got out of the car, and smiled at a passing service man. Elliot grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him into the shop, with Cam following them.

"What's the rumpus, Elliot?" asked the tailor, looking up at them. 

"Ezra Moore. Dean and Campbell Winchester." 

"Hey," Dean greeted. Cam nodded her head. 

"Who's he? Some farmer clown?" Ezra asked. "And his wife?" 

"Oh god! Ew! Fuck no! He's my brother!" Cam gasped, disgusted. 

"Never heard a woman curse like that before," Ezra said, shocked. 

"They're, uh, from the future." 

"Yeah. Gas costs four bucks. You can get cheese out of a spray can. And... the President, he's a black guy.

"And women have rights, such as voting, and could do any jobs they want. I could go on," Cam told them, snarky. 

"Paint me impressed. I assume you two need some clothes. Come on." 

**2012**

Sam heard the a knock, and went to go answer it. Opening the door, he smiled at Jody, who was carrying boxes. "Hey, let me, uh – let me help you with those." 

"No, I got these. You go get the other 20 in my truck," Jody told him, slightly breathless. 

Seriously?" 

"Yeah. I think Bobby may have had a slight hoarding issue. I could barely get the door open on that storage locker. And, um, I'm pretty sure something's alive in at least three of those boxes." 

Sam went and to grab boxes. 

**1944**

Dean came out of a dressing room, wearing brown pants and a button down, with a dark suit. His parted was parted to the the side. Elliot smiled, and whistled. Dean turned to look at himself in the mirror as Ezra smoothed down his suit jacket from behind. 

"Awesome," Dean sighed. 

"'Awesome'? You some religious kook?" Ezra asked. 

"No, he just likes saying that." 

"Oh. Come on out, honey!" 

Cam sighed, as she pulled down the dress. They chose a green satin dress for her to wear. It had cap sleeves, and fitted bodice. Cam wore black pumps that looked like a cross between a heel and a boot. Her hair was curled and layed flat against her shoulders. Pulling open the curtain, Cam stepped out seeing Dean's, Elliot's, and Ezra's eyes grow wide. 

"Don't you look pretty," Ezra smiled. 

"You look very beautiful," Elliot told her. 

"Thanks. I drew the line at the bra and underwear. They don't provide much support." 

"So, spill already. What bucket of syrup did you three idjits step into?" Ezra asked. 

Cam and Dean shared a look, before chuckling. 

"Something funny, sweethearts?"

"No, you, uh... You just kind of remind us of someone."

"Okay, Ezra... we need your help. It seems we're hunting a time traveler," Elliot told the older woman. 

"Delightful." 

Once they figured out that they were up against the Time God, Chronos, they had a whole new problem. "Look, let's just stick with what we know. Ezra, see if you can find something in all this junk that will kill a God," Elliot told his friend. 

"No trouble at all. Come in a few hours, see what I can scrounge up. You can leave the girl here with me." 

"Um...no. I'm going," Cam told the woman, then towards the men. "I've dealt with angels, demons, witches, and other gods. This is nothing." 

"She's coming. You said you fellas found his house? Well, let's go see if it's been built yet. And then let's kill that bastard, because that –" Elliot began to say. 

Dean put on a fedora, mimicking his favorite line from the movie. "'Is the Chicago way.'"

"Chicago way?'" Ezra repeated, while Cam hit her palm on her forehead. 

"Who talks like that?" Elliot asked. 

"Sean Connery," Dean informed him. 

"Come on." 

Dean was helped into a coat by Ezra while Cam was helped into a coat by Elliot. Once Dean was situated, Cam was handed a green hat and a brown purse with a gun on the inside. 

"Never watch that movie again," Dean mentioned, leaving. 

They got to the car, where Dean tried to get in the front seat, but Elliot stopped him. "I believe it's your sisters turn to set up front." 

"Oh...okay..." Dean told him, skeptical. He knew what was going on. The closeness Elliot was getting at, helping her with her coat, and all the smoothness. Too bad for him, Cam was a one guy type of girl. And that guy was dead, but he would forever be in her heart. 

"So...how long have you two been 'hunters'?" Elliot asked, putting the car into drive. 

"Um...for as long as we can remember. Our parents were hunters," Dean told him from the back. 

"Really. They raised you like that?" 

"Not really. Mom was, but she retired when she brought Cam home and I was born. Dad became a hunter after Mom died." 

"I'm adopted," Cam explained to Elliot. "My parents were witches. Our mom killed my parents. That's how I became to live with the Winchesters. I was turning two. My mom slept with my dad who was possessed. That's how I am what I am." 

"Interesting. Are you engaged?" Elliot asked, looking at the sparkling ring. 

"It's complicated," she explained. 

"Because you're a 'hunter'?" 

"No. Because he's dead," Dean answered. 

"Oh. I apologize. " 

Cam said nothing, but looked out the window. They continued to drive to a house, where the two Winchesters and Elliot went up to it. "It looks empty. You got a lock pick?" Dean asked. 

Elliot shrugged. "Sure." Elliot kicked in the door, and entered with his gun drawn. The Winchesters, looked at each other, and each drew their guns. "Take a look around. Where's he getting all the lettuce to support this?" 

Dean moved through the house, finding a large journal. Leafing through it, he called for Cam. "Cammie?" 

Cam moved over to him, and leafed through the journal. "Oh, he's one clever son of a bitch," Cam grinned. 

"He's using the 'Biff strategy,'" Dean informed. 

"Using what?" Elliot asked. 

"He's – Chronos is betting on races he already knows the outcome of," Cam explained. 

"Look at this," Dean told Elliot. Elliot came over to them, and looked at the spreadsheets in the book. 

"He's spent a lot of time in '44." 

"Yeah." 

"Hold up. There's initials," Cam told them, pointing to the initials. 

"Who's L.Y.?" Dean asked. 

Elliot answered for him. "Lester Young. He lays bets for a lot of the flunkies in town. Let's say we go pay him a visit." 

"Great. Let's go boys," Cam told them. "I'm feeling quite nice today." 

After obtaining the perp, Dean pushed Lester down the stairs and into a chair. "Hey! W-whoa! Hey! Hey! Easy with the jacket! Yeah, I ain't talking. I'm no stoolie." 

"Shut up," Cam groaned, punching Lester, who falls backwards in the chair. 

Dean grinned, while Elliot looked unsure. "What. I learned it from watching you. It's Dean's favorite movie." 

Cam used magic to right the chair. "Look, you seem like a swell guy, Lester," Elliot told the man. Dean shrugged off his jacket, while Cam pulled her hair back. "And I want to help you out. I do, but my partner here? He just back from the war. And he's spent the last two years kicking in Nazi skulls. If he doesn't kick in a skull every couple days, he gets real touchy." 

"Who's the broad?" Lester asked. 

Cam reached forward and pressed her foot against the man's groin, making him moan out in pain. "You better be nice to her. If you think I'm bad, she's ten times worse," Dean grinned. "Lester. That a German name?" 

"Hey, okay, okay. There's no need to snap your cap. W-who you looking for?" Lester asked. 

"Fella by the name of Snider," Elliot answered. 

"What, that guy? I mean, bum never missed a bet, but he gave me the heebie-jeebies, so I cut him off." 

"Where would you meet him for the payoff?" 

Lester hesitated, so Cam pressed harder. "T-the Early Bird! It's a dive on Haggerty. Practically lives in the joint." 

"Thank you, Lester. Pleasure doing business with you," Cam said, grabbing her jacket. "Come on, boys." 

Elliot stared after the woman as her hips swayed. She was truly enchanting...green eyes that seemed to see into your soul, bouncing blonde curls, a witty attitude. She was one hell of a woman. He followed after her, leaving Dean to follow after him. They went to the car, and drove to the point where they waited. 

"That's him," Dean nodded, to the man on the sidewalk. 

"Kind of puny for a God." 

Elliot reached for a flash inside of his jacket, and took a drink from it. Then he handed it to Dean, who looked shocked. "Thought you were, uh – thought you were Mr. Boy Scout." 

"Why do you think I went after Capone in the first place? The guy had the best hooch in Chicago," Elliot explained. 

"Shh. I'm trying to sleep," Cam told the men, shifting to get comfortable.  

"So, now, w-who died in your life and made you a hunter?" Dean asked. 

"Who died? Nobody died, you morbid son of a bitch," Elliot gasped. 

"Hey..." Cam mumbled.. "Don't call him that." 

"Sorry. I started doing this 'cause vampires were turning folks in Cleveland." 

"And you got the bug," Dean finished. 

"That's when I got the bug." Elliot took another sip of the flask. "Sometimes you just want to punch through the red tape with a silver bullet. Yeah, hunting sets me free. Isn't that why you hunt?" 

"I used to do it 'cause that's what my family did." 

"Hmm. Cam mentioned something like that." 

"But they just seem to keep dying. To tell you the truth, I don't know why I'm doing much of anything anymore."

Cam's eyes were opened as she listened their conversation. "Boo-hoo. Cry me a river, ya nancy. Tell me, are all hunters as soft as you in the future? Everybody loses everybody. And then one day, boom. Your number's up, but at least you're making a difference. So enjoy it while it lasts, kid, 'cause hunting's the only clarity you're gonna find in this life. And that makes you luckier than most." As Dean was processing this infoamtion, a young woman with long, blonde hair left the diner, walking past the car. "Hello, nurse." 

Dean sat up straighter, spotting their perp. "Hey. Cammie!" 

"What?" Cam gapsed awake. Looking out the window, she saw Chronos leave the diner, following the woman. Cam got out of the car with the two men and followed Elliot to the trunk. 

Elliot popped the truck, opening it to reveal an array of many weapons. "Sweet merciful awesome," Dean awed. 

Elliot grabbed a shotgun, handing it to Dean before grabbing one himself. Elliot met Cam's eyes, but Cam glared back, slamming the trunk shut with her powers. They raced over to see Chronos grabbing the woman, turning her to face him, and then kissing her. 

"Well that's interesting," Cam scoffed. Cam and Dean sat in the car while Elliot talked to someone in a small truck loaded up with hay bales. "Why is this taking so long?' 

"Calm down," Dean sighed. "We'll get home eventually." 

"And what if we're missing our chance? Sam's probably worrying sick!" 

"We'll get back home. Why don't you trust Elliot?" 

"Because we don't know him." 

"Come on! He's a hunter!" 

"Yeah, and other hunters have treated us so well? Remember Gordon? Or those two that killed you and Sam?" 

"Is it because of that or because he likes you?" 

Cam sighed. She'd seen the looks. Elliot Ness was a good looking guy in a suit. He understood her world. But he wasn't the one that she longed for. "I'm not blind you know. I've seen the looks. For a brief second, I thought about opening up...to let him get to know me. But then I thought of Cas...and the thought of being with another man made me sick." Cam brushed away a fallen tear. "I want to be happy, Dean. But I don't know how. Maybe one day in the future. But not now." Dean nodded and reached out to grab her hand. 

Dean squeezed it, giving her the brotherly support she needed. "I know that you loved him. And I know that you also loved Bobby. And I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I can't help you...I'm sorry that I can't find a way to get to Roman. I...just feel so useless. With you and Sam...I don't know what to do anymore." 

Cam nodded, squeezing his hand back. "We'll figure it out." 

They broke apart when they heard a tap on the window. "Well, everything's coming up us, kids," Elliot told them. 

"Talk to me," Dean egged. 

"I am. The owner of the house, Miss Lila Taylor, age 20, lives alone. Take the car, head back to Ezra, see what she's got. I'm gonna stay here and keep my peepers on the Sheik and the Sheba." 

"I'll stay with you," Cam told him, grabbing the small purse she carried. Getting out of the car, Cam nodded towards Dean, who started the car. "Don't die," Cam ordered. 

"Back at ya," Dean smirked. 

"Did I interupt something?" Elliot asked. 

"Family moment." 

Elliot nodded, leading them behind a parked car. "Mr. Ness, I presume?" came a smooth voice. Cam whirled around, seeing Chronos grab the rifle, shoving it in Elliot's face. "And you..." Chronos turned to Cam, grabbing her and flipping her on top of the car on her back. "You know, I stopped by the police station to take care of those hunters who rode me here. I heard you took them out of jail. I thought I might see you again. And here this one is..." Elliot moved over towards them, headbutting Chronos. Cam rolled off the car as the two men struggled. 

Chronos got a hold of the rifle, but Elliot punched him in the face twice, sending him stumbling back. Chronos punched Elliot Elliot in retailation twice. The second punch though sent Elliot crashing through the door of the shed. "Elliot!" Cam cried out, seeing Chronos stalk towards her. 

Chronos swung his fist towards her, but Cam stopped him with her magic, surprising him. Cam's hand shook as her eyes turned blood red. Feeling this new surge of strength, Cam used her magic to twist his fist around, towards him. "What are you?!" 

"Ethan?" a woman asked, coming towards them. 

Chronos turned towards her, tossing her towards the shed. Cam landed on top of Elliot, hitting her head. "Cam?" Elliot asked, feeling for the pulse of the unconscious woman. Picking her up, he booked it out of the shed towards somewhere safe. 

**2012**

 

Sam worked tirelessly to figure out how to bring his siblings back. Jody entered, carrying a bag of food and coffee. Seeing Sam with his head down at the table, she shook her head. "You are toast." Sam woke with a start. "I'll keep pushing. You go get some shut-eye." 

"Uh, that's okay. I can, uh..." Sam stuttered, taking a cup of coffee. 

Jody moved quickly and removed the coffee cup from Sam's hand. "Do I have to use my mom voice?" 

"No..." Sam whined, yawning. 

"Get some sleep Sam. I'll look for a while."

Sam nodded, and moved towards his bedroll in the functional room. Cam's was still there a ways away from his. Sighing, he crashed down on top of his, eyes immediately closing. Shoving his hands underneath the bedroll, he used his arms as a pillow. Sam turned his head several times to get comfortable. Turning his head towards the wall, he turned his head towards the wall. Sitting up, he crawled towards the door. There...on the door...he saw his name scratched into the door frame. Sam turned on the portable lamp, and took it across the room. Inspecting the wood, he saw a piece loose from it. Using his knife, he used it to break away the piece of the frame. Reaching in, he grabbed the piece of paper, unfolded it, and read. 

Jody was sitting on the table as Sam came hurrying down the stairs. Jody sighed, annoyed, getting up from the table. "All right. You asked for it. Young man –" Sam simply held the paper out to her. Taking it, she read it out loud. "'Sammy, turns out Snider is Chronos'." Wait, this is from Dean? How –" 

"Just read!" 

"We rode him to 1944. Am working with Eliot Ness – yes, that one.'” Jody looked up at Sam, who smiled. “'Tracked down Chronos. He's banging some chick named Lila Taylor, and we got a weapon. We're going after him. Cam is fine. Take care of yourself, Sam'."

"Look at the top," Sam told her. 

"November 5, '44."

"So, now we know the exact date Dean had hands on Chronos. All we need is the exact time."

"Which we get how?" 

"Hoping..." Sam took back the letter. "...we ask someone who was there." 

Find out where Lila Taylor lived was easy. Going to the retirement home, Sam and Jody approached the old woman who was standing and holding a TV remote. "Miss Lila Taylor?" 

"Oh, can you get 'The Sullivan Show'? I want to watch that Frankie Valli," the old woman told her. 

"Um, actually..." Jody told her, holding up her badge. "...we're with the police." 

"Oh. Is Michael in trouble again?" Lila turned and looked at Sam. Lila sat down on the couch, while Jody and Sam sat on the footrests nearby. "I told him not to read those comic books." 

"Uh, no, no, no, no. He's, uh – he's fine. We'd wanted to ask you some questions about this man." 

Jody gave Lila an old newspaper photograph. "Ethan. That's Ethan." 

"Do you remember the last time you saw Ethan?" Jody asked, grabbing a small notebook. 

"Of course. November 1944 – the night the clocks stopped." 

"Th-the clocks stopped?" Sam questioned. 

"11:34. Every clock in the house."

"Ma'am, can you tell us anything else you remember?" 

"Ethan... said awful things. And then... and then he strangled that poor man., while a woman screamed at him."

"What poor man?" 

"Two policemen and a woman came to arrest Ethan." 

Sam nodded, grabbing the ID photo of Dean, and a picture of Cam from his wallet. "Ma'am, was this one of them? Or the woman?" 

Lila nodded looking at the woman. "Ethan choked the life out of that man. The woman was grabbing onto his coat, begging him not to kill him." 

* * *

 

"Ms. Winchester?" Elliot called out, shaking Cam once he got her to a safe house. "Ms. Winchester!" When nothing worked, he sighed, stroking her cheek. Looking down at her face, Elliot bent down and lightly kissed her lips. Cam's fist came up, socking him in the jaw with her unnatural strength. "Jesus Christ." 

"You deserved it," Cam groaned, sitting up. "Fuck...where are we?" 

"A safe house. You alright?" 

"Fine...I'm going to kill him." Standing up, Cam took off her heels. 

"You sure throw quite a punch." 

"Thanks," Cam told him, walking around the room. 

"Well, I think our next bet is to go get the son a bitch. God knows where your brother is." 

"He'll find us. We have a way of finding each other. Dean's a big boy, he can take care of himself. He's been through hell and back. One of the best hunters out there. Do you have an extra pair of pants?" 

"Umm, sure," Elliot told her, going to a dresser, finding her a pair of pants. "You said that he's been to hell and back?" 

"Yeah. Literal. Hell. We all have in a way. Me more of a leisure trip." 

"Wait a second...you've been to Hell. Like actual Hell." 

"Yep. Dean went about five years ago...he sold his soul to save Sam. Sam went to save the world. I go down there to negotiate with upmy father. He's the current king of Hell." 

"You're father is the King of Hell?!" 

"Yeah. Crowley...former cross roads Demon. After Lucifer went back to the cage, he rose to power." Cam looked at Elliot's face as she slipped on the pants. "Wow," Cam smirked. "You're in for a rough future. If you're still alive in the 21st century, I suggest you get all the ammunition you could find and bunker down. It's going to get rocky." Elliot nodded, handing her a blue shirt. Cam turned around and slipped off her dress, putting on the shirt. "Okay..." Cam walked back and forth, thinking out loud. "If Sam is still working on this case, which he'd probably be working on, then Dean would go back and make sure Sam knew that we were alive and where we are. Then he would go back to where we were...which is where we need to go." 

"How can you be so sure?" Elliot asked. 

"Because I know my brothers. We're all we have left." 

Dean walked towards the house carrying a shotgun, breaking into a jog. Standing behind the parked car, he called out. "Ness! Ness! Cammie!" Dean didn't get a reply, then headed towards the broken shed. "Cam? Ness?" 

Dean then headed towards the house, picking the lock and entering. Walking into the sitting room, he saw lights and movement in the gap of the closed door. Reaching for his gun, he was suddenly tackled by the god, crashing to the floor. Dean quickly got to his feet, punching Chronos in the face. Chronos punched him back, sending Dean sprawling into a chair. Chronos prepared to hit Dean again, but was restrianed by an unseen force. 

"Ethan!" Lila called out. 

Chronos turned, seeing Elliot holding Lila from behind pointing a gun at her stomach.  "Let's talk," Elliot told him. 

* * *

 

(A.N. 1944-regular print. 2012-bold.)

**Sam and Jody entered the abandoned house, setting the items on the table. Bowl, candles, matches...they were ready. Sam took an hourglass out of a paper bag and placed it inside of the bowl.  "Here, break this," Sam told the Sheriff. Jody covered the hourglass with the cloth, smashing it with her gun.**

"Please don't hurt her," Chronos begged. 

"Dean? You okay?" Cam asked, keeping a tight grip on the God with her telekinesis. 

"I'm fine," Dean nodded. 

"Ethan, what's happening?" Lila whimpered. 

"Yeah, Ethan. What the hell?" Dean asked. 

"Lila, I'm sorry, but, you just – everything I said to you is true –" Chronos told the woman. 

"Oh, he might have left out a few details. He tell you he's a monster who jumps through time?" Dean mocked. 

"I'm a God!" Chronos shouted at Dean. Turning to Lila he tried to plead with her. "Look, I'm not a monster. Listen. I'm the opposite." 

"Well, don't forget to tell her about all the people you murdered along the way, boy scout," Elliot golded him. 

"What?" Lila asked. 

"It's not like that. I do it for you, Lila," Chronos explained. 

"I don't understand." 

 **Sam unfolded a piece of paper, setting it on the table. Jody emptied the ingredients from the plastic bags into the bowl. Sam grabbed his knife, slicing his left palm with a knife and wrote 11:34 with his blood on a piece of paper. Dropping the paper inside the bowl, he nodded to Jody.**  

"Well, he's not as strong as he used to be. Isn't that right, Ethan? Now you got to suck people dry. Wild guess – it takes three kills to juice you up," Cam guessed. 

"Sacrifices. Three sacrifices, and I can control when and where I land. But once I get there, it's never for long before I'm tossed through time again. That's my life, Lila. And all I want is to get back here." 

"Because you just love the clean Canton air?" Elliot asked. 

"Because I love her! Because I lived the worst existence you can imagine, and then I found you," Chronos protested. 

"After you killed Tyler Crosby and Cathy Porter? Lila here was gonna be victim number three. Am I right? Don't act like you never killed a soul before you met her, pal. Something tells me you used to kill three saps just for a change of scenery." 

"Yes, I did." Chronos stepped closer to Lila. Cam dropped her hold, going to stand by Lila. 

"Back down," Elliot ordered. 

"I-I used to wander, but now I have you." 

"I knew Cathy. She used to come into the diner every day," Lila cried. 

"Lila, please," Chronos begged. 

Cam saw Dean to take something out of his coat pocket. "You are a monster," Lila spat. 

"No, Lila, please!" 

Dean prepared to stab Chronos through the back, but as he reared back, Chronos saw Lila's eyes shift to Dean. Chronos  turned quickly and began to grapple with Dean. Chronos broke Dean's hold of the stake, making it fall and roll away. Elliot shot Chronos twice in the back, but Chronos seemed unfazed as he gripped Dean by the throat, choking him. 

"No! Dean!" Cam cried, rushing towards Chronos, grabbing on to his arms. 

**Sam began to chant as he Jody pulled out a match. " _O khrone parakaloumen se thespizein..."_ Jody striked it, lighting the piece of paper with the time written on it. " _...hemin khronon ton mellonta."_ As Sam finished chanting, flames erupted from the bowl. **

As Chronos was chocking Dean, who who clawed at the man's arms, Cam continued to try to pry the man's fingers from his neck. Eyes going red, Cam took a hold of a hand, pulling, feeling the fingers give way. Elliot looked at the stake on the ground. A bright red light began to erupt from Chronos's chest. "No!" he cried out. Chronos's hold on Dean broke, but he regained it by grabbing Dean from behind with an arm around his neck. Cam placed her hand around Chronos's throat, eyes red with fury and hatred. 

Elliot picked up the stake, preparing to toss it to Dean. "Hey, Untouchable!" Dean turned to see Elliot throw the stake towards him. When he caught it, their was an explosion  of red and white light, taking the three of them away. 

* * *

Inside the abandoned warehouse in the year of 2012, a red light lit the room up, followed by a crashing sound. Chronos, Dean, and Cam appeared falling to the floor. The stake slid across from the floor, falling out of Dean's grip when they landed. "Dean! Cam!" Jody called out, running towards them as they landed. 

Chronos stood up, seething. "Hey!" Sam called out. 

Chronos turned towards Sam, blocking his punch, sending Sam sprawling. "No!" Chronos roared. Turning towards the two Winchesters, he began to stalk towards them. Jody sat behind Dean, supporting his head in his lap, and Cam was on her hands and knees, breathing heavily. "You! Destroyed everything!" 

"Hey, Chronos?!" Sam called out. Chronos turned towards Sam, who stabbed him in the chest with the stake. "Was that the best you got?" 

White light pulsed through the wound in Chronos's chest. Falling to his knees, he looked up at Sam. "You want to know your future? I know your future." Chronos looked at Dean. "It's covered in thick black ooze." Dean looked over to Sam over Chronos's head. "It's everywhere. They're everywhere." Chronos laughed. "Enjoy oblivion." 

Chronos looked at the Winchesters as the died. The three sets of eyes met each others before Dean dropped his head down in exhaustion. "Dean?!" Cam cried out, crawling towards her brother. Placing a hand on his neck, she could feel a pulse beat against her fingers. "Sammy!" 

"Cam!" Sam sighed in relief, helping her up, hugging her. "So glad your okay." 

"Me too. You alright?" 

"Yeah." 

"Jody...thank you," Cam breathed out, hugging her. 

"No problem, sweetheart. I'm glad your okay." 

Once they got back into normal clothes, they rested and said goodbye to Jody once again. But somewhere deep in their minds echoed Chronos's threat. 


	13. Girls Just Want to Have Fun

Cam sat in the front seat with her feet up on the dash. She was reading her Dad's journal in her lap as she read from it. It was one of the only things that helped pass time while they were driving through the country. Sam drove, while Dean napped in the backseat. Dean stretched as he awoke. 

"Morning," Sam greeted his brother. 

"Hey." 

Cam saw Dean take out a flask, unscrewing the lid. It was a wonder his eyes weren't yellow...or that he hasn't keeled over yet. "Is that Bobby’s?" Cam asked. 

Dean simply took a drink. "I didn’t know you kept that," Sam pondered. 

"Yeah, mine sprung a leak," Dean defended himself. 

"You know, most people would just carry a – a photo or something for a memento." 

"I kept the bullet the coroner pulled from his head. Had it cleaned and turned into a necklace," Cam told her youngest brother. 

"Shut up. I’m – I’m – I’m honoring the guy, all right? This is, uh, grief therapy, kind of like you and your wild-goose chase," Dean scoffed looking at Sam. 

"Wild-goose chase?" Sam asked, feeling a bit offended. 

"Yeah." 

"Four guys murdered in two weeks, hands and feet cut off." 

"Boys" Cam sighed, closing John's journal. 

"Yeah, well, some guy with a foot fetish run amuck." 

"Grown men thrown so hard they went through walls. Did you – did you even read the article?" 

Sam pushed the newspaper at Dean with one hand. "No, I was napping." 

"Boys! Let's be civil aright?" Cam asked, looking at them. 

Sam rolled his eyes, while Dean glared at her. "Well, anyway, what else you got going on? Dick Roman’s a dead end for now, you might as well –" Sam began to say. 

"Stay busy," Dean sighed. 

"Exactly." 

"Yeah." 

They reached their destination, where they changed into their FBI wear. A forensics officer wheeled the victim out of a body locker. Dean, Sam, Cam, and the officer leaned over the body. "The latest, but probably not the last. You guys always work this late?" he asked the Winchesters. 

"Yep," Cam said, taking a picture of the man's chest area, and the stumps. 

"Ugh, hours suck. But, uh, great benefits package," Dean explained. 

"Oh yeah?" the Forensics Officer asked, intrigued. 

"Yeah. 10% co-pay on all drugs." 

"Seriously?" Dean smiled and nodded. "Oh, but just generic, right?"

"No, no. Name brands are cool." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." 

Sam cleared his throat, getting their attention. "So. What’s our boy here weigh?" 

"Uh. A buck ninety. Thrown against a wall so hard it buckled. Based on the blood flow at the crime scene, the hands and feet were cut off while he was still alive, just like the others. The killer wanted him to suffer." 

"And all vics are male, right, with the same kind of, uh, artwork as this?" Cam asked, taking a picture of the carving of the man's chest. 

"Yeah. Identical." 

"So, uh, DNA left at any of the scenes?" Sam asked. 

"All of them. One before this, the guy bit the attacker. Still had a chunk of flesh in his teeth when he came in. That’s about as good as it gets." 

"Right." 

"So, we have a match?" Dean questioned. 

"We do not." 

The Forensics Officer hit a button on the computer keyboard in the morgue. Looking at the screen, they saw that a window said  **Sample Rejected. No Known Genetic Markers.** pop up on the screen. "The samples were rejected. The genetic markers don’t match anything we’ve ever seen." 

"Didn’t match any person in the database?" Dean asked. 

"No, I mean they don’t match anything human"

"Hmm." 

"Thank you for the help. If you have anything new come up, you know how to contact us," Cam told him, handing him her card. 

Leaving, Cam flipped through the pictures of the camera as she walked out with her brothers. "I’ll admit it could be in the general vicinity..." Dean confessed. "...of the ballpark of our kind of thing." 

"Yeah, uh, 'didn’t match anything human' usually seals the deal for me. I don’t know, I’ve never seen this symbol before." 

"It seems witchy," Cam mentioned, handing Sam the camera. 

Sam touched Dean on the shoulder, stopping him. "Let’s get a bite to eat, go back to the motel, haul out the laptop." 

"I'm in," Cam told him. 

"That’s a great idea. Actually, that’s a brilliant idea. Here’s my counter. You two do that, I’ll go undercover, go mingle amongst the locals and see, uh, what kind of clues bubble to the surface," Dean smirked. 

"You’re going to a bar," Sam sighed. 

"Wow. If you want to oversimplify it."  Dean walked away, leaving Cam and Sam alone. 

"Let him go, Sammy. Pizza?" 

"Mmm," Sam smiled. "Pizza and beer sounds good." 

Sam and Cam walked to a pizza place near their hotel, ordering pizza. They drove back to the motel, where they sat on the two beds, drinking their beer and eating the pizza. After an hour, Cam sighed rubbing her eyes. "My eyes hurt," Cam sighed. "Why don't we call it a night. It's midnight. Dean's obviously deep in some girl. I'm going to wash my face." 

Going into the bathroom, Cam turned on the the water, bending down to splash water in her face. Closing her eyes, she reveled at the warm water hitting her tired face. Grabbing a towel, she patted it dry, before opening her eyes. Staring at her face, she activated her demon side, making her eyes go red. She's never looked at herself before like this. Cam noticed her skin was pale, with black lines in various places...like veins.  "So ugly," Cam told her reflection, tracing the veins against her deathly white skin. 

"Cam?" Cam gasped, spinning around, sending the her brother into a wall. "Whoa!" 

Cam shook herself back together, releasing her brother. "Sorry. You startled me." 

"I was wondering if you were okay," Sam explained, rolling his shoulders. "You were in here a while." 

"I was just admiring myself in the mirror," she told him, making her eyes go red. "Like this." Sam flinched, and backed up a step. "Not exactly attractive is it?" 

"I've seen worst," Sam joked. "You have you're father's eyes." 

"Haha," Cam chided. "You know, some people would say that I'm angelically attractive." 

"Someone's not vain at all," Sam laughed, following her out of the bathroom. 

Cam sat on one of the beds, pulling her hair up. "Well, the only one that counts liquified into a puddle of black goo." Sam smiled sadly, sitting on the other bed. "You know...I sat by your bedside...after what Cas did. I've always put you and Dean first. I wanted to throttle him...for what he did to you. The truth is though, that it's my fault. If I hadn't pushed him to being better, then maybe everything would've worked out Maybe if I had let him go." 

"You can't blame yourself." 

"I'm sorry," Cam chocked out, a tear falling down her face. "For what Cas did. And I'm sorry that I still love him." 

"It's not easy to let someone go. Even after all this time, I still love Jess." 

 "I just miss him so much," she whimpered, wiping her eyes. 

"A part of me misses him too. The old Cas," Sam smiled, leaning back on the bed. 

Cam went over to his bed, laying down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, curling into his side. Closing her eyes, she easily fell asleep. 

The next morning, Cam woke up hearing a phone ring. "Hello?...uh-huh....alright," she told the caller. Stretching, she hit Sam with her pillow, who instantly woke up. "We got another one." 

"Great. " 

Cam dressed in a pair of black pants with a white blouse and a black blazer, putting on her black heels. Sam dressed in a similar suit, calling Dean to meet them at the crime scene. Cam drove the Impala to the apartment building to see Dean walking up. 

"Morning," Cam greeted him, sipping her hot coffee they stopped to get. 

"Ugh," Dean grumbled. 

"You look like crap," Sam grinned, sipping his coffee. 

"Yeah, well, I feel worse than I look. I do recommend the Cobalt Room, by the way. Awesome night. Although I think I'm getting too old for this. Ohh...coffee." 

Dean tried to grab Cam's coffee, but she made a force field using her telekinesis. "Get you're own coffee," Cam smirked as Dean's hand met a hard invisible wall. 

Sam chuckled at Dean's irritated face. "Did you, uh, figure out that symbol?" 

"No. Um, we're gonna need an expert." 

"Expert? Our expert's dead," Dean reminded him. 

"Then, we're going to have to get a new expert. I'm Dad has some old contacts in his journal." 

Sam, Dean, and Cam showed their FBI badges to the police that stood around the crime area. "All right." 

Cam walked up first into the apartment building to lead them to the small apartment. There was a man's body on the ground with the same Forensics Officer and a Woman Officer crouched next to it. 

"Comes off the wall down here..." the Forensics Officer started to explain. 

The Winchesters entered, seeing the blood splatter on the wall. "Well, nice decor. Very early slaughterhouse." 

The other pair of officials stopped and stared up at them. "FBI, and their consult. Guys, this is Charlene Penn. She's the lead on the case." 

"What's up?" Cam asked, undoing her camera to take pictures of the wall.

"More of the same. Uh, no forced entry. Thrown across the room. Made to suffer. Both hands and feet cut off," Charlene explained. 

Cam nodded, going to take pictures of the body. "Same symbol in the chest," Sam mentioned. 

"Mm. Whoever the killer is, the guy's a monster," the Forensics Officer mentioned. 

"Excuse me," Charlene asked. 

"This guy's just like the last one. Early 30s, decent-looking?" 

"Yeah. Just like the first three, you know? Fairly successful, no known enemies," Dean ticked off. 

"Hmm," Charlene nodded. 

"Here." The Forensics Officer pointed towards the kitchen, where Dean and Cam followed him. 

"Who ever did this had to be extremely strong," she mentioned to Dean. 

"Like, superhuman strong?" 

"Maybe. This murder was very brutal. Like they didn't care." 

Sam returned to them, which Cam turned towards him. "Who was that?" Dean asked. 

"Neighbor. Said the vic's wife caught him cheating." 

"Yeah, but we're not thinking it's the wife." 

"Not unless she benches 350 and did the other guys as a warm-up." 

Dean reached for the flask, but noticed that it wasn't there. "Shoot. I left Bobby's flask over at Lydia's." 

"Lydia?" Cam asked. 

"My workout partner from last night." Dean took out his cell phone. "Now I've got to go get it." 

"So, not only do you know her name, you're actually gonna call her?" Sam asked surprised. 

"Maybe he's reforming," Cam chuckled. 

"Bite me," Dean growled, punching in her number. 

"Oh, how sweet – she gave you her number. My little brother is finally growing up." 

"They always give Sam their number," Dean sighed. Cam and Sam grinned as Dean's voice picked up in tone. "Lydia...Hey, it's, uh, Dean from last night...Uh, listen, I think I left something over at your place. It was an old flask. It doesn't look like much, but it has sentimental value. So, uh, have you seen it?...You want my number?...Oh." Cam snickered, when Dean hung up the phone. "She's real busy." \

"Uh huh. Let's go Romeo. We got to find ourselves an expert," Sam told Dean. 

"I got one. Professor Morrison, head of the anthropology department  at the local university," Cam told them, pressing the call button on her phone. Her brothers watched as she brought the phone up to her ear. "Hello? May I speak to Professor Morrison, please?" 

"Who is speaking?" the secretory asked. 

"This is Camille Singer. I am a consult with the FBI. We have a strange symbol that I think he could help with." 

"With the FBI?" 

"Yes." 

"Um...he can fit you in today, this afternoon." 

"Great! We'll see you then." Cam hung up, and smiled at her brothers. "We have a date." 

* * *

 

"Fascinating. Truly," Professor Morrison commented, looking at the pictures Cam printed out. "And actually, rather accomplished draftsmanship." 

"Yeah, if you get past the fact that it was carved into a guy's body," Dean snorted. 

"Professor Morrison, we're hoping you can tell us what the symbol means," Cam told the older man, laying on the sweetness. 

"Uh, maybe," Professor Morrison told Winchesters. 

"Maybe?" Sam asked. 

"It's possible I could, even likely. Is the FBI offering suitable remuneration?" 

Cam turned and stared at her brothers. "Well?" she asked, bating her eyelashes. 

Dean looked at Sam, who cleared his throat. "The respect of a grateful nation." 

"And a good word with the I.R.S," Dean winked. 

"Ah. Well, it appears quite ancient," the professor answered, looking at the photographs looking more closely. 

"Well, that narrows it down," Dean mumbled. 

"A corrupted version of symbology associated with worship. Definitely an obscure regional script. Oh, this will require some research."

"All right. Great. Well, uh, I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow," Sam told him. 

"Tomorrow?" the professor laughed. "I've spent entire sabbaticals on a project like this." 

"Professor! We have a serial killer on our hands," Dean exclaimed. 

"Your government needs you, sir." 

"Gentlemen. My housekeeper needs a green card." 

Walking out of the office, they were all bewildered at the Professor. "Good God, where'd you find this guy?" Dean asked his sister. 

"He's supposed to be a top expert in his field," Cam explained, defending herself. 

"Yeah, well, when his field includes things that go bump in the night, he's gonna be worth the breath we just wasted." 

"So, what are we supposed to do, Dean? Spin our wheels?" Sam asked. 

"Sam, this  _is_  us spinning our wheels, okay?!" 

Sam stopped walking, turning around to face his brother. "Dean, you know what? I want to call him, too, okay? Believe me. But Bobby's not here. So we're settling." 

Cam could see the fight brewing, so she placed herself in the middle, a hand on each brother's chest. "Hey...Sam's right, Dean. This is our new reality. We have to settle." 

"Yeah. We sure are." Dean looked at his phone. "Damn it, why hasn't she called?" 

"Who? Lydia? Wait, so some girl's actually dumping  _you_  the morning after?" Sam asked, starting to smile. 

"Sounds like karma," Cam smirked. 

"I think you two are enjoying this a little more than you need to. Screw it. I'm going over there and getting the flask." 

Dean stalked off, leaving Cam alone with Sam once again. "Coffee?" Sam asked. 

"Sure," Cam smiled. "Let's go to the motel though. These heels are killing me!" 

Once they got there, Cam kicked off her heels, while Sam made them a pot of coffee. Once they were situated, Sam pulled out his phone to call Dean. He should've been back by now. "Mm. Hey. Where are you? It's a flask, not the holy grail." 

"Hey, man, I'm a people person, all right? I'm engaging in some social skills," Dean shot back. 

"You get anything out of Morrison?" 

"No. Not yet. Look, would you get back here? Uh, we're due at the crime lab." Sam rolled his eyes, looking at Cam. 

"What is he doing?" she asked. 

"I don't know, he told me to hang on for a moment." Sam sighed, now clearly agitated. "Hey, look, why don't you just...Dean?...Hello!" Sam growled, slamming his phone down. "He fucking hung up on me! What an asshole!" 

"Well, I'm not waiting around for him. Let's go," Cam sighed, grabbing her blazer, slipping her heels on again. 

They traveled to the morgue, where they examined the newest victim's body. "So, again, we got a guy weighing about two bills, thrown into a wall so hard, he's got pieces of plaster lodged in his skull," the Forensics Officer explained. 

"What triggered the Feds' involvement in this case? I always think you boys have bigger fish to fry," Charlene asked. 

"No. Actually, we – we – it’s –" Sam stuttered. 

"I just figured it was the similarity to the other cold cases? If it's the same killer, then he crossed state lines – that would bring you guys in," the Forensics Officer explained. 

"Well, that's exactly right. Uh, what he said," Sam nodded. 

"Yeah. Whatever. You're gonna have to wrap this up. Your case isn't the only one we're working on." 

Cam glared at the woman, while Sam nodded. "You get used to her," the Forensics Officer smiled. 

"Right. Uh, so, Eddie, by the way, I didn't bring the cold-case files with me. Is there a chance you have a copy?" Cam asked, placing her hand on his arm and dragging it down. 

"Yeah," Eddie nodded, smitten with the woman. 

"Great." 

Sam grabbed a evidence bag, looking at the receipt that was inside. "The Cobalt Room." 

"Mm! Yeah, it's pretty well known. Looking to hook up, it's a pretty good place to go," Eddie explained. "Not like I've been there!" 

"We've heard," Sam told him. 

"Vic number two was there." Sam took the file that Eddy was looking, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "And according to his security guard, he left with a hot girl. Two days later, he's an obituary." 

Sam continued reading the file. "Same with Jerry Price." 

"Mm-hmm. And, uh, as far as we can tell, at least a couple of those in there." 

"Same thing in Chicago," Cam mentioned. 

"Yep. A lot of busted marriages, flings with unknown women, that kind of thing, all just before they got offed." 

"Thanks," Sam told him, handing him the folder back. Sam and Cam walked up the stairs to exit the building. "I can't believe that Dean missed this." 

"I know. But hey, we make a good team at least." 

"Yeah. He's just been different lately." 

"We all have, Sammy," Cam told him. 

Sam nodded, pulling out his phone to call Sam. "Dude. You never showed." 

"Where is he?" Cam asked. 

Sam's eyebrows furrowed as he listened to Dean speak. "Outside Lydia's." Sam moved back to Dean. "Oh, come on, man. What, are you obsessed or something?" 

"No, I'm telling you. I have been eating at the buffet of strange all afternoon." 

"He's on to something," Sam told his sister. "Meaning what?...Or you're obsessed." 

"Well, does he need backup?" Cam asked. 

"Okay, uh, you – you need backup or..." Sam trailed off. "Apparently, there was an identical murder fest two years ago in Chicago, and again in Miami two years before that. All the victims were young, successful, a lot of them went to the same bar. It lines up. The trails always went cold fast....Yeah. Oh, and by the way, as a personal kicker, here, at least some of the vics hooked up in that bar you went to, the, uh, the Cobalt Room. So, just saying, man, you – you dodged a bullet." Cam watched Sam become irriated again. "Nice talk."

"He hang up again?' 

"Yep." 

"Well, let's go back to the motel. Maybe he'll show up and tell us what's bothering you.," Cam told her youngest brother. 

Dean did eventually return, bewildered. He went on and on about Lydia and the child, which Sam and Cam were skeptical about. "So what? I mean, so maybe she has another kid she didn't tell you about," Sam tried to reason. 

"Nope, just the one. Emma. But that night, when I was with her, she didn't have any. And I was at her place, man. There was no playpens, no blankets, no rubber ducks." 

"Right. Like you would have been focused on that kind of thing." 

"Hey, dude, that's the  _first_  thing you notice. Red flags." Sam and Cam scoffed at the declaration as Dean went to retrieve them some beers from the refrigerator. "Then, all of a sudden, boom – baby." 

Sam opened his laptop, moving to do research. "Yeah, the one you thought talked." 

"Oh, it talked. And not baby talk, either." 

Dean handed out the beers, before moving to sit next to Cam on the couch. 

"Now you know so much about child development?" Cam asked. 

"I know enough to know that they don't say, 'Hey, Mom. Who's  _that_  guy?"' So, cut to Lydia's handing this kid who's calling her mommy over to these two women, right? But this is not a baby. No, no, this kid's got to be five. And same name – Emma."

"You know, George Foreman named all his sons George," Sam smirked. 

"Are you deliberately messing with me?" Sam shrugged, smiling at Dean's hidden innocence. "Dude, I know weird. Okay? There is no non-weird explanation for this. This morning, Emma was a baby. By sunset, she's Hannah Montana. Early years."

Cam's phone rang, interputting their chat. Reaching for it, she saw it was the help they needed. "It's the Professor." 

"Oh. Good. The Professor. Yeah, I'm sure he'll crack this wide open." 

"Shh!" Cam sneered, glaring at her brother. 

Soon, they found themselves in a large lecture hall, looking at the large projector screen. "You know, identifying the scroll was no day at the beach. Lesser scholars would have crumbled," the professor told them. 

"Professor... the symbol?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah. It's ancient, regional.  _Very_  difficult to identify. But I managed to find a match." The picture on the screen charged to a Greek Temple as he began to lecture Winchesters. "It's a variation of a symbol associated with the Greek Pantheon, the temple of the goddess Harmonia. According to myth, the coupling of Harmonia and Ares, the God of war, produced the Amazons."

"The Amazons?" Sam asked, clarifying what he heard. 

"Like Wonder Woman?" Dean asked, smirking. 

"No, like – like a tribe of warriors. They actually existed. The comic books – they're just silly perversions. The symbol –" The Professor changed the picture of a symbol of two women kneeling around a large urn. "I believe it originated with the Amazons. Pictographs meant to pay homage to Harmonia – occult talismans, if you will. They had an exclusively female culture. No use for men whatsoever, except procreation." 

"All the vics were male," Cam clarified. 

"So you said – with this symbol carved in their chests." The Professor changed the screen to a diagram of two halves of the symbol. 

"And their hands and feet cut off," Sam added. 

"Now,  _that_  is interesting." 

"Got our attention," Dean told him. 

The screen now showed naked woman surrounding a man with missing body parts. "After they were impregnated, they killed the male – first cutting off certain body parts."

After the news of what they were up against, they went back to the motel to look through Bobby's boxes of books they pulled from the fire and kept after he died. "I know Bobby's got a Grecian encyclopedia of weird in here. I saw it last time I was looking through this stupid... Would it kill him to have a system?" Dean grumbled. 

Cam continued to rummage through books, while Sam sat at the table with his laptop. "He  _has_  a system. His files are set up like his brain," Sam explained. 

Dean took a swig from the flask, looking over to Sam. "You got anything?" 

"Uh, yeah." Sam pressed the link, bringing up a website about Greek mythology and the Amazons. "There's this whole crazy side to Amazon lore that Professor Morrison didn't even mention." 

"That's 'cause he doesn't believe in it, which is a real handicap when you're trying to deal with it," Dean explained to his brother, sitting on a bed with a book, opening it. 

"Right. Um, apparently, there was this long, bloody war. The Amazon population was decimated, so they made a bargain with Harmonia to replenish their ranks and make them stronger." 

"Well, I'd say throwing grown men through walls was stronger," Cam told them. 

"Yeah. Well, basically, they became more than human. Harmonia turned them into monsters." 

"Can you kill them like humans? Or is there some kind of trick?" Dean asked. 

"Uh, doesn't say. No idea. I guess it could go either way." 

"Well, that's helpful. What else?" 

"The lore says they reproduced quickly – as in, after mating, they gave birth within 36 hours." Cam's eyes grew wide, and Dean stopped flipping through pages, looking up. "The babies grew incredibly fast, then the aging process became normal. Which is one way to make an army, I guess. The mating cycle is every two years. They send out all the women who have reached child-bearing age."

"Which lines up, 'cause this happens every couple of years in different towns, right?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. And we know for sure that at least some of the vics hooked up with strange women days before being killed Amazon style." 

Dean closed his book, looking at Sam, then at his sister. "Hooked up in the same bar I met Lydia, right?"

"Yeah."

"And then suddenly..." Dean began, putting the pieces together in his mind. "...she's got a little baby in like fruit-fly time. That baby turns into a little girl just as fast." 

"Oh my god," Cam groaned, dropping her head down. 

"Wow. So maybe you're – you’re, uh..." 

"Don't say it," Dean warned. 

"Look, if that kid's yours –" Sam tried to say. 

"I said don't say it!" 

"Fine. I won't. But, Dean... Dude, seriously, a one-night stand, you're just gonna... roll the dice? You don't even –" Sam scoffed. 

Cam grabbed her pillow, hitting dean with supernatural force. "Dean! You fucking moron! How many times have I told you to wrap your shit up! What did I teach you!" 

"Ouch! Cam! Stop it! Of course not...What, do you think I'm brain-dead? Accidents happen. If one even did, which I-I-I don't think..." Dean stopped talking, thinking about the situation. "No. You know what? We’re – stop. We're not gonna talk about this anymore because my skin's starting to crawl!" 

"All right, fine. But if it's true, if it happened..." 

"I know. I got to hang on to my hands and feet." 

The Winchesters moved through more boxes, and pretty soon they had a bunch of books and piles of paper scattered through out the room. "Looking through Bobby's files is like dumpster diving," Dean moaned. 

"Yeah, tell me about it. So, it makes sense why, uh, why..." Sam tried to ask. Dean grabbed a picture of part of a Greek building, and placed it down on a large leather-bound book on the bed,"...the Amazons all want to hook up with decent-looking, successful guys." 

"Oh, they're picky about the gene pool?" 

Sam pinned a newspaper clipping to wall consiting of notes and pictures that Cam took. "Right. So..." Sam turned to face Dean. "...what was Lydia doing with you?" 

Cam smirked, looking through old papers. "Low blow, Sam." 

"Well, she may or may not have thought I was a rich investment banker." Dean took a drink from the flask, going back to his book. Sam spread his arms out wide in mild exasperation, rubbing a hand down his face. Cam now had her hair in a messy bun, going back and forth between two books. Dean looked down at research on the bed he was sitting on. The pictures of the Greek buildings and Amazon woman he was looking at was not in the same place he had placed them moments before. The only thing on top of the book was a piece of parchement paper. "Guys..." 

"Yeah," Sam said, not paying attention. 

"Hmm?" Cam hummed. 

"These papers just moved," Dean told them, not moving. 

That got their attention. "What?" Sam asked. 

"I didn't touch them." The trio jumped up, all scattering around, unsure of what to do. 

Sam got out the EMF reader looking down at the machine as it immediately started to flash red and make the high pitch whining noise. "It's all over the place." Sam walked over to the bed, still looking at the device. "Redline. Redline." Sam walked to the window, looking outside. "Oh, and...  _power lines_  by the  _open window,_  where there's a  _breeze_...that could have moved the papers.

"Did you feel a breeze?" Dean asked. 

"It doesn't matter, Dean. The readings are useless" Cam sighed. 

"Hey. Maybe, uh..." Dean indicated, holding up the flask. 

"We burned him, Dean," Sam reminded him, as Cam went to wash out Sam's coffee mug. 

"So what?" 

"So, what are you suggesting?" 

"I don't know. What are you?" 

"Concentrate on something else." 

"Why?" 

"Because it's not Bobby!" Cam yelled, dropping the cup into the sink, shattering it. "Shit..." 

"Could be," Dean tried to explain. 

"No, it  _couldn't_  be," Sam argued. 

"Why not?" 

"Because we  _want_  it to be," Sam told him, loudly than he intended to say. 

"I need some fresh air," Cam told the boys, grabbing her jacket. Cam headed out, angrily wiping her tears as she headed out. She was tired of crying...every time she thought about Bobby or Cas she was brought to instant girl status. Not like she enjoyed being a girl, but it was different to let her vulernable side show. John would've told her to suck them up. Weakness could get you killed. She didn't know where she was going, but she kept walking. She wished that Bobby was still with them, but she was afraid to wish it was true. Just like she wished that Cas somehow made it out alive. But they watched Bobby flat line. They saw his body burn. They saw Cas turn into his black goo. 

Cam stopped once she heard her phone ring. Pulling it out, she saw Sam's name appear on the screen. "What?" she asked, dejected and tired. 

"It's the kids that kill the dads!" Sam explained. "We were wrong! It's not the moms!" 

"I'm on my way back. I'll meet you there," Cam told him, turning around to go back to her motel. Cam got to the motel first. Approaching the room, she stood by the door, hearing a young girl's voice. Eyes went red, and veins appeared her face in different places. Sam showed up, drawing his gun. Touching a hand on Cam's shoulder, he stepped back seeing her eyes red as blood, face pale and white, and dark lines marring her face. Cam moved her finger up to her lips. "Shh," she whispered, opening the door with her mind. Sam entered with Cam following him. 

"You're the reason that we're standing here," the girl said. Sam leaned into the room, seeing a young blonde girl holding a knife, with Dean pointing a girl at him. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. So now someone has to kill someone. You know what? So far, my childhood's been kind of disappointing." 

"You haven't killed anybody yet, Emma. Walk away. Right now. I won't go after you." 

"I can't. I don't have a choice." Sam bursted into the room, with his gun drawn. Emma spun to face them. The skin around Emma's eyes turned red as she took in the two newcomers. Emma turned back towards Dean, eyes back to normal. "Please don't let him hurt me." 

Emma turned back to Sam, who shot her in the chest. Gasping, she fell to the ground, her life slipping her away. Sam lowered his gun as Cam returned to her normal self. Dean and Sam looked at each other. Dean looked down, and nodded. Cam ushered them out while she took care of the body. Cam took the girl to an empty field. Grabbing some wood, she made a pyre, and placed her niece on it. Kneeling down, she grabbed two coins from her wallet, placing them on her eyes. As much as didn't know about Greek funerals, this girl was still her family. She couldn't help what family she was born into, just like Cam herself. 

Lighting the pyre on fire, she sat and watched the flames burn. Looking at her engagement ring, she collapsed on the ground. "Cas...I don't know what happened to you when you died. If you went to Heaven again, or Hell, or Purgatory, of if you don't simply exist anymore...just I hope you didn't...because that would truly be a disappointment. But I don't know who to pray too anymore. God has obviously lost faith in us. Bobby died...those Leviathans got to him. Actually one...Dick Roman. Dean wants revenge. We all do. Kinda funny, actually," Cam laughed a bit. "Dying with a simple bullet in the head. I honestly thought he would die of liver failure from all that drinking. I kept it you know. The bullet...I made it into a necklace. You know how much I love mementos...my mom's locket, Dad's favorite baseball cap, your engagement ring..." Cam chocked out in tears. "I miss you every single day. Your smile, your innocence, your smell...I feel so lost right now. Dean's not the same. Either is Sam. I don't know what to do, anymore. So...if you're out there, then please tell me what to do anymore." 

Cam sat in the backseat, looking at the stars and the dark blue sky as Dean and Sam sat in the front seat. Sam drove, not talking and with a fixed expression. Apparently, the Amazons left before they got there. "Hey, you know what? I don't like it, either. I wanted to torch ’em just as much as you. Yeah, but, hey... next time they surface, we'll be ready. If we live that long," Dean told them. Sam didn't reply, and Cam continued to look up at the sky, leaning against the door. "All right, fine. Just sit there and be pissed." 

"What did you say to me... when  _I_  was the one who choked? What did you say about Amy? 'You kill the monster!'" Sam yelled. 

"I was  _going_  to!" 

"Oh, the hell you were! You think I'm an idiot?" 

"What, you think  _I_  am?" 

Cam simply grabbed her earphones and placed them in her ears, putting on her rock playlist. 

"Dean, you were gonna let her walk!" 

"No, I wasn't. That's ridiculous!" 

"Look, man, she was not yours. Not really."

"Actually, she, uh, she  _was,_  really. She just also happened to be a crazy man-killing monster. But, uh, hey." 

"You know what? Bobby was right. Your head's not in it, man. When Cas died, you were wobbly, but now..." 

"Now  _what?_  Oh, what, you're dealing with it so perfect? Yeah, news flash, pal – you're just as screwed up as I am! You're just... bigger." 

"What?!" 

"I don't know." 

"Look... Dean, the thing is, tonight... It almost got you killed. Now, I don't care how you deal. I really, really don't. But just don't – don't get killed." 

"I'll do what I can." 

"Well, what's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means I'll do what I can. All right? You can shut up about it." 

While they continued to bicker, Cam turned up the volume, tuning them out as she closed her eyes. 


	14. The True Fears Lie Inside

**Now**

Cam raced down the hallway from the growing threat following her. Dodging in the hotel room, she used her supernatural strength to barricade the door. Backing away, she grabbed the duffel bag of weapons, pulling out a sawed off shot gun, and loading it up with clips. Backing up against the wall, she waited until the heavy footsteps were at the door. Hearing the wood begin to give away, Cam cocked her gun and backed away as far as she could get. 

The door was quiet, until it bursted open revealing six zombies, looking as gruesome as ever. The first one to enter was Bobby. Zombie Bobby had a hole in his head, with blood dripping down his face, creating a red sticky mask. Zombie Cas was covered in black goo, looking feverish. Jo had a giant wound, with her intestines falling out of her body. Ellen was burned, and unrecognizable. Mary had a giant wound in her stomach, and John was the only normal looking one. Each one had black empty eyes. Cam cocked her gun, pointing it at the group of zombies. Backing up, she fired off her first round, yelling as the bullet left the chamber. 

**60:00:00 Earlier**

The Winchesters waited around the phonebooth as they waited. Cam leaned against wall, and Sam stood close to the phone box. Dean was inside the phonebox, hands shoved in his jean pockets as they waited for Frank to call them. Finally the phone rang, attracting their attention. Dean sprung into action, taking the phone off of the receiver. 

"Hello?" Dean said into the phone, before rolling his eyes. "I am the eggman."Sam and Cam snickered as Dean looked at them in annoyance. "Seriously, Frank, pay phones? I mean, come on. I – I'm getting the clap off this thing just touching it...Fred Savage? Really?...Yeah, no, I know, big mouths are everywhere....Uh, well, since you asked, some actual intel on the Dick Roman guy would be nice...Fine. All right...Yeah, good looking out." Dean looked at the phone receiver as the phone clicked when Frank ended the call. Dean scowled at it, hanging up the phone. Dean exited the phone booth, going over to his siblings. "I hope he finds something quick. This whole protocol du jour thing's really creeping my cheese."

"So, we got dick on Dick?" Sam asked. 

"That's a vivid way of putting it. You find anything on Wonder Woman?" 

"No. And there probably won't be. They are definitely gone. But..." Sam began to say, holding up up a newspaper. 

Cam snatched it up, reading the headline out loud. “Peculiar death baffles authorities.”

"...I might have found something over in Kansas," Sam finished. 

"All right, well, let's do it. But, uh, a few simple rules, okay? No babies." Sam and Cam began to smile. "In fact, no baby mamas. No bars. No booze – no hot chicks of any kind." 

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say –" Cam snickered. 

"Hey.  _You_  two spawn a monster baby, see how quick  _you_  want to dive back in the pool." 

Dean rolled his eyes, walking back to car as Sam and Cam busted a gut, laughing. 

They drove from Idaho to Wichita in a day, due to Dean's driving abilities. They stopped once to change into FBI clothes. Cam spent extra time pulling her hair back into a slick ponytail. She left bangs down around her left eye. Sweeping on bright red lipstick and a layer of mascara and eye liner, she stepped back and admired herself in the mirror. She was too pale. Grabbing the blush, she painted her cheeks, pinching them a bit. Now satisfied, she slopped on her black heels, and stepped out. When she stepped out of the Women's Restroom, Dean and Sam turned and stared at her. 

"What?" she asked. 

"Nothing. It's just...you look nice," Sam smiled. 

"I always look like this." 

"You're wearing makeup. You haven't done that since Cas..." Dean corrected. 

"He's been gone for nearly for six months. He was alive we would've heard something by now. So, I'm trying to move on with my life." 

Her brothers dropped the subject, returning to the car to finish the rest of their journey. Once they got to local morgue in Wichita, they inspected the corpse, Cam with her camera. The doctor on staff pulled down the sheet, revealing several round suction marks on the body. 

"Somebody had a good time," Cam smirked, snapping pictures. 

"You wish," the doctor answered. "Those were made by an octopus." 

"Ohh. Those are not the fun kind of hickeys," Dean squirmed. 

"You're – you're saying an  _octopus_  did this?" Sam asked, shocked. 

"Not just any octopus. Based on welt diameter,  _Enteroctopus dofleini_." 

"And for those of us who skipped the enteroctopus class?" Dean asked. 

"Giant Pacific octopus." 

"How giant we talking, Doc?" 

"Approximately 30 feet." 

Sam laughed briefly at how absurd that sounded. "I mean, aren't... giant octopi rare around here?" 

"Yet here we are." 

"All right, so what happens? Guy comes home, cracks a beer, and gets... suckered to death?" Dean asked, trying to fit together the pieces in his mind. 

"Obviously, this was some kind of freak fetish attack. Someone created those hickey marks, then bled the man out." The doctor turned the head of the body, and showed them the bite mark.

When they were done at the morgue, they headed through the police station, heading out. "That bite look a little vamp-y to you?" Dean asked his siblings. 

"Yep," Cam agreed. 

Yeah, no question," Sam nodded. 

"So what are we looking for? An octovamp? A vamptopus?" Dean asked, throwing together words. 

"That's crazy even for us, right?" 

"It does push the envelope. Let's go chat up the widow."

* * *

"We're very sorry for your loss, ma'am," Sam told the widow of the deceased, sitting across from her around a coffee table. 

"Mrs. Harper, we know this is bad timing. But we just have a few routine questions that we need to ask you – is that okay?" Cam asked, holding out a tissue box to the weeping woman. 

Mrs. Harper nodded, grabbing one to dab her eyes. Cam smiled softly at her, sitting back grabbing her cup of coffee. "Yeah." 

"Did the house feel any different lately?" Sam asked. 

"Different...?" 

"Anything strange. Cold spots. Uh, did you smell anything weird? Maybe sulfury?" Dean hinted. 

"No. Not that I can remember." 

"Okay, we're just ticking all the boxes here. Um, what about any skeletons in your husband's closet?" 

"Skeletons? What do you mean?" 

"Can you think of anybody who would want to do him harm? A colleague, an old flame." 

"The tiniest detail could really help," Cam told her, using her sympathetic voice. 

"You want to know what he was up to lately? Ask Stacey. She was here the night he died," Mrs. Harper snapped out. 

"Um... Stacey?" Sam asked. 

"Our nanny. Any other questions?" 

"No, that's... Thank you. You've been a big help," Sam thanked her, ushering his siblings to leave. Cam gathered up her notebook, getting out of her seat. Looking up, she saw a small girl. Cam smiled and nodded her head. The girl gave a little a small smile as they left the house. "Really appreciate the hospitality, ma'am." 

Once they got outside, Dean decided to voice his opinions. "Mom, dad, nanny – boy, that is a love triangle right out of Casa Erotica. 'Course, in those, the jealous wife tends to channel her feelings more productively." 

"The only thing I can't wrap my mind around is –" Sam began to say. 

"What, how wife lady summoned an octovamp?" 

"More like 'why?' I mean, kind of impractical, right?" 

"Did't feel witchy or like dark powers from Hell," Cam told them. 

"Yeah. All right, one of us needs to go talk to the naughty nanny," Dean ordered, walking around to the driver's side of the car. "The other one stay here, shake down the place when the wife leaves – see what we're dealing with."

"All right. I'm on the nanny," Sam told them. 

"I'm on the nanny." 

"I thought you said no hot chicks." 

"We don't know that she's hot." 

"Oh my god! You two are children! Dean...go talk to the nanny. Keep it in your pants. Sam, you and I will stay here. I still don't don't trust you with your broken brain. Capish?" 

"When did you get so bossy?" Dean questioned. 

"I'm the big sister. I've always been bossy. Now go." 

Dean rolled his eyes, getting in the car as Sam walked down the sidewalk. 

* * *

Dean always had intuition about hot girls. But in his mind, he remembered Cam's words. She seemed different, now these days. Before, she was playful, wearing interesting outfits and shorts. But now, she seemed to wear longer pants, and covered up more of her body. She was more grown up...they all were. "Now, uh, how would you describe your relationship with the deceased?" he asked. 

"I don't know. Normal, I guess," the nanny, Stacy told him. 

"Normal?" 

"Well, I mostly dealt with Debra. There was nothing going on, if that's what you mean." 

"Debra said that you were at the house late the night that, uh, that Brian died." 

"Yeah. Brian was working late, so I stayed with Kelly. She was pretty upset." 

"Why's that?" 

"Well, it was her birthday. We had a party at Plucky's." 

"Plucky's. Why does that sound familiar?" 

"Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie? Pizza chain for kids. Actually, more for lazy parents. Anyway, her dad showed up for five minutes, then he went back to work. And, of course, her mom was out of town. This stupid kid told Kelly her folks didn't really love her. She freaked. I was calming her down for hours." 

"Uh, did you...notice anything weird at the house?" 

"Weird like...?" 

"Anything. Even a bad feeling." 

"No, nothing like that. Actually, Kelly does have a weird thing about closets. But it's just kid stuff." 

"Try me."

"She thinks there's a monster in her closet. It drives everyone crazy." 

* * *

 Cam sat in a jeep with her camera, while Sam finished the phone call with Dean. "It's the kid," Sam told her. 

"What?" 

"The kid. Dean said that she was upset that her dad missed her birthday party." 

"Who wouldn't be. Remember those holidays and birthdays when Dad missed?" Cam asked, opening her car door. "Stay here. I'll go talk to the kid." Cam walked over to the girl, who sat drawing on the pavement with chalk. "Hi," she smiled, kneeling down to sit next to her. 

"Hi," the girl, Kelly, greeted back. 

"Whatcha working on there?" 

"I know who you are." 

"You do?" 

"Mm-hmm. You're the lady that talked to my mom." 

"That's right. I did." 

"Kelly! Where are you, honey?" Mrs. Harper yelled out. 

"Something wrong?" Cam asked. 

"My mom will get mad if I talk to you." 

"Why's that?" Cam asked. 

"Because of what I told the police." 

"And what did you tell the police?" 

"I told them that I tried to warn my dad. That the monster would get him." 

"Kelly. Come here! Now! Kelly!" Mrs. Harper yelled, opening the door. Kelly dropped her chalk, rushing inside the house. Cam met Mrs. Harper's eyes, who glared at her before closing the door. Cam looked over at the drawing and saw that it was an octopus with razor sharp and an unfriendly expression.

* * *

**Now**

Cam continued to fire at the zombies, but they kept advancing. "It it can bleed you can kill it," she muttered, firing her last round. The zombies were unfazed. Grabbing the barrel, she used the the shotgun now as a bat, hitting them in the heads. But the remained. "Why won't you die?!" she yelled out. 

 "We're already dead," Zombie Mary told her, advancing. "You killed us." 

"Not all of you," Cam told them, still backing away. 

"You didn't save me." 

"Or us," everybody else echoed. 

"Or me," Cas told her. "You betrayed me." 

Cam tossed down the gun, grabbing a chair. With a battle cry, she brought it down on Zombie Bobby's head. 

* * *

**36:36:08 Earlier**

"Coffee?" Cam asked, pouring herself a cup using the hotel coffee maker. 

"You know me so well," Sam smirked, taking the cup from her hands. 

"Well, I did practically raise you on coffee," Cam smirked, sitting down next to him. "I had to get up and make sure that two boys had to go to school. One of them who really didn't want too. Dean would always groan about getting up and going. He called it useless. You on the other hand, you were always so excited. Boy, those were the good old days." 

"Yeah...things sure have changed." 

"Even in the past year, we're all different." Cam stared at her youngest brother, noticing how battle worn he looked. "Dean...he's not the same guy anymore. He drinks more, sleeps with more women, and seems to have a hardness to him. Ever since Bobby...no, ever since he came back from Hell. Then you, you seem exhausted. And I'm a hot mess. Left my day job to take care of you two, fell in love with a man I probably shouldn't have, got engaged, lost him for good." 

"If mom and dad could see us now," Sam sighed, leaning back in his chair. 

"Dad wouldn't recognize us. But in a way, he trained us to be this. He got what he wanted...a family full of hunters." 

"Dean ever tell you about his dream when he was captured by the jin?" 

"No? What happened?" 

"Mom was alive, but dad died of heart failure. Imagine that," he smirked. "No hunting...I was with Jess, Dean was with a nice girl but we hated each other. And you...you were detective. But you had no time for the family." 

"I probably found out the truth, if we're being honestly. But on the bright side, Mary's is being profitable. I've been thinking, you know?" 

"Yeah?" 

"After we take down the Leviathan's, I'm going to run Mary's for a bit. I need a break from hunting...to grieve for Cas, Bobby, the past year and a half. It's too much. Finding out that Crowley is your father, that you're part demon, having your fiance break your brother, having him disintegrate into a puddle of black goo, losing your father figure...it weighs on a person's psych." 

"Yeah." 

"I think we all need a break after this. Just to relax, being normal adults...go on dates, get laid, have some adult fun that's not day drinking and fucking random women or men." 

"That's a good idea." 

"I'm going to take a shower." Cam took a hot shower, washing away the negative thoughts. When she was done, she dressed in black skinny jeans, a black button down, and black heels. She braided her wet hair in a french twist. She pinned her bangs in place with bobby pins. She put on her eyeliner, red lipstick, and blush and plastered on a smile on her face. Coming out, she saw Sam sitting nervous. "What's wrong?" she asked. 

"Remember Plucky's?" 

"Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie? Sure. Dean would drop you there when I had SAT Prep classes when I couldn't watch you. I would go pick you up when I was done. Why?" 

"Well, something is going on with that place." 

"It's a normal hunt. What's wrong, then?" Cam thought for a moment, before she realized. "All, the clowns." 

"Yeah, the clowns." 

"Well all have fears. Dean...I don't know. But you know I'm afraid of zombies." 

"Yeah...but clowns are real." 

"So are zombies. We fought them...twice. Sam, it's okay to be afraid. And clourophobia is a real fear. It's very common." 

"Dean said that if it can bleed, I can kill it." 

"That's true. You know what's scarier than zombies?" 

"What?" 

"Zombies in the form of your family. Telling you how horrible you are." 

"Is that your fear now?" 

"Well, a demon killed Mom, and I'm half demon. I didn't want to help with Dad, so maybe I could've helped him. Jo and Ellen died saving our family...which was my job, but I got trapped with Lucifer. I fell in love with an angel, who turned crazy, absorbed thousands of souls including Leviathans, which killed Bobby because he wanted to protect me. I could've left him alone, and he would've still been an angel or a human, alive." 

"Clowns are still worst, though," Sam told her. 

* * *

Sam and Cam sat in the Jeep outside the building as Sam stared at the building that fueled his nightmares. "It's just a building, Sam," Cam told him. 

"I'm too old for this," Sam sighed, opening his door. They walked up to the front door, entering the playground. 

“Welcome to Plucky Pennywhistle’s! Have fun!” a recorded message shouted out. Cam followed her brother, but saw him flinch at a large picture of a clown on a wall. Sam exhaled sharply, but continued to walk, wanting to get the investigation down.

"It's just a painting, Sam," Cam softly told her brother, taking his hand. Sam nodded, and walked up to the ticket window.

"Welcome to Plucky’s, where all your dreams are good," Howard, the ticket manager smiled. 

"Could you just, uh, maybe..." Sam stuttered, grabbing his FBI badge. "...just get the manager for me?" 

"Okay," Howard nodded, walking off to find the person. 

Sam's eyes darted around, staring at a mechanincal clown. A young woman talked to her son, who was not happy that he was there. Sam continued to look around, going over to a wall of paper placemats that read, “Draw your worst fear... Plucky will make your fear disappear.” The drawings included a shark and various monsters. 

"Sam..." Cam called out, pointing to one with the name Kelly Harper on it. 

"Real beauties, huh? We rotate them out once a week. Kids love having their art on the wall," a woman told them. 

Cam and Sam turned around and faced a woman with a name tag that read JEAN. "'Draw your worst fear'?" Sam asked. 

"I know. But we don't post the truly evil stuff – just the standard crap like sharks and ghosts." Jean smiled, and held out her hand. "Jean Holiday, shift manager." 

Sam shook her hand, and so did Cam. "Johnson, FBI. This is my partner, Andrews. So tell me – why even ask the kids to draw creepy stuff to begin with?" 

"It's just an exercise... some pop psychologist came up with. Plus, the owner's obsessed with 'aiding children's development.' So, the place mat is a safe way to get kids to talk about their fears. You know, we get them to sketch it in a little box, and – voila! – Plucky magically transforms it into rainbows and candy. Personally, I think it's a load of hooey, but they say that if these fears run wild, then it affects kids long into their adulthood." 

A laughing clown walked by, causing Sam to lean back into Cam. Sam nearly knocked down Cam, who grabbed onto to his jacket to keep upright. "Yeah, I've – I've – I've heard that. Um... so, I – I don't know if you'll remember, but there was a – a kid in here yesterday named Billy Pogue for a party?" Cam asked. 

"Oh, the conniption kid."

"Conniption? He – he had –" Sam began to ask. 

"No, no, no, not him. He was fine. It was his dad. He pulls the kid away before cake and presents, and I guess the kid asked to stay for another five minutes. The dad pulls a full-frontal douchebag, starts screaming. Just embarrassed for the kid." 

"Huh. Thank you for your time," Cam told her, turning to her brother. "So? Sounds like these kids have parental problems." 

Sam nodded, grabbing his cell to place a call in. A janitor walked by, whistling a tune as he went by. "Hey," Cam called out. The janitor continued to whistled, still walking. "Hey." 

The Janitor stopped, looking at them. "You two cops?" 

"Uh, yeah. We're Feds," Cam told him. 

"Uh, what are you two investigating?" 

"Couple of crazy deaths. Why, is there something you want to share?" Sam asked, ending the call. 

"Look – not now. Too many eyes. Come back after closing." 

* * *

When they got back to the hotel, Dean was taking out food in paper boxes out of a bag. "Hey. So, what's the lowdown with trauma town?" 

Sam made a face as Dean smiled. "Haha, very funny. Leave him alone," Cam ordered, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator. 

"I can tell you this much. Neither vic was up for parent of the year. Kelly's dad skipped her birthday, and Billy's dad pulled one of those Dick Parent scenes that makes everyone cringe," Sam informed him. 

Cam pulled out some of the paper placemats from her satchel, handing them to Dean. "What the hell are these?" Dean asked. 

"Kid therapy. Um, you draw your worst nightmare – poof! – Plucky fixes it. Um, they hang them up on this big wall," Cam answered. 

"Well, can't argue with this. Leprechauns  _are_  deadly," Dean informed them. Sam snorted, sitting down at the table. "Okay, so, Kelly draws a monster, and then that goes after her father? That's what we're saying?" 

"Well, here's the thing. They label those. And guess which two were missing. Well, name tag was there – no place mat," Sam informed. 

"Little Miss Octovamp." 

"Yeah. And... Billy. So... somehow, whatever he drew came to life and killed his dad, riding a horse," Cam informed them. 

Sam poked at his food, as Cam leaned back in her chair, taking a bite of her food. "Close, but no Seabiscuit. See, I went and had a little chat with Billy. And he drew me this," Dean told his siblings, unfolding a piece of paper. The drawing was a unicorn with a rainbow-colored tail, with a person impaled on the horn. 

"Wait. So now unicorns are evil?" 

"Yeah. Obviously."

"Great. Well, now the question is, how did a unicorn come off a sketch and kill Billy's dad? How's any of this happening?" Sam wondered out loud. 

"Well hopefully, our janitor tonight will show some light on this matter. Now, eat your food." 

* * *

Cam changed into blue jeans, a tan button down, and brown combat boots while Sam and Dean changed into their normal clothes. They drove to Plucky's, making small chat as they continued along their way. When they got to their location, they saw two police cars and an ambulance outside the building. "What the hell is going on?" Dean asked, seeing the commotion. 

"I don't know, but it don't look good," Cam sighed, opening her door. "Come on." 

Sam went over to talk to Jean, while Cam and Dean went to look at the body. "Hold on one second there, guys," Dean told them, holding up his FBI badge. Cam did the same. "Hold up there guys," Dean told EMTs, stopping them from the body. 

"Uh, thank you," Sam told Jean, walking over towards his siblings.  

"So?" Dean asked. 

"The manager found the body in the ball pit. Blood everywhere." 

"Cops have a theory?" 

"Yeah, they think the ball washer did it." 

"The what?" Dean asked, goading Sam. Cam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, turning her head. Placing a hand over her mouth, she tried to quiet the chuckle that escaped.

"The ball washer." 

The what?" Dean asked again, smiling. 

"The ball –" Sam began again, making Cam lose it. Dean chuckled as Sam threw up his hands in frustration. 

"Look at this," Dean motioned to his siblings, showing them the body. Lifting the sheet, Cam turned her head away, while Sam raised his eyebrows and inhaled. "Thank you, gentlemen." As the EMTs wheeled the body away, Dean turned to face his siblings. "That's a shark bite." 

"Yeah."

"And, uh, judging from the radius, I'd say a 20-footer, at least."

Cam and Sam looked at Dean with speculation. "'Shark Week,' man. How do you not watch that?" Dean asked. Cam rolled her eyes, heading back towards the car with Sam following her. "Whole week of sharks." 

They waited until the police left, marking off the area with yellow police tape. Cam got out of the car, looking around as she popped the trunk. Grabbing flashlights, she tossed them to her brothers and took out her gun making sure it was fully loaded. They entered, climbing under the tape. Entering Plucky's, Sam shivered seeing the clowns in the darkness. "They're not real, Sam," Cam reminded him. 

"Right," Sam nodded shining his flashlight at the wall full of placemats. Sam spotted a name tag with no picture, removing it from the wall. "Omar Cooper. How much you want to bet little Omar here was scared of sharks?" 

"Saul the janitor is connected how? I mean, he's not related to Omar," Dean questioned. 

"No. But Saul had something he wanted to tell us," Cam answered. 

"So this isn't about ganking some dickweed parent," Dean sighed. 

"More like, uh, silencing a whistle-blower?" Sam tired to explain. 

"Great, so whatever we're looking for can literally fire off childhood fears at will. Wow. Watch out for evil lunch ladies." 

Sam is holding up a EMF reader, inspecting the place. "All right. Let's comb this place."

Sam walked off as Dean pulled the EMF reader out of his pocket. Cam made her eyes red as she looked around the room in different eyes. "Seriously. Dractopus. Seabiscuit the impaler. Land shark – what's next?" Dean asked the universe. 

* * *

 

**Now**

 

Cam was lifted into the air by the throat by Zombie John, and tossed into the wall. Cam's eyes glowed red as she backed up, and got up. Making a fist, she punched him in the face using her supernatural strength. Cam managed to punch them away, then started to use her magic, which didn't do much. Cam tried again, using all her power she could. Nothing happened, except for blood to come out of her nose, eyes, and ears. Dropping in exhaustion, Cam crawled backwards into the closet, reaching up and locking it. Leaning against the wall, she squeezed her eyes clothes listening to them pound on the door. 

"Murderer!" 

"Abomination!" 

"Traitor!" 

"Killer!" 

They all spoke at once, all repeating the words in order like some twisted symphony. Cam placed her hands over her ears, screaming as the ground shook underneath her. 

**4:34:12 Earlier**

The Winchesters sat at the table, researching what they could possibly be up against. Sam had a laptop, Dean had John's journal, and Cam had an old occult book that she salvaged from Bobby's. "Maybe a...Tulpa?" Sam asked. 

Cam, who was slouched in her seat and knees drawn up, resting against the table, looked up at him. Dean thought about it, looking up at Sam. "No, killings are too spread out," Dean answered. 

"True. Um... angel?" 

"It's a little imaginative for the God squad, don't you think?" Cam suggested, knowing a bit too much about angels and demons. 

Sam sighed. "All right. So... what?" 

"Yeah, I don't know. I'm tapped out," Dean sighed, leaning back in his chair. 

"Yeah, me too," Cam agreed, putting down the book to refill their coffee cups. Getting up, she placed more coffee grounds into the filter, starting it. 

"Well, whatever it is, at least we know where it is," Sam explained. 

"Plucky's!" Dean snapped. 

"That's where the victims are getting picked up." 

"Yeah, but we swept the place last night, and nada." 

"I can go back. Go to the employees, maybe dig up some dirt. Cam could go too, and rough some people up. Use her demon mojo." 

"What good's that gonna do? They think you're a Fed. The one guy who was gonna rat, he got Bruce'd. If anybody knows anything, they're not gonna tell you. Even with Cam." 

"All right," Sam clapped, getting up from his chair. "Yep. That's the plan. We'll go back, play bad cops, really lean into them." 

"And...?" 

"And... when I'm done, then you watch them." 

"So if somebody freaks out, then that's our creep." 

"Or he'll lead us closer, and you can track him." 

"Well, what's my cover?" 

"I don't know. Just hang back. Act normal." 

Sam went into the bathroom, closing the door. "Well, it's better than nothing," Cam sighed. Cam refilled their coffee cups, then went over to her bag pulling out a grey tanktop; a red, blue, and white pullover, her leather jacket, gray knee socks, and black boots. Getting dressed, she pulled her her hair up into pony tail after brushing it. It was getting long. When she ever got another moment, she would need a haircut. Sam also needed a haircut. He was starting to look like a lumberjack. 

"Yeah, yeah. Guy in his thirties hanging out at Plucky's alone – that's normal. That's not pervy at all," Dean complained. 

Arriving at Plucky's, Cam stood with Sam as they approached Jean. "So, it doesn't matter what people say. We've roped it off. I've notified the powers that be. Everyone's aware," Jean told an employee. Sam cleared his throat loudly, grabbing her attention. "Just no one goes in the..." 

"Hi," Sam greeted. 

"Agents. I bet I know why you're here." 

"How's business?" 

"Turns out not even grim flippin' death can slow down the birthday fun." 

"Oh." 

"We roped off the ball pit, though, until corporate can get here. I just can't believe the machine fritzed and did Saul in like that." 

"Yeah, that makes two of us. We're gonna need to talk to some of your employees."

"Like who?" 

Cam rolled her eyes as Sam tried to be menacing. Stepping up to the plate, she stared the other woman down in the eyes. "Like  _you._ " Jean took a step back and nodded, leading them to the staff break room. Jean took a seat, while Cam continued to stare her down. 

"So, where were you last night?" Sam asked. 

"Well, here. Obviously. I found him. But I was by the cash register the whole time. There's a security camera pointed right at the counter. The cops already looked at it," Jean answered. 

"Uh-huh. And you heard nothing?" Cam asked. 

"I heard the ball blaster. I  _didn't_  hear him. If I did, I would have run in, of course." 

"Yeah, right, right. So that's your excuse," Sam told him. 

"My  _what?_  Look, I know I'm new to this job, but I'm –" 

"What? How new?" 

"Couple weeks. I just got promoted." 

"Hmm. So, uh, was there a lot of competition for the gig?" 

"I guess. It comes with benefits. The bosses had us all write essays about how we would do our best for the kids, and they picked me. Don't be shocked, but I actually did two semesters at college, so... I'm not in any kind of trouble, am I?" 

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" 

"Look, I  _know_  I'm not perfect, but I'm trying. And, I mean, it's not as if I'd ever do anything illegal." 

Sam slammed a hand down onto the table, glaring at the woman. "Sure you wouldn't." 

"You're free to go," Cam told her. Jean got up and left, rushing past her. "It's time for Dean now." Soon, the ticket guy-Howard, came in.

" _Special_ agents!" 

"Quiet," Cam snapped. "So, why the placemats?" 

"Helps them overcome their fears." 

"You have any fears, Howard?" Cam asked. 

"Spiders. Creepy crawly spiders," Howard smiled. 

"Huh," Cam pondered, crossing her arms as she paced. 

"Where were you the night the janitor died?" Sam asked. 

"At home. I told the police..." 

When they were done with Howard, they sent him on his way. "This is pointless. Nobody knows nothing, or they're really good at hiding it," Cam sighed. "And this is boring. So, you know what? We're doing this the old fashion way." Cam grabbed a placemat from a box, and grabbed a tiny box of crayons. Opening the box, Cam closed her eyes seeing her biggest fear in her mind. Her hands began to move as she began to draw a humanoid type shapes. Each person, she made them zombie like...pale faces and dirt covering their body. They she moved to the way they died. For Mary, she drew a large bloodstain on her dress; for John, she drew lifeless eyes; for Ellen she made her skin black and for Jo, she drew sribbles to represent her guts; for Bobby she drew a bullet wound and finally she drew black goo coming out of Cas's eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. 

While Cam was drawing her picture, Sam was still interviewing people. A man with a lion costume now sat at the table. "Lose the head." A young man lifted the lion head off of his body. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do... what?" 

"I think you know." 

"I... I got rights. You can't –" 

Cam rolled her eyes as she finished, and grabbed the chair across from the table, tossing it into the wall, shattering it. "We're the federal government, pal. We can do whatever the fuck we want." 

The man scooted back in his chair, holding up his hands. "Okay. I'll talk." 

The man waited for a moment, before tossing the head at Sam, bolting out the door. "Fuck! Dean!" Sam called out. 

"Son of a bitch!" Cam growled, rushing off towards the man. Dean hightailed it after him as well, but Sam was stopped by a clown. 

The man ran outside, Dean hot on his heels. Cam was right behind Dean, then Sam pushing past his fear. The man raced around a corner as Dean got closer to him. "Hey! Hey! Come here!" Dean shouted. Reaching out, he grabbed the tail of the lion costume. Unfortantely, it came off in his hand. Tossing it away, Dean sprinted catching up easily. "Hey!" 

Dean tackled the man into a pile of tires. Fighting, he grabbed the man and rolled him over onto his back, holding him down. "If this is about the meth lab that fireballed up in Butte, it wasn't me. Okay, it was my brother, but, um, we got the same fingerprints, and... Please. This is the best job I ever had," the young man pleaded. 

"All right, look, uh..." Dean stuttered. 

"Cliff." 

"Cliff. You're not using kids' nightmares to smoke people, are you, Cliff?" Dean asked. 

"I don't...think so." 

Dean looked up at his silbings. "Get up." 

Dean hauled Cliff up by the lapels of his lion costume. "What's going on?" 

"All right, cards up. Yeah, we don't care that you, you know, broke bad or whatever. But there is some seriously weird going on in there." 

"You mean the sub-basement." 

"This place has a sub-basement?" Sam asked. 

"Sure. Door's out back. Easy to miss if you don't know." 

"What's in there?" Dean asked. 

"Alls I know is... Me and Saul used to come in after hours sometimes and...You ever shroom in a ball pit?" Cliff began to laugh as he asked them. Cliff turned over to look at Sam and Cam, still laughing, but stopped when he saw them. "Not that I...would, agents. It was Saul. Just Saul. All alone. Anyway... Sometimes we'd hear, like, spooky stuff, through the vents... Coming up from the boiler room." 

"Thanks, Cliff," Cam told him, heading back towards the room. "Stay off the drugs. They're gonna fry your brain. Understand?" 

"Yes ma'am," Cliff nodded, looking like he was about to pee his pants. 

Dean walked back inside, and saw a blank placemat. "Uh oh," he whispered. 

"Dean. What? What is it?" Sam asked. 

"While you were out being Dirty Harry and Deputy Dan, uh, Tyler's mom got pissy with him, and now his place mat's missing." 

"So, what do you think?" 

"I think the bitchy mom plus, uh, sad kid plus place mat with something nuts written on it... equals wacky corpse." 

"So you think she's next on the list? All right, we'll tail them just to be safe. You –" 

"Check the boiler room. I know." 

"Right." Cam and Sam headed off, but Sam stopped. "Oh. Oh. Uh, Dean, hey, uh, any idea what he drew?" 

"Robot." 

"Robot?" 

"Yeah, about the size of a house. Shoots destructo beams out of its eyes." 

"At least I'll see it coming." 

"Yeah."

Sam and Cam walked away, but Cam stopped. "Wait...my coat's in staff room." Cam rushed inside, with Sam following her. Grabbing her coat, she froze when she saw the placemat she drew. Looking down, she picked it up, her emotions turning into horror. "Sam..." 

"What?" 

"They're gone," Cam told him, turning around and showing him the blank piece of paper. 

"Come on," Sam breathed out, grabbing her arm. They raced to the jeep, where Cam froze as she saw a group of zombies, like the ones that she drew. "Cam?" 

Cam stepped backwards, before sprinting down the road, closing her eyes. Opening them, she saw that she was in the hotel room. 

* * *

**RIGHT FRIGGIN’ NOW**

Cam huddled in the corner of the closet, hands still over her ears. She knew that the door was going to break away. Getting up, she prepared herself for the incoming onslaught. When the door bursted open, she grabbed the closet rod, and kicked the nearest zombie down. The zombie backed up, as Cam swung a punch into the next zombie's face. Zombie Bobby, grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the closet. Cam swung her leg up, kicking him in the back of the head, wrapping her leg around his neck to flip him over. 

Seeing the next one, Cam flipped over the couch, kicking them down. What she didn't see is Zombie Mary grabbing her pony tail from behind. Cam was pulled down with great force, landing painfully on her back. The wind was knocked out of her, and she was pretty sure a couple of ribs were broken. She couldn't move. Backing away the best she could, she tried to scramble away, but was grabbed by the leg. Zombie John knelt by her leg, glaring at her. "Failure. This is all your fault." John raised up, opening him mouth, and brought it down on her leg, biting it. 

Cam's eyes flew open in shock and pain, screaming a blood curdling scream. Cam brought her other leg up, kicking him away. Zombie Ellen grabbed her arm, biting it as well. Cam grunted, headbutting the creature away. Suddenly, the zombie exploded into nothing, and they were gone. Cam sighed, collasping against the wall as she waited for her wounds to heal. Waiting, she sat there until Sam found her. "Hey...why are you covered in glitter?" Cam asked, seeing her leg almost healed. 

"Fucking clowns. Zombies?" 

"Yeah. Two took a chomp out of me. Let's get the fuck out of here." 

"Right with you," Sam sighed. Cam leaned down, helping his sister up. Walking away, Cam limped leaning against her brother. 

They arrived at the parking lot of Plucky's, where Sam and Cam looked exhausted. "Let's roll," Sam told him, making a circular movement. 

Cam ignored them as they bantered, getting in the back seat, resting her head back against the seat. The words still haunted her, and Cas's empty expression. How she missed those brown puppy dog eyes. "I'm not over him," she told her brothers as they started to drive away. Dean glanced at her, keeping his eyes on the wall. Sam turned to look at her. "I thought I wasn't, but then I saw him. Those eyes...the memories...I can't...I don't...I can't let him go. I know that you guys have problems with him...but I love him. Like how Dad loved Mom. So...I'm sorry." 


	15. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 7.15

**Coeur D’Alene, Idaho**

**Campbell**

Cam tossed her bag into the back of the "borrowed" car as her brothers stood around. They knew that she needed a break, and they were so nice that they hustled together to get a week at a five star hotel and spa to show her how much they appreciate her. "You guys got cash right?" she asked for the umpteenth time as she closed the trunk. 

"Yes," Dean sighed. 

"And if you guys need any help, just call me?" 

"We will. Don't worry," Sam smiled. 

"Yeah. We're two grown men," Dean scoffed. "What could go wrong?" 

"Well, remember the last time I left you guys? Sam died, you sold your soul, you died and went to hell, you two were both responsible in breaking the seals..the first and last. Shall I go on?" 

The boys looked ashamed for a bit, then shook out of it. "We've learned our lesson. The point is that you fix all off our mistakes. It's time for Mommy to let go of our hands. We appreciate you, Cam. We known what you sacrificed. The PI buisness, your bar, your relationship with Cas. You deserve this trip!" Sam told her. 

"Yeah! Hunky pool boys, warm and sunny, a good massage, you can get your hair done, and your nails. Go shopping, and go have some fun." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes! Go! Please!" Dean sighed. 

"You're going to miss your flight!" 

"Alright! Jesus!" Cam sighed, going to hug her brothers. She hugged Sam's big frame first. "Love you." 

"Love you too," Sam smiled. 

"And I love you," she told Dean, hugging him. 

"Back at you." 

"Don't do something stupid," she warned, getting in the car. Blowing air kisses a couple of times, she backed up, waving out her window. 

**Dean and Sam**

Dean and Sam waved as Cam's car drove off for her week off. "Alright. The men can be men again," Dean smiled. 

"Yeah. If she ever finds out, she's going to be pissed." 

"She wasn't here during this. This was when I was trying to get my soul back." 

"Yeah. But common...same M.O., it can't be a coincidence," Sam sighed, sitting back on his bed. 

"I know. We do our job, and get out. We don't need Cam..." Dean said, sounding a bit unconvinced. 

"Yeah, right," Sam nodded, uneasy a bit. "We're grown men. We've been doing this longer than she's been working." 

"Yeah...and I mean...she hasn't save our butts that many times." Dean and Sam looked at each other, remembering the times that Cam has saved the day. "We got this in the bag." Sam nodded, silenty agreeing. 

"You two are going to fail without her," Hallucifer smirked, crossing his arms. 

Sam ignored him, pressing his thumb into his scar on his palm. Cam stitched it up, calmed him down when he was having his visions, and didn't judge him at all. He knew that she had their best at heart. She had sacrificed so much to help them get through life. Sacrificed her senior year to help Dean study so he could become a senior, made sure that Sam had a semi normal childhood, took the brunt of John's yelling, supported him as he went to Yale leaving the family business behind. She even helped him move into his dorm room and into his apartment he shared with Jess during his final year. 

The next morning, they went to the crime scene where both Sam and Dean wore their FBI suits. A body was covered by a sheet, drenched in blood. They walked forward, holding up FBI badges as they made their way through the body, past the yellow tape. 

"Thanks," Sam told the police officers as they were allowed access to the crime scene. 

"You know, every time we do this, I wonder if today's the day. We walk up, flash our tin to a bunch of chompers pretending to be policemen," Dean muttered to Sam, watching his back. 

"I hear you," Sam nodded, agreeing. 

Sam felt someone grab his shoulder, causing him to turn around, bracing for the worst. Instead, it was a detective. Out of the corner of his eye, Hallucifer leaned against a coroner's vehicle behind the detective. "Thought you guys might show up. It's the drummer boys: agents, uh, Bonham... and Watts, right?" the detective asked. 

"Yeah," Sam nodded. 

"Yeah, absolutely," Dean clarified. 

"Uh, it's a pleasure to see you again, Detective..." Sam began to say, forgetting the man's name. It has been four years. 

"Sutton," the detective answered. 

"You know what? Pardon me. Uh, what was it, Detective..." 

"Sutton," Hallucifer called out to Sam. 

"Oh, no problemo – Detective Sutton," Detective Sutton answered again. 

Sam shook the man's head, etching the name into his long term memory. "Sutton." 

"Sutton, yeah," Dean nodded, shaking Detective Sutton's hand. "Hi." 

A police photographer nearby took a picture of a broken glass in the back of 4WD vehicle near the victim's body. "Sad to say, case looks to be open again," Detective Sutton told the group. 

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. 

The trio walked towards the dead body. "Same tools." Behind them, Sam saw Hallucifer stick out his forked tongue. 'Same cuts. Same crazy." The sheet was pulled away from the victim's face and body, revealing the face cut and the little finger on her left hand and part of the palm was missing. Sam walked over to the front of the vehicle. "Makes sense. I mean, we didn't catch the critter last time, did we?" 

"And no suspects?" Dean asked. 

"Same as before. Very thorough." Detective Sutton nodded towards the 4WD. "Cold-blooded." Sam moved towards the car to inspect it. 

"Thank you, Detective," Dean told Sutton. 

"Any time." 

Sam nodded to Dean as he walked over to back of the vehicle. Along with the broken glass and blood, there was yellow powder. "Hey," Sam told him. Sam touched a finger to the powder, bringing it to the nose and sniffed it. "Sulfur." 

"Damn it. Better go check on Havelock." 

**Campbell**

When Cam arrived at the hotel and spa in Texas, she was giddy with excitement. It was a beautiful glass building with sunlight and cucumber water on hand. Walking toward the front desk, she smiled kindly at the lady. "Hi...I have a reservation." 

"Name?" the reception asked. 

"Jackson," Cam told her. 

"Ok. Here is your room key, pool pass, and spa vouchers. Room service menus are in the hotel room. I hope you enjoy your stay." 

"I will," Cam grinned, walking towards the elevator. Cam was vibrating with excitement as she reached the floor. Walking down the hallway, she saw her room number. Opening it, she gasped as she saw a giant king size bed, bright clean sheets, sunlight shining through the big windows. Sam and Dean were up to something, but at that moment she didn't care. Tossing her bed down, she saw fresh cut flowers, chocolate covered strawberries and her favorite bottle of white wine. She couldn't hold her excitement. Screaming with joy, she removed her boots, moving to the bed. Hopping up and down, she laughed. It was geniune laughter...not forced. She was happy and free. No monsters...no Demons...no family drama! It was paradise. 

She dressed in her favorite black and bright blue bikini to got to the pool. Grabbing her aviators, she plastered them onto her head, slipping on a pair of sandles and grabbed her blue and black flannel button up as she headed to the pool. Once she got there, she found a chair and set down her towel. Removing her shirt, she sat down and began to soak up the sun. She knew that the sun hindered her powers, but it felt so good. It made her feel more human. 

She spotted a hunky pool boy come over to her, and she lifted her sung glasses. "Can I get you a drink, ma'am?" 

"Yes! Can I have a Vodka and Cranbery please?" 

"Coming right up," he smiled. 

"Great," Cam smiled, sitting back. 

After her pool time, she went back to the hotel room and ordered herself a facial and massage combo. She ordered a salmon and cranberry salad for lunch, which was made by a five star chef. It was a lot different than cheap lettuce that came in the diners or fast food restruants she frequently ate at. . When she was done, it was time for her appoitment. Changing into the soft, fluffy white robe, she walked back into the room where a lady was waiting for her. 

"You must be Camille. Please, have a seat." 

"Ok," Cam smiled, sitting in the comfy chair. The woman began to massage her face with lotion. A minute later, a couple of shirtless men came in to massage her shoulders, calfs and feet. 

"You seem so tense," one of the men told her, massaging her neck. 

"It's been a tense year. My fiance died...that sucked. My brother has a mental illness, and my uncle also died," she explained. 

"That's very stressful. Don't worry...we'll make you feel and look ten years younger." 

"Great..." Cam purred, sinking down into chair. "Fuck...that feels so good." 

**Dean and Sam**

Dean and Sam headed towards the store where their last victim worked. Sam looked down at the phone, smiling as Cam sent him pictures of the room she was staying in, the pool, the view from her room, and her new face. "Cam says that she's having a good time already and that she misses us." 

"Good. See, Sammy. Cam will have her fun in the sun and get re-energized and we will handle this situation. Now, let's go," Dean mentioned. There was a large sign that read WICCAN'S WEB, with a devil's trap between the two words. Below the name was the website. 

"This is it," Nora Havelock told them, opening the door from the outside. 

All three walked in, and Sam was admiring the shop. Cam would've loved it here. "Wiccansweb dot com," Sam mentioned. 

"Internet mail order. White magic only – herbs and talismans," Nora clarified. 

Nora opened another door leading to a spare room. A devil's trap was painted on the floor in the doorway. Nora glanced at the two men behind her, walking around it. "You sure about that?" Sam asked. 

"Careful, it's still drying. I have a friend at the sheriff's office. I know about all the new murders. I'm doing what I can to protect myself," Nora told them, stopping them from stepping on it. Sam and Dean skirted around the devil's trap, while Nora walked behind a desk, handing Sam some pieces of paper. "I'm also translating some very old banishments." 

"Wow, uh, these are – these are good," Sam told her, handing them the pieces back. 

"Thanks. I’ve got an affinity. But back then, that night in that farmhouse, I was in over my head. I know that now, believe me. I will leave all that to the pros." 

"Well, you helped track it down. I mean, it was some solid legwork," Dean told her. 

"When it came down to it, all I really knew was somebody who knew somebody who knew the right number to call. And your number is not working, by the way." 

"Right, we, uh, we've had some technical difficulties – phone issues," Sam explained. 

"It's a monster problem, really," Dean shrugged. 

"So, uh, you haven't had any contact?" 

"With the demon? No, thank God. I have one or two things to finish in town, and then I'm leaving," Nora explained. 

"Good choice," Dean nodded. 

"Have you found Jeffrey yet?" 

"Who?" 

"The man who the demon possessed. The one you almost beat to death." 

"Yeah, Jeffrey. That poor bastard." 

"Some demons tend to be sentimental, don't they? Always go back to the same host if they can." 

"It's a start," Sam told Dean. 

**Campbell**

"Fuck me...this feels good," Cam moaned as she got her nails done. Her feet were being massaged, and painted a deep red color. 

"Somebody wanted you to have a best experience," her manicurist smiled. 

"My brothers. We've had a tough time lately, me especially. I needed a break, and they gave me one. I should call them." 

Cam pulled out her phone, dialing the number of Dean. "Hey!" Dean greeted. 

"Hey. So, you're still alive," Cam smirked. 

"Yes. And so is Sam." 

"Souls intact?" 

"Souls intact." 

"How's the spa?" Sam asked. It was clear that the phone was on speaker. 

"Fabulous. I'm getting my nails done. Tommorow, I'm getting hair done. Then I was going to get a seaweed wrap, maybe a mud bath. You guys don't know how much I needed this." 

"We're glad that you're having fun. Enjoy it," Dean grinned. 

"I will. What are you guys doing?" 

"We're on a hunt." 

"What is it? Ghost, witch, wendigo?" 

"Demon," Dean told her. 

"Ooh. Is it my father?" 

"No. He's still keeping his word. Just a rogue. Easy exorcism." 

"Alright. Well, you two behave. I'll check in tomorrow, alright?" 

"Alright." 

Cam hung up, and put the phone away. "They're up to something," Cam told the lady. 

"How do you know." 

"I'm their big sister. I raised those two." 

"How old are your brothers?" 

"30 and 35. I'm 36." 

"You're 36? You have beautiful skin!" 

"Good genes, I guess," Cam smiled, shrugging. 

**Dean and Sam**

Dean and Sam hung up the phone as they waited for Jeffrey to come out of his support group. "Did you think she bought it?" Dean asked, looking at his brother. 

"Oh yeah," Sam nodded. 

"Good," Dean nodded. "Hey...if nothing ever happened with Cas and they got married, who would give her away?" 

"Bobby," Sam answered. 

"But I mean, if the Leviathans still came, and now Bobby is dead, who would give her away? You or me? Who would be her man of honor?" 

"Man of honor? What the heck is that?" 

"Like a maid of honor. She has no female friends. Except you count her hatred for Meg." 

Sam thought about it for a moment, before shrugging. "I'm not sure." 

"I would be her man of honor. I'm the favored brother." 

"No way, man. I'm the favorite brother." 

"I was first born." 

"So what? I'm her baby brother. She's protective of me," Sam scoffed. 

"She came back hunting for me. Because I died." 

"Yeah, but remained to help me get through." Sam and Dean stared at each other. "Whatever she would have chosen, I would be okay with it. It would've been her day. The bride should get what she wants." 

"Yeah. Imagine seeing Cas there, looking clueless. One of us would've have to been his best man. He doesn't have any friends...at all. He's Heaven's reject." 

"That would be you. You two are closer than me and him are. Before he broke my brain." 

"Yeah." 

"You still mad at him?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know, man. I mean...he broke you. He broke Cam's heart. And the stubborn bitch still loves him, even after everything. I don't how to feel anymore." 

"Cam is a stubborn bitch," Sam laughed. "

"She is...she's always been a bitch hasn't she?" Dean chuckled, his laughter filling up the car. It's been a while since they've laughed. Seeing movement, Dean tapped Sam on the shoulder. "Hey...he's coming out." 

Jeffrey, nearby, came out of the apartment building with a small dog in his arms. Looking around, he set him dog, petting the small head. "You okay there? Huh? Surgery's a bucket of laughs, huh? You look good. I'm sorry for the cone of shame, but we got to keep these stitches in." Bending back up, he looked around before taking a hold of the leash. "Okay. Okay. Come on. Come on."

Waling down the street, everything seemed ordinary. Pausing for a moment, he looked down an alleyway nearby, making sure he was safe. Seeing no one, he shrugged his shoulders and continued on. But when he got to the end, Dean grabbed him from behind, holding a knife to his throat. Sam appeared in front of him, holding out a flash in front of him. Sam flicked water at his face, but then realized that he was fine. 

"Jeffrey?" Sam asked. 

"Jeffrey?" Dean repeated, letting him go. 

"Okay. Look, it's okay. You're okay, you're okay," Sam told the shaken man. 

"Sorry. Just had to make sure," Dean apologized, putting his knife away. 

"Make sure of what – that I peed my pants today?" Jeffrey asked, willing his heart to stop pounding. The dog at his feet whimpered. "Aw, you scared my dog." 

Jeffrey crouched down, petting the dog as Sam and Dean stood around awkwardly. "Uh, we did not want to do that." 

"Listen, Jeff, we got to, uh, we got to talk," Dean explained. Jeffrey led them to his apartment, where he sat down on a sofa. Sam sat in a chair across from him, as well as Hallucifer who sat on the arm of the couch. "Well, this is, uh..." 

"I know what it is," Jeffrey sighed, looking around at the rundown room. 

Dean sat down next to him, trying to be kind. "Look, I know it must've been, um, hard." 

"Do you even listen to yourself?" Hallucifer asked, scoffing. Sam pressed on his scar, ignoring the appiration across from him. "Oh, don't bother." Hallucifer rolled his eyes as he flickered and disappeared. 

"What do you guys want from me?" Jeffrey asked. 

"Well, um, we're pretty sure the demon that possessed you... is back." 

"What? What do you mean? You exorcised him, right? He's..." Jeffrey asked, panicking. Standing up, he began to pace as Sam stood up as well. "...he's supposed to be in Hell." 

"Jeffrey, look, please just calm down. Just have a seat, please," Sam begged, grabbing his arm gently. 

Jeffrey took a breath as he sat down. "I don't understand." 

"Three more women have been murdered over the past two weeks," Sam explained. 

"No, no," Jeffrey moaned. 

"Same vic profiles, same forensics, crime scene dusted with sulfur. We've got to assume that it's him," Dean apologized. 

"But we're here now, okay? So if he comes after you, we'll nail him just like we did last time," Sam reassured him. 

"What was her name?" Jeffrey suddenly asked. 

"What?" Dean questioned, confused. What matters would that make. 

"The last one he killed." 

"Uh, Anna?" Dean thought, searching for a name. 

"Anna Paxton," Sam answered, knowing the full name of the victim. 

"Marjorie Willis. She's the next one on the list," Jeffrey shuddered, the horror of realizing what was going on. 

"List? What list?" 

"The demon used to recite it all the time, like a grocery list. He burned it in my head – the names of all the women he was gonna kill." 

"He already had his victims chosen?" 

"And put in a line in an order." 

"Wait. Why? Demons aren't usually into the obsessive serial-killer crap. You know, they're more just kind of all-around evil. Why would he do this?" Dean asked. This was unusual for demons. To go off of one or two killing benders, but to have a whole list of victims? Dean looked over at Sam, who simply shrugged. 

"He said it was his job." There was a knock on the door, making the three men look over at the door.

Jeffrey placed a finger on his lips, and went to open it. "Jeffrey, did your, uh, guests sign in?" a man asked, peeking into the room. 

"I'm really sorry, Alan. They're friends of mine from my days back at the Post Office. I didn't know they were coming," Jeffrey apologized. 

"So, what do you think?" Sam whispered, watching Jeffrey talk to Alan. 

"I think we really helped mess this poor son of a bitch up. Look at him. He's got a state-assigned dad," Dean whispered back. 

"Okay, just get them to sign in when they sign out," Alan told Jeffrey, leaving. 

Jeffrey nodded, closing the door. Turning back to Sam and Dean, he waited until the next instructions. "Uh, Jeffrey, look, I'm gonna go, uh, I'm gonna go find Marjorie Willis, keep her on watch, okay?" Sam explained. 

"Don't worry. I'm gonna stay here just in case." 

**Campbell**

Cam sat on her bed, laptop in lap as she tracked the cell phone that Sam had. They were up to something, and she was going to figure it out. Waiting for the computer, she grabbed her beer bottle, taking a swig. "What are you two up too..." Looking back, she saw that they were still in Coeur D’Alene, Idaho. "What are you guys still doing there..." Opening a new tab, she searched for recent unexplained phenemoneon that would reuqire their special expertise. "Murder..." Cam whispered, seeing the newspaper article. "A couple of years ago, the same exact one..." Grabbing her notebook, she jolted down a couple of phone numbers, and information. 

Cam paced back and forth, working on her second beer, phone in hand. "Hello?" 

"Hi, is this Detective Sutton from the homicides a couple of years ago?" 

"This is he?" 

"Hi...my name is Camille Singer. I'm a private eye calling from New Mexico. One of my clients thinks her daughter has gone missing. Last known whereabouts was in your town," Cam lied. 

"That was several years ago. Funny to be asking, but we just had the same thing happen again. Apparently, it's the same M.O. Same type of victims, all women, same gruesome way that they died. Just spoke to the FBI agents too. They agree." 

"And you have names for them?" 

"Agents Bohan and Watts." 

Bingo. "Thank you. Any other leads you have for me?" 

"Yeah, just one...a Nora Havelock." 

"Thanks so much." Scoffing, she hung up the phone. Hanging up, she called Nora, finding out that she believed in in the occult, and most likely what was happening. "You sneaky bastards..." It was either a demon or a very pissy poltergiest, but seeing that they were chopped up, it was most likely a demon. Grabbing her bag, she began to pack up her clothes, leaving money for her room service. Walking out, she closed her eyes, and pictured Dean and Sam. 

* * *

Opening her eyes, she caught suprise looks from Sam, Dean, and another man. "Cam? What are you doing here?!" Sam exclaimed. 

"You bastards...lying to me!" Cam seethed, hitting Sam and Dean upside there heads. 

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. 

"Please...I can tell when you're lying. After talking to a Nora and Dectective Sutton, I pieced the puzzle together. After all, I'm the smartest out of the three of us." 

"We just wanted you to have a nice getaway. And to not think of us as idiots." 

"Idiots...exorcism is like a band-aid. Just a temporary cover up. The only way to deal with Demons permantely is to kill them," Cam sighed. 

"Excuse me? Who is she?" the man asked. 

"That's our sister...Campbell. She's...special. Campbell, this is Jeffrey. He was possessed by the demon," Sam introduced. 

"Sorry to hear about that. Have you heard from my father?" Cam asked. 

"Nope. Silent on that front," Dean replied.

"Who's your dad?" Jeffrey asked. 

"Crowley...King of Hell. He's a demon." 

"You're a..." Jeffrey quivered. Cam smiled, making her eyes go red, then back to the blue. Jeffrey panicked for a brief moment, but Dean calmed him down. 

"Easy. She's with us. Like we said, she's special. She's also a witch." 

"Yep. So, what did I miss?" 

After catching Cam up, Sam left leaving Dean and Cam alone with Jeffrey. "So...Jeff. You were possessed." 

"Yeah. Have you ever..." 

"No...I can't. I just get really cool superhuman powers. Super senses, agility, magic, telekinesis...Holy water burns a bit, as does a devil's trap. But I can cross one. My birth parents were evil psychos. They were witches, and you know...worshipped the devil. My mom wanted more power, so she had a demon possess my dad and slept with him. Nine months later, I came along, then shortly after I turned a year old, a woman named Mary Winchester came, and killed them. She took pity in me, and adopted me." 

"Don't forget the part that they hid who you really are," Dean chimed. 

"They did. For years. Then Mom died by another demon. I grew up learning to hunt basically my own kind, and had to take care of Sam and Dean. Then I left to become a P.I. When our dad died...because of the same demon...dad told me to keep an eye out on the boys, and that he was sorry for everything. But despite everything, I was still his daughter. So, here I am. Thirty five, still looking like I'm in my early twenties, kicking ass and taking names." 

"Plus she was recently engaged to an angel," Dean sighed, leaning back on the couch. 

"So, Jeff. How are you feeling?" 

"I'm trying to hold it together. When you left me at the E.R....I had three smashed fingers, five teeth out, a broken wrist, nose, cheekbone, collarbone. I had to get 160 stitches." Jeffrey exhaled, the smiled. "Mugged. The doctor on duty said it looked like I got caught in the Spanish Inquisition." 

"And we're the good guys,: Dean explained. 

"They patched me up, mostly. But I lost my job, my health insurance. I just started to drink and drift, and I got lost. Had some kind of mental break. And I started to talk... about what happened." 

"Aw, man. Never tell. Never... never," Dean groaned. 

"Trust us. You never want to tell anybody, no matter how much you want to," Cam sighed, remembering the time they were hunting the wraith. 

"I know that now, believe me," Jeffrey sighed. 

"So, let me guess. Drunk tank to psych eval to 72-hour forced hold to a nice long stay at an institution of their choice," Dean guessed. 

"Yes." 

"It's happened to friends of mine." 

"For a long time, I didn't care. The truth was more important than where I was. I was in no shape to cope with the outside world." 

"Well, hey, you got out, you know? Holding it together." Cam smiled, taking his hand. 

"And now the demon is back," Jeffrey reminded them, eyes full of terror. 

"Yeah. I'm sorry, man. I mean it – about all of it, you know?" Dean shrugged, apologizing. 

"You saved my life. I owe you for it. I know that. I owe a lot of people for getting even this far. I... crap." 

"What?" 

"If he isn't already circling the next woman, Marjorie, then I-I think I might know where he is. He had this special place where he kept souvenirs where he nested." 

"Why didn't you tell us this?" 

"I didn't want to go." 

"You don't have to go. We'll handle it." 

"I do. I have to." Jeffrey went to the kitchen, leaving Cam and Dean alone. Cam looked at her brother, dejected. Here they were, back to lying to each other and keeping secrets. 

"Really, Dean? You're keeping secrets?" 

"It's not a big deal," Dean sighed. 

"Not a big deal?! I thought we were done with the secrets! And here we back to the same old thing!" Cam scoffed, following Jeffrey into the kitchen.

* * *

 

Sam entered the library, standing awkwardly as he looked for the next victim. "Excuse me," a woman said behind him. Sam stepped out of the way, letting teh woman walk by as she pushed a cart of books. Sam looked around, then felt a chill down his spine when he realized who was behind him. 

"You're right. We just don't read anymore," Hallucifer smirked, knowing Sam's thoughts. Sam ignored him, walking as he followed closely behind. Hallucifer stopped, and pointed a woman out. "Marjorie Willis. Librarian, indoor gardening enthusiast, our demon's next organ donor." 

Marjorie took a seat at a desk, doing some paperwork, while Hallucifer and Sam sat down at a table. Sam had a direct line of sight at Marjorie, but his haluicination sat across from him blocking his view. Sam shifted a little to the left, but Lucifer followed. He shifted again, and the same result, and this time, he was staring at Sam. 

"Come on, Sam, talk to me. It's been months," Hallucifer begged, trying to get Sam's attention. Sam continued to ignore him, as he pulled out the autopsy files. Hallucifer rolled his eyes and tossed a book down at the table, creating a loud noise. Sam jumped at the loud noise, then looked onto the other patreons. Several people began to bang their heads against the tables around them until their faces were red with blood. Sam pressed into the scar on his palm, forcing Lucifer to disappeared. Looking around again, no one was hurt and all were doing what they were doing. Sam continued to take notes from the files. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up, exhaling sharply as he saw Hallucifer sitting back in front of him. "Come on, Sam, pay attention to me. I'm bored." Sam looked left, then right, avoiding making eye contact with Hallucifer. Spotting a man dressed in a black jacket that headed towards Marjorie, he narrowed his eyes and got up to follow. "Civil war buff?" 

As day turned into night, Jeffrey, Dean, and Cam pull alongside a graffiti-ed fence. Dean checked his phone, finding that it wasn't working. "Damn it – no service." 

Jeffrey turned to the dog in the back seat with him. "Good girl. You stay. Here's some jerky. Stay." 

"Thing's not gonna pee in here, is it?" Dean asked, stroking the steering wheel to Baby. 

"Um, I don't know," Jeffrey shrugged. 

Dean rolled his eyes, getting out of the car. Cam followed him, pulling her jean jacket tighter around her. For some reason, she had a strange feeling about this place. "So, he'd get you this far, and then he'd shut your lights out, yeah?" she asked. 

"For some reason, he was very secretive about this place. But after a while, he'd only really sort of cover my eyes when we walked in," Jeffrey explained, leading them in. 

"Okay, you think you can get us back there?" Dean asked. 

Meanwhile, Sam walked through the rows of shelves housing many, many books. "Oh! Oh!" a woman gasped out. 

Sam looked around the corner to see Marjorie and the man with the jacket pressed together in an intimate embrace, kissing. "Right here in my discontinued periodicals. Oh. Oh, that's it." 

Dean burst open the door, kicking them in as the three of them entered. Dean carried a flashlight as Cam and Jeffrey followed him. Jeffrey had his eyes closed and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Red door down the hallway," he told the two. 

"Yeah, there is." 

Dean took out his knife, while Cam reached for her gun in the back of her pants and led Jeffrey down the hallway. Pausing outside the door, Jeffrey opened his eyes. "This must be it." Cam reached out and pushed the door open, revealing a room with symbols painted on the walls. 

"All right, stay over here. Okay? You just stay here. Don't move," Dean ordered him. 

Dean and Cam entered the room, with only Dean's flashlight as they're only source. "What the hell?" Cam gasped, seeing a man chained to a chair in the room. Dean shined the light at Jeffrey, then at the man as Cam raced over to help. "Hey. Hey, all right." Tucking the gun in her pants, she knealed down to work on the chains as Dean started to come over and help. 

"We're gonna get you out of here," Dean told him. The man opened his eyes, and tried to say something over the duct tape. 

"Hey, hey, we're not gonna hurt you, okay? But you got to stay still," Cam told them, placing a hand on his knee. The man struggled and made frantic noises. Behind Cam, she didn't see Jeffrey plunge a syringe into Dean's neck. Hearing a heavy thud, Cam tensed and prepared to turn around when a cloth covered her mouth. 

 

* * *

 

Sam sat at a table nearby Marjorie's desk, watching as the man in the black jacket leaned over to kiss her. Hallucifer leaned against a bookshelf behind him. "I'm pretty sure this guy's the boring sort of chubby chaser. Sam dialed Dean's number, pressing the phone to his ear. 

 _"Leave your name, number and nightmare at the tone,"_ Dean's voice told him, through the recorded message. 

"Dean, where are you? I'm scoping zero out here," Sam sighed, leaving a message. 

"Not a good sign," Hallucifer smirked. 

Sam ignored him once again, calling Cam's phone. _"Hey, this is Cam. Leave a message..."_ Sam hung up, frustrated that he couldn't get a hold of his older siblings. Grabbing the autopsy report, he drove into the files, trying to find something that he missed. 

"Hmm. Surprised you haven't picked up on that yet. It's right... there in the coroner's report." Hallucifer smirked as he sat down at the corner, next to Sam. "Yeah. Uh-huh. In this latest round of killings, our big girls had traces of heavy tranquilizers in their blood. Yeah? But our demon's strong enough to make fat Betty do whatever he wants to, right? So, why does he need the tranqs? Think he's got a bad back? Yeah, whatever is going on here, you know that demon's not coming back to kill anybody." Sam grabbed his phone, dialing another number, and listened to Dean's recorded message. "T _his is Special Agent Smith. Please leave your name, number and a detailed –"_ Sam hung up the phone, "Oh, no. That's every cellphone Dean's got. One of them should've picked up, right? Big brother's probably dead. And big sister's probably in Hell." 

"Shut up," Sam growled, grabbing the reports that were scattered around.

As he left, Hallucifer gasped in mock surprise. "He said 'shut up' to me." 

Sam got inside the rental, driving towards Jeffrey's apartment. Once he was there, he didn't see Dean's car, and picked the lock. Entering, he stepped inside, closing the door behind his hallucination. "That's what I'm talking about, Sam – real interaction again. I miss that. The rapier wit, the wittier rape. Come on. I'll be good," Hallucifer mocked. Sam knelt down, looking underneath Jeffrey's mattress. "I'll even help you solve your little Nancy Drew mystery or whatever." Standing back up, Sam looked through the things on Jeffrey's desk. "No note." Sam grabbed his pick, and unlocked the top drawer of Jeffrey's desk. Inside, he saw a cell phone signal scrambler. "Hmm, a cell phone scrambler. But, Luci, those are illegal. Think, Sam. Maybe this has something to do with Dean and Cam's telephone blackout." Sam looked through the other desk drawers, then in the dresser drawers. Tapping the dresser drawers, he listened to any empty sound. Tapping the bottom of the dresser drawer, he took out the drawer and turned it over. On the back, there was a metal box strapped underneath. He opened the box, taking out several pieces of paper. "Hmm. Latin – not suspicious at all." 

"I've never seen this spell before," Sam whispered to himself, grabbing the papers. Quickly leaving, he walked through the alleyways, still looking at the papers. 

"No. But you've seen this type," Hallucifer corrected. 

"A demon summoning – why?" 

"Why? To summon a demon, jackass. Start looking at who." 

"Okay, what do you mean?" Sam asked, stopping to look at Hallucifer. 

"Look at the page," Lucifer told him, gesturing to the paper in Sam's hand. "You know this handwriting." 

"I know this handwriting," Sam said at the same same time, looking at him. 

Sam walked to the shop, picking the lock opened. Entering, with his gun drawn, he opens the door to Nora's office, looking around. Lucifer sat at the desk, shaking his head. Sam looked around, putting his gun away. Just as Sam was looking, he felt a blunt wooden object hit him in the back of his head. Cursing, he fell to the floor, hand on his head. 

_"Ay, caramba! Mi cabeza!" Lucifer cursed, rubbing his head._

Sam got up, wincing at the throbbing head as he looked at Nora, who prepared to strike him again. "Nora, stop it! Calm down!" Grabbing the paper from Jeffrey's apartment, he held it up. "What is this? What is this? Why did Jeffrey have a demon summoning in your handwriting?" 

"Everything's happening the way he said, the way he planned it," Nora quivered. 

"What plan?!" 

"You can't help – you can't change it." 

"Hit her," Lucifer commanded. 

Nora sat on the sofa, looking scared and white-faced. "Nora, tell me what is going on." 

"Sam, shake her up. She knows what happened to Dean and Cam. Get this stupid cow to focus, will you?" 

Sam crouched down, and looked her dead in they eye. Lowering his voice to a menacing growl, he channeled Lucifer and Soulless Sam into his words. "Nora, listen to me! Whatever it is, you should be a lot more scared of me right now because I'm two inches away from you, and I can make you talk. Do you understand me?" 

Lucifer nodded approvingly, while Nora began to cry. "It's my son. He has my son!" 

"What were you thinking? I mean, why would you even help bring back a demon in the first place?" Sam scoffed. 

"Not the demon. Jeffrey!" Nora cried. 

"Jeffrey?" Sam gasped. 

* * *

Cam woke, strapped to a table by duct tape around her wrists and ankles. Pulling on the restraints, she turned her head to see that she was placed in a devil's trap. A bandanna was tied around her mouth, cutting into the corners of her lips. She was stripped out of her shirt, leaving her in her white sports bra and jeans. Turning her head, she saw Dean unconscious and the other man staring at her with blood dripping down his face. 

Jeffrey was stroking the dog lovingly. Cam turned her head, talking through the gag. Her words were muffled and unintelligible as she tried to get free.  Dean heard the muffled speech, rousing to see his sister laying on her back on a metal table in her jeans and bra. "Jeffrey?" 

"Good. You're up." 

"What happened? What's going on?" Dean asked, tugging on his own restraints. "Cam!" 

"No one asked you to get involved, to save me, to save anyone," Jeffrey seethed. 

"What?" Dean asked, confused. 

"Did you ever think that maybe I loved being possessed?" Jeffrey pulled a metal table with various ingredients for a spell over to them. Cam recognized them, and began to panic. "Did you? I loved the connection, the power. And I loved him. Love of my life, actually." 

"Oh, you got to be kidding me," Dean groaned. 

"He liberated me." Jeffrey poured lighter fluid into a bowl of coals on the table. "Started me on my true life mission." 

"So you're the one with the thing for all those women. Aren't you, Jeffrey? You're a serial killer," Dean accused. 

"I was nothing before he found me – a shadow too scared to do what I was brought here to do. Too timid to live up to my true potential." 

Cam and Dean watched as he struck a match, tossing it inside the bowl. "So, what happened – redheaded mommy make you stuff birds, put on dresses?" 

"You shouldn't trivialize other people's pain." 

"So, demon comes along, rides co-pilot in your skull... Teaches you how to kill. The list... that's yours." 

"For years, it was just a game I would play. Every time I'd walk by one of them in the street or see one on my mail route... There's a sound that comes from their brains. You know that? Only I can hear it, like an evil, little steam whistle. Every time I saw one, I'd follow her, take down her address." Jeffrey picked up Dean's knife, and stalked over to Cam. "But I was never gonna do anything, not till he came along. He's the one who saved me. And you sent him to Hell." 

Jeffrey stalked over to Cam, who began to thrash on the table. Undoing the tape, Cam began to curse at him. "Let me go you fucking psychopath! I'm going to fucking kill you!" 

Jeffrey placed a hand over her mouth, shushing her. "And here she is...not exactly the usual type of woman...but the whistle is there. And she's one of them!" 

"If you fucking touch her, I swear I'll make your death painful..." Dean growled. Jeffrey smirked and tied the gag back around Cam's face, running the blade down her cheek. 

* * *

Nora sat on the sofa, with a wad of tissues in her hands as she dabbed her eyes. Sam leaned against the desk with a hand to his head. "I kept tabs on Jeffrey after the exorcism. I even sent him care packages in the hospital, but he never responded. And then not long ago, he came to me." Lucifer stood beside Sam with his arms crossed as they both listened. "He seemed healthy, put together, except he wanted to know if there was a way to summon the demon back. He said he'd been doing some research. It was mostly nonsense, but he was convinced it was possible." 

"You really knocked the cork out of her piehole," Lucifer commented. 

"I sent him away. I told him to get some more help. The next day he called me. He put my son on the phone. He had taken him from his dorm room." Nora got up and walked behind the desk. "I gave him everything – the ritual, the sigils. But he kept my boy." Taking a wooden box out of the top desk drawer, she handed it to Sam. "And then he sent me this." Sam opened it, revealing a human ear. "My baby's ear. He cut it off because the ritual didn't work." 

"Well... that demon gave up some serious state secrets – would've gone into big lock down in Hell. Not so easy to bring him back up," San told her, closing the box. 

"Jeffrey didn't care. He told me to find out what went wrong or else. Finally, I found a summoning spell that would work for sure." Nora grabbed a book from the desk, and flipped it open to the summoning spell. "And that's when he said I had another job to do." 

"Which was what?" Sam asked. 

"When you came, I was supposed to send you to Jeffrey. He left a trail of bodies to make sure of it." 

Sam looked down at the spell. "'Blood of the exorcist'?"

"Strongest summoning I've ever seen. Requires the blood of the exorcist who banished him – your brother. You see? It is all part of Jeffrey's plan. And you brought your sister right to him...a perfect victim." 

"Yeah. Well... New plan," Sam scoffed, thumping the book down in front of Nora. "Tracking spell – Bavarian, Egyptian. I don't care – dealer's choice. Use the flesh of the body to find the body and Dean. Do you want the ear or the kid?" 

"You're giving me the chills," Lucifer grinned. Sam glanced at him and looked away. 

* * *

Cam protested as Jeffrey cut Dean's arm with his own knife. Dean grunted a bit, but remained unpassive. "I like to think I know you pretty well," Jeffrey told them. 

"Yeah, how do you figure?" Dean asked. 

"I watched you torture an innocent man to get out a demon. Pretty charged situation... revealing. You guys talked about a lot, showed a lot of character. God... you were so desperate to fix the world back then. It kills you..." Jeffrey picked up the bowl of blood, carrying it back to the table. "...that people keep getting hurt... and you just can't stop it. Or I should say..." Jeffrey placed the bowl carefully at the table. "...it's killed you, shouldn't I?" Jeffrey placed the knife in a bowl with the ingredients. 

"You know what? Screw you," Dean growled. 

"Hey. I was there. I was depressed, Dean, because he was gone." Jeffrey picked up the jar and stirred the contents with the knife. "I was a wreck, an emotional shell, a drunk. I was suicidal."

"I don't usually endorse suicide, but, man, what stopped you?"

"It was Alan." Jeffrey put the jar back on the table. "At the house." 

"You're kidding me." 

"He's a really good rehab therapist. Really helped me focus on my goals..." Jeffrey listed off as he took the knife out of the jar, wiping it on a towel. "...my attitude. I have to say, I really benefited from the whole program." 

"Yeah." 

"A life well-lived comes from the structured pursuit of meaningful happiness." Jeffrey walked towards Dean with the bowl. "I realized I was nothing without my demon. Then I decided I have to get him back." Pausing, he turned a way for a moment. "I'll be right back." 

As Jeffrey walked away, they listened to him talking to his dog. "Can you get free?" Dean mouthed. 

Cam shook her head, motioning towards the Devil's trap written in red sharpie on the tape on her wrists. "Hey, there, honey. Come on," Jeffrey told the dog. "It's a bitch of a recipe, I must admit." The dog trotted after Jeffrey, and Cam knew what was about to happen. Turning her head, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see the dog be killed. 

"No," Dean begged, seeing Jeffrey's shadow. Hearing the dog whimper, Dean wanted nothing more to kill him. "Oh, you sick son of a bitch." The dog gave a yelp, then there was silence. Jeffrey returned with the now bowl containing the dog's organs on the burning coals, then added Dean's blood. Reading out a Latin invocation, the room began to shake and dust falls from the ceiling. Cam struggled against her binds, eyes locked on Jeffrey who had his arms raised. When it was done, everything was silent. Jeffrey looked miffed, but Cam's eyes flashed red at the sense of another Demon in the room. Turning her head towards the man in the chair, she watched as he broke his chains on the chair and stood up. His eyes turned black as he stared at her. Her eyes flashed red in return and squirmed as he removed the tape from his mouth. 

"Hello, Jeffrey," the Demon greeted. Turning towards Dean, he grinned. "Dean Winchester. As I live and breathe..." His eyes returned to Normal, smiling. "Again." 

"Wh – wh–" Jeffrey stuttered. The Demon walked towards him, embracing him like an old friend. "Oh! What are you doing?"

"I'm thanking you, Jeffrey." 

The Demon waltzed around the room with Jeffrey still in his arms. Catching a glimpse at Cam, he grinned at her. "What are you doing with this half-dead piece of crap? Come into me," Jeffrey demanded. 

"We had a very special time together, didn't we, Jeffrey? It warms my heart to see you haven't forgotten what I taught you. You built on it." The Demon released Jeffrey and took ahold of Jeffrey's jacket. "You captured a Winchester and the bastard Princess of Hell. You, Jeffrey... my pupil." 

"I don't want to be your pupil. I want to be yours," Jeffrey whined. 

The Demon took a step back. "But I'm done with you. My work is finished. You can do everything now, all on your beautiful own." 

"No." 

"No?" The Demon asked, demenor changing in an instant. The Demon backhanded Jeffrey sharply across the face, causing him to fall down. Crouching down next to him, the Demon sneered at Jeffrey. "We don't do 'no.' Remember, Jeffrey?" Dean, in the meantime, worked on freeing his ropes. The sooner he did that, the sooner he could free Cam and they could have a demon showdown. "Keep sawing away at your ropes, Penelope Pitstop. We can dance standing up if you want." 

"So, is this what you do – find postal workers, make 'em go postal?" Dean growled. 

"I talent scout. That's all. Looking for the next generation of superstars... Before they get to Hell, like Jeffrey here." The Demon crouched down again, touching Jeffrey on his chest. "He had all the raw material... just bubbling in there. All I had to do was loosen the lid on his jar, show him some practical know-how." 

"Yeah, what about the kid?" 

The Demon stood up, placing his hands on his own chest. "This one? I don't think. Not much to work with. No natural gift. I'll probably burn this meat off on my way to Vegas." 

"Smm!" Cam cried out, seeing Cam behind the Demon. The Demon turned to see Sam behind him, who hit him hard. A fight began between them, as a distraction for Dean to get out of his ropes. As the Demon sent Sam flying across the room, Dean undid Cam's binds, freeing her. Cam quickly ripped the bandanna out of her mouth and sent the Demon against the wall with a wave of her hand. Sam got to his feet and the Demon started towards her. Cam made sure she plastered herself against the wall as the Demon stopped short of her. Cam smirked as she looked up. 

The Demon looked up, face twisting into one of fury. "You've got to be kidding me!" 

Nora Havelock stepped into the room, standing near Sam. "You let go of my son!" 

The Demon laughed as he glared at her. Dean came over to Sam and Nora and stood by them, grabbing Cam's gun. "Where do you keep coming from?" 

Jeffrey picked up the knife, and began to walk purposefully towards the Demon. Dean turned to him, shooting Jeffrey twice in the chest, dropping him to the ground. The Demon growled, but was still heald in the Devil's Trap. 

 _"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,"_ Nora chanted, beginning to exorcise the beast. 

"He'll be back, you know. Back in black," the Demon laughed. 

"Go to hell," Dean growled, staring him down as Nora finished the exorcism. 

_"Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo, draco maledicte, ecclesiam tuam, secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!"_

The Demon dropped to his knees as black smoke poured from his mouth. Nora's son fell backwards, free of the Demon. Cam rushed forwards, pushing the Demon back into the earth, and back into Hell where it belonged. Nora rushed forwards, supporting her son as she fell on her knees. "Mom?" 

"I got you. I got you, baby," Nora cooed, cradling her son to her chest. 

Cam walked around, sticking close to the wall as she met up with her brothers. "Here..." Sam told her, shrugging off his flannel, leaving him in a tshirt. 

"Thanks. Now, lets get the fuck out of here..." Cam sighed, shrugging it on. Buttoning it, she turned and headed off. 

* * *

 

When they got back to the motel room, Cam leaned against the wall while Sam and were deathly silent. Dean ran a hand over his face...their mistake obvious in their expressions. "God. Oh," Dean groaned, collapsing face down onto one of the full size beds.

"So, Jeffrey was just pretending to be the victim. Way back in that farmhouse during the exorcism..." Sam summarized, shaken from this hunt. Sitting down on one of the beds, he twiddled this thumbs. "...h-he was just... acting." 

"You guys didn't know..." Cam tried to tell them. 

"He was a psychopath, Sam. That's what they do all the time, is act. Act like they're normal, act like they're not balls-to-the-wall crazy," Dean moaned. 

"You going to sleep?" Sam asked his brother. 

"Damn straight. Screw consciousness – that's what I say." 

"I'm going to shower. Goodnight," Cam sighed, kissing Sam on the cheek, before moving to kiss the top of Dean's head. As Cam went inside the bathroom, locking the door, Sam prepared to get his own sleep. 

Lucifer appeared, leaning over Sam, grinning. "No, no, Sam. No nap for you, Sammy." Sam pressed on his scar, willing the hallucination to vanish. "Oh, come on, don't do that." Lucifer straightened up, still grinning. "Let's talk, Sam. I always enjoyed our special little chats. Don't you want to talk?" Sam pressed even harder, then realized that Lucifer was still standing there. "Yeah, look at that. Something's definitely different now, isn't it? You let me in. You wanted me, partner. So you think you can use your little tricks to banish me again..." Lucifer snapped his fingers, "...like that? No. I do believe I've got you, bunk buddy." Sam stared at him in horror, knowing that he was stuck with him again. Lucifer wiggled an index finger at him. "Got my finger wiggling around in your brain pan." Flames erupted from around the bed. Sam flinched and twitched, not being able to find a way out as Lucifer laughed. "Come on, Sammy! Come on! Say it with me now. Good morning, Vietnam!" 

 


	16. Star Crossed Lovers

Cam always knew that things were going to go from bad to worst in a single heartbeat. First it was Sam's insomnia and letting  Lucifer in. He barely slept, and was slowly going crazy. Then there there was safe of cursed objects that had a man unknowingly sold. Then there was the current Leviathan threat. George, a Leviathan that betrayed his partner, told them that they were there to help. That Dick Roman was trying to cure cancer. Things didn't make sense. They were evil...the epitome of evil. Her own father was afraid of them. They killed Bobby, took Cas away from her. They killed Frank. After going to his trailer, they found nothing except his trash trailer and blood splattered everywhere. 

Recently, she had been tapping more and more into her demon side. Using persuasion, using her supernatural strength, and tapping into that unfueled rage. It was starting to worry Dean. Being in Hell, he knew how Demons were made. They were tortured, then become the torturer. They were filled with anguish, pain, anger, and rage. Cam was filled with all of that. Dean truly believed that if she died, she would become a Demon. She was often using more magic, which worried him. On the bright note, she was healing her heart from Cas. She had been on a couple of coffee dates with a couple of cute cops. Her fashion sense became more modest. She often wore her combat boots, or knee high boots with jeans, tank tops, and plaid over shirts. Once in a while she wore shorts. She sometimes wore Henley's. She wore her signature jean jacket. The only jewelry she wore was her mom's locket and her engagement ring. She cut back on the makeup, often going with light natural colors to highlight her pretty natural features. 

Cam and Dean were sleeping while Sam was out and about. Dean laid on the bed face down, clutching a pillow to his chest. He wore no shoes, only his jeans and a t-shirt. Cam had on sleep pants, a tank top, and a light cardigan as she curled up in the other other bed. Scattered around her was files, pictures, printed internet web pages, books, and her handwritten notes. 

Sam was running slowly along a railroad track. He bumped into a man, who decided to cure him out. "Hey! Dick!" 

Sam turned around, then started to run again, going through a gate. Walking along a heavily-graffitied alleyway, Sam stumbled along where a woman was buying drugs from a dealer. When the woman left, Sam shuffled over. "Dude. Get the hell away from me." Sam rubbed a hand over his face, clearly exhausted. "You speak friggin' English? Go away!" 

"It's okay. No one's after me," Sam yawned. His eyes were bloodshot, he hadn't shaved in a couple of days, and his clothes were frumpy. 

"Why are you running up in here like that?" 

"Just... Just leave me alone," 

Sam slid down the post, resting his eyes for a moment. "What the hell did you take, anyway?" the dealer asked. 

"Nothing." 

"Shut up," he scoffed. 

"No, he's telling the truth. Burned through that last beer hours ago. Right about the time Dean and Cammie passed out. Come on, Sam. Tell the nice tweaker. You'd be sleeping by now if the devil would just leave you alone for five seconds. Stupid Satan. Chasing you all the way to... Where the hell are we?" Lucifer asked, smirking. 

Sam held his face in his hands. "Gah! I just need some rest." 

"Hey. Sam. Try the hand scar." 

"Ugh!" 

"How many days you been up, anyway?" the dealer asked. 

"Four. Oh. Wait," Lucifer told him, looking at his watch. "Scratch that. Five." 

Sam got up, and started to walk away, but the dealer called him back. "Hey, hold up! Wait! Hold up!" Sam turned back. "You want to knock out? I can knock you out."

The next thing he knew, he was asleep with the the Dealer in the front seats of a car. Sam was startled away by something shattering the windshield, spraying glass all over him. Sam got out of the car, walking to look at the front of the car. To his disbelief, the car was still in tack. Lucifer appeared behind Sam, smirking. "Good morning to you, good morning to you…" Sam began to walk away as Lucifer continued to sing behind him. "…our day is beginning, so good morning to you. I thought you liked my singing!" Sam continued to walk away, this time breathing heavy and blinking rapidly. He's been on weed before back in his college days to experiment, but he's truly never been stone. "Pills? You do get that you're just bringing free drugs to the party, right? I am  _inside_  you, Sam. Hey. Sam. What's the longest a normal human being has ever gone without sleep? 11 days. Hey. You always wanted to be normal, Sam!" Lucifer chuckled. Sam now began to sprint. "If you are, you'll be dead in a week!" Sam ran in front of a moving car, sending him onto the windshield as he was hit. 

* * *

Cam was sleeping peacefully in her bed when she heard her phone vibrate. Groaning, she fought against papers and books and her blankets where she grabbed it. "Hello?" she groaned out, her voice harsh with sleep. "Yes, this is she...what!? Okay...okay...I'm on my way." Cam hung up, hurrying out of bed. Grabbing her bra and jeans, she shook Dean awake. "Dean! Dean! Wake up!" Cam shouted. 

"What? Leviathans. ghost, demons?" Dean gasped, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What is it?" 

"It's Sam. He's in the hospital. We got to go." 

"Fuck.." Dean cursed, rolling out of bed, grabbing his plaid shirt. Cam rushed into the bathroom, pulling on her jeans and bra, she hurried out to see Dean pulling on his boots. Cam grabbed hers, tying them then grabbing her purse. Dean grabbed his wallet and his car keys, before rushing off to the car with Cam behind him. They hurried to the hospital, basically sprinting to the nurses station. 

"Okay, sir? Ma'am? You can't just barge in here without an appointment!" the nurse called out as they barreled the way towards the doctor's office. 

"They said, 'Talk to Kadinsky.' You Kadinsky?" Dean growled. 

"Back the fuck off!" Cam hissed, following after Dean. 

"You need to be scheduled!" the nurse yelled out. 

"Well, then, schedule us! He was in a car crash. Why the hell can't we see him?" Dean asked. 

"You're Sam Smith's brother and sister," the doctor asked, eyeing Cam. 

"Yeah, what's going on?" 

"It – it's fine. Thank you. Really," Dr. Kardisky asked. The nurse left, leaving them alone. "Sam was admitted. He was treated for a broken rib and lacerations." 

"Okay. That's not too bad. And?" Cam asked. 

"And... he's on our locked psychiatric floor." 

Dean and Cam just stared at him. "I mean, he's had some trouble..." Dean scoffed. 

"So you're aware that Sam is experiencing a full-blown psychotic episode?" Dr. Kardisky asked. 

"Psychotic? Come on. I mean, the guy's... It's not like the guy's freakin' Norman Bates." 

"Dean..." Cam sighed. 

"No, I'm sure he isn't. We need to determine whether his state was brought on by the insomnia or whether the insomnia is a symptom of his condition. Do you understand? So that we can figure out how to treat him." 

"Well, all I can say is that the sleep thing is – is kind of new," Cam explained, pulling her sweater closer around her body. 

"Right. Well... we've pumped him about as full of sedatives as we safely can. So far, he won't go under. I've never seen anything like it." 

"Listen...we're worried, we're upset, and we're tired. Can we just see our brother...please?" Cam begged. 

They were led to the to the secure ward. Walking down the hallway, Cam stuck close to Dean. Lucifer was sitting at a desk, playing with a piece of string while Sam was sitting on the bed wearing a white t-shirt and white hospital pajama pants. "I'm just sayin'. Back when you had no soul...you never had to sleep," Lucifer commented. Dean and Cam entered the room. "Ah, Mr. and Miss Helpless. Pull up a six-pack, buddies." 

"Hey, Sammy," Cam smiled, sitting on his bed. 

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked. 

"Maybe you should cancel my UFC fight," Sam joked. 

"Yeah. Keep that sense of humor, Sam. It'll get you through this," Lucifer commented. 

Dean sat down at the end of the bed. "Sam, we're gonna find you help." 

"You can count on that," Cam nodded, squeezing his hand. 

Sam exhaled sharply, looking skeptical. "Now, that sounded a little cynical," Lucifer smirked. 

"I don't think it's out there," Sam admitted. 

"We don't know that," Cam told him. 

"We know better than most. It's all snake oil. Last faith healer we hooked up with had a reaper on a leash. Remember?" 

Dean stood up, pissed off. "Yeah, Sam, I remember." 

"I'm just saying..." 

"What? That you don't want our help?" 

"No, I'm just saying… don't do this to yourself." 

"Sam, if we don't find something –" Cam began to say, failing at keeping her voice even. 

"Then I'll die." 

"Oh, you're upsetting me," Lucifer pouted, placing his hand over his heart. 

"Dean, Cammie we knew this was coming." 

"No."

"When you guys put my soul back..." Sam started to say. 

"No." 

"...Cas warned you about all the crap it would –" 

"Screw Cas! Quit being Dalai frickin' Yoda about this, okay?" Dean punched his hand with his fist. "Get pissed!" 

"I'm too tired. This is what happens when you throw a soul into Lucifer's dog bowl. And you think there's just gonna be some cure out there?" 

Sam looked at his siblings with a sad look. Dean left the room, fuming. "We're going to find a way. Come hell or high water, Sammy. I love you..." Cam whispered, kissing his cheek roughly and leaving. Dean waited for Cam in the car. Cam opened the door and sat inside, slamming the door close. Wiping away her fallen tears, she squared her shoulders. It was not the time to get emotional. Her brother was dying, and that brought out her protective mama bear mode. "We're not going to let him die," Cam told him. "I don't care who we have to kill, make deals with, or fuck. We're going to get him back. You with me?" Cam asked, holding out her hand. 

"Totally. No matter what...we stick together..." Dean nodded, a fire blazing in his hazel eyes. Grabbing her hand, they clasped their hands together. It was time to get to work...

* * *

Together, they composed a list of possible leads from Bobby's and John's contacts. Dean was calling Bobby's while Cam was calling John's. "Hi, I'm John Winchester's daughter, Campbell Winchester. I'm looking for some help. Please call me back at 785-555-5972 or at my brother's phone at 785-555-0128. Thank you." 

"I'm a friend of Bobby Singer's. I'm looking for some info. If you could, uh, call me back. 785-555-0128. Thanks," Dean begged on the phone, both hung up, crossing more names off of their lists. This went on for hours, trying to find a way. Some were rude, and some had no information. Some just didn't pick up the phone. They resorted to the internet, both researching healers. Cam was trying to get through to her dad as well, but there was no answer. Dean's phone rang, startling the two older Winchesters. 

"This is Dean," Dean answered, putting the phone on speaker. 

_"Mackey. Calling you back. Hey. Real sorry about Bobby."_

"Yeah, us too," Dean told him, sadly. 

_"Look, what you called about – I might have something for you. There's this guy. He goes by 'Emmanuel.' He kind of roams. First started hearing about him a couple of months back. How he was healing the sick, curing the crazy."_

"Uh-huh," Dean nodded, finding a bit of hope. 

_"Naturally, I think something in the milk ain't clean. Find this sucker, punch his clock. Right?"_

"Right." 

"Of course," Cam scoffed. 

"Heard the best way to get to him is through his wife, Daphne, out in Colorado? So, I go. Tell her I'm going blind. It's true. My right eye's burnt out. She says, 'Go home. He'll come.' So, I go. I set every trap, every test in the book." 

"That's what we would have done," Dean agreed. 

"Emmanuel shows. He passes every one. There ain't nothing weird about this guy. Except... he's the real deal." 

"What do you mean?" Cam asked. 

"He touched me, and my eye was fixed. Look – I don't believe in much that don't suck your blood. But I wouldn't call you on a maybe." 

"Do you have the address still?" 

"Sure do..." Mackey gave they the address, which they thanked him a thousand of tines before hanging up. 

They quickly packed and they were on their way. The car ride was silent as they raced down the highway. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know. What do you think the deal is? Witch? Angel? Prophet?" 

"I don't know," Dean sighed, eyes focused on the road. 

"Do you really hate Cas?" 

"I don't know..." Dean sighed again. "I'm still pissed at him for what he did to Sam...but I see that you still love him. And that pisses me off more. I mean...he hurt you. He hurt Sam. Yet you still find it in your heart to forgive him. Why?" 

"Because we've all done fucked up things. Selling our souls, saying yes to angels, lying to each other...yet we always find a way to forgive each other. Forgive and don't forget. Cas is my true, my soulmate...you only find one of those once in your lifetime. Like how Sam loved Jess with all of his heart, and you willingly gave up Lisa and Ben. That's true love Dean." 

"We're here..." Dean told her, roughly. Opening the door, Cam got a twitchy feeling.

"Dean..." Cam warned as Dean headed towards the door. 

"What?" Dean asked, turning around. Seeing her eyes flash red, Dean stiffened. 

"There's a demon in there..." Cam clarified, walking up with him. 

Dean nodded, and continued to walk up the stairs to the front door. Cam followed quickly, standing beside him as he knocked. A man opened the door, looking at the pair. "Hi. Uh, is this, uh, Daphne Allen's house? I'm looking for Emmanuel," Dean asked. 

"Well, you found him. Daphne's resting. If you don't mind," the man explained. 

"Oh, yeah, sure," Dean nodded, still cautious. 

The man stepped outside, closing the door behind him. "Um… So, I was hoping, uh…" Dean began to say. Looking through the window, Dean saw a woman bound and gagged n a chair. Cam looked back at the man, eyes flashing red as his flashed back. The Demon grabbed Dean and threw him against the door. Cam ripped him away from Dean, headbutting him. "You were saying, Dean? Princess?" the Demon smirked, glaring at them. 

"You know, I'd think twice. Or don't you know that daddy dearest has a hands off menu?" Cam asked, hands gripping his throat. 

"Please. What have you done for him lately? Roman's head on a plate? No? Whatever Emmanuel is, Crowley's gonna want him – a lot more than he wants you these days. And Daddy Dearest still wants his little princess. "So..." 

Cam was seething, making smoke pour out of his mouth with her powers. Dean grabbed Ruby's knife, and stabbed him in the back as the demon yelled. Lights flashed through his eyes and mouth as he died, falling onto Cam. Cam pushed him off of her as Dean withdrew his knife. Dean looked up and froze, his eyes locked on a new person coming down the stairs. Dean's eyes flashed from him to Cam. Cam met his eyes, and looked confused. Turning around, she felt her shattered heart begin to put itself back together. Because in front of her was long lost star crossed lover...Castiel. 

"What was that?" he asked. Cam's hand flew to her mouth as she stared at him in shock. Rushing towards the woman, he untied her and removed the gag. "That creature hurt you." 

"I'm okay. But, Emmanuel... They were looking for you," the woman told him, hugging him. 

"It's okay." Cas or Emmanuel turned towards Dean and Cam, and held out his hand. "I'm Emmanuel." 

Dean shook it, equally shocked as Cam. "Dean. I'm...Dean." 

Emmanuel turned to Cam, who was still in shock. Cam grabbed his hand, jumping slightly as the rush of sparks flew her body. Emmanuel equally felt the spark, and the attraction was instant. Looking into her hazel eyes, he felt like he knew her, but he didn't know where. His heart began to beat harder, more so than it ever does when he was with Daphne. "Campbell...but you can call me Cam," she told him, shaking his hand. Daphne and Dean both noticed this exchange, causing Daphne to clear her throat. "Thank you for protecting my wife," he stuttered, wiping his hands on his jeans. 

"Your wife. Right," Dean nodded, looking at crestfallen Cam. His heart yearned for his sister. Her last flicker of hope was about to diminish. 

"I saw his face. His  _real_  face," Emmanuel panicked. 

"He was a demon," Dean explained. 

"A demon walked the Earth." 

 _"Demons._  Whackloads of them. You don't know about...?" 

"You saw the demon's true face," Daphne told Emmanuel. "Emmanuel has very special gifts." 

"Yeah. I-I've heard that about... Emmanuel. That you can heal people up," Dean nodded. 

"I seem to be able to help to a certain degree. What's your issue?" 

"Our brother." As Emmanuel packed a small overnight bag to go with them, Cam sat outside wiping away the fallen tears. If she thought Cas being dead was the worst thing, it was worst that he was alive and didn't remember her. Worst was that he was married to another woman. It was like fate had stabbed her with a knife and twisted it. They really were star crossed lovers...doomed from the beginning. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Dean looking down at her. Sitting beside her, he played with his own hands. "You okay?" 

"No...is it selfish of me to wish that he was really dead?" Cam asked, her lip quivering. "I thought losing him to Death was worst, but losing him to another woman is ten times worst. My heart...it hurts..." 

"It's called heartbreak. It's how I felt after Lisa dumped me and after I had him erase their memories. Knowing that they go without you, that's the worst." Cam shuddered, letting out a small sob. Dean brought his arms around her, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Trust me, Cammie...no amount of booze can dull this type of pain. But you're not alone...you will always have me in your corner. And one thing I know about heartbreak that we all know is that we need a good old hunt to take our pain out, pie, and more booze." 

"You're ridoluous," Cam laughed, wiping her eyes. 

"But you love me. And I love you," Dean smirked, kissing her head. "You're the strongest person I've ever know. You keep me and Sam afloat even though you're dealing with your own bullshit. Let me take care of you for a change." 

"Ok..." Cam smiled, cleaning her face. "God...I look awful." 

"Nah...pretty as ever. Now, let's go. We have a brother to save." 

* * *

Cam rested her eyes as Dean drove toward the hospital where Sam was being kept. She didn't want to look at the man in the back seat. She didn't want to hear his sweet voice that brought shivers down to her core. Pulling out her iPod out of her pocket of her jean jacket, she cranked up the volume, propping her feet up on the seat as she leaned back. 

Emmanuel kept an eye on the woman in the front seat. Because of his special gifts, he could tell that she was different. Her heart was filled with so much pain and sorrow that tainted her soul, but there was a flurry of light around the darkness keeping it in check. Looking closely, he knew that she wasn't fully human. Daphne had told them that the woman had red eyes and was about to pull smoke out of the man's mouth before her brother killed him. She was an enigma to him. She was also quite beautiful, maybe more so than Daphne. Hair the color of sunshine on a bright sunny day, hazel eyes that held hints of green and blue that were filled with mischief, love, and power. Her creamy skin the color of milk that looked soft to touch. Feeling himself get excited, he crossed his legs, willing for the blood to go elsewhere. 

Dean glanced at his sleeping sister in the seat next to him, then at the rear view mirrow where he saw Cas...Emmanuel looking at her. He could see the attraction that Emmanuel had for his sister. But he would rather go back to Hell, being in the cage or being tortured by Alistair than to let him hurt his family again. "So, Daphne – is that, uh, your wife?" Dean asked, breaking Emmanuel's gaze at his sister. 

"She found me and cared for me," Emmaunel explained. 

"Meaning?" Dean asked, glancing at him. 

"Oh, it's a...strange story. You may not like it." 

"Believe me, I will," Dean insisted. 

"A few months ago, she was hiking by the river, and I wandered into her path, drenched and confused, and... unclothed. I had no memory. She said... God wanted her to find me." 

Of course it was probably fucking God. He seemed to keep playing with their lives more so than ever. "So who named you Emmanuel?" 

"Bouncybabynames.com." 

Dean had to bite down the smirk. It was such a Cas thing to say. "Well, it's working for you. Must be weird not knowing who you are." 

"Well, it's my life. And it's a good life." 

Dean sucked in a slight breath, his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter. "Yeah, well, what if you were some kind of... I don't know...bad guy?" 

"Oh, I... don't feel like a bad person." 

Cam awoke with the sun shining through the window. Stretching, she ravished in the warmth, feeling the power that the bright star brought to her kind. Even though there was only two of them in their existence, Cam knew a lot from ancient texts. Yawning, she saw Dean still staring at the road in front of him. "Hey...what time is it?" she asked, taking the earbuds out of her ear. 

"Just after nine a.m. I'm starving," Dean complained. 

"Me too. So...what did I miss?" 

"Nothing...he was found wandering in the woods when she came over him. Named him self off a baby website. Can you believe that?" 

"Huh..." Cam simply said. 

"Good morning," Emmaunel told the woman. 

"Yeah...hi..." she said, cautiously. 

"You're different." 

"Like what?" Dean asked. 

"She has this massive darkness, but it's encases in beautiful light keeping it from breaking out." 

"That's probably because she's part demon." 

"I don't understand. They can procreate?" 

"Some of them can..." Cam explained. "A inncubis or subbacus. My father is a demon...he's actually the King of Hell. Which makes me a bit of a princess. But we don't talk. He's evil." 

"Are there more of you?" 

"One that I know of...Jesse. I don't know where he is though. He is so powerful. So am I, I guess." Cam pulled her jacket over her body to fight off the sudden chill. "I don't really like to talk about it if you don't mind...especially to a stranger..." those words were bitter on her tongue. She wanted to tell him about their current monster problems, Bobby's death, Sam's mental problems, how she forgave him for everything, how much she still loved him...

"So, your brother..." Emmanuel asked, changing the subject. 

"Sam," Dean suppiled. 

"Sam. What's his diagnosis?" 

Dean and Cam looked at each other. "Well, it's not exactly medical," Cam explained. 

"That should be fine. I can cure illness of a spiritual origin." 

"Spiritual? Okay. Someone did this to him," Dean spat out, no longer holding his tongue for Cam's sake. Not when the reason was in the back seat. 

"You're angry." 

"Well, yeah. Dude broke my brother's head. Broke my sister's heart in more ways than one!" 

"He betrayed you, this dude. He was your friend?" Emmanuel asked Dean, then turned to Cam. "Your lover? When Dean talks, you get sad."

"Yeah, well, he's gone," Cam answered, clearing her throat. 

Emmanuel nodded, turning his attention back to Dean. "Did you kill him? I sense that you kill a lot of people." 

"Honestly, I-I-I don't know if he is dead. I just know that this... whole thing couldn't be messier. You know, I used to be able to just shake this stuff off. You know, whatever it was. It might take me some time, but... I always could. What Cas did... I just can't – I don't know why." 

"Well, it doesn't matter why." 

:Of course it matters," Dean scoffed. 

"No. You're not a machine, Dean. You're human. Your friend's name was Cas? That's an odd name." 

Dean said nothing, simply pulling over to a convience store. Unbuckling his seat, he turned to Cam and Emmanuel. "Oh, hey, hey. Just, uh, sit tight. I'll be right out, okay? Cammie, you want to drive next. I could use some Zs." 

"Of course," Cam nodded, climbing over the counsel as Dean got out. Adjusting the seat, she glanced back at the quiet man in the back. "If you want, you can come up here..." 

Emmanuel unbuckled his seat, moving to sit in the passanger seat in the front. "You're sad..." 

"Of course...you two are talking about Cas...that hurts me." 

"I'm sorry...I don't wish to cause you such pain." 

"It's alright..." Cam sighed. 

"You and Cas were lovers?" 

"More than that...he was my best friend besides Sam and Dean. He was always there when I had a bad day. He saved me and my family more than once. I loved him more than anything in the entire world. And he loved me. It took a while for us to get together...he was special, and I was trying to keep my family together." 

"What was he like?" 

"At first...cold, distant. Then, he started to open up, and he became compassionate, funny, sweet...we were engaged, then I broke up with him. He went crazy, but in his last moments, he apologized and begged me to forgive him. He wanted me to set him free, and I did. I will never forget his last words to me...I was b-" Cam stiffened, as her eyes flashed red. "There's a demon...Dean!" 

Inside the convince store, Dean took out his phone. Hearing the door open, he turned to look up at the mirror in the corner on the ceiling, seeing a man heading towards him. Taking the Knife of the pocket, he turned, jumping as he saw Cam with her finger to his lips, gesturing over towards where the sound of the footsteps were coming from. Dean nodded, hurrying to brace himself. Cam jumped the guy before he could attack Dean, slamming him into a refrigerator with glass doors. Grabbing the door, she brought it through his head, shattering the glass as Dean stabbed him with the Knife. Dean knelt to pick up his phone that had fallen out of his hand to see the glass shattered. "Oh, come on. How did you know?" 

"Please...I'm basically a demon detector now," Cam scoffed. "There's more..." 

Dean and Cam walked to another aisle where they saw two more demons waiting for them. Cam's eyes flashed red, as she raced towards one to fist fight them. Dean swung the Knife at the other, but he blocked his arm and sent the Knife flying to the floor. Dean punched the demon, throwing Dean into some shelves. Cam sent a roundhouse kick into the demon he was fighting, pushing him against the floor as he fell. Getting on top of him, she wrapped her hands around her throat, and began to say the exorcism prayer in her head. Dean was on the ground when he saw someone stabbed the demon from behind. The demon that Cam held suddenly ejected the body, going elsewhere. 

"Emmanuel, you son of a bitch," Dean cursed. The first demon fell, revealing Meg, who was holding the Knife. 

"Emmanuel. Yeah, not so much," she smirked. 

"Meg," Dean greeted, gruffly. 

"Bitch," Cam seethed. 

"Dean, Dean, Dean. You got some 'splainin' to do. And hello to you Princess. I thought we were still friends." 

"Was that before or after you tried to run when Lucifer got too powerful that night?" 

"Congrats on your engagement. I hope you and Clarence spend a long happy life together."

"Suck my dick," Cam growled, egging for a fight. 

Dean pulled down the blinds and turned to open sign to closed. "Okay...as much as I love a good chick fight, why are you here?" 

"Rumors are really starting to fly about this Emmanuel fellow. My curiosity sure got revved up." 

"Just tell us what you want, Meg," Cam ordered. 

"Imagine my surprise when I track him down, and he's snuggled up with  _you,"_ Meg suggested, glancing at Cam. "And he's the spitting image of poor, dead Castiel. So, boys and girls, what's poor, dead Castiel doing in that junker out there?" 

"Christmas caroling." 

"Fun. But how's he alive? Last I heard, he played God, went poof." 

"We don't know. And neither does he, so you got to keep it shut." 

"Oh, I do?" 

"He doesn't know he's Cas," Cam explained. 

"I know. Been watching you for hours. So here's the deal. You might remember Crowley and me were frosty back in the day? Well, times haven't changed." 

"Surprise, surprise."

"Good," Dean smirked. 

"That hurts my feelings. I've been good to you, Dean. And to you, Princess." 

"Stop fucking calling me that!" Cam seethed, eyes bright red. 

"No, you've been good to  _you,_  sweetheart," Dean countered. 

"Look. Right now…" Meg began as Dean took items off of some shelves, stuffing them in his pocket. "…rumors of this wandering healer are strictly low-level. But body count's getting high enough to change that. Folks start poking, they sniff angel dust." 

"Yeah, they start falling all over each other trying to tell Crowley," Dean guessed. 

"Now picture Crowley with his hands on harmless little amnesia-Cas. Don't get me wrong. I'm gonna burn that smarmy dick. My time's coming. But right about now, my army-of-one situation is not cutting it. It's cold out here, there's a price on my ass, and I need friends. And having a hunter, an angel, and a Demon Princess as my friends, is better than nothing." 

"Hah!" Cam laughed. 

"Yeah. I get that. But I ain't it." 

"That's where you're wrong. 'Cause I'm here to help you two, and that makes us friends. And as I recall, I told you I would pledge my allegiance to you, your Majesty," Meg grinned, bowing to Cam. 

"Help, huh? You mean see if you can't turn harmless little Cas out there into an angel-sized weapon?" Cam told her, defending her once fiance. 

"Like you're taking him caroling. And by the way, you really want to keep going with no backup? Hey, I don't trust you, either. But I could really use Emmanuel. And he trusts you. So for now, it's in everyone's best interests to hold hands and cross the street together, okay?" 

"We go straight to Sam. No detours," Dean ordered. 

"I love it," Meg grinned, looping her arm through Cam's. 

"And one more thing. My knife."

Meg held out the bloody and knife so Dean could take it. "You sure we wouldn't be safer traveling with a full-throttle angel? I could jog his memory. Kidding! We wouldn't want to upset the poor guy. How hard is this for you?" 

Dean ignored her as Cam and Meg walked outside. "We are not friends...capiche?" Cam threatened. 

Emmanuel stood outside of the car, looking worried. "Oh thank god! I thought you were dead..." he sighed, eyes trained on Cam. 

"Someone's already hooked," Meg smirked. 

"Her face! She's one of –" Emmanuel began to say, taking a good look at Meg. 

"It's okay. We come in different flavors," Meg smirked. 

"She's, uh... a friend," Dean explained. 

"Debateable. But we need to go," Cam told them, opening the door so she could get in the front. 

"Meg. Just here for moral support. I mean, after all, we go way back. Dean, Cam, and me. Just met you, of course. But I think we're gonna be good friends, too," she smirked. 

"All right. Can we go?" Dean asked, seeing Emmanuel staring at Meg. 

They continued to drive, stopping to go to the bathroom and grab a bite to eat. Dean was driving, with Meg in the passenger seat and Cam and Emmanuel in the back seat. She plastered herself against the door, saying the periodic table in her head to prevent her from scooting over closer. He smelled like body wash, and the scent of the outdoors right before it starts to rain...the smell of Castiel. 

 

"This silence is very uncomfortable. Is there something I should know?" Emmanuel asked, looking at Cam, then at the two in the front seat. 

"I don't know. Dean?" Meg asked. "Cam?" 

"No. Meg has that effect. Awkward. You know?" Dean joked. 

"That must be difficult for you," Emmanuel told her, sounding very sincere. 

"Dean's making a joke, Emmanuel," Meg explained. 

"Oh," Emmanuel simply said, scooting over a bit. 

Cam reached out and touched his hand, causing him to glance at her. "It's okay if you don't understand. Sometimes I don't know half of the things that goes on in his head..." Cam told him, smiling a bit. Removing her hand, Cam continued to look back out at the window. 

When they got there, Dean turned off the engine and got out of the car. Cam stood near him, ready to go in and rescue her brother. Unfortunately, the place was swarming with demons. "Oh, gracious," Emmanuel gasped, seeing the abominations outside. 

"Damn it. Demons," Meg cursed. 

"All of them?" Dean asked. 

"No grass growing under  _your_  feet," Meg smarted back. 

"What she means is yes...all of them," Cam nodded. 

"How many of those knives do you have?" Emmanuel asked, looking at the knife sheathed at Dean's hip. 

"Just the one," Dean sighed. 

"Not even the Colt," Cam sighed, running a hand through her hair. 

"Well, then, forgive me, but what do we do?" Emmanuel asked, looking at the three of them. 

"Yeah, guys. Got any other ideas how we could blast through that?" Meg asked, implying that they use Cas. 

"Excuse us. Meg?" Dean pratically growled, pulling her away as Cam followed. 

"Oh, for the love of..." Meg breathed out, frustrated. "Sam's in there. I know you're enjoying the double dip with your old pal and  _your_ estranged fiance but –" 

"You think it's that cut and dry? Really? You know what he did. And you want to tell him and just hope that he takes it in stride? He could snap. He could... disappear. Who knows?" Dean espaserated. 

"I gather we know each other," Emmanuel told them, coming over to them. 

"Just a dollop," Meg sighed. 

"You can tell me. I'll be fine," Emmanuel assured them, eyes going to Cam's. 

"How do you know? You just met yourself. I've known you for years," Dean explained. 

"Cam...tell him. He'll believe you," Meg told the woman, pushing her to Cas. "He's been giving you the starry eyed look all the way here. He knows you deep down." 

Cam looked over at Dean who just stared at her, then at the man she loved in front of her. Gently, grabbing onto the lapels of his pullover sweater, she looked him in the eyes. "You're an angel." 

"I'm sorry? Is that a flirtation?" Emmanuel asked, as he blushed. 

"No, it's a species. A very powerful one," Meg injected. 

"She's not lying. Okay? That's why you heal people. You don't eat. I'm sure there's more," Dean explained. 

"Why wouldn't you tell me? Being an angel – it sounds pleasant," Emmanuel asked, more to Cam. 

"It's not, trust me. It's bloody, it's corrupt. It's not pleasant." 

"Sometimes you would hate it," Cam sighed, soothing out the wrinkles in his sweater. 

"They would know. You used to fight together. Bestest friends, actually. And lovers..." 

"We're... friends? Am I Cas? I-I had no idea. I don't remember you. I'm sorry. And you...I felt this attraction to you, but I couldn't explain it," Emmanuel stuttered. 

"Look. You got the juice. You can smite every demon in that lot." 

"But I don't remember how." 

Cam smiled at him...a true smile that made Emmanuel believe that everything's going to be okay. "It's in there. I'm sure it's just like riding a bike. I know you can do it...you just have to believe." Cam closed her eyes, placing her lips on his. Emmanuel at first didn't respond, but slowly moved his hands up to her neck and waist, where he would usually hold her when they were passionate. Breaking away, they were breathing heavily. Both had felt the fireworks. 

"I don't know how to do that, either. But all right, I'll try," he told her, stepping away to go inside. 

"This ain't gonna go well," Dean muttered, prepared to go rescue the amnesiac angel. 

"I don't know. I believe in the little tree topper," Meg grinned. 

"Yeah, me too," Cam nodded, waiting for something to happen. 

* * *

 

Emmanuel walked towards the hospital enterance, his lips still tingling from where Campbell had kissed him. He had never felt this attracted to another female before. "Hey, I know you. You're dead," the demon sneered. 

"Yes, I've heard," Emmanuel nodded. Grabbing on to the demon by the front of his shirt, he placed his other hand on its head. White light erputed from its eyes and mouth as Castiel started to remember. The first time he saw Cam...her bright hair, eyes, and smile. Continuning down the hallway, he grabbed two demons at the same time, allowing the flashbacks to continue. The night in Cam's apartment where he got a facial as they watched Dr. Sexy. The first time he kissed. Her determination and anger when Dean was hurt by Alastair. Their first time together, their first kiss, their engagment, the pain in her eyes when she realizes what he has done to Sam, what he did to Sam, absorbing all of the souls from purgatory. 

 _"I was made to love you..."_ _Cas whispered, seeing Cam's hazel eyes that were lined in red. Her tear soaked face as Dean held her back. "I'm sorry, Dean."_ [the souls return to Purgatory]

"Cas..." Cam whispered, rushing inside. 

"That's our boy," Meg grinned, following inside.   
  
"I don't think running will save you," Cas told the demon trying to run away. He placed his hand on the demon's head, smiting him once and for all. 

Cam came racing towards him, stopping inches away. Meg was behind her, while Dean was to the side of his sister. "That was beautiful, Clarence," Meg smiled. 

"Cas?" Dean asked, stepping a bit forwards. 

The man before them, turned staring at Campbell. "I remember you." Turing to face Dean a bit, his voice was as gravelly as the day they first met. "I remember everything." 

That was all that Cam needed to hear before she launched herself into his arms. Cas caught her, pressing his lips to hers, hands going to her waist as he brought her closer to him. She was his breathe of air, his reason of living, his humanity. But then the horror of what he did came all rushing back to him. "What I did. What I became. Why didn't you tell me?" Cas asked, stepping away from her. 

"Because Sam is dying in there," Dean answered. 

Castiel looked stricken. "Because of me. Everything. All these people. I shouldn't be here." 

Castiel began to walk away, causing Cam's heart to break. "Cas...Cas!" she called out, rushing to follow him. "Stay here. Let me talk to him," she told Dean and Meg. "Cas!" Cam followed him outside, trying to catch up with the angel. "Stop! Just stop for a moment! If you remember, then you know you did the best you could at the time." 

"Don't defend me. Do you have any idea the death toll in Heaven? On Earth?" he asked, stopping and wheeling around. There was pain evident in his light brown eyes. "We didn't part as lovers, Cam. Dean clearly hates me..." 

"So what?" Cam scoffed. 

"I  _deserved_  to die. I'm not a good man...angel...I'm not good for you. Now, I can't possibly fix it... So why did I even walk out of that river? " 

"Maybe to fix it," Cam told him, cupping her cheek. "Wait." Cam popped the trunk, taking out the signature trench coat. "We kept it because we all missed you. Yes, the situation is sucky...but there is always a chance of faith..." Cam untucked her necklace, showing him her engagement. "These past few months have been Hell on Earth for me. You might not think that you're good for me...but I need you. You see the best for me...I love you... _so, so much_!" 

Cas grabbed her hips forcefully, kissing her hard. Cam's hands went to her lapels, and grabbing him and pushing her body to his. Cas moaned as the feel of her curves against his body. He truly missed this...the feel of her against him. Cam opened the car door to the back seat, where sat and scooted back. Beckoning Cas inside, she took off sweater and shirt. Cas stepped inside the car, removing his pullover sweater and shirt. Their lips met again, making them fall into oblivion. It's been so long since they had been together. Cam's hand moved to his belt buckle, freeing the waist of his slacks from around his waist. Cas's breathe hitched as she reached in and squeezed his member. 

"I need you..." he whispered, huskily, unbuttoning her jeans. Pushing them past her legs, he pulled her underwear down. Grabbing her hips lightly, he kissed her as he entered with one powerful thrust. The car quickly got steamy as their bodies moved in sync. Cam moaned as he placed a tender kiss on the base of her throat. Cam's release was coming upon her, making her run her hands through Cas's hands. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she held him to her, grabbing his face. Their foreheads met, eyes closed, breathing into each other. Their breathing was in sync as well as their heartbeats. Cam's breath hitched as she came, gripping Cas's back with one hand. Cas groaned as he felt her squeeze around him, making him move to his knees. Thrusting a bit more, he felt his resolve breaking. "Be one with me..." he told her, thrusting deeper and harder into her. 

"Cas!" Cam gasped, back arching as he hit that one spot inside of her. Cas hit it thrice more, causing her to shatter around him. Cas shuddered, kissing her as he came as well. Cam gasped, still feeling her side effects, kissing him harder. When they calmed down, Cas moved out of her, laying on the seat next to her. It was a tight squeeze, but they made it work. "I missed you..." 

"I missed you too. You are still a mystery to me...you're soul is still pure The darkness is engulfed by light." 

"Yeah...sometimes I feel it slipping. It's been a crappy year. Bobby's dead..." 

Cas felt his humanity sadden at the news of Bobby's demise. "How...?" 

"Dick Roman shot him in the fucking head...he's a Leviathan. We're on to him..." 

"It's also my fault," Cas sighed. 

"No...it's not. Maybe Sam, but not them. But their a big bad Cas...worse than Lucifer, my father, everything. They can't be killed, but we hate them...Dean hates them more than you." 

"I have to fix Sam...he's my family...your family." 

"Speaking of family...Daphne?" 

"I don't love her...she was just a security. I love you..."

"So...you gonna divorce her before we get married? Not too thrilled on having a sister wife." 

"Yes. We should go...I'm gonna fix Sam." 

"I know you can. You're an angel...my angel. We're so fucked up alone, but together, we can do anything." 

Cas and Cam redressed, with Cas wearing his trench coat, walking back into the hospital. "Where the hell were you two?" Dean asked, racing over to them. Then seeing her eyes clearer and her hair tasseled, he knew. "Oh...I hope you two cleaned up after yourselves." 

"We did. Come on..." Cam smirked, following Cas down the hallway. They came to the treatment room, where the doctor was shocking Sam with some ECT. With one hand, Cas smited him as he still held on to Cam's hand. 

Cas took the electrodes off of Sam's head, removed the mouth guard, and turned off the machine. "I should never have broken your wall, Sam. I'm here to make it right." Castiel touched the man's head, and sighed. 

"You're not real," Sam croaked out. 

"Oh, Sam... I'm so sorry," Cas sighed. "I can't fix him..." 

"I see that third little pig was smart. Went out and got some bricks." Lucifer read from the Three Little Pigs book, sitting in the chair next to Sam's bed. 

"What the hell do you mean you  _can't?"_ Dean asked, seething. 

"I mean there's nothing left to rebuild," Cas explained, still holding Cam's hand. 

"Why not?" 

"Because it crumbled. The pieces got crushed to dust by whatever's happening inside his head right now." 

"So you're saying there's nothing? That he's gonna be like this until his candle blows out?" 

"I'm sorry. This isn't a problem I can make disappear. And you know that." Cas paused, looking at Cam. "But I may be able to shift it."

"Shift?" 

"Yeah, it would get Sam back on his feet." Cas turned and placed his hands on Cam's face. "Do you trust me?" 

"Always," Cam nodded, resting her head against his. 

"I'm so sorry...I'm going to make it up to you...but I need to do this..." 

"I know..." Cam sighed, resting her head on his. "I'll find a way to bring you back. Then we're going to have a good life together." 

Castiel nodded, kissing her one last time before pulling away. Sitting on the bed close to Sam, he smiled sadly. "It's better this way. I'll be fine." 

"Wait, Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked, seeing Sam flinch as Cas took his hand. 

"Now, Sam..." 

"This may hurt. And if I can't tell you again..." Lucifer mocked. 

"...I'm sorry I ever did this to you," Cas finished, putting his other hand on Sam's hand. Sam groaned in pain as his face and eyes glowed red. Sam groaned and gasped for breath as he was in pain. 

"Sam?" Dean asked, walking around the bed to the other side. Cam stayed by Cas's side, watching as his face and eyes turned red. 

"Dean!" Sam gasped, coming to. 

"Oh god!" Cam sighed in relief, hugging him. 

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed, head dropping in relief. 

"Cas? Cas, is that you?" Sam asked, surprised. 

All Cas could see was Lucifer, grinning at him. "Hello... brother." 

Castiel stood up and backed away in horror. Terror was clearly evident on his face. "Baby?" Cam asked, stepping up to him. 

"I can see him...oh god..." Cas shuddered. 

"Shush..." Cam soothed, rubbing his neck and head with her hands. Hugging him...she kissed his cheek, rubbing his back. "Sleep..." With that simple command, Cas dropped sleeping into Cam's arms.

* * *

Cam, Sam, and Dean left the hospital with Sam back in his regular clothes. "I don't know. I mean, we can't just leave him," Sam told his siblings. 

"Well, we can't bring him with us. Everything on the planet's out for us, okay?" Dean sighed. 

Inside the hospital, Castiel sat sadly on the edge of a bed, dressed in white hospital clothes. Next to him was a picture of Cam. "Word gets out, we can't protect him. Not really," Cam smiled sadly, looping her arm through Sam's. "This is safer." 

They stopped at the car, and continued to talk. "Every demon who knows about Cas is dead," Dean explained to Sam. 

"Not everyone. Look, guys, this whole 'enemy of my enemy is my friend' thing feels kind of like a demon deal," Sam stressed. 

"It's not a deal. It's –" Cam tried to explain...but finding the words. 

"It's what?" Sam asked, frustrated. 

"Mutually assured destruction. Look, I get it. She's not our friend. We don't even have friends. All our friends are dead. But it's the best we could do at the moment," Cam sighed, getting in the backseat. 

_"I can't just leave him here..." Cam sighed, watching Cas sit on the bed, staring at the wall. "Not alone..." Cam turned to Meg who was watching Cas as well. "But you can...I need to help my brothers take down the Leviathans. Help me with this...and I give you my word that I will help you usurp Crowley."  
_

_"So, now you want to go up against your dad?"_

_"He did this...poisoned his mind. He's a monster...I will help you take him down if you promise to protect him."_

_"Deal..." Meg smiled, eyes flashing black._

 


	17. Return of the Garth

Cam sat in the backseat of the AMC Pacer while on the phone with Meg. "So, no change?" 

_"No...he's still the same. Oh, his marriage to that other chick is now annuled since he's crazy and whatnot. So, you're free to marry him."_

"All right, well, call us if he wakes up or, you know, anything. Send him my love...Yeah, fine...Thanks for your help, Meg." Cam rolled her eyes, snapping her phone closed. "What a bitch." 

"So, Cas is the same, then?"

"Yeah, down to the drool," cam sighed, pocketing her phone. 

"Huh." 

"By the way, how is your custard?" Dean asked. 

"It's all right. It's getting better. Just wish it wasn't like the damn tape from 'The Ring.' I mean, I feel like I'm okay 'cause I passed on the crazy," Sam explained. 

"No, you didn't. You heard what Cas said." 

Dean's phone rang, finishing the conversation. "Let's – let's not. You know what?" 

Dean sighed, answering his phone. "Hello." 

 _"Hey, Dean. It's Garth."_  

"Wait. W-who is this?" Dean asked, confused. 

_"Garth. Garth Fitzgerald the Fourth. We worked together on that demon thing? You owe me one? Your sister knows me..."_

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, how you doing, Garth?

_"I'm ready to cash in that chip, Bra. There's something brewing in Junction City, Kansas."_

"Listen, man. We would love to help, but we have bigger fish to fry..." 

_"Please? I really need some help here..."_

"Fine. We're on our way." Dean hung up and turned towards his siblings. "So...remember Garth?" 

"That tiny guy? The annoying one?" 

"Oh god...do we really have to?" Cam whined. "He always tries to hit on me. And he's annoying." 

"Come on...like I said, we don't have any friends left, so he could be a real help one day..." They looked at each other, before bursting out laughing. Sam turned on his blinker, turning to head towards Junction City. 

* * *

"Good ole, Kansas," Cam commented as she got out of the car and stretched her legs. "Home of our childhood, and the dark demons of the past," she smiled. 

"You seem chipper lately," Dean commented, getting out of the driver's seat. 

"Well...Sam is okay, you're semi-okay, and my fiance is alive, albeit crazy. But he'll be okay, because he's an angel and not human. Things are finally starting to look up. Just as soon we take down the threat of Dick." 

"Touche...alright, let's go find crazy Garth." 

Dressed in their FBI suits, the Winchesters wandered into the police station, flashing their badges. They were escorted down the stairs to the morgue as the male coroner chatted to Cam. "Well, this is it. Gentlemen, Agent Castle... this is Corporal Brown," the coroner told them, nodding to a small man in a Army uniform. 

The Winchesters simply stared as Garth grimly smiled and held out his hand. "Corporal James Brown. I'm shipping off to the AF mañana. I'm here to pay respects to my cousin as I will not be able to attend the funeral." 

"That must be terrible for your family. Losing two brothers so fast," the coroner told Garth. 

In the event of the new news, Dean looked at Sam, who looked at Cam, who looked at Garth, who obviously knew. "Yeah. Yeah. My aunt – she's, uh... she's real broken up about it.  And so am I," Garth cried out, turning to give Cam a hug, resting his head on her breasts. 

Cam pursed her lips in annoyance, using her magic to shock him so he could let go. "Hey, Doc, can we see both files, please?" Sam asked, trying to prevent another murder. 

"Mm-hmm," he nodded, handing over a file as his phone rang. "Ah. My wife. I'll, uh, be in my office." 

"Great," Dean nodded. 

As soon as the coroner left, the Winchesters turned to face Garth. 

"You didn't say they were brothers," Sam accused. 

Dude, I just found out about the other corpse, and... started moving quick. I'm sucking up info as I go." 

"What, are you allergic to a suit?" Dean asked, fixing his tie. 

"No. I just... look good in a uniform," he smirked, looking at Cam. 

"Listen to me, you little fly. If you ever touch me again like that...I will drive my Jimmy Chus so far up you're ass, you'll taste next season." 

Sam and Dean smirked as they saw Garth visibly swallow. They hated watching these men fall at Cam's feet...the only one that didn't was Castiel. Sam opened up the file and scanned the notes. "Yep. Same cause of death." Handing it to Cam, he walked over to a computer in the room. 

"Right, uh, gutted at night in the woods, where legend says that the ghost of Jenny Greentree roams." Dean ignored him a bit, and took out his EMF reader while Cam scanned the room for demon related things. 

"Oh, uh, I already scanned for EM...," Garth started to say, but was cut off by his EMF reader making a noise. "F. Oh. Um... I guess mine must be broken again." 

"All right. I'm reading your mail. Uh, ghost of Jenny... whatever?" Dean questioned. 

"Greentree. That's just it. I torched her bones," Garth explained. 

"Yeah, well, maybe she's got something still laying around," Cam guessed. 

Sam nodded, searching online for  “Junction City, Ray, Trevor McAnn.” Opening up the web page for different brewing companies in the midwest, he recognized some from back in the day at his old childhood home that John liked to frequently drink. 

"Highly doubtful. Chick was homeless." Dean lifted the sheet and grimaced at the horror. "Plus, is it me, or is this less evil spirit, more monster chow?" Garth asked. 

"A werewolf?" Dean guessed, looking at his sister. 

"Except, uh, the witness said that whatever was chasing victim numero uno was invisible," Garth explained. 

"Uh… " Dean chuckled. "So, invisible ghost werewolf?" 

"Why'd you think I called for backup?" 

"Hey. Either of you ever heard of Thighslapper Ale?" Sam asked. 

"Is that a stripper or a beverage?" Garth asked. 

"Beverage for douchebags," Dean told him. 

"Case in point," Cam teased, seeing Dean drink one or two before. 

"Uh, number one microbrew in the Pacific Northwest," Sam informed them. 

"But we're in Kansas," Garth protested. 

"Yeah, I rest my case. What's your point?" Dean asked. 

"The owner is the dad to the dead brothers," Sam informed them. 

"Right. I'll can the uniform, go Fed. See you at the brewery in 40," Garth told them, leaving. 

"He grows on you," Dean smirked, ignoring being hit in the head by Cam. 

* * *

 

"Agents. I'm Marie. I'm a manager," a middle aged woman told them. 

"Thanks for coming in on a Sunday," Garth smiled, holding out his hand. 

"We want to help. Anything we can do,"  Marie shrugged, shaking Garth's hand. 

As they walked inside the brewery, Cam looked around, stepping over dirt splotches. "Oh. So all this is your dad's, huh?

"And his friend – Randy Baxter. They own the place together now," Marie told them, leading them around. 

"Uh...'now'?" Sam questioned. 

"Well, since Dale died." 

As they walked by, in an office there was a man lecturing a teenage boy. Another man leaned against the wall, watching them. "Hold on, hold on, hold on. You think I just come in late…whenever I want?" 

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again," the teenager told the man, head down in shame. 

"The, uh, 'charming' Randy Baxter," Marie explained. 

"Mm," Dean hummed. 

"Tell you what – congratulations. You're headed for the graveyard shift. Be one second late, and you're fired," Randy told the young man. 

"Yes, sir." 

"He's actually a really nice guy. It's just not easy being the axman," Marie explained, walking a way a bit. 

"So true," Dean nodded. 

"My comrades got you covered, so if you'll excuse me," Garth told her, beginning to walk away. 

Cam slapped Sam's stomach, causing him to grunt a little. Looking at her, he saw the slight nod of her head towards Garth's direction. "Uh, yeah, I'll go with you," Sam told him, following Garth into the office. "Mr. McAnn? Uh, we'll be brief. I promise," Sam told the older man. 

"Mr. McAnn, is there any reason to believe your sons may have had enemies?" Garth asked. 

"We were told they were animal attacks," Mr. McAnn clarified. 

"We just need to explore every possibility," Sam explained, lying through his teeth like always. 

"They got lots of friends. No." 

"Well, do they work here with you? Like Marie does. Uh, could someone have been jealous?" 

"N-no. Marie's the only one. Oh – no. Th– there's no... Uh..." Mr. McAnn tried to say, but was clearly upset. 

"Jim. It's okay. It's okay," Randy told his friend, patting his back. Looking at Sam and Garth, he nodded his head to give them a sign. "Let him get some rest. I'll answer your questions." 

"Of course," Sam nodded, seeing McAnn leave. In a normal situation, he would be the one that thought things through, Dean was the type of hunter that would shoot first and ask questions later, and Cam was the one that was able to talk to them, even before she had her powers. She just had a way with people. 

Cam walked close to Marie as they continued to walk through the brewery. Sometimes, a girl just needed a friend to talk to. "He blamed himself when Dale died, and now this," Marie sighed. 

"Why did he blame himself?" Cam asked. 

"Well, Dale was sensitive. But what do you do – watch them 24/7? You can't blame Dale's friends." 

"But your dad still feels bad." 

"And it doesn't help Dale's wife is suing us.: 

"Really? Why?" Dean questioned. 

"She's angry and grieving, and this is America?" 

Sam and Garth continued to talk to Randy in the office above them. "I knew Ray and Trevor. Hell, I'm godfather to all four of Jim's kids. Ray and Trevor loved their fun, but they'd never do anything crazy," Randy explained. 

"No rugrats of your own?" Garth asked. 

"Just Jim's. They'd borrow my car, raid my fridge." 

"Now, the two of you started this company with a third partner. Right?" Sam questioned. 

"Yeah. Dale. He passed away a few months ago." 

"Passed away in the woods or...?" Garth trailed off. 

"He took his own life." 

"Oh. Sorry." 

"Well, he had problems for a long time. Look, this is just a nightmare." 

Sam looked around and noticed a wooden box with Japanese charaters written on it next to a tray of drinks. "First Dale, now this. This was gonna be our big year. We're selling Thighslapper to one of the largest distributors in the US. It's been in the works for months. News is gonna hit public pretty soon." 

"Well, that's the brass ring, huh?" Garth asked. 

"Given other circumstances, yeah, we'd be celebrating right about now." 

* * *

Later that night, the Winchesters plus Garth was working on various things. Garth was working on an EMF reader at the small dining room table, Dean was sitting on the sofa reading a journal, Cam was sitting on a bed against the headboard working on writing a journal of her own in one of Sam's giant flannel shirts and a pair of black spandex shorts. She wore a pair of knee high socks, curled up around  a blanket. She started to work on John's journal, adding on to it. Sam was working on his laptop also at the table. 

"There's a million things with claws go bump in the night," Dean sighed, flipping through the journal. "Once you throw in 'invisible,' the number goes down." Dean snapped it close, picking up the motel card next to him on the table. "'Afternoon Delights'? Really, Garth? Don't you think this place is a little, uh..."

"Uh, you want a nice hot tub after a day at the office. It's the little things. I feel sad for those brewery dudes. Spend your life beautifying the world through beer. First a partner offs himself..." Garth ranted as Dean drank from his flask. "Now two kids get ganked by unknown freakadeek." 

"According to this, Dale wasn't just a partner," Sam chime din, showing them the latest article he found. "He was also the brewmaster." 

"'Brewmaster'?" Cam questioned, her eyebrows shooting up. 

"He was widely considered a genius." 

"All right, that's it," Dean exclaimed, getting up. Setting down the flask near Garth's EMF reader, where it starts to make some noise. "No microbrew is worth...what was it – eight  _Food Magazine_ awards?" Taking out three bottles out of the fridge, he  passed one to Sam and the other to Cam. "Beer's not food. It's..." Dean grabbed another bottle and put it down next to Garth.  ...whatever water is." Dean inspected his bottle. "Hmm. Thighslapper." Taking a sip, his whole expression changed. "Wow, that's actually awesome. Damn it, I'm not even mad anymore." 

Cam took a sip, nodding at the taste. "I'm not really a beer person, but this is actually good. Very smooth..." 

"Wow. Party on, Garth,"  Dean saluted. 

"I don't even usually drink beer. It messes with my depth perception." Garth burped again, and hiccuped. "Especially when I skinny-dip." Sam and Dean looked at each other, while Cam's eyes grew wide. "Hey, you guys want to hear a joke?" 

"Listen to this. This is something interesting," Sam told them, going back to his laptop. 

Garth laughed, causing Sam to pause. "Garth, are you drunk?" Cam asked. 

"Dude, I just... drank a whole beer. Of course I'm drunk." Burping again, he placed a hand over his stomach. 

"Who gets drunk from one beer?" Cam asked out loud.

"Something interesting?" Dean asked Sam. 

"Right. Uh..." Sam tried to say, but he was interrupted by Garth. 

"Hey, can I have some more Thighslapper?" Garth asked. 

"No." 

"No. Coffee for you, Tara Reid," Dean told him. 

"I'll make some," Cam offered, getting up off of the bed. 

"Coffee with kalhúa in it?" Garth begged. 

"So, it says that Dale actually left the company two weeks before he died. Or... maybe he got pushed out 'cause he didn't want to sell. I mean, Baxter said the deal's been in the works for months," Sam informed them, reading from the article. 

"That would explain the widow. She's suing. Maybe Dale had a bone to pick, and he's still picking it," Dean thought. 

"Right. So, maybe he's a spirito malo," Garth interchimed. 

 _"Unit to McAnn residence. 698 Washburn,"_ came a voice from the police scanner. 

"'McAnn residence,' as in Jim McAnn?" Dean questioned. 

"As in, let's hope for their sake our spirito ain't made it out of the woods. All right. Let's go check it," Garth told them, swaying a bit. 

"Uh, you two go. I'm gonna visit the widow," Sam told the two men. "Cam? Care to come with?" 

"Sure. I'll pull on some pants," Cam shrugged. Grabbing a pony tail holder and a pair of jeans, she walked into the bathroom. She pulled on the jeans, and tying her hair into a pony tail. She pulled on her boots when she came back in, and tucked her wallet in her satchel before following Sam out the door. They "borrowed" a car, and headed towards their destination. Once there, they flashed their IDs, and went in. "Your husband did a lot of traveling, huh?" Cam asked, sitting down next to the widow. 

"He went to all kinds of exotic places for the best ingredients." 

"Right. My partners and I tried his work. It's – it's great. Um, I hear you're not exactly on the best of terms with Dale's old partners," Sam guessed, already knowing his answers. 

"Well, they sold his company right out from under him. It's not about money. It's about... It was his baby, you know?" she asked, looking at Cam, who nodded sadly. 

"You sound pretty upset about it."

"I'm furious. I hate them. But then I think how Dale was." 

"What do you mean?" Cam asked. 

"His friends left him behind, but you know what he said? 'I'm gonna send them a gift that shows I forgive them.'" 

"Do you have any idea what he sent them?" 

"Bottle of sake. From one of his trips. In a... gorgeous box with writing. He was so careful with it. Wouldn't let me touch it." 

Sam and Cam headed down the stairs outside the house, towards the car they were using. "I saw a box with Japanese writing on it in Trevor's office. It could be the box." 

"Okay...I'll call Dean and tell him to meet us there." They met at the brewery, where they got out of the cars. They picked the locks to get inside, and inside the office. 

"Here it is," Sam called out, seeing the box on the desk. Picking the lock, he opened it to reveal a fancy box decorated with a face and more Japanese characters. 

"Another box?" Cam deadpanned, grabbing the smaller box and opening it up. Inside was a bottle of saki with the seal broken. "Oh." Cam picked the bottle up and shook it. "Wait a second. Someone's been sampling the goods." 

"Oh, you don't say?" Dean questioned, looking up. "Hey, check it out. God, I love paranoid people." Turning towards the tech guru in the family, he motioned to the computer screen. "See if you can get on." 

"Okay. Uh..." Sam nodded, sitting down at the desk chair. Clicking a few buttons, he brought up an image of the three of them behind the desk. 

"Huh!" Sam exclaimed, surpised. The Winchesters turned and waved at the camera, noticing the live feed on the monitor. "All right, so, first death was, what, uh, four months ago? Yeah?" 

"Mm-hmm, and, uh, Trevor McAnn. Patient zero," Dean nodded. 

"So, what did he let out of that bottle?" Cam asked, looking at the bottle. 

Sam pressed a button on the keyboard, and a security footage showed Jim McAnn and Randy Baxter in the office with the cleaner, and Trevor. 

"Nothing there," Sam sighed. 

"That we can see," Dean pointed out. 

The security footage showed Trevor taking some bottles from the office. Ca,m sighed, grabbing a bottle and a couple of glasses. "Alright, ladies!" 

"What, are you kidding me?" Sam asked, as Cam poured him and Dean a glass. 

"Cheers," she grinned, taking a sip from the bottle. 

"Ugh," Dean coughed, making a funny face. 

"I mean, can you even get drunk anymore? It's kind of like, uh, drinking a vitamin for you, right?" Sam asked, tossing back his cup. 

"Shut up," Dean grumbled. Grabbing another bottle, he sniffed it. "Holy..." He drank from the bottle and coughed again. Dean grabbed a bottle of clear liqueur and poured himself a glass and Sam a glass. Handing the bottle to Cam, they clinked the glasses together. They were all feeling buzzed as they finished off three bottles togehter, including two bottles of whiskey. "All right. Party time," Dean grinned. 

"Okay," Sam blinked, regaining his focus for a brief second. 

"Rewind and go." 

Sam played the footage of Trevor again, but this time they could all see a long-haired woman in a white dress standing in the office. "So, he – he let that thing out of the box, and it must have just followed him to the place with all the thingies," Cam said, slightly slurring her words. 

"Yes. Yes. That's smart. I'm actually kind of drunk," Dean grinned, looking at his empty glass. "What is this?"  Dean poured himself another glass, as Sam blinked rapidly and Cam began to giggle like a mad woman. "Me likey. I miss these talks." 

Dean took a drink, but spitted it out when he saw Randy Baxter come into the office. "What the hell?!" he shouted, surprised. 

"Oh, man," Dean hiccuped. 

"Uh..." Sam muttered, unsure of what to do.

"Turn it off. Turn it off," Cam hissed at Samn. 

"FBI, huh? You know what?" Randy hissed, grabbing his phone and pushing buttons on it. "You can save it for the cops." 

"Whoa, whoa, Mr. Baxter, listen. If – if you just let us explain, you might not –" Sam told him, trying to calm the situation. 

"Aah!" Randy screamed, falling to the floor. Behind him was Garth with a taser in his hand. 

 

 

* * *

The group of hunters found themselves drinking coffee at a local Japanese restaurant where they talked to a waiter to translate the box. 

"Anata ga marou mono... Wa anata ka ra mo morau. It says, 'what you took will be taken from you.' Like, eye for an eye. You with me?" the waiter asked, looking at physical box. The Winchesters nodded as they listened. "Kono bin niwa syoujou zuke no sake ga hu-in sarete iru. Where'd you guys get this anyway?" 

"Why? Is – is there, uh, something the matter?" Sam asked. 

"Well, you're not superstitious, are you?" The waiter gave the box to the Sam. 

"Not at all," Dean smirked. 

"No, no," Cam told him, shaking her head. 

"Because...this says the bottle inside contains a Shojo," the waiter explained. 

"What's a... Shojo?" Dean asked, taking extra measure to test out the word. 

"An alcohol spirit. Look, it's just an old myth. I wouldn't worry about it. But they are not known for being friendly." There was a brief moment of Japanese shouting, before the waiter turned back to her. "I got to go." 

"Oh. Uh, hey, uh... There you go," Dean stammered, handing the man some money. "Thank you." 

"Thank you," the man smiled, getting up. 

"Yeah." 

"Take care."

The Winchesters drove back to the motel, with their newfound news to find Garth doing some performance of some sort of martial art exercises in the courtyard to the rear of the room. "What the hell?" Cam asked, seeing Garth. 

"Garth. Where's Baxter?" Sam asked. 

Garth came back into the room, and pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "Dude's a lot heavier than he looks, FYI." 

Randy Baxter was in the hot tub with a pillowcase over his head. "But here." Garth pulled out Dean's EMF reader from his pocket. "Thought you might want this back." 

Cam was still befuddled about man in the bathtub. "You have the CEO of the douchiest microbrew in the US gagged in your hot tub? You really think that's gonna end well?" she asked. 

"I'm not feeling the love," Garth told her, backing up. 

"That's because in your sick mind, you think that I have some feelings for you! But I don't! In fact...I'm engaged!" 

"What? Since when?" Garth asked, shocked. 

"Since for about a year now..." 

"Is he a hunter?" 

"No...he's angel. He's an actual angel before you ask. And at the moment, he's in a mental hospital because he has the fucking devil in his head. So, excuse me. I'm going to go get a motel room so I can shower and sleep off this booze." Cam gathered her bag, and stormed off, slamming the door behind her. 

"All right. Shojo. Uh, let's see what we can see," Sam whistled, grabbing his laptop.  [He sits down at the table to use the laptop.]

"What's Shojo?" Garth asked, a bit dejected. 

"Japanese booze monster," Dean answered, ignoring his sad tone. 

"I guess that would explain why you got to be drunk to see it. Very poetic." 

"Ooh. Creepy," Garth hummed, seeing the picture on a search Sam ran. 

"Okay. So, a Shojo is said to roam where there's lots of alcohol. There's lore saying that, back in the old day, if you were plastered enough, you could see one skulking around the breweries in Japan," Sam summarized. 

Dean nodded, while he refilled his flash full of whiskey. "Yeah, but why is this one shredding brewers' kids?' 

"Apparently, you can harness the will of a Shojo with the right spell box. Then you basically have an attack dog that you can sic on whatever sort of personal revenge mission you want." 

"So Dale nabs one to punish his pals." 

"Send the bottle, sooner or later it's popped open. Then you have a Shojo that will do whatever Dale compelled it to do right here on the box." 

"Wait. Except it's not killing the people that screwed him over," said Garth. 

"Well, Dale's widow said the company was his baby. So, if he really wanted his friends to feel what he felt..." Sam began to say. 

"He would take theirs. Well, their kids. Jim's, anyways," Dean shrugged, guessing. 

"And Baxter was the godfather," Garth added in. 

"All right, skip to how do we gank it." 

In the next room, Cam just out of the shower where she wore a robe. Her hair was was wet in a messy bun as she grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. Feeling a cold breeze, she looked around. Shrugging, she changed into her clothes, grabbing her hair brush. The door of the hotel room slammed open, causing Cam to shriek. In her bag her EMF reader started to beep. Grabbing it, she whirled around. Then she smelled something so familiar. She smelled whiskey, and a musty cologne. "Bobby?" she asked, looking around. The windows flew open, causing her to shriek and then run back to the boys' room that was next to hers. 

"Good news. It  _is_  killable," Sam said, but he has that look in his eye. 

"But..." Dean questioned. 

"But only with a samurai sword consecrated with a Shinto blessing." 

Dean groaned. "Well... that's not a silver lining. All right, the Shojo already cleaned house, right? I mean, Marie's the last target standing, so... I'll hit the pawn shops and, uh, look for the sword, and you babysit Marie." 

Garth dropped and caught an EMF reader, which started to make noise. "Yikes. Sorry," Garth apologized, slightly jumping at the sound of a door knocking. 

Sam opened it, revealing Cam in her blue pajama pants with white clouds printed on them, along with a light blue tank top. Her feet were bare, and in her hand was her EMF reader, disquised as a iPhone. 

"Don't worry about it," Dean told him, pulling his sister inside. "You okay?" 

"Something really strange just happened..." Cam shuttered. 

Dean turned his EMF reader off, and dragged his older sister in. 

"Unless I've got nothing to be sorry  _for,"_ Garth hinted, seeing Cam's freaked out face. 

"Garth," Dean warned. 

"What's he talking about?" Sam asked. 

"I'm concerned that Bobby might be haunting you. I-I brought it up to Dean, and he shot me down," Garth replied, shooting a look at Dean. 

"Garth! Leave it alone," Dean growled. 

"That's funny because I swear that I smelled him in my room. Like whiskey, cheap cologne and motor oil," Cam said, rubbing her arms from the goosebumps. 

"It's okay," Sam sighed, glancing at his siblings. 

"No, it's far from okay," Dean huffed, upset. 

"I've already tried contacting Bobby," Sam admitted. Dean and Cam looked at him with surprise."When that beer disappeared, I pulled out a talking board." 

"Without me?" Dean whined. 

"And me?" Cam glared. 

"You know, I figured, why drag you two in... when it's something I could just put to bed myself." 

"And?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows. 

Sam shrugged. "And if he was there, I'd have told you." 

Randy groaned from the bathroom, altering the hunters that he was coming to. "Talk about this later. You follow Marie. Let me borrow your keys. Send in the negotiator," Dean ordered, glancing at the three other people in the room. 

Garth and Cam stood in the bathroom, where Cam knelt down to remove the pillowcase. "Easy..." she warned, giving him a drink of water from a bottle.

"You fucking kidnapped me! When I get out of here, I'm calling the cops!"

"Easy. I'm trying to help you, Mr. Baxter," Cam told him, crossing her arms. 

"And who the hell are you?" he asked, looking at her. 

"Now, I'm confused. Dale goes to get you all where it hurts – the kids. Only, you don't have any kids," Garth questioned. 

"It still affects me. Believe me," Randy huffed out. 

"No. You want to tell me what you're hiding?" Cam asked, detecting a lie. 

"Hiding? I –" 

"Tell me this. When was the last time you gave an employee three chances?" Cam asked, a hint of compassion in her voice. 

"Probably never," he mumbled out .

"Exactly. You're the axman, right? Tough job, but, hey, somebody's got to. So, how come you cut that slacker janitor so many breaks?" Garth questioned. 

"I-I-I-I don’t know," Randy stuttered. 

"Garth...let me handle this," Cam sighed. Sitting down on the floor, she crossed her legs and looked into his eyes. "I use to be a PI. I know my way around the internet to get the information that I want. You want to know what I found? I found his mother...she was your secretary way back in the day. Of course, you were married," Cam told him softly.

"No way there's anything naughty there, right? What do you need to get? It don't matter what Dale knows about you, 'cause that thing out there killing the kids –  _it_  knows!" Garth stressed, interrupting. 

"It didn't end well with his mom. She made me swear never to tell him," Randy told her honestly. 

"Oh. So much for that. Where is he?" Garth asked. 

"He's, uh – he's at the brewery," Randy answered. Garth walked over to the counter, taking as many mini bottles of alcohol as he can. Cam just rolled her eyes and grabbed the bottle of apple flavored whiskey she smuggled out of the brewery. "Working the graveyard shift." 

"Here," Garth told him, tossing Randy the keys to the handcuffs to Randy. "If you care about that kid at all, don't call the cops on me just yet."

In the car, they quickly drove towards the brewery as Cam got off the phone with Dean, who was going to call Sam. "Drive faster, Garth!" she ordered. 

"I'm going as fast as this car can go!" Garth stressed. 

"Listen...I'm sorry about what I said. It's been a crappy year. My boyfriend and I broke up after our engagement, Sam had some mental problems, Bobby died, then he came back and got back together. Plus Dean is being moppy Dean. It's just too much sometimes." 

Garth looked over and saw genuine feelings in her eyes. Sighing, he let his shoulders relax a bit. "It's okay. We all get to a breaking point some day. Plus...what would a girl like you ever see in a guy like me." 

"It's not that I don't like you, Garth. Me and Cas...there's something there. I can't explain it, because you haven't felt it yet. But when you're with that one person, it's like the sun coming out when they walk into a room. That all the bad shit goes away. That they don't care if you're different, they just love you because you're you..." Cam explained. "Cas and I have so much history, and I admit he's not easy to be around. He's stubborn, sometimes emotionally distant, confused about life, but he's a good man. Or he tries to be." 

Garth sighed again. "I get it." 

"You're a good guy, Garth. A little odd, but a good guy and hunter. One day, some lucky girl is going be head over heels for you." 

"You think so?" Garth smiled. 

"Yep." 

Since Cam was driving, Garth began to drown the bottles of booze, making Cam worried for his well being. Once they got there, Garth hurried inside, calling Dean. "Dean, Baxter's got a secret love child! The Shojo might come for him first!...I'm trying to save lives here!" Garth grabbed his tools and fumbled to open the door. Cam rolled her eyes, using her telekinesis to unlock and fling the doors open. "Holy shit!" 

"Yes, I have magical powers. Let's go!" Cam told him, ushering him to go in. 

Garth grabbed his phone, still talking to Dean. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm here...we're in the brewery." Cam opened the bottle and chugged it, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she saw the Shojo watching the young teenager. Garth looked white faced as he saw what Cam saw. "Dean. It's here." 

Garth grabbed the young man's arm as Cam grabbed her handgun, fumbling with the round of rock salt. "Whoa, whoa, hey! What the hell?!" 

"Come with me if you want to live!" Garth yelled, talking in a funny voice. Drunk Cam would've laughed, but at the moment, she was trying to aim for her target. "Hey!" 

 

Cam fired, but the bullet barely stopped it. "Shit!" 

"Cam?!" Garth shrieked, still tryiing to get the young man away. 

"Dude, what's going on? Who are you?" 

"We're the law, son. Now, follow me," Garth explained. 

"Are you drunk, dude?" the young man asked, breaking away from Garth. "Get away from me!" 

"All right. Listen here, you little punk. Baxter is your father. Baxter screwed Dale. Dale roped this Japanese monster you can only see when you're drunk, and now it's here to kill you," Cam explained, grabbing the back of his neck, leading him away. 

"Whoa, wait a minute. Baxter is my father?" he asked. Cam froze when she saw the Shojo approaching them. Garth grabbed his arm, trying to drag the man away. The young man looked from Garth and Cam to the direction of the Shojo. "What are you looking at?" 

"Damn it, run!" Garth yelled, as Cam tried to fire off another salt round. 

"Dude, there's nothing there!" 

The Shojo appreared right in front of Garth, who smiled at it. Garth went flying into the wall of glass windows. Cam grabbed the teenager, running until she pushed him around the corner. They both had their backs to the door, as they panted heavily. He looked at her, white faced. "Now you believe us?" she questioned. 

Nodding frantically, the young man followed her as she tried to open up a door to run. When the door slammed close, and scratches appeared, they turned and ran back the other way. Back in the brewery, they crashed into Sam. "Whoa. Whoa. Easy!" 

"We got to get out of here, man," the young man panted, pushing past Sam. "It's here!

"Where's Garth?" Sam asked. 

 

"He got knocked out," Cam panted. 

"Oh. Oh, okay," Sam shrugged. 

Cam saw the Shojo and pushed the young man behind her and Sam. "Sammy,  it's coming. I hope you have a plan."

"I know. I can see it. Stay behind me. Stay behind me," Sam told the two people behind him. 

"Okay, okay. What, you can – you can see it?" the young man asked, shocked. 

"Yeah. I'm – I’m skunked. Just, uh..." Sam drawled out, looking for a way out. Looking to his right, he caught site of an open door. "Fire exit. On three." 

"Okay," Randy nodded. 

"All right?" Sam asked, bracing himself for a dead sprint. 

But the door slammed shut. "Okay. So much for that," Cam told them. The Shojo appeared in front of Sam and threw him into the wall, hard enough to make a large crack. "Sam!" Cam called out as he fell unconscious. The Shojo grabbed her by the throat, tossing her into the same wall, she collapsed against Sam. 

Dean hurried inside with his sword and touched the young man's shoulder. "Aah!" the young man screamed. 

"Get back!" Dean ordered, pushing him back behind him. Dean blindly slashed the air, but was hit and fell down. The sword skid along the floor, away from Dean's grasp. Dean sat up, and saw Cam trying to wake Sam up. Cam took notice of the sword, and watched as it moved back towards Dean. Sam groaned as he came too, as Dean got to his feet. 

"Where is it?!" Dean asked, walking in a tight circle. 

"Uh, s-s-swing right!" Sam called out. 

Dean slashed through his left. " _Our_ right," Cam called out. Dean slashed again, but this time they saw the Shojo duck. "3 o’clock, Dean!" Dean slashed again. "6 o’clock!"

The young man ducked as Dean swung the sword again, but this time the sword plunges into the Shojo. Dean took away from the hilt, watching the Shojo materialize, scream, and falls backwards as it disappears.  

"You okay?" Dean asked the young 

"I'm alive. Yeah." 

"Sam? Cammie?" Dean asked, taking a roll call. 

"Yeah," Sam called out, as Cam helped him up. As soon as they were both on their feet, he gave Dean a thumbs up. 

"Where's Garth?" Cam asked, brushing her pj pants off. 

"Well, he's – he's over this way," the young man told them. 

"Would you go get him?" Dean asked. 

"All right." Sam got up and followed him as Dean and Cam remained where they were. Cam stared at where the sword was lying. 

"It wasn't me..." she simply said, looking at where the sword landed. 

"This moved," he told her, staring at her with big eyes. "Bobby? Are you here? Come on, do  _something,"_ Dean begged, looking around. Unbewknoest to them, Sam was waiting around the corner. 

* * *

 

The next morning, Cam tossed her bag into the trunk, slamming the door closed. Moving her sunglasses to her top of the hairline, she smiled at the small man. "You sure you guys don’t want to hang out? Grab some brunch, maybe some brews?" Garth asked, looking at the Winchesters. 

"Tempting, but, uh, we better roll," Dean smiled. 

"All right, well…" Garth began to say, giving Dean a hug. 

"Oh. Yeah," Dean nodded, patting him on the back. 

Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows at each other, causing Cam to smirk. "Call me anytime," Garth told him. 

"All right." 

"And you, Sam." Garth and Sam shook hands. 

"Yeah," Sam grinned. 

"Aw, come here," Garth smiled, giving Sam ahug. 

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, Garth."

When Garth let Sam go, Cam grinned, pecking him on the cheek, causing Garth's ears and cheeks to go pink. "Take care of yourself out there. And the next time you roll around Mary's, tell Joshua that I said to give you whatever you want. Booze, a girl? You name it..." Cam grinned. 

"You are a goddess!" Garth cheered. "Sayonara, kemosabes!" Looking at the the Winchester's current ride, he grinned. "Nice ride." 

"You’re right. He has grown on me," Sam laughed. They waved as Garth rolled away, playing loud music. "All right, um… So, let’s talk about it," Sam told them, awkwardly. 

"About what? Oh. The, uh, talking board? That’s fine. I get it, I guess," Dean shrugged. 

"No, not that. Look, I heard you two," Sam sighed. 

"Heard us what?" Cam asked. 

"What happened in the brewery, Dean? Cam?" 

"Nothing. It was, uh – it was just my imagination," Dean muttered, going back inside the motel room. 

Cam rolled her eyes, and following Dean. Dean might've wanted to let it go, but she wasn't. She had a sense that Bobby was still there with them. Impossible things happened all the time to them. "Dean, look, I know something happened. I felt it int he motel room." 

"We just want you to be straight with us," Sam begged. 

"The blade was across the room, and then it was in my hand. And then my beer drank itself. Oh, and then that page magically appeared on the bed. And – and then Bobby’s book fell down and out popped the number of the guy who found Cas. Nothing, I’m sure," Dean explained, looking at Cam at the last part. Cam was there, when Dean found the number. She remembered she got a chill everytime these things happened. 

"Clearly." 

"Well then what? Is Bobby here, or not?" Dean asked. 

"You know what I think, Dean? I think that regular people, they see ones they lost everywhere too," Sam explained. gently. 

"Yeah, freakin’ ghosts!" 

"Or they just miss ‘em a lot. I mean, they see a face in a crowd, we see a book falling off the table. Same thing, guys. I did the talking board, I ran plenty of EMF. When that beer when poof – I went a little nuts." 

"Yeah, why didn’t you tell us?" Cam asked. 

"Like I said, little nuts at the time." 

"All right, well, if it wasn’t Bobby, then what Jedi’d that sword into my hand?" Dean asked, looking at his siblings. 

"The Shojo slammed the door from across the room. Maybe it was trying to grab the sword, too. Or Cam did it..." 

"I didn't do it," Cam told Sam. "I was trying to get your giant ass up and roused. But right. "Right, I mean if it was Bobby, he would let us know. I mean, who knows more about being a ghost than Bobby? Instant Swayze, right?" Cam thought. 

"Exactly," Sam nodded. 

Dean nodded as well. "Okay. Okay, you – so your theory is that – that we’re practically regular people about something for once. All right." Grabbing the last of their things, they began to head out.  "Well, you two want to grab some brunch and some brews?" 

"Ugh, no. I’m so hung over. Let’s just hit the road," Sam groaned, donning sunglasses. 

"I'm with Sam," Cam said, pushing her sunglasses down over her face. 

"All right," Dean grinned, opening the door. Leaving the room, they got into the car, Cam instantly falling asleep when her back it the seat in the back. "Hang on," Dean told Sam, who was already closing his eyes to sleep off his hangover. Dean ran back inside, looking around for something. Behind him was an older man wearing a flannel, puffy vest, jeans, boots, and a signature baseball cap. "There you are," Dean said out loud, picking up the flask. 

Bobby had a smile on his face when he thought Dean was talking to him, but quickly fell. "I’m right here, you idjit!"  Dean paused on his way out, but shook his head, closing the door behind him. "Balls!" Bobby cursed as he flicked and disappeared. 


	18. Grave Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 7.19.

Cam and Sam sat on the hood of the Pacer as they waited for Dean to come back with their food. "I know Cas...are you doing the activites to keep your mind of him?...You've been painting? That's good...me? That's sweet. Just keep doing what your doing. Stay with Meg. I love you too...don't worry, I'm going to figure something out," Cam smiled, hanging up. 

"How is he?" Sam asked. 

"Paranoid, worried, suspicious?" Cam listed, putting her phone back in her satchel. 

"I wish that I could do something." 

"You can't...we'll find a way," she smiled at him, patting his shoulder. 

Her expression came happier when she saw Dean carrying a tray of food. "All right, here we go," Dean told them, passing out the food. 

Dean sat on the hood between them with the food in his lap. 'You know... even though the world is going to crap, there's one thing that I can always count on – these things tasting the same in every drive-through in every state in our great nation." Dean wrapped his taco, and took a bite of his taco, moaning. "Mmm." 

A phone rang, causing them to check their pockets. It was Dean's, causing him to take it out and check on it. "Annie," Dean smiled. 

"Hey, Dean," Annie greeted. 

"A nice surprise. How you been?" 

Annie was an old hunting friend of the family's and a close friend of Bobby's. She was one of Cam's best girlfriends.  She was in her late thirties, and was badass. "Oh, I'm still kicking. So, good, I guess. Heard about Bobby. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Us too. What's up?" Dean asked. 

"Well, I got some of his old books. I thought maybe you'd want ’em." 

"Yeah. Sure. Where you at?" 

"Bodega Bay. Crow's Nest Inn." 

"You working?" 

"Always. You guys anywhere nearby?" 

"Near enough." 

"Cool. Why don't we meet at the Pier Front Restaurant – lunch?" 

"1 o’clock?" 

"Yeah. Bye."

Dean hung up, and glanced at his siblings. "Annie has a some old books of Bobby's. We're going to meet her for lunch." 

"I love Annie!" Cam grinned, eating her tacos. 

* * *

"We should come here more often," Cam smiled, sipping on her iced coffee as they sat outside on the pier. She wore a pair of jean shorts that were s light blue, a light pink tank top, and a soft gray cardigan. Her feet wore her favorite boots. Her blonde hair was up in a bun and sunglasses were plastered on her face. 

"If we ever find time," Dean commented. "Hey, get this. Dick Roman is funding another archaeological dig. Guy moves more dirt than 'The Drudge Report.'" 

"Well, any – anything on what he's digging for?" Sam asked. 

"Don't you think I would have led with that?" Dean snarled. 

Sam sighed, looking at his watch. "Annie's not usually this late, is she?" Sam asked, a bit worried. 

"No, never. She's totally compulsive. I'll try her cell," Cam told them, 

"You know, uh, you know she and Bobby had a thing, right?" Sam grinned. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I knew that. Really?" Dean questioned, causing Cam to snort with laughter. 

"Yeah. Kind of a foxhole thing – very Hemingway," Sam chuckled. 

"Huh. She and I kind of went Hemingway this one time, too," Dean admitted, thinking about the good times.

"All right, well... that happens," Sam shrugged. 

Thinking for a moment, he made a disgusted face. Cam started to laugh, holding her sides as she lost it. 

"What, you too?" Dean asked, grinning. 

"Look, it was a while back. We ended up on the same case. She was stressed. I-I-I... I didn't... have a soul," Sam stuttered, blushing. 

"That's a lot of foxholes. She's not answering. Well, here's to ghosts that aren't there," Cam sighed, wiping her eyes. 

"You sound kind of disappointed," Sam commented. 

"Ah, it's better this way. I mean, even though I wish we could see him again doesn't mean that we should," Cam replied, shrugging. 

"Sister...I agree with you," Dean told her, tapping his coffee cup with hers. Sam rolled his eyes, grabbing his own cup as well. It was moments light this that brought light to their darkened hearts. Being carefree, optimistic, and joyful. "Ahh. Are we being stood up?" 

"Yeah, let's hope that's all this is," Sam replied. 

They waited for another hour, but decided to give up. Walking to the car, tried to text her oldest girlfriend. "Nothing?" Dean asked. 

"Straight to voicemail. Something's not right," Cam sighed, drinking her coffee. 

"What's she doing on Bodega Bay?" Sam asked. 

"She's working some kind of job. She didn't really say." Dean took out his flask, unscrewing the lid. Tipping it upside down, he realized it was empty. "I got to get a refill." 

"You know what, man? Why don't you, uh, just pack it away for a while? All it does is remind us of him, you know?" Sam suggested, glancing at the object. 

"Yeah, I thought about that, but, uh... not yet," Dean sighed, pocketing it. 

Cam nodded, opening the back door. Sliding in, she wasn't aware of Bobby sitting in the backseat with her, staring at her. "Let's go check out Annie's hotel room," she suggested, closing her door. 

* * *

They went to the motel room, where they sat looking through Annie's research. "These go back years – disappearances never solved," Dean called out, sitting on the bed. 

Sam sat at the table looking at more papers, shaking his head in disbelief. "They stop a few decades back, then pick up again just recently. All teenagers." 

"Looks like Annie found a spot a lot of them liked to poke around just before they went missing," Cam commented, looking through a local history book. 

"Yeah?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. Old Van Ness house." Cam got up from her spot on the other bed, showing her brothers what she saw. Next to Sam was Bobby, who looked at the book at the same time. Sam, Dean, and Cam couldn't see him. 

"It's, uh, cheery," Dean told them. 

"Well, the police combed the place. They always come up dry," Cam explained. 

The curtain next to Sam moved, but they were both looking the opposite way. "Yeah, local law. Always on the ball," Sam sighed. 

"Guys..." Bobby called out, but huffed when they couldn't hear them. 

"So, built in 1862 by the Van Ness family..." Cam informed them, grabbing the book to pace around. 

"I just made that curtain shimmy." 

"...who lost it in the early 1900s." 

"Could you look in the right place at the right time?" Bobby begged, glancing at the three young hunters. 

"Put up for sale a few years back. No takers." 

"Probably 'cause it creeps their queso," Dean smirked. 

"Balls, this is exhausting," Bobby sighed. 

"It's just been sitting there, boarded up, for ages. Oh. Get this. I guess a couple months back, someone put it on one of those, uh, 'most haunted houses in America' lists," Sam added in, looking at his laptop they now had open. 

"Let me guess – that's when the, uh, teenagers started to go missing," Dean asked, grabbing his coat from the bed. 

"Yep," Sam nodded, eyebrows raised. 

"Okay. Now let's get rolling," Bobby ordered, standing up. 

"Ah, I say we get rolling," Dean told his siblings, standing up. They stood and left the room, leaving Bobby standing there, looking at the closed door. 

"Idjits," Bobby cursed. Dean returned to reach for his jacket, where the flask was safely nestled it. "Thank you." Bobby flickered and disappeared as they left the motel room. 

When they got to the deserted house, they grabbed their flashlights and EMF readers. Cam reached inside the trunk to grab a sawed off shotgun with rounds of rock salt bullets. "You can never be too careful right?" Cam asked, pocketing the extra shells in her pocket. 

Dean and Sam shrugged, walking towards the front door. "Honey, I'm home," Dean called out, his voice echoing. 

"Geez. My people," Bobby groaned, walking behind them. To him, he could see other ghosts loitering around, but the Winchesters could not. 

"All right, let's go," Dean told the two behind him.

As they walked up the stairs, Bobby looked around at the others walking beside him. "Hi. I'm Bobby, and I'm a ghost. Hoping for a little ghost orientation here. Je m'appelle Bobby." None of the ghosts responded. "Chilly." 

They entered a room upstairs, looking around for signs of their friends. "Annie?" Cam called out. 

"Annie?" Dean called out, looking down the hallway. 

Dean pulled out his phone, dialing her number, holding it up to his ear. Cam began to shiver, and looked around. Inhaling in, she let out a breath to see it materialize like fog. Sam's EMF reader began to go off as he looked around the room. "There's a whole lot of something going on," Sam called out. 

Cam loaded the barrel up with two rounds, cocking it. A phone rang somewhere nearby. The Winchesters walked towards the sound, and found a cellphone on the floor. 

Downstairs, Bobby was watching the teenagers slowly past him. On the stairs, a man in a suit was scolding a heavy set man who ran towards the teenagers. 

"I know what you did last night, and you know it was forbidden! I don't brook that sort of thing in my home. Don't do it again, Dexter, or there will be consequences," the man in the suit told the larger man. 

"The call to me was the last one she made. So where the hell is she?" Dean asked them, walking back to the stairs. 

"Bobby?" came a voice from behind Bobby. 

Bobby whirled around, surprised at who or what he found. "Annie! We've been looking for you." 

"I can't believe you're here," Annie smiled, happy to see a friendly face. 

"Yeah. I'm a doornail. Bad news here. If you can see me, you are, too." 

* * *

After the inital shock wore down, Annie and Bobby sat on a sofa, talking. "Wow. Dead. Ghost. Me. Three words you never want to use in a sentence. I feel like I was drugged," Annie told him, shaking her head. 

"I get it. I figure it was a month before I even knew I was still here. You're doing well," Bobby nodded at the younger woman. 

"Terrific," she deadpanned. 

"So, uh... So, you duck your reaper, too?" Bobby questioned. 

"What? No. I never even saw one. You – Bobby. You ran away from your reaper? On purpose? That's why you're still here? You stupid, crazy old –" Annie scoffed. 

"Hey. I remember a time when you liked how crazy I was," Bobby fired back. 

"Oh, shut up! I can't believe you. You know what? As a regular ghost with no choice in the matter, screw you." 

"Hey. I got unfinished business here, same as you." 

"Uh-huh. And there's my unfinished business right now," Annie told him, seeing teenagers walk by slowly. "Kids! Hello? You're dead." 

"Well, they're not the brightest bulbs on the string," Bobby commented. 

"I came in, they were roadkill. Then this big guy charges me. And now I'm... Crap. Is there a fun aspect to this?" Annie asked, slightly miffed. 

"Not really. And so far, I can't crack the code on any of it. I mean, I've seen poltergeists bench a piano as a warm-up. I tried to help the boys and Cam out once by knocking a book off the table and blacked out for two weeks." 

"So, Cammie, Sam and Dean don't even know you're here? Wow. That is messed up." 

The Winchesters walked through the house, looking for Annie, which they now assumed she was gone. Dean listened to the phone messages on Annie's phone, Sam was looking at his EMF reader that was going off, and Cam was trying to protect them for vengeful spirits. 

 _"Hey, Annie, I'm e-mailing you those news clippings that you asked for. I…"_ said a voice on Annie's phone. 

"We're redlining all over the place. Assume the worst?" Sam asked, seeing the lights flash on the device. 

"Yeah, I always do," Dean sighed, looking around. 

"Okay. Vengeful spirit, maybe lots of them. Killing kids. Look around. No blood. No anything. Certainly no bodies," Cam listed off. She hated ghosts...and zombies. 

"Well, if evil is partying here, it's got a hell of a cleanup crew. Wait, wait, wait," Dean called out. 

"What?" Sam and Cam asked at the same time. 

"Here's something." Dean pushed a couple of buttons on Annie's phone, looking up at his siblings. "From earlier this week." 

"Okay," Sam nodded. 

_"Free me. Free me."_

They looked at each other as they heard a woman's voice. "Where'd that come from?" Cam asked. 

Dean pulled up the phone, and opened up the caller ID list. "You ever seen a phone number look like that?" 

Annie and Bobby were still sitting on the sofa, as a ghost named Haskel Crane materialized through a wall and moved a chair closer to a bar. 

"All right, that's cool," Annie laughed. 

"Excuse me. Hey! Boss!" Bobby called out to them. Haskel ignored them, sitting down, opening a book. 

"Dick," Annie scoffed. 

"Yeah, well... Ghosts ain't the most sociable type to come down the pike. But if he can do it..." Bobby tried to move the table in front of him, but fell through it onto the floor. Haskel laughed. "Balls." 

"Graceful," Annie smirked. 

"Novices. You all make the same mistakes," Haskel chuckled. 

Bobby and Annie got up, walking over towards him. "I suppose you know all about it," Bobby hinted out. 

"Well, I've been at it 80 years," Haskel shrugged. 

"Yo, uh, fresh meat here. Not even sure what happened," Annie smiled, waving a bit. 

"Really?" 

"I got shot right in the melon, never felt a thing. You?" Bobby asked. 

"I was stabbed, brutally, right here at this bar, April 17, 1932." 

"Who done ya?" 

"I'm really very busy." 

"How come there's so many dead folk in this place, anyway? You know anything about that?" Bobby asked. 

"I guess we're not supposed to talk about that," Annie commented. Haskel started to stand up, altering the two fresh ghosts. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Haskel sat back down in his chair. "Uh, my friend is a little nosy, mister...?" 

"Crane – Haskel Crane," Haskel introduced himself. 

"Haskel... you're right. We  _are_  novices, so, could you do me a solid and show me how to move that chair? It's one stupid chair," 

"Baby steps, gorgeous. Try this first." Haskel pushed a candle across the bar towards Annie. Annie grinned and tried to grab it, but it passed through her hand. Bobby tried to catch it as well, but the same thing happened. "You're angsting at it. You know what getting frustrated will get you?" Haskel chuckled at them. "Nothing. You've got two ways to move things. What I did – which you obviously must – is calm yourself." 

"You're saying we should move crap with the power of Zen,"' Bobby summarized, like it was the most ridiculous thing ever. 

"I'm telling you to let go of all  _that._  Calmly tell the thing what to do." Bobby tried to grab the candle, but it still passed through it again. "You're getting tense." 

"You're not helpful," Bobby grunted, glaring at Haskel. Bobby tried a second time, but his hand passed through it again. "What's option two? You said there were two ways." 

"Oh, you could use explosive anger and pure, red-hot rage, but that's impossible to manufacture. Sorry." 

"Makes sense. Like poltergeists – vengeful spirits," Annie shrugged, looking at Bobby. 

"I  _am_  vengeful. You think I don't have red-hot rage?

"I think you're a sad excuse for one of us, and I'm unsurprised that you're failing. Take my help or don't, but if you want to move a flea, surrender," Haskel told them. 

"For the record, I hated that Swayze flick – romantic bullcrap," Bobby grumbed, tapping into his rage. Reaching a hand for the candle again, he was about to touch it when a woman screamed. Bobby and Annie turned to see the screaming coming from one of the ghosts in the room. The ghost rushed towards them, but turned to dust before she got to them. "What in cold hell was  _that?"_

"That's  _you_  one day. That's all of us. We deteriorate at different rates – some sooner, some later. And eventually all... like that," Haskel told them, looking towards a female ghost with gray hair and a partly decayed face. "Nothing left at all." 

"Ghost Alzheimer's," Bobby commented, seeing the woman. 

"I'm liking this less," Annie told them, honestly. 

At that moment, Dean, Cam, and Sam walked into the room. "Well, that is every square inch of this place. No bodies, no pieces of bodies – no Annie. A whole lot of sizzle and no steak," Dean sighed, slightly frustrated. 

"Well, maybe no news is good news," Sam shrugged. 

"Meaning?" 

"Meaning maybe she's just not here. Maybe she's still okay," Cam answered, optimistic. 

"Yeah, and what does your guts say?" 

"Let's just see if there's anything else in her research." 

"Cammie! Sam! Dean!" Annie called out. 

"Honey, don't you think I've tried that? I shouted myself hoarse," Bobby sighed, watching the three of them walked away. 

"But I'm right here!" 

"Well, now you know how all the ghosts who have ever tried to talk to  _us_  feel. You just have to wait until they find you." 

"But I don't even know where I'm at. And I've searched every room five times. No wonder they're walking away." 

"Is it me, or am I being checked out?" Bobby asked, seeing a female ghost in a red dress looking at the two of them. 

"No, stud. I'm being checked out," Annie smiled, seeing the woman also. Annie got up, with Bobby following her over to the ghost. "Can I help you?" 

"I'm Victoria," the ghost, introduced. 

"Annie," Annie smiled. 

"I saw you here the other day. I know the kind of work you do. Did." 

"Hey, I'm still doing it. I mean, other-dimensionally speaking," Annie shrugged. 

"Atta girl," Bobby smiled. 

"Wait. Your voice. You're the one on my phone," Annie realized, recognizing the voice over the line. 

"When you were here, I was able to call out to you that way." 

"Ah, spectral voice transference," Annie informed herself, snapping her fingers. 

"Right. Ghost juju," Bobby nodded. 

"Sure. So... W-what exactly did you mean when you said, 'free me'? Victoria, free you from what?" Bobby suddenly vanished from the house, causing Victoria to gasp and Annie to shriek. "Bobby!" 

Outside the house, the Winchesters looked at the deserted house, trying to piece the facts together. 

"Where'd Annie get her intel? Do we know?" Dean asked, unscrewing the flask, then taking a drink. 

"Stupid flask," Bobby grumbled, sitting in the back seat next to Cam. 

"Bodega Bay Heritage Society," Sam answered, holding up a Bodega Bay Heritage Society booklet.

"Boys, come on. All the action's back in the pool. Let's go! Cam!" Bobby pleaded, looking at the house. Instead, he watched as Cam buckled her seatbelt, leaning back in the seat as Dean started the engine. "Damn it." 

The ride was short, and when they got there, they jumped on a tour to find out more information. 

We see a large black-and-white photograph of the Van Ness house and information about early residents of Bodega Bay. "The house dates back to the mid-19th century. Miles Van Ness made his fortune in the gold rush, eventually settling his family in Bodega Bay," the historian told them, showing them some pictures. 

"Anything...unusual ever happen in the house?" Cam asked, flipping through the photos. 

"Oh, over the course of a century, things are going to happen in a house." 

"'Tell it what to do,'" Bobby repeated, looking at the lamp. Looking at Cam, he made his plan up in his head. If he could get her, he could get the other two. Out of the three of them, he had a special place for her in his old heart. She was there, helping him clean the house ever since she was up to his knees. She had the mother hen gene, taking care of the old hunter. She placed flowers on Karen's grave for him on her birthday when he couldn't. He was like a father to her, in all ways except blood. She had a knack on getting information and dealing with the authorities. She was his protege. 

"Some locals swear it's haunted," the historian told the three hunters. 

Bobby took a deep breath, reaching over to touch the lamp with one finger. "Move." Bobby's finger passed right through the lamp. 

"Every village has its idiots." 

"We only want the real scoop, of course," Dean informed him, reaching for his wallet. 

"Balls!" 

"Whitman Van Ness. Son and heir. Handsome, charming, dogged by tragedy all his life. He lost the family fortune, then the house. It became a bordello. He lived in isolation till his death at age 40." 

"He's still there," Bobby told them. 

"How sad..." Cam sighed, looking at the lonely man. It reminded her of Cas. 

"Who's the, uh, the bruiser there?" Dean asked, seeing a man standing next to Van Ness in the photograph. 

"Dexter O'Connell. A convict. An extremely violent man," the historian explained. 

"He's there, too," Bobby told the empty air. 

"Mr. Van Ness was socially progressive and took pity on him. He worked as grounds keeper. Dexter was convicted for murdering Whitman's fiancée on the eve of their wedding. Another calamitous event in the poor man's life." 

"Hmm," Dean hummed. 

"Well, thank you," Cam smiled. 

"The house  _is_  popular this week," the historian commented. 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, red flags raising up inside his head. 

"A lady came by the other day asking all sorts of questions." 

"Uh, 30s, red hair, good-looking?" Dean asked. 

"Mm. I gave her the same advice I'll give to you. Stay away from the place. It's extremely unsafe." 

Later that night, they rested in their motel room, looking over the research and filling in the holes. Cam sat crossed leg on a bed, her wet hair up in a messy bun as she looked through old newspaper articles, and reports about Whitman, with a notepad next to her. She had a pen in her hand and a highlighter in her mouth. Sam sat on the other bed, reading a photocopy of a newspaper article out loud. Dean was in the shower, with the bathroom door opened.   
  
"So, besides Whitman's fiancée…," Sam called out so Dean could hear. "…Dexter O'Connell was also convicted of killing a bunch of hookers who worked at the brothel. He escaped before they could hang him. But then he returned to the house, where he was found shot to death. Why would he escape and then go right back to the house where he got arrested?" 

Nearby, Bobby was trying to move a coin over and over again with no luck. "I don't know. Add that to a list of things don't know," Dean called back. 

Cam sighed and wrote something down in the notebook next to her. Looking at an article, she highlighted something. "So what's the next move?" Cam asked. 

"You know, if I could, I'd be getting old waiting on you two to figure this out. Come on, Campbell. You're smarter than those two combined." Dean opened the shower curtain partway grabbing a towel off of the rack, before closing the shower curtain again. Bobby looked at the steamed up bathroom mirror. "All right, now. I can kill werewolves, fix a Pinto, and bake cornbread. I will be damned if I can't get Zen." 

Dean got out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist, running his hands through his wet hair. Looking at the mirror, he froze. "Sam? Cammie?" Dean called out. 

"What?" Sam asked, coming into the shower. Cam followed him, with her arms crossed. 

"Tell me you wrote that," Dean pratically begged, looking at the mirror still. 

The words, “Annie trapped in house” was written in the condensation on the mirror. "Uh... No. No, we didn't," Sam answered, looking at the message. 

Cam grabbed her EMF detector turning it on. "Guys..." Cam told them, looking at her EMF detector flash red lights. 

 

"Well, then, who's there?" Dean asked, looking at the mirror. When they got no reply, he got a bit louder. "I said, who's there?!" The hot water on the sink turned on, causing them to gasp and take a step back. Steam began to rise, making the mirror foggy again. A "B" appeared on the mirror, and then an "o". 

"Bobby?" Cam gasped. 

 

"Bobby?" 

"Bobby" was now written in the condensation on the mirror. Bobby stood next to it, looking at the three shocked Winchesters. But they couldn't see him. "Yes," Bobby sighed, finally happy to be gettting somewhere.But they still stood there, not able to hear. 

"This whole time, we've been trying to talk ourselves out of it, he's been – what's he doing here?" Dean asked. 

Sam noticed the flask, and picked it up. "Dude." 

"We don't have time for this! Get your asses back to that house!" Bobby shouted. 

"We got to get back to that house, stat," Dean realized, rushing to get dressed. 

* * *

Cam, Dean, and Sam grabbed their guns out of the trunk, loading them up. "We combed the crap out of this place. If Annie's in there and we didn't find her..." Dean began to say. 

"It's 'cause something didn't want us to," Sam finished. 

"Awesome. Well, let's walk right into that," Cam grinned like a maniac, cocking her sawed off. 

They stepped inside the house, the atmosphere shifting. Dean and Sam had flashlights again, and Cam followed, gun up and ready. "All right, I'll check upstairs," Sam told his siblings, edging towards the stairs. 

"Yeah," Dean nodded, going in one direction and Cam going in the other. Bobby edged towards Dean, slipping his hand inside of Dean's pocket, taking out the flask. "Annie?" 

"Sorry, boys. Cammie. I'm leaving the pack," Bobby told them, even though they can't hear what he was saying. 

"Annie! It's Dean! And Sam. And Cammie!" 

"Annie?" Sam called out from upstairs. 

Cam walked aways from her brothers, who she could hear Dean calling out for Sam and Annie. Her breath was visible when she breathed, and she couldn't figure out who was near her. Annie and Victoria stood, watching her look around. "Poor Cammie...she's one of my best friends," Annie told Victoria. 

"She's filled with untapped rage and pain. She's sensitive to us...I can feel it. You want contact, you got to get her to see you," Victoria told her. 

"Give her a moment. She's been through hell since I left. And the boys...They've got a little slower since I left." 

"Annie?" Cam called out, shivering. 

"Got to let them know that I'm here," Annie said in a determined voice. 

"Anything?" Sam asked, coming from the other room with Dean behind him. 

"You have to do it," Annie told Victoria, as Cam shook her head a bit, looking in their direction. She knew that something there...but she didn't know who or what. 

"Annie!" Sam called out. 

"We can't," Annie explained, looking at Victoria despertely. 

"Annie!" Dean yelled. 

"It's too dangerous," Victoria replied, shaking her head. 

"These guys can help. They just need to know that we're here." 

"Annie!" 

Victoria appeared behind Sam and Dean, and in front of Cam. "Hello," Cam greeted, raising her shot gun. 

Her brothers turned towards the woman, raising their guns as well. "Whoa!" 

"Please. I'm Victoria – Victoria Dodd." 

"Where'd you come from?" Cam asked. 

"Here. I was a fancy lady." 

"A hooker?" Dean questioned, raising his eyebrows. 

"Uh, is Annie here?" Sam asked. 

"Yes. You can't see her. No, you're not standing on her," Victoria answered. 

"You want to just tell them?" 

"I will. In my day, we believed in polite conversation. Annie's in terrible danger. We all are," Victoria told them, more to Cam then the boys. 

"From?" Cam questioned, lowering her gun. 

"Whitman Van Ness." 

"But I don't understand. But he's dead," Cam sighed, shaking her head. 

"I thought you said they were  _good."_

"Hey, we're just processing, okay, lady? He's dead. You're dead. But, define 'terrible danger,'" Dean egged her on. 

"Whitman has great power over all of us in the house. He killed Annie. She says you can free us. Please, you must –" Victoria began to say, but was cut off. She screamed and burned up in flames. 

"Victoria?" Cam asked, not seeing her anymore. 

"I'm gonna say she was telling the truth, considering that she just... got ghost-killed," Dean snorted, looking around. 

"So, what? Whitman Van Ness?" Sam asked. 

"Now we know whose bones to salt and burn. Let's go," Dean told his siblings, leading the way out. 

Unbeknownst to them, Whitman Van Ness watched the whole conversation play out. He was drawn to the tall blonde who had a connection to the other side. She was full of rage and anguish...perfect energy. Putting a key in Sam's pocket, he grinned as the three hunters left, with him vanishing.  

 

The Winchesters got into the car, looking grim and confused. Bobby and Annie watched them from the window. But what floored them was Van Ness sitting next to Cam.

"Aw, hell no," Bobby grunted, his protective side kicking into full gear. Stuck, he watched the four of them drive away. Bobby and Annie walked up the stairs quickly. "If I hadn't stashed that flask here, I'd still be glued to Sam, Cammie, and Dean. Real clever." 

"Actually was," Annie shrugged, following him. 

"*Son of a bitch. I figured our one ace was that bastard Whitman couldn't leave the house either," Bobby cursed pissed at the situation. 

"Must have pulled a number like you and the flask. Probably planted something on the boys and Cammie." 

"Terrific." 

"Hey, listen, sweetie – you could beat yourself up all day about this, or we could take advantage of the fact that Whitman's gone, do what we're supposed to do. Let's go figure this out. Coming, Robert?" 

Annie and Bobby walked through a doorway into another room. "Well, we searched everywhere else." 

"I'm telling you, Whitman guards his room like Fort Knox," Annie explained, as they walked into another door into a sitting room. There was a fire burning in the fireplace. 

"Last time I checked, ghosts didn't get cold," Bobby muttered. 

A skeleton and the remains of a red dress were in the fire. "Yeah. That's Victoria. That is how he took her out. But where did he get her corpse?" 

"Well, you said he dragged those two dead kids away. Where'd he take them?" Bobby asked, looking around. 

"Yeah, I don't know. I couldn't risk following him." 

"What else did you say this place was, other than a whorehouse?" 

"It was a lot of things. It was a boarding house, a school... a speakeasy." 

"Yeah, well, thing about speakeasies – hell of a lot to hide." Bobby squared his shoulders and got to work on locating a secret opening. Bobby pulled the lever and smirked when the bookcase swung open. "I still got it." Bobby and Annie entered the room behind the bookcase. To their shock the room was full of skeletons and corpses in various stages of decomposition, including Annie's. Annie made a face at the sight of her body. "Well, this pretty much tells the story, don't it? You know, you and me – we burned our fair share of bones, sent a lot of ghosts packing." 

"It's a little different when you're on the receiving end. So, uh... what do you think happens to 'em – Heaven, Hell, or... none of the above?" Annie asked, staring at her body. 

Bobby thought for a moment, realizing that he knew both about Heaven and Hell. Sighing, he shrugged. "I don't know. Just... gone, most likely." 

"Yeah, that's what I think, too. That's what I want. I want a hunter's funeral. Oh, come on. It's better than this – stuck to this house, somewhere between existing and not. No, I'm... ready for some peace. Wasn't much of a life. It was lonely, what we do." 

"Yeah, well, the life I had is the one I picked." 

"Yeah, but you had the boys and Cam. All I had was work. It's gone now." 

"Yeah, well, I  _ain't_  done." 

"Okay, fine, but I am. You're stronger than I am now, Bobby, so, uh, you got to do this for me." 

 

* * *

In the Pacer, Dean drove, while Sam was online. "All right. Here we go – cemetery, edge of town. The Van Ness family has its own mausoleum." 

"All right, we light up the bastard and finish him off," Dean told them, making a turn. 

The car began to accelerate from about 50 mph to about 80. "Take it easy. We'll get there," Cam told him. 

"Uh, that's not me," Dean panicked a bit, struggling. Dean struggled to hold onto the steering wheel as it moved. What they couldn't see was Van Ness trying to turn the wheel. Dean managed to bring the car to a stop, rushing to get out. 

"What the hell?!" Cam asked, pointing her gun at the car.   
  
"Why's he with us?!" Sam yelled. 

"I don't know. There's got to be something on us!" Dean guessed. 

They began to pat down their clothing. "Hey, hey," Sam called out, taking out the key that was in his jacket pocket. 

"How did that get in there?" Cam asked.

Sam gasped as he felt something plunging into his chest from behind. "Ugh!" 

"Sam!" Dean called out. 

"Sam!" Cam shouted, swinging her gun around to face him. 

Dean grabbed the key from Sam, tossing it onto the ground. Cam aimed and fired, making Van Ness vanish in a cloud of dust. Sam gasped out in pain and relief as the weight around his heart vanished. Cam placed a hand on his neck to steady him, but gasped herself. Black lines appeared against her skin as her eyes turned red. Sam felt his pain vanish, and stared as Cam let out a tear. 

"Did that do it? Did that get rid of him? And how did you do that?" Sam asked in a rush. 

"I don't know. I was concerned that you were in pain, and I just wanted you to be okay..." Cam explained, wiping the tear away. 

"Well, I got a bad idea we just snapped him back to his favorite house." 

"Where Annie's a sitting duck," Sam realized, horrified. 

"We got to find those bones. Come on." 

 

They got back in the car, racing towards the cemetery. They each had flashlights as they hunted down the mausoleum. "It's around here somewhere," Cam told them, looking at the plot plan from the museum. 

"Here!" Sam called out. Opening the door, they found the right plague. 

"Human wrecking ball," Dean called out, moving away as Cam began to kick away the stone. Thanks to her supernatural strength, they were saved manual labor.

Once Cam cleared away the stone, she grabbed one side of the coffin. "Sammy..." she called out. Sam grabbed the other side, and they lifted it out of the spot and onto the floor. Dean poured gasoline and salt over the corpse as soon as they got the lid opened. Then, lighting a match, he tossed it in watching it burn. 

"Come on. Let's go lay Annie to rest..." Dean called out, turning towards his car. 

* * *

 

Bobby had an eventful night, nearly being ghost exorcised by Van Ness. Now here he was, talking to Annie. Hearing the door open, he turned to see the three Winchesters frozen at the spot. "Hi, boys. Cammie..." Bobby greeted, ignoring that they were there. 

"Bobby?" Dean asked. 

Bobby perked up to see disbelief and shock in their eyes. Cam's eyes shined with unshed tears. "Wait. You can see me?" 

"Bobby..." Cam gasped, rushing towards him, throwing her arms around his corporal body. 

Bobby smiled as Cam hugged him tight. Looking up at the boys, he smirked. "You're staring, you know. Annie's here, too, by the way." 

"Hi, Annie," Dean grinned. 

"H-hi, Annie," Sam blushed. 

"Hey," Cam smiled, stepping back. 

Annie was visible to Bobby, but not to the Winchesters. Smiling, she waved. "Hi, guys." 

Bobby pointed to her direction when he realized that the three of them can't see her. "She says you both look uglier than she remembered. But you still look as beautiful as ever, Cam." 

Annie hit Bobby lightly on the back, as Cam chuckled, blushing at the comment. "Bobby, h-how'd you stay here?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, well, uh..." Bobby stuttered, walking to a drawer, and taking out the flask. Tossing it to Dean, he shrugged. "Suck on that, Swayze." 

"I knew it...when ever he had it out, I got so cold. I thought that there was somethng wrong with me," Cam hiccuped, hugging her arms. 

"That's why you never answered me. I tried calling you – the, uh, talking board, the works – but I was always alone. Dean always had that thing in his pocket. That's why the EMF only went off half the time. We thought we were going crazy," Sam protested. 

"S-so, what happened? Did you get stuck or – or what?" Dean questioned. 

"I  _wanted_  to stay," Bobby clarified. 

"Bobby," Dean groaned. 

"I need to help." 

"Not if it means you have to... be this." 

"Well, life wasn't comfy. Why should death be? Now, come on," Bobby told the, leading them towards the stairs. "Annie and I found all the bodies. Let's put 'em to rest. And keep my damn flask away from the fire... obviously." The Winchesters looked at him. "Well, you coming?" After salting and burning the bodies, including Annie's, the Winchesters packed their bags into the trunk. Bobby looked at the front door of the house and sighed. He walked over to them, stuffing his hands into his jeans pocket. "I'll miss her."

"Me too," Dean nodded. 

"Yeah," Sam shrugged. 

"What a shame..." Cam commented. 

"Well, you didn't know her like I did," Bobby explained. 

Dean laughed briefly, as Cam snorted in amusement and Sam cleared his throat, blushing. "Well, uh…" Dean took out the flask, raising it to the sky. "Here's to Annie. She got the hunter's funeral she wanted." Taking a drink, he looked at Bobby. "Kind of like the one we thought we gave you." 

"Dean," Cam groaned. 

"What were you thinking, Bobby? You could be in Heaven right now, drinking beer at Harvelle's, not – not stuck…" 

"Stuck here with you? We still have work to do. I just thought that was kind of important, Dean," Bobby protested. 

"It's not right, and you know that." 

"Sorry. You're right. What was I thinking?" Bobby scoffed, vanishing. The Winchesters looked at each other, sighing. Dean shook his head, tossing the flask into trunk. 

They started to drive away, all thinking about the elephant in the room. "So, what do you think we should do?" Sam asked, sitting in the back seat, his giant body sprawled against it sideways. 

"We  _did_  what we should do. Now I don't know," Dean told him, honestly. 

"I mean, do you think it's possible we could – I don't know – make it all work somehow?" Cam asked, fiddling with her engagement ring. 

"I have no idea. Maybe. I've never heard of it. But you know what I do know? It ain't the natural order of things. Everything is supposed to end. You know, he was supposed… And now... What are the odds this ends well?" Dean asked. "What are the odds?"

Cam shook her head, laying back in her seat, closing her eyes. Dean looked straight at the road, thoughts in his head. Sam sprawled against the back seat, closing his eyes as well. What were the odds? 


	19. The Girl with the Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo

Their plan was to regroup at the cabin, but Cam had other plans. So, here she was at the tattoo parlor, a tiny whole in the wall, laying on the table with her shirt off and her bra undone. "This is some freaky shit..." the tattooist told her, seeing the design. 

"It's a book thing. Ever read the Supernatural books by Culver Edlund? Bad reads, but addicting," Cam explained. Since Cas had cleared her anti-possession tattoo several years ago, she realized it was finally time to get a new one. On either side of the tattoo would be a pair of black angel wings, with the words written on the colt above and the date of their mom's death below. That was when everything changed. Once she was done, she redid her bra and pulled down her tank top. Paying, she headed back to the motorcycle she was currently "barrowing" and headed towards the cabin. 

Upon walking in, she headed in and saw Sam on his phone. "Yeah, I hear you. All right. Well, thanks for looking. Yep. Bye," Sam told the other person before hanging up. "So, Nora didn’t see any pattern to the dig sites either." 

Sam sat down on the sofa as Cam sat down her helmet, shrugging off her jacket. "Yeah, 'cause they got nothing in common," Cam answered, walking over to the fridge to get three beers. 

She handed them out, but Dean shook his head pulling out the flask of hard liquor. "And I got nothing from local lore 50 miles in every direction of all of them. I mean, it's like they're just... old dirt. What’s Dick looking for? Cool tat by the way." 

Dean sat on the edge of the couch, taking a sip from the flask. The lights began to flicker, causing the Winchesters to stand up. Sam and Dean took their guns out of the back of their jeans, while Cam grabbed hers off of the table. Bobby appeared, making them jump and point their guns. 

"Hey, hey, go easy, you idjits. Sorry for the jump scare," Bobby apologized, throwing up his hands. 

"So how does this work, huh? I leave the cap off and you just genie your way out?" Dean asked, pocketing the pistol. 

"I wish it were that easy. The thing –" Bobby began to say, but he was cut off as he flickered and vanished. 

"Okay..." Cam hummed, placing her gun back on the table as she took a sip of her beer. 

"Bobby?" Sam called out. 

Bobby reappeared, looking pissed. "Damn it. It’s hard to stay focused. I’m still kind of worn out." 

"You’ve been pretty busy for a dead guy," Dean commented. 

"All right. Listen. I-I don't know how long before my next ghost nap, so let's just skip to the skinny – those numbers I gave you." 

How could the forget. The last time they ever really saw him, he was writing the numbers on Sam's hand right before he died. 

"The empty lot in Cheeseville?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, well, it ain't gonna be empty for long. I got a gander at Dick's big plan, right before he Lincolned me. "They're breaking ground – what month is this?" 

"Uh – uh, April," Sam answered. 

"Ground’s broke. They’re building as we’re yammering. Check it out yourself. It's all right. I mean, you guys missed it because you've been kind of busy...," Sam grabbed his laptop, sitting at the table, "killing ghosts the past few days. But Dick is about to get into the Soylent Green business." 

"That site'll show you they're building a biotech lab, right?" Cam asked, looking over Sam's shoulder. 

"Biotech my ass," Bobby grunted. "That sucker is a state-of-the-art slaughterhouse. And we're the beef." 

"Don't you think that's a little bold, even for Dick?" Dean asked. 

"I bet you no one will even notice…'cause first, he's gonna dumb us all down with Turducken-style munchies. "Make us docile." 

"Yeah, we haven't been to Biggerson's since that whole fiasco," Dean mentioned, shuddering at what he had eaten. 

"Biggerson's? He's bought a list of joints 10 pages long." 

"Ah," Dean nodded. 

"Next, he's gonna cure us." 

"Cure us of what?" Dean asked. 

"All the biggies – cancer, AIDS, heart disease. Let's just say they got an affinity for stem-cell research." 

"The, uh, Leviathan real-estate mooks building that cancer center." 

"They're not hunting anymore. They're engineering the perfect herd." 

"Now, we've gone up against plenty liked to eat a few folk in the woods. This ain't that. This is about knocking us off the top of the food chain. This is about them Levis living here forever, one-percenter style, while we march our dopey, fat asses down to the shiny new death camps at every corner." 

 

Sam blinked as he recieved a message from a fallen friend. "It's an e-mail..." he called, opening it. "From Frank." 

"Frank's alive?" Cam asked, looking surprised. "No way..." 

"That jackass, always stealing my thunder," Bobby grumbled. 

"'Campbell, Sam and Dean, if you're reading this, I'm dead... or worse. This e-mail was sent because some prince is trying to hack into my hard drive right this second. So unless it's you, you got trouble.' Um, okay. 'My drive is full of compromising info. Your new aliases, hangouts, where you stored your car...'" 

"Baby?" Dean asked, longing for his car. If anybody tried to hurt her...

"Even though he encrypted the crap out of his drive, he says we should assume that someone can hack into it eventually. He did put a tracking device in it." 

"All right, let's see where Frank's drive is," Cam told him. 

Sam clicked on a button, making a box appear telling them that the hard drive was at Richard Roman Enterprises. "Perfect. It's in the middle of the Death Star," Dean scoffed, an ironic smile appearing on his face.

Dean stood up, running his hands through his messy hair. Cam grabbed a pony tail holder, tying her hair back. "Well, we do what we gotta do." 

"No, wait, boys and girls, you can't just break in. They know your mugs. What if we mailed in the flask? Then I could ghost through the joint. I mean, it's not like Dick can kill me twice. What, you got a better plan? Come on. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I don't know how to do my damn job." 

The Winchester siblings looked at each other, then looked at their resident ghost. "Bobby, that's Dick's office." 

"I think what Sam's trying to say is, what happens if you run into Dick and, you know... go vengeful. You know it's not something you can just shake off," Cam told the ghost. She smiled sympathetically, grabbing her messenger bag. 

"Come on. Give me some credit. What, I'm supposed to just ride the pine?" Bobby asked, arguing. 

"Sorry, Bobby," Sam apologized, shutting the laptop and walking away. Dean followed him, with Cam waving at him. 

* * *

A redhaired woman pulled up in front of Richard Roman Enterprises on a yellow scooter. Looking at her at a glance, you can tell she was in her mid 20's, with long red hair and a nerdy personality by the comic book tshirts she wore. Slipping on headphones, she smiled as she played Katrina and the Waves’ 'Walking on Sunshine' as she walked towards the building. Grabbing her ID pass, she swiped it, smiling at the secruity guard as she bounced across the foyer to the time of her music. On the computer, her name flashed along with her picture: "Charlie Bradbury...Access Granted." 

She swiped her pass card again, allowing her into the elevator. Stepping in, she pressed the fourth floor botton, and waited for door to close. Looking around, she smiled wider, and began to dance around vigorously.  _Now, I'm walking on sunshine. Whoa. I'm walking on sunshine. Whoa._

The elevator stopped, arriving at Charlie's floor. Composing herself, she walked out, turning off her music and heading over to her desk. Her cubicle was decorated with figurines and posters from Star Wars, Harry Potter, and other nerdy things. Charlie logged onto her computer, bringing up a website for "The U.S. Conservatives-Keep American Strong" and transfered $10,000 from their account to “Animal Lovers & Lovers of the Planet”.

"How'd it go last night? Charlie, it's a moral imperative you let me live vicariously through you," her co-worker asked, leaning against the short wall of her cubical. 

"Pictures or it didn't happen, right?" Charlie asked, reaching for her phone. 

"You hooked up at a charity benefit?" 

"If you can't score at a reproductive rights function, then you simply cannot score." 

"Wait. Is that legal?" 

"We were two consenting adults," Charlie smirked. Her co-worker rolled his chair over to look at her computer screen 

"No.  _That._  Why do you insist on breaking the law on company property?" 

"Mmm, faster Internet connection here." 

"Oh, well, if Pete finds out, he's gonna fire you... or get you arrested." 

"Teddy Bear Pete? Please. You know I've been doing this for like a month. I can cover my tracks, Harry. Trust me," Charlie scoffed. 

"Charlie!" her boss, Pete, called out. 

Charlie and Harry stood up, looking over the cubicle divider at Pete. "My office. Now." 

"I love you," Harry called out. 

"I know," Charlie sighed, getting up out of her rolling chair. She made her way towards Pete's office, where she was surprised to see the owner and CEO, Dick Roman there. 

"Charlie Bradbury? Dick. Sit," Dick smiled, motioning to the chair in front of the desk. Charlie sat, looking nervous. "Charlie, I've been running things for, well, feels like since before the dawn of man. Always had a vision. I'm close to realizing that dream. I don't want to brag, but the world is my dinner plate. And I don't want anything to jeopardize that – definitely not the actions of one tiny, little person." 

"Sir, sir, I can fix this. Please – please don't fire me," Charlie begged. 

"What's she talking about?" Dick asked, looking at Pete. 

"I – I –" 

"Is that about hacking those Super PACs? 'Cause  _that_  was adorable. Tell me, how does a high-school dropout become one of the brightest minds at Roman, Inc.?" Dick questioned Charlie. 

"Um... Honestly... Historically, I've had this problem with – with authority – no offense – so I realized the only way to get away with being me was to be as indispensable as possible. Sorry." 

"You're kind of completing me right now, Charlie. You have that spark, that thing that makes humans so special. Not everyone has it, you know. Those people – they can be replaced. But people like you... are impossible to copy." 

"C-copy?" Charlie asked, confused. 

"Take the compliment." Dick picked up a hard drive, handing it to her. "This belonged to one Frank Devereaux. Thought he could bring down the whole company. He was wrong. Let's keep him wrong. It's encrypted, or whatever you crazy kids say these days. Break it open and bring it to me." 

"Yeah, I'm on it. And – and thank you," Charlie smiled, nodding her head. 

"You're welcome. You have three days or you're fired. Good talk," Dick smirked, leaving. 

"Is this real life?" Charlie asked Pete, who stared at her with his mouth opened. 

Charlie got up, and left Pete's office over to Harry's desk, holding up the hard drive. "Dick Roman gave me an assignment." 

"Is that... good?" 

"It means the Eye of Sauron is on me." 

"Well, if you need anything, I'll be back in the Shire," Harry smiled. 

Charlie returned back to cubicle, plugging in the hard drive. Looking at her Hermione Granger figurine she kept near her monitor, she sighed. "All right, H. It's just you and me now." Charlie began to try to hack into the hard drive. Charlie huffed when a popup appeared on her screen.  _LOGON: error. Access denied._ Charlie typed some more into the computer, but sighed harder. After several tries, she kept getting the same message. Then finally she broke through something. Her screen had different words on it, now. It read: 

 

_‘Games’ refers to models, simulations and games which have tactical and strategic applications._

_  
List Games_

_  
Falken’s Maze_

_Black Jack_

_Gin Rummy_

_Hearts_

_Bridge_

_Checkers_

_Chess_

_Poker_

_"How about a nice game of chess?"_ an electronic voice asked. 

More games appeared on the screen, confusing her: 

_Fighter Combat_

_Guerrilla Engagement_

_Desert Warfare_

_Air-to-ground Actions_

_Theaterwide Tactical Warfare_

_Theaterwide Biotoxic and Chemical Warfare_

_Global Thermonuclear War_

"Wait a second. Seriously? 'Wargames'?" Charlie asked herself, thinking for a moment. Charlie typed the name Joshua into the log on box, and grinned to herself when she got a message that read: “Greetings Professor Falken.” "Shall we play a game, bitches?" Charlie asked her monitor. Turning to her Hermione Granger figurine, she grinned. "That was hardly the Chamber of Secrets, right?" She mocked-fistbumped the tiny figurine. "Booyah." 

"Shall – we – play – a – game?" an electronic voice asked again. 

Charlie typed in some more, huffing when she got a system alert and a male voice on the computer:  _NICE TRY ZERO CHARISMA._ "Nice try, Zero Charisma." 

Charlie sighed and addressed the Hermione figurine. "And back to square one." 

* * *

 

 

Charlie eventually fell asleep on her desk as she waited for her decryption program ran. When Harry came in, he lightly touched her shoulder, making her jump. "Did you go home last night?" he asked. Charlie shook her head, yawning. "I'll get us some coffee. I assume you want some crack in yours." 

"Yes, please," Charlie yawned, stretching. Charlie's computer screen was still running the decryption process. There was a beep, and Charlie perked up, looking at the message box.  _Access granted! "_ Finally." 

She saw folders appear on the screen, and her curiosity got the better of her. 

_March of Dimes_

_Clones_

_Known Facts_

_Monsters_

"Who is this d-bag?" Charlie asked herself, scanning through the many folders. Then she caught site of one that was labeled, “Richard Roman Enterprises”. "Don't do it. Roman said to bring it right to him," she told herself, hovering over the left click button on her mouth. She looked at Hermione next to her screen. "You're right, H. You're always right." Clicking on the folder, she saw video footage of an empty field, a Finicial Market's Watch article, a drawing of some type of creature's mouth, other articles, photographs, and handwritten notes. She clicked on handwritten notes, squinting in confusion. "What the frak's a Leviathan?" 

 _"The thing to know about Leviathan is these monsters are as old as time, and strong as all get-out._   _Sodium borate – commonly known as Borax._   _Decapitation…_ _Splash them liberally. Repeat._   _…is the key._   _Then put that head in a box._   _These are the Superman of monsters._ _But don’t use…_   _...from the black hole of Purgatory._   _Send it to the moon if you can._   _They die._ _They can shapeshift…_ _They don’t die easy._   _Take your face, your memory – the works._   _The top boss is Mr. Dick Roman. He runs the show."_ Charlie listened to the man's voice she assumed was Frank continue, clicking a button on her mouse. " _Cut one, you see black goo._   _We're through the looking glass._   _Blood is black, and black is blood._   _Don't turn your back._   _Get out of the building. Get out of the county."_ Charlie clicked the button, and all of the open documents close. She got up and looked around in Pete's office, which was empty. 

"How goes it?" Harry asked, handing her a cup of coffee. 

"Pretty sure I spent the last 24 hours hacking into a loony bin. Where's Pete?" 

"Uh, probably snuck down to the garage for a smoky treat." 

* * *

The Winchesters stood outside the doorway of the apartment where the person they were looking for was living. "You sure this is the right place?" Dean asked. 

"Oh yeah. I'm ready to kick some Leviathan ass," Cam nodded, 

Inside, Charlie began to pack her bag, freaking out when her phone began to ring. "Hey, Pete, sorry I left without telling you...No, I just wasn't... feeling well. It's a... lady thing. I will be in first thing. Got to go – cramps." 

Charlie looked at the Star Wars figurines on a shelf, seeing the head of Darth Vader figurine moving. Charlie hurried to the door, opening it. Just as she opened it, three people rushed in, slamming it shut. 

"It's all right. I'm not gonna hurt you," Dean told her. 

"Get away from me, you..." Charlie yelled, grabbing a plastic sword, "shapeshifter!" 

"Look, we're not shapeshifters," Cam sighed, annoyed. 

Charlie slashed at Sam with the sword, breaking it. "Geez!" Sam complained. 

Dean took the broken sword from her, holding up her hands. "Look, we're not Leviathans, okay? You want us to prove it? You know what borax does to them?" 

"Yeah." 

"Sam?" Dean called out. Sam held out his hand, and Dean poured borax over it. "Cammie..." Cam rolled her eyes, as Dean poured some on her hand. Then he poured some over his own hand, and held it up to show Charlie.

"Huh? Your turn," Cam told her, as Dean handed her the borax. She splashed some on one hand, showing them that she wasn't a Leviathan. 

"Good." 

"Who the hell are you guys?" Charlie asked, checking out the blonde woman with the guys. 

"That's a long story," Cam smiled, seeing the woman eye her up. She blushed a bit, not used to having women checking her out. "I'm Cam, and these are my brothers...Sam and Dean. We're monster hunters..." 

By the time they done explaining, Sam and Dean were sitting on the couch, while Cam sat on the arm, 

"So you're saying, you three are monster hunters. So, there are other monsters? Stop. Never mind. Just shh. Okay, I get how you tracked the drive – straight GPS – but it's still at the office. How did you find  _me?"_ Charlie asked. Sam cleared his throat, opening his laptop. "Aw! Son of a gun jacked my webcam?!" 

"Welcome to Frank," Dean smirked. 

"It's creepy, but I'll give it to him. So you're telling me everything he had on his drive is true." 

"Yep. That and more," Cam nodded. 

"Wait. How long did it take you to crack into Frank's drive?" Sam asked. 

"A day or so." 

"Is there anything you  _can't_  hack into?" Sam asked, a bit fearful and impressed. 

"Not yet," Charlie smirked. 

"How about Dick Roman's e-mail?" Cam asked. 

"Why would I... Oh. He's one of them." 

"No. Uh, he's their leader." 

"So what's the end game – steal our resources, make us some slaves?" 

"Planet-wide value meal. We're the meat," Dean answered. 

"You can't be... serious. Okay. All right. Let's do this. What am I looking for?" Charlie asked, sitting down at a table, opening her own laptop. 

"Well, for starters, uh, anything about archaeological dig sites." 

"Like Indiana Jones stuff?" 

"All we know is that Dick has been digging all over the world, and we need to know what he's looking for," Cam explained. 

"You know, I was having a really good week. I met someone, downloaded the new Robyn album. Everything was coming up me. Oh, crap," Charlie realized.  

"Look, we get it sucks," Sam sighed. 

"No, not that. This. Dick's e-mail isn't on the company server. It's on a private one, in his office." 

"Meaning?" 

"Can't get in it unless you have his phone or you're at his desk." 

"So you're saying that if we're inside Dick's office, then we can hack into his e-mail?" Dean questioned. 

"You can't. Only someone like... But I sure as hell ain't doing it. I am doing my job and... What are the chances I see everything on that drive and Dick lets me live anyway?" Charlie asked, scared. 

"I think you know," Sam told her, gently. 

"So I erase the drive first, protect me and you. Then I go back to my old life, right? What?" Charlie begged, trying to find a way out. 

"It's not that easy. You're on Dick's radar, which means you don't have an old life anymore," Dean told her. 

"I'm gonna die. I should have taken that job at Google." 

"Look, Charlie, it's okay if you can't do it. I mean, you didn't volunteer for this," Cam shrugged. 

"Totally. Exactly. But now I volunteer." 

"What?" Dean asked, surprised. 

"I got to go back in anyways to wipe Frank's drive. Might as well break into Dick's office, too." 

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. 

"No. But these things are gonna eat everyone I know. What kind of douchebag stands by for that? However, I have never broken into anything in real life before, so... plan?" 

"You got a Bluetooth?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah." 

The three hunter joined Charlie at the table. "Security system – can you get into that?" 

"I can reroute any surveillance cameras we need." 

"All right. Let's start with that." 

Bobby was invisible to them as he listened to them strategize. "Do you have a key card to get in the building?" Sam asked. 

"Uh, yeah. I can't duplicate it, but I can make a fake backing, so that you guys can come into." 

"I'll go in with Charlie. Wear a disguise of some sort. I can take a beat down. You guys don't bounce back as quickly as I do," Cam explained. They continued to talk until they had a solid plan. "Alright...so we have a plan." 

"Yep. We'll go hotwire a  van and meet you two there. Be careful, Cammie," Dean told her. 

"You too. Both of you," Cam smiled, as Charlie showed them out. 

"Okay...I'll lend you some clothes," Charlie told her, showing the blonde to her bedroom. 

Cam smiled, seeing the nerdy memoribilia. "So, you're a nerd?" Cam asked. 

"A bit, yeah. You?" 

"Oh god, no. The only thing nerdy I've ever seen was when Dad made me take Sam to go see Star Wars in the theater." 

"So, what else is out there?" Charlie asked, pulling out a zip up hoodie, a blue TARDIS t-shirt, and a pair of converse. 

"Well, there's Demons, Leviathans, Vampires, Werewolves, Angels, basically everything that goes bump in the night." 

"Demons are real? And angels? so there's a god and a devil right?" 

"Yep...well, we're still up in the air on the god thing. We're not fans of his at the moment. The devil is very real...he's a dick. He's locked in a cage in Hell. At the moment, Hell is run by a demon named Crowley. Um...speaking of Demons, there can be hybrids between them. Angels are also dicks. Basically all of them. Except one...and at the moment he's a locked up in a loony bin, a sacrifice he made to save Sam's life." 

Cam was changing into the shirt, pulling her hair up into a tight ponytail, and pinning her bangs back against her head. Grabbing a baseball cap, she slipped it on her head. "Doesn't it suck? This life?" 

"Yeah...I mean, our mom was murdered. I saw it all happen, scarred me for life. We have had big family blowouts, but we always find a way back to each other. This what we were raised to do." 

"And you're husband?" Charlie asked. 

"Fiance...he's an Angel. Castiel...Angel of Thursday. Enough with this chat. How do I look?" Cam asked, slipping on the fake pair of glasses. 

"Totally hot," Charlie grinned. 

* * *

 

Charlie and Cam stood outside of the building, where Charlie looked at it with an intense fear. "Hey...you're gonna be okay," Cam told her, taking her hand in hers and squeezing. 

Charlie nodded, squeezing her hand tight. Cam's phone rang, causing her reach into her bag and open it with the other hand. "Hey, it's me," Dean told her. 

"I used to think maybe you loved me…" Charlie sang, closing her eyes. 

"Is she singing?" Dean asked, hearing Charlie sing next to Cam. 

"Hey...why are you singing?" Cam asked, looking at the woman next to her. 

"I sing when I'm nervous. Don't judge me," Charlie told them.

"Judgment-free zone. Listen, uh, tell her check the side pocket in her bag," Dean explained. 

"Hey. He's said it's a judgement-free zone. Check your bag..." Cam told her. 

Charlie took out a flask as Cam smiled, and hung up on her brother. "Oh. Thank you," Charlie smiled a bit, taking a drink from the flask. "Mmm. Good idea." 

"Yeah, no problem. Look, that's, uh, kind of a family heirloom. It's a good-luck charm, okay, so don't lose it," Cam explained. 

"Copy that. Okay. Let's do this." 

Cam took a step forwards, but realized that she wasn't moving. "Uh, Charlie? Uh, Charlie?" 

"I'm having a hard time moving," Charlie whimpered. 

"You can do this," Cam smiled, softly. 

"Uh, I'm not – I'm not a spy. No, I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't," Charlie told her, shaking her head and taking a step back. 

Cam took her face in her hands, making her look at her. "Charlie, hey, liten ti me." 

"I'm sorry, Cam. I'm sorry. I-I just –" Charlie stuttered. 

"It's okay. Uh, w-who's your favorite 'Harry Potter' character?" 

"Uh, Hermione." 

"Hermione. Well, uh, all right, did Hermione run when Sirius Black was in trouble or when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts?"

"I thought you weren't a nerd." 

"I read..." Cam smiled cheekily. 

"No, of course not." 

"What did she do?" 

"She kicked ass. She actually saves Harry in practically every book. And then she ends up with the wrong –" 

"Okay, stay on track. So she kicked ass, right? So, then, what are you gonna do?" 

"I'm gonna kick it in the ass," Charlie grinned. 

Cam grinned, "Good girl." 

Charlie nodded, suddenly entranced by Cam's sparkling green eyes. "Do you think you can kiss me real quick? Like Ron did to Hermione?" 

Cam sighed, and squared her shoulders. "I guess. Just don't tell Dean. He'll never let me live it down. He may mean well, but he's a perv. I'm sure nymphomanic." Charlie nodded, closing her eyes as she leaned forward. Cam smiled as she rolled her eyes. Squeezing Charlie's face a bit to angle her the way to go. Cam brought her lips to hers, giving her a small closed mouth kiss.  

* * *

Cam and Charlie traveled inside the building, with Cam invisible next to her, walking past a security guard. Charlie swiped her card, smiling as they passed. Charlie entered the elevator, swiping her pass and hit the button for level four. Charlie got off, with Cam still following her being able to bend reality to her will. Charlie got back into the elevator where she took the strip off of her security pass, putting it onto another pass. She hit the button for level eleven, and tapped her foot as she headed up. 

"I'm in. I've always wanted to say that," Charlie told her bluetooth and Cam. 

"You're on the clock. Move," Dean ordered. Cam became visible, nodding to Charlie. 

Unbeknownst to them, Bobby rode in the elevator behind Charlie and Cam to the 11th floor. They got off at the floor, and flattened herself behind a wall where they saw a security guard. "Hey, there's a big-ass guard up here, blocking the door. What do I do?" Charlie asked, looking to Cam. 

"Just wait him out," Dean sighed. 

Cam's eyebrows rose up, seeing him get out a magazine. "Uh, Dean...he's not going anywhere." 

"Okay, uh, you work there every day. Do you know the guy?" Dean asked Charlie. 

"I guess. I mean, I've seen him. I've never talked to him." 

"Dean, I got this," Cam smirked. This was her forte. "Okay, when you've seen him, does he look at you, or does he just kind of slide his eyes by?" 

"Um... eye contact? I don't know. He always kind of smiles a bit. I don't really –" Charlie stuttered. 

"Good. What you're gonna do is you're gonna walk right up to him, and you're gonna flirt your way past. Just follow Cam's lead," Dean told her. 

"I can't. He's not my type." 

"You're gonna have to play through that." 

"As in he's not a girl," Charlie groaned out, rolling her eyes. 

"Oh, oh. Pretend he has boobs," Dean shrugged. 

"Worse." 

"Dean..." Cam groaned, rolling her eyes. 

"Well, I don't know. Um... Do you have any tattoos? Give him a little sneak peek there. All tattoos are sexy," Dean told Charlie. 

"Mine is Princess Leia in a slave bikini straddling a 20-sided die. I was drunk. It was Comic-Con," Charlie explained. 

"We've all been there..."

"Alright. I'm signing you two off for a moment. I got this. Okay, I'm gonna walk you through this," Cam told Charlie, running her hands through Charlie's red hair to span across her shoulders. Cam reached into her pocket, and dabbed some on her lips. "Okay. Go over there and start with a smile." Charlie walked to the guard, pasting a large, fixed smile. "Relax, Charlie. You just got home, and Scarlett Johansson's waiting for you." 

Charlie smiled more naturally, making a pleased sound. Cam watched as the security guard stood up as Charlie approached. 

"Can I help you, miss?" he asked. 

"Hey..." Charlie smiled, looking at his name tag. "Bill." Charlie held up her I.D. card. "Charlie from I.T." 

"Oh. Burning the midnight oil, huh?" Bill asked, smiling a bit. 

"Just like you – I mean, when you're not at the gym. What, do you work out with all your free time?" 

"I try to get to the gym at least three days a week." 

"Get it girl," Cam grinned. 

"Just trying to get back to my fighting weight, you know?" 

"It shows. You look amazing," Cam said. 

"It shows. You look amazing," Charlie repeated. 

Sam and Dean began to snicker. "Shut up," Cam hissed into the earpiece. 

"Do you ever do anything else with your free time, like take a girl out for a drink?" 

"You do anything else with your free time, like..." Sam started to laugh, making Cam see red, "take a girl out for a drink?" 

"Stop laughing, Sammy," Cam hissed. 

"Stop laughing, Sammy. Um...Y-you don't know that bar – Stop Laughing Sammy?" Charlie asked Bill, covering up her mistake. "That place is bringing sexy back. Which is easy…" 

"Stop talking, Charlie!" Cam ordered seeing everything fall apart. 

"…'cause they kept the receipt. Stop talking, Charlie. Right. So, um, y-you were saying about going out, " Charlie asked, playing with her hair, "drinks?" 

"Um... Yeah, yeah. That'd be great." 

"Cool. Pencil that in. Hey, can I ask you a favor? The ladies' room downstairs is nasty. Can I use the exec washroom to powder my nose?" Charlie asked, batting her eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah. Why not? Um, it's right down the hall. It's the first door on the right." 

While Charlie was talking, and distracting Bill, Cam was able to plaster her self against the wall on the other side. Charlie walked away, where Bill checked his breath with his hand covering his mouth. Charlie walked past the girl's bathroom, breathing out. "I feel dirty." 

"You and me both, sister," Dean snickered. 

"Shut up, Dean. You did good, Charlie. After this, I'll take you out for a drink," Cam told her, holding out her fist for a fist-bump. 

"The eagles are landing. Going radio-silent," Charlie told them. 

"Let us know when you're out," Dean told her. 

"So, guess we just wait?" Sam questoned, seeing his sister and Charlie enter Dick's office. 

"Yeah," Dean nodded. 

Charlie put on gloves and sat down at the desk, while Cam took point, watching out in the hallway. Charlie plugged in a thumb drive and ran a password generator. "Your password is 'winning' with two 1's? Ew!" 

"He's a douche," Cam whispered. 

In the van, Sam was filling jars up with bleach cleaner as Dean watched the secruity footage. Bobby watched as Bill got up and knocked on the ladies room drawer. "Okay. Let's Yoda this," Bobby told himself. 

Cam was still watching the door as it closed and locked. Charlie and Cam looked up, each beginning to panic. "Let's wrap it up Charlie." 

"Its going as fast as it can go. 65%."

Someone tried to open the door, and Cam froze. Outside, Bill grabbed his keys to unlock the door, and Cam still saw that the download was up to 70%. Cam ducked underneath the desk, and brought her knees up to the chest, while Charlie went into the private bathroom inside the massive office. Hearing the door open, she heard Charlie walk out, her footsteps light and airy. 

"Hey, you!" 

"What are you doing in here?" Bill asked. 

"You said first door on the left, right?" 

Cam watched as Charlie moved to stand between Bill and the computer. Cam closed her eyes, getting her heart rate under control to make her self invisible. "No, I said first door on the right," Bill corrected. 

"Oh! Silly me. I am always forgetting things. Do you know what else I forgot to do?" Charlie asked, picking up a pen from the desk. In the corner of her eyes, she could see that her download was up to now 93%. "Give you my phone number."

Charlie grabbed Bill's hand to jot down her number on it, smiling. "Uh, we really shouldn't be in here. Mr. Roman doesn't like people in his office." 

"I'm sure. Have you seen his bathroom?" Charlie laughed, putting the pin on the desk. Cam watched Charlie discretely remove the thumb drive. Cam held her breathe as she walked around Bill and out the door. "Got to go. Call me. " 

Charlie walked over to her desk on the fourth floor, sitting down. Taking another drink from the flask, she plugged the thumb drive into the computer, and transferred the files into a WiFi I.P. address. 

"Hey, guys," Charlie told Sam and Dean. 

"Hey." 

"Sending you all the flagged dig files now." 

"Charlie, you are a genius!" Dean crowed, smiling. 

"I know. It's a problem." 

A door opened and Pete entered, Cam not having enough time to shield herself from him. Cam immediently took a perch on Charile's desk, smiling flirty. 

"Damn it. Hey, Pete! Guess we're both on deadline, huh?" 

"How's it going? Who's this?" 

"Good, good. I'll give you a full progress report in a few hours. This is my girlfriend, Camilla. I promised her a date tonight, but since I got held up at work, I invited to come hangout." 

Pete smiled, looking at Cam. "Great. Hit that deadline, right?" He reached out to squeeze Charlie's arm and stare at Cam. "Well, holler if you need anything." 

"Hey, guys, you still there?" Charlie asked. 

"Yeah. What the hell was that?" Dean questioned. 

"Oh, just my manager, the monster." 

"We need to leave," Cam told Charlie getting off of the desk. 

"I can't. I got to act normal. I told him I was working. Let's just finish this," Charlie told her, looking over into his office. Charlie opened a number of Dick's emails about a package leaving Iran and the suspension of the digs. "Are you seeing this?" 

"What the fuck?" Cam breathed out, looking at the screen. 

"It looks like Dick stopped digging days ago," Sam told them, watching their own screen. 

"Why?" 

"Guess he found what he was looking for. Can you check?" Dean asked. 

"Way ahead of you. Looking at travel reports, expenses... Here we go. Something in his suitcase left Iran last week. Spent the last 72 hours in armored cars and private planes. Whatever it is, it's coming here for Dick tonight. So, w-what the hell is it?" 

"I don't know. Whatever it is, he wants it bad, which means we got to grab it, end of story." 

"Well, it's landing at a private airport near here – crap – right about now. A courier's set to pick it up." 

"What's the exact landing time?" 

"42 minutes," Cam answered.

"Can you make it?" Cam asked. 

Sam already googled the time to take where Richard Roman Enterprises was to the Downey Airport. "We can try. Uh, all right, Charlie, one more favor, and then Cam will get the hell out of there.

Cam stayed with Charlie as she finished up, and as Charlie pulled out the thumb drive. Charlie got up to leave, then gasped, Cam straightening up to grab her. "Hey, Charlie. I was hoping I'd find you here," Dick smiled. 

* * *

"Shit..." Cam whispered, squeezing Charlie's hands 

"Um, hey, Mr. Roman," Charlie greeted, trying to keep her voice calm. 

"Please. Dick." Pete also walked up, causing Cam to eye the two monsters in front of her. "Pete, we're good here. Why don't you go grab a bite?" Pete left, leaving the three of them alone. "Who's this blonde beauty?" 

"My girlfriend...Camilla."   
  
"Dick Roman, nice to meet you," Dick told Cam. "So, Charlie...Show me what you found." Charlie nodded, and walked over to the desk, sitting down. Charlie's phone rang, which Cam eyed as she stood next to Charlie. Dick stood next to her, standing over Charlie. "So there's nothing about my company?" Charlie shook her head. "Ah. How about a Sam or a Dean or a Campbell?" 

Cam looked up, fearful at the mention of her name. "I'm sorry, who?" Charlie asked. 

"Sam, Campbell, and Dean Winchester. Give it a little peek, would you?" 

Charlie did a search, typing in each of their names plus their last name Winchester. Bobby stood behind them, glaring daggers at Dick. "Dick Roman. Come on. The girl's right there. Worry about her." 

Cam shivered, pulling her jean jacket around her. "Is it me, or did it just drop 10 degrees in here?" Dick asked, glancing at the two women. "It's a bit nippy, yeah," Cam answered, shivering a bit. 

"Yeah...chilly..." Charlie nodded. 

"I'll have maintenance check the A.C. I can't have you cold, now, can I?" Dick asked. 

"You miserable... Damn it, Bobby, come on," Bobby grumbled. 

“NO RESULTS FOUND” flashed up on Charlie's screen. "Nothing about those Winchesters." 

"If items were deleted from the drive, would you be able to tell?" 

"Not if they were deleted properly," Charlie swallowed. 

"Well, they're crafty. Have all the data sent to me." 

"Of course." 

"So, really, how did you do it?" Dick asked, looking at Charlie. 

"Uh, do what?" 

"You broke the unbreakable. What's the thought process? Walk me through it, and ix-nay the jargon." 

"Um... nothing's unbreakable, really. Nothing's safe if you poke at it long enough." 

"Nothing's safe. I like that. But that isn't what I'm asking, Charlie. Your spark – it's one in a million. Believe me, but when you got it, you invent guns and iPads and viruses, and, holy crap, you can be crafty. What is that, Charlie?" 

"Um –" 

"'Cause I can feed every fact in your brain to someone else, they still wouldn't be able to be you." 

"I guess you can't clone me." 

"Don't think that doesn't piss me off." Cam was ready to fight, but was saved by Dick's phone ringing. "Yes. Fantastic. Bring it up to my office. I'll be right there. [He hangs up.] I think we're on to something here. Stay here, will you both? I'll be back in two shakes." 

Cam waited for Dick to leave, before grabbing Charlie's hand and ushering her out. Charlie quickly grabbed her bag and followed her downstairs. Charlie and Cam were sprinting down the stairs into the main lobby. "Crap, crap, crap! You think the bomb worked?" 

"Possibly, but not for long. Keep running," Cam told her, pushing her forward. 

When they reached them, they pulled on each handle and found them locked. "Shit!" Cam cursed, yanking on it. Hearing the elevator hit the main floor, they turned and Charlie froze. Dick and Pete stepped off the elevator, blood on their collars where they're faces were burned off moments earlier. Pete headed for Charlie, but Cam got in they way, punching the Leviathan with all of her strength, making his head turn sideways. He backhanded her, sending her flying into a wall. 

"Cam!" 

"Hold on there, Charlie," Pete called out. 

"Campbell Winchester. I've been waiting for you," Dick smiled, glaring at Cam. 

Bobby shoved Pete who crashed into Charlie, knocking her into a pillar and then onto the ground. Charlie groaned, holding onto her arm. Suddenly, Sam and Dean crashed through the glass doors. The security guard from the foyer approached. Cam got up, cracking her neck. 

"Dean, he's one of them!" Charlie called out. 

Dean tossed a box of borax onto Pete, causing him to yell and brown smoke rose from his face. Sam punched the secruity guard in the face, as Pete continued to sizzle and scream. Sam raced over, picking up Charlie. "That would explain it. You're hanging with the wrong crowd, kiddo," Dick commented. 

Cam reared up and kicked the head off of the security guard, racing over towards Dean as they retreated. Cam's breath was visible as she grabbed onto Dean's jacket, pushing him towards the door. "Bobby..." 

"Not so fast, Dick," Bobby growled, shoving him hard. Dick flew through the air into a large display picture of the Richard Roman Enterprises, falling into the ground. The Winchester watched as Bobby flickered, then reappeared, looking back at them before disappearing again. Dick growled and sat up. 

"All right, enough! Show yourself. Let's do this like real monsters." Dick tried to get up, but was shoved back down. "Ha, ha, ha! You got to do that again. That tickled." 

"Dean, come on. Come on!" Sam yelled. 

"Dean," Cam breathed out, pulling on the front of his shirt to get him to move. Dean nodded, looping his arm under her to help her walk. 

* * *

 

 

Once safe in the car, Dean gunned it, with Cam sitting int he passenger seat, and Charlie and Sam into the backseat. "Charlie, talk to us. You okay?" Dean asked, glancing at the backseat as Sam assessed her injuries. 

"No. Why didn't you kill him?" Charlie asked. 

"'Cause we can't yet. But we will," Sam told her. 

"The really evil ones always need a special sword. Oh, okay. I'm gonna pass out now," Charlie told them, her eyes closing. Cam reached into the back seat, placing her hand on Charlie's arm, closing her eyes. Her veins became the color of night, visible in her arms to her face, making her eyes glow red. Charlie sighed in peace, passing out on Sam's shoulder. Bobby and the flask appeared next to Sam in the backseat. 

Later that morning, the Winchesters and Charlie came out of a bus terminal, with Charlie's duffel bag in Dean's hands and her bus ticket in her good hand. Her other arm was in a sling and cast resting near her chest. 

 

"I left your dumb flask on the back seat, by the way. Worst good-luck charm ever," Charlie chuckled.

Dean gave Charlie her bag, smiling a bit. "Here you go." 

"Thanks," Charlie nodded, taking the bag. 

"So listen, um, we can't thank you enough." Sam told her, scratching the back of his shaggy head. 

"Actually, you can. Never contact me again, like, ever. Deal?" 

Charlie held her hand out for Sam to shake. "Deal." 

Cam smiled and stepped forward to hug the red headed woman. "Take care of yourself." 

"You too," Charlie told her. "Don't let these two bring you down, alright?" 

"Okay. You know, Charlie? You're badass...like Hermione." 

"Bye, Ron," Charlie blushed, stepping over to Dean. 

Charlie shook hands with Dean. "Keep your head down out there, okay?" 

"This ain't the first time I've disappeared. You think my name is really Charlie Bradbury? Please. So, good luck saving the world." Charlie raused her hand in a Vulcan solute. "Peace out, bitches." 

They watched her board the bus and ride away. "She's kind of like the little sister I never wanted," Dean joked. 

"Me too. Instead I got two goofy younger brothers," Cam chuckled. 

"We got to talk," Sam told his siblings. 

They started to walk back over to the Pacer. "What, you mean before we get back to the car and the flask?" 

"Exactly. So, what the hell happened back in the lobby, Dean?" 

"Man, if I had a free shot, I'd have bitch-slapped the hell out of Dick." 

"Yeah, but, I mean, Charlie got her freaking arm broken. Cam got a concussion." 

"I'm fine," Cam answered. "But something's off. I felt it when we were there with Dick. The temp dropped, rapidly." 

"He didn't mean to do it," Dean explained, defending Bobby. 

"Exactly. He's not in control, not about Dick. That was vengeful-spirit crap," Sam sighed. 

"I know. But it's still Bobby." 

"But if he really goes there, he won't be anymore, and then we won't be able to pull him back. And then what are we supposed to do?" 

"I know. Look, let's just figure out what that thing we stole is, and then we'll figure out what the hell to do with Bobby." Dean raised his eyebrows at the siblings, and started to head towards the car. "Whoa...what's up with your new powers and shit?" 

"I don't know," Cam told them honestly. "I...I wanted to take Sam's pain away from him, so I thought about it, and I did it. Then I wanted to take Charlie's pain away, so I did." 

"You know...I read in a demonology book somewhere that a succubus will take the life from her victims. A succubus is a female demon..." Sam informed them. 

"That has sex with male humans, I know. Jesse's mom was a succubus," Dean growled at Sam. "What does that have to do with Cammie?" 

"Maybe it's the opposite. Cas always said that her soul was good, that the darkness was minimal, encased with light. And even Crowley mentioned it once or twice." 

"I just wanted to help..." Cam told them. 

"Just another mystery in our life..." Dean sighed, getting into his car. 

  
DEAN raises his eyebrows at SAM, then walks off. After a moment, SAM follows him.

 


	20. It's the End...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 7.21

The Winchesters got out of their car, all ready to begin the final fight. They stood outside of an abandoned warehouse, where Cam grabbed her special duffel bag from the trunk full of her witchy things. She wore a black flowy tank top, a jean jacket, blue holey jeans, and calf high black combat boots. Her blonde hair was tied up in a pony tail. She looked strong and brave. "You guys go ahead. I'll put some protection spells up in place." 

"Right on, sister witch," Dean told her, taking his own bag out of his car, giving her a fist bump. Sam smiled and went in, patting her on the back. She placed a giant salt circle around the perimeter around the warehouse, along with a vat of sheep blood chanting incantations. The blood mixed with salt glowed bright red for a brief second, allowing her to go inside. 

"So, let me get this straight..." Cam told them, looking at the hunk of clay that Sam unwrapped from the case they stole from Dick. "They went to the literal ends of the earth, for a piece of dirt..." 

"That's a lot of fuss over a caveman Lego," Dean commented, bringing over a tool box he usually kept in the car for Baby. 

"Yeah. Well, whatever Dick wants is bricked up inside that." 

Dean took a mallet out of the tool box, handing his siblings a pair of safety glasses and put some on himself. "All right." 

Dean hit it once, and thunder clapped outside. "Okay...coincidence?" Cam asked, looking up at the ceiling. Dean hit it again, this time thunder and lighting flashed.

"That sound like somebody saying, 'No, wait – stop,' to you two?" Dean asked, looking up at the ceiling now too. 

"Uh... Yeah. Yeah," Sam nodded. 

"Definitely," Cam answered. 

"Yeah," Dean shrugged. "Oh, well." 

Dean raised his mallet up and hit the clay several more times. Finally, he broke through and a piece of engraved and carved stone out of the broken clay casing. "What the fuck is that?" Cam asked, inspecting the stone tablet in his hands. 

"Well...it's something different. Any idea?" Dean asked, looking to Cam who shrugged then to Sam. They both shrugged, causing him to sigh. "Great...more mysteries." 

"Hey...it's late. We've been driving like hell all night long. Let's get some sleep, and regroup in the morning, yeah?" Cam asked, looking at her younger brothers. 

"Yeah..." Dean sighed again, setting the tablet down. Sam nodded and each went over to grab their night things. Cam pulled on a pair of long pants and one of Sam's shirts she "borrowed" to wear. Slipping on some warm socks, she crawled into her sleeping back, next to her brothers, who crawled into their bags as well. 

"Hey...remember the time when Dad took us all hunting and we had to camp outside in the freezing cold? Dean made fun of me for weeks because I was going through puberty..." Cam asked, smiling at the nice memory. 

"Yeah. Poor Dad was red in the face when he realized you now had boobs and your nipples were prominent," Dean laughed. 

"I remember that I was embarrassed for you," Sam laughed. 

"Dad was a jackass, but he meant well. He loved us all...God, it seemed like a lifetime ago this all started again," Cam sighed, rubbing her eyes. 

"It does. Me and Dad hunting, Dad missing, Sam dying, me selling my soul, Cam coming back..." Dean listed. 

"Meeting Cas, falling in love," Cam sighed, smiling at the mention of Cas. 

"Going into the cage, being soulless..." Sam thought. 

"Do you guys realize that how many problems we start, then fix later?" Cam asked. "That maybe we're the villains and the heroes?" 

"I don't know..." Dean sighed. "Maybe." 

"But we do help people," Sam added. 

"All I know is that we're better together then we are apart," Cam told them. "I love you two. I may not say it enough, but I do love you two ugly sons of bitches." 

"I love you guys too," Sam told them. "We should say it more to each other." 

"Yeah, I guess I love you two also. Now, enough with the chick flick moments, and go to damn bed." 

The next morning, they woke up in increments. Sam woke up first, going to take a leak outside, careful of Cam's boundary lines. He went back inside, pulling out his laptop. Cam woke up next to get up, and told Sam she was going to get some coffee. She put the clothes back on that she had yesterday, leaving on her warm wool socks. She came back and stood behind Sam as they drank coffee as they watched the morning news on the laptop. 

_"...At a lost to explain the continent-wide storm system that appeared seemingly out of nowhere, blanketing a good part of the nation in freak lightning displays."  
_

Dean woke up last, stretching as he listened to the news play on the laptop. Standing up, he walking over. Cam turned and handed him his cup of coffee. "Thanks," Dean told her, taking a sip of the rich black coffee. 

 _"Here with Dr. Marlon Price of the U.S. Meteorological Survey at a press conference earlier today,"_ the reporter told the audience. 

 _"Baffled? No, I'm not baffled."_ Dean took a sip of coffee, and walked over to the sink to wash his face. " _Frankly, I'm offended. This is not the way weather behaves."_

_"Power outages and related damages to electronic equipment have been reported from as far east as Cape Cod..."_

A metal cup next to Dean moved as he grabbed his toothbrush. "Bobby? Bobby, that you?" Dean called out. 

"Think so," Sam told his siblings, grabbing his EMF reader that was flashing. "But that whole adventure at Roman's seems to have drained his batteries." 

"So, what? We start the storm heard 'round the world?" Dean asked. 

"When we broke this thing open last night, every maternity ward within a hundred-mile radius got slammed. Looks like any woman in the last month of her pregnancy went into labor," Cam informed them, touching the tablet. 

"Hmm," Dean hummed, picking it up. "This one goes out to all the ladies. So, heavyweight signs, omens – what do we got?" 

"I assume it's writing. But I've never seen anything like it, ever. And it doesn't match anything in any book or online," Sam sighed. 

"All right, so big daddy chomper lands here, he grabs himself some Dick... and then he starts secretly underwriting university departments, pouring money into digs – all for this. Why?" Dean questioed. 

"No clue. We do know that he will be tearing new ones until he gets it back, though. Look, we got to take a minute, hole up somewhere safe, find out what we've got," Cam informed them, grabbing her sleeping back and rolling it up. 

"Rufus' cabin, then?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah," Cam nodded. "Sam?" 

"I'm down for that," Sam answered. 

"This time, I'm doing the shopping," Dean ordered, getting his stuff gathered together. 

As Cam was packing her duffel, she heard her phone ring. Grabbing it from her back pocket, she was surprised to see it was Meg. "It's Meg." Cam swiped across the screen, answering the call. "What? Trying to save the world here, Meg." 

_"What up, Princess? Just a little FYI call. Your boy toy's a_ _wake."_

"What?" Cam asked, her heart pounding. "Cas is awake." 

"When?"' Dean asked, while Sam looked surprised.

Cam put her phone on speaker. "When?" 

_"Last night about eight."_

"And you waited till now to call us or me?" Cam asked. 

_"I've been busy with Cas. He's just a tad different than when he dozed off, 'kay? Ever since he last talked to you, and you sent him to Lala land."_

"What do you mean, different?" 

_"Hey, Princess, guess what – not a nurse. Just playing one on TV. Want answers? Start driving."_

Meg hung up, Cam scoffing. "She really is a bitch." 

"Great. So, Indiana?" Sam asked, packing up his own bag, neatly. 

"Yeah. Eight o’clock last night," Dean repeated, thinking. 

"Yeah. Same time we opened up that thing," Sam said, thinking the exact same thing. 

"Maybe not a coincidence...first the weather and now Cas? What else did we start?" Cam questioned, breaking the boundary line with her fault. 

* * *

When they got to the hospital which took all day, Cam stood outside in the hallway with Dean and Sam, twisting her engagement ring around her finger. Castiel was in his room looking out of the window. 

"We raced all the way here, and now I don't know. I can't say I'm fired up to see what's left of the guy," Dean admitted, looking into the room as well. 

"You think he remembers at all?" Sam asked. 

"That, and I'm guessing whatever kind of hell baggage he lifted off of your plate. It's not gonna be pretty." 

Cam turned and smacked Dean over the head. "Be nice...one day he'll be your brother-in-law." 

"Hey. Excuse me, gentlemen, ma'am but it's way past visiting hours." 

"Ma'am?" Cam asked. 

"It's okay, Abel. I've been expecting them. This is his family, his fiance and her brothers. Hello, boys. Cam." 

Meg led them inside the room, where Cam's smile was genuine, but cautious. On his bed and desk, there was drawings of Cam in various forms and colors. "Wow..." 

"He's been doing that since he woke up. It seems like you're glued to his mind..." Meg told her. 

Cam nodded, touching his back with a gentle hand. "Hey, Cas." 

Castiel turned around, looking at Sam and Dean. Then he turned to look at Cam, but instead of the intense expression that was usually on his face, his face was full of wonder, like she was an angel instead of being human. "Hello, Dean. Sam. Cammie..." 

"Cammie?" Cam whispered to herself. 

"Hey, Castiel," Sam smiled. 

"Look at you, walkin' and talkin'. That's – that's great, right?" Dean asked. 

Castiel walked over to Dean, pointing a finger at him. "Pull my finger." 

"What?" 

"My finger – pull it." 

Dean did so, but there was a crash, the lights went out and the window and light fixture shattered. Castiel laughed, then had the look of amazement again when he looked at Cam. Meg sighed, turning on a lap. "You're so beautiful..." 

"Okay, just hang on, Cas. Wait. Let us catch up to you for a second," Cam chuckled, setting him down on the bed, moving the drawings of her. Meg explained what had happened the previous night. "So, you're saying you remember who you are, what you are." 

"Yes. Of course. Oh. Outside today, in the garden, I followed a honeybee. I saw the route of flowers. It's all right there, the whole plan. There's nothing to add. Then I thought about Campbell, and how her hair was like sunlight, and her eyes were like the green grass, and her lips were like the red roses. And her skin is like cream..." 

"You might want to add a little Thorazine," Sam commented. 

"That's a bit romantic..." Cam sighed. 

"Right? He's been like the naked guy at the rave ever since he woke up. Totally useless. All he can think about is Cam." 

"Well, that's good that it somethings didn't change..." 

"Will you look at her? My caretaker, my lover . All of that thorny pain. The darkness within her soul, encased with light. It looks like thorns of a rose. So beautiful." 

"We've been over this. I don't like poetry. Put up or shut up," Meg groaned, as Cam smiled and took his hand. 

"Okay. So, Cas, you said you woke up last night?" Sam asked. 

"Yes. I heard a ping that pierced me, and, well, you wouldn't have heard it unless you were an angel at the time." 

Sam pulled out the stone tablet, uncovering it with a cloth wrapped around it. "That's also when we opened this." 

"Oh. Of course. Now I understand." 

"Understand what?" 

"You were the ones. Well... I guess that makes sense." 

"What makes sense?" Dean had confusion written on his face. 

"If someone was going to free the Word from the vault of the earth, it would end up being you two. Oh, I love you guys." 

Cas pulled Dean and Sam into a hug. "Oh. Uck. Okay. All right. Okay." 

Sam patted Cas awkwardly on the back. Then Cas moved over to Cam, stuffing his face into her neck and inhaling. "I love you too," Cam told him, rubbing his back. 

"Yeah, yeah. You – you said something about 'The Word.' Is that what's written on there?" Sam asked. 

"Did you know that a cat's penis is sharply barbed along its shaft? I know for a fact the females were not consulted about that," Cas informed them, pulling away from Cam. 

"Cas, please, we're losing ground out there, okay? We need your help. Can you not see that?" Dean begged. 

"This is the handwriting of Metatron," Cas informed them. 

"Metatron? You saying a Transformer wrote that?" Sam questioned. 

"No. That's Megatron," Dean clarified. 

"What?" 

"The Transformer – it's Megatron." 

"What?" 

"Metatron. He's an angel. He's the scribe of God. He took down dictation when creation was being formed," Cas chimed in. 

"And that's the Word of God?" Dean asked. 

"One of them, yes." 

"Uh... Well, what's it say, then?" asked Sam. 

"Uh... 'Tree'?" Cas guessed. He looked at Sam and Dean, shrugging his shoulders."'Horse'? 'Fiddler crab'? I can't read it. It wasn't meant for angels." 

"Okay, this all sounds bad. What are you two jackasses doing with the Word of God? Let me see that thing," Meg told the boys, reaching for the tablet. 

"Back off, Meg," Dean growled. 

"Come on, it's my ass, too." 

"Guys..." Cam warned, feeling Cas grab onto her hand. Cam squeezed it, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. 

"Back off." 

"Damn it! Enough of this 'demons are second-class citizens' crap! Your sister is half demon for fuck's sake!" 

"Don't like conflict," Cas simply said, taking Cam's hand and transporting away. 

"What...where are we?" Cam asked, realizing she was sitting on a couch in a new room. Cas looked at the wall, then walked to the easel near the wall, grabbing a pencil and began to sketch. "Cas...are you with me?" Cas continued to draw, making Cam realize that his damage was worse than she thought. "Oh, Cas..." Walking over to him, wound her arms around his waist from behind, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. She watched Cas stop drawing and walk towards a table. 

"Hey..." Dean called out, coming into the day room. 

"Hey..." Cam sighed, watching Cas dig around for something. 

"Well, I'm pretty sure that this magnified his love for you." Cam smiled sadly, looking at the picture that he had drawn of her. Dean walked over towards and in front of Cas. "You realize you just broke God's Word?" Cas looked away, and Dean sat down at the table opposite of him. Cam walked over, and sat down next to Cas, "It's Sam's thing, isn't it? You taking on his, uh, cage-match scars. I'm guessing that's what broke your bank, right?" 

"Well, it took... everything to get me here," Cas explained. 

"What are you talking about, man?" 

"Dean, I know you want different answers." 

"No, I want you to button up your coat and help us take down Leviathans. Do you remember what you did?" 

"Dean..." Cam told him, putting a hand on his arm. "Easy. It's not the same Cas, remember?" 

Cas held up the board game "Sorry!", shaking it once. The board and the pieces magically appeared on the table, setting up ready to play. Cas set the box aside, looking at the two Winchesters. "Do you want to go first? Or ladies first?" 

"I don't want to play," Cam told him. 

Ten minutes later, Dean and Cas were playing Sorry, taking turns picking up cards. Dean picked up a Sorry! card, moving one of markers to the start spot. "You know, we weren't sure at first which monkeys were gonna make it. No offense, but I was backing the Neanderthals because their poetry was... just amazing. It's in perfect tune..." Cas picked up a card, looking at it, then moved a piece, ",with the spheres. But in the end, it was you – the homo sapiens sapiens. You guys ate the apple, invented pants." 

Cam looked at Dean, who told her to question him. Cam grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "Cas, where can we find this, uh, Metatron? Is he still alive?" 

"I'm sorry. I – I think you have to go back to start," Cas told Dean. 

"This is important," Cam begged. Cas motioned for Dean to pick up another card, which Dean did and moved another marker. "I think Metatron could stop a lot of bad. You understand that?" 

Cas grabbed another card from the stack with his free hand. "We live in a 'sorry' universe. It's engineered to create conflict. I mean, why should I prosper from... your misfortune?" Castiel put down a marker and moved Dean's marker back to start. "But these are the rules. I didn't make them." 

Cam felt tears sprang to her eyes. This was not her fiance that she knew. The man with the piercing brown eyes that turned blue when his power magnified. Who looked at her with that half smirked, and held her with his strong arms. "You made some of them. When you tried to become God, when you cut that hole into that wall," she reasoned, placing a hand on his cheek. 

"Dean... it's your move," Cas told Dean, who made Cam sob. This was worse than thinking he was dead. At least he was still there, but he wasn't here this time...and it ruined her. 

"Forget the damn game! Forget the game, Cas," Dean yelled, pounding on the table, and swiping the game to the floor. His voice was thick with emotion. 

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas told him honestly. 

"No. You're  _playing_  'Sorry!'" Dean told him, walking out. Cam put her head in his hands, closing her eyes. Cas looked at her distressed body, then knelt down and began to pick up the pieces. Cas suddenly stepped up, a confused look on his face. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Sam. He's talking to angels." 

"That can't be good..." Cam realized, sitting up from the table. Cas took her hand in his and transported them back to his room. 

* * *

Cam got there with Cas, seeing a male and female angel, Meg, Sam, and a Asian descendent teenager. "What the fuck is going on?" 

"Campbell Winchester...lover of Castiel, abomination, Princess of Hell," the female angel sneered. 

"You forgot gorgeous, beautiful, snarky, with a bad-ass personality," Cam smirked. 

Castiel appeared next to her, looking at the angels. "Castiel?" the male angel asked. 

Cas smiled. "Hi." 

"You're alive?" 

"You," the female angel sneered. 

"Hello, Hester." 

"You smote thousands in Heaven. You gave a big, scary speech. Then you were gone. What the hell was that?!" Hester asked. 

"Rude, for one thing." 

"Where have you been? With your whore, the half-breed?" the male angel asked, turning his nose up at Cam. 

"Oh, Inias. Hester, I... I know you want something – answers. I... I wish it could be that… There are still many things I can teach you. I can offer, um, well, perspective. Here." Cas pointed a finger at Hester.  "Pull my finger." Hester didn't move. "Uh... Uh... Meg will – will get another light, and I'll – I'll blow it out again. And, well, this time, it'll be funny, and – and we'll all look back and laugh." 

"You're insane," Hester scoffed. 

"Hey," Dean called out, standing in the doorway. While they were talking, he had drawn the angel banishing sigil on the wood outside of the room. "Heads up, Sunshine." Slapping his hand on the sigil, he watched as white light flared up and the angels vanished. "All angels blown back to their corners. We got like three, four hours tops." 

Sam pointed to the Angel Blade that Meg was holding. "Meg, where did you get that?" 

"A lot of angels died this year," Meg shrugged. 

"What's happening?! What's happening?!" the young Asian man yelled out, panicking. 

"What is that?" Cam asked. 

"It's, uh... Kevin Tran. He's, uh, in advanced placement," Sam answered. "Kevin...this is my brother and sister, Campbell and Dean." 

"What up..." Cam smiled. 

"What...did they call you an abomination? Because, you don't look like one. I mean, you're pretty hot...but I have a girlfriend..." 

"I'm half Demon. And the angel in the pjs was my fiance," Cam answered. "Well, Dean. You can add him to the list of mysteries." 

Later, Kevin sat on the bed, holding the stone tablet. "So, these Leviathans – these monsters are real. And angels with wings?" 

"No. Uh... no wings. No anything," Sam answered. 

"No junk. Junkless. So, Kevin, you can, uh, read the chicken scratch on the God rock, huh?" Dean asked. 

"Uh, I…" Kevin stuttered. 

"That is back in one piece, I see. And you're saying that there's some sort of a 'How to punch Dick' recipe in there somewhere?" Cam asked. 

"I-I don't know what you're saying, but it seems kind of like an 'in case of emergency' note. What did they mean by 'prophet'?" Kevin asked, looking between the three hunters. 

"Oh, no," Dean groaned, looking over at Sam. "Really?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's what the angel said." 

"I don't want to be a prophet," Kevin told them, shaking his head. 

"No. You don't at all," Cam agreed. 

"Gentlemen and Princess, we've got to start running and hiding. Or do you want to tangle with those wing nuts twice?" Meg asked. 

"I'm sorry. Did you say 'we'?" Dean scoffed. 

"I'm on the angels' radar now. You think I don't need a little safety in numbers?" 

"All right, we'll go to Rufus' cabin. Kid can do his book report there."

Soon they were loaded into the Pacer, driving through the rain. After a while, they stopped at a gas station. Cam got out to stretch her legs, Dean got out to pump gas, and Sam went inside the store. It was daytime and Kevin was sleeping in the back seat. Cam changed clothes in the bathroom, changing into a clean white tank top, grey skinny jeans, grey jacket, and brown soft leather boots. She moved her hair into a fishtail braid, tucking in pieces with bobby pins. She grabbed her gun holter and strapped it on her hip, and grabbed her knife sheath and strapped that on her thigh with her hunting knife. She placed Cas's angel blade inside her jacket. Walking back out, she walked over to Sam who handed her a coffee. 

"Thanks," she told him, taking it, and looking up at the news. 

"You look ready for a fight," Sam commented, glancing at her attire. 

"Always. I have a feeling of this is the beginning of the end. And usually when we get to this point, things turn to shit...so...I want to be prepared. I'll make some angel hex bags on my way to the cabin." 

 _"We know you're hungry. Why not enjoy Biggerson's homemade pie bar? It's like a salad bar but with pie,"_ a commerical said on the news. 

"Yeah...but you eat shit," Cam muttered, causing Sam to snort. 

_"Now back to our top story on news 10, the search for the missing honor student."_

"Oh shit..." Cam coughed, choking on her coffee. 

_"The victim in this case reportedly insisted_ _he'd been chosen by birthright, causing speculation that a cult may be behind the abduction. The family car is also missing. Federal authorities have been placed on alert._ _Again, 16-year-old honor student Kevin Tran reportedly taken from his Michigan home early yesterday."_

"Hey," Sam told Dean, handing him his cup. "So, we got another wrinkle. Uh, looks like Kevin's gone missing... and it's gone federal. Yeah. Where's Meg?" 

"I'm here." 

"Great, so now we're kidnappers?" Dean asked. 

"Not if we shut up about it. Why? Who'd we kidnap?" Meg quetioned. 

"Sleeping beauty back there. Come on...we need to get there before the angels come after us. And the fed," Cam told them, climbing into the passenger seat and in the middle between her two brothers. It was moments like this where sitting between them made her feel safer. 

 

 

Kevin awoke as they started to move again, looking at Meg. "Oh, God." 

"What?" Meg asked. 

"Nothing. Nothing. Just... my life... my future..." Cam's phone rang, surprising her. "…my girlfriend... my mom's car." 

Cam didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway. "Hello?" 

"Cammie? It's me...Castiel. Is that you?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, Cas It's me." 

"Cas? Where? Where is he?" Dean qrilled looking at Cam. 

"Shut up," Cam told him. 

"I’ll stop speaking," Cas told her. 

"No. No, Cas. You talk. I was talking to Dean." 

"I’m in a place called Perth." 

"Perth?" Cam asked. 

"There's unhappy dogs here Cammie." 

"Perth? As in Australia?" Dean asked. 

"What dogs?" Cam asked Cas, confused. "He says he's surrounded by unhappy dogs." 

"They’re chasing a rabbit around…" Cas explained, going on about what he was saying. 

"Oh. Okay. He's at a dog track in Perth," Cam informed them. 

"I’m surrounded by large unhappy dogs." 

Cam smiled, as she listened to Cas speak. She missed his confusion about human things. "Yeah, they're unhappy 'cause the rabbit's fake. Listen, we're on highway 94, north of St. Cloud, Minnesota, just passing mile marker 79. Sit in the backseat." 

Castiel suddenly materialized in the back seat between Meg and Kevin. "Aah!" Kevin yelled, suddenly seeing a man in pajamas sitting next to him. 

"Kevin, this is Castiel," Meg introduced, grinning. 

"You're one of the angels?" Kevin asked. 

Castiel touched a finger to Kevin's nose. "Boop. Cammie, are you hurt?" 

"Did he just call her Cammie?" Sam asked. 

"Shut up," Meg told the giant hunter in the front seat. 

"Cas, what happened back there? Who were those guys?" Dean asked. 

"They're from the Garrison – my old Garrison. Looks like Hester's taken over. We were assigned to watch the earth. Often, it was boring. The wars were very boring and the sex – you know, the repetition. Anyway, I was, uh... I was their captain. I watched Cammie for a long time...perhaps that is why I fell in love with her. Isn't that strange?" 

"Cas, why are they pissed at us now?" Sam questioned. 

"You know, those racing dogs were absolutely miserable. They can only think in ovals," Cas told Cam. 

"Cas, don't make me pull this car over! Why are angels after us?" Dean yelled, getting frustrated. 

"Are you angry? Why are you angry?" Cas asked Dean. 

"No, I-I'm... Please, can we just stay on target?" Dean sighed. 

"There is no reason for anger. They're only following protocol. If the Word of God is revealed, a keeper of the Word will awaken, like this," he said, touching Kevin's nose, "hot potato right here." 

Kevin slapped Cas's hand away. "Please stop that." 

"Anyway, Garrison code dictates you take the keeper to the desert to learn the Word away from men." 

"What kind of sense does that make? He has to tell us so that we can use it," Cam asked. 

"That's God and his shiny red apples." 

"I can't live in the desert. I-I'm applying to Princeton!" Kevin protested. 

"Okay, you know what? Screw the Garrison. We need the tablet to end Sick Roman's 'Soylent Us' crap," Dean said. 

"If you want the Word, you'll have to duck Hester and her soldiers." 

"Yeah, you're in our corner, right, Cas?" Sam asked. 

"No, I don't fight anymore. I watch the bees," Cas answered. 

* * *

They made it to the cabin, where Cam sighed in relief. They immediately began to protect themselves. Cam made hex bags and hung them on the trees outside, while Cas drew sigils with chalk on the walls  of the outside. 

"Let's leave off angel-proofing sigils or I'll be expelled, too," Cas told the hunters. 

"As long as we're invisible to your Garrison buddies, it works for me," Sam agreeded, tying the bags to the more higher branches of different trees. 

"You guys can go in...I just need to finish tying these a ways out there." 

"Keep your six," Sam told her, going inside. 

Dean and Kevin walked down the stairs into the lower level of the cabin. "I'm sure you're pretty hungry, so once we get settled in upstairs, we'll get some dinner going." 

Kevin came to a halt at the foot of the steps. Dean brushed aside the table that was covered in knives. "This looks like a sex-torture dungeon. Is this a sex-torture dungeon?" 

Dean picked up a scythe. "No, this is not a sex-torture... Get over here. Sit down and read, would you?" 

Sam and Cas sat on the steps of the ground level outside, thinking. "You seem troubled. Of course, that's a primary aspect of your personality, so I sometimes ignore it," Cas told him. 

"Okay. Um... right now I'm just wondering about you," Sam stuttered. 

"What about me? You're worried about the burden I lifted from you." 

"I think I was done for. Do you see Lucifer?" 

"I did at first. But that was... It was a projection of yours, I think, sort of an aftertaste. Now I more see... well, everything. It's funny. I was – I was done for, too. The weight of all my mistakes, all those lives and souls lost, I... I couldn't take it, either. I was… I was lost until I took on your pain. It's strange to think that that helped, but –" 

"I know you never did anything but try to help. I realize that, Cas, and I'm grateful. We're all grateful. And we're gonna help you get better, okay? No matter what it takes.

"What do you mean, 'better'?" 

"Just better...for her. She still loves you, you know." 

"The only reason I haven't been lost yet either is because of her...I still do love her. I'm just not a good man for her." 

"One thing about Cammie is that you need to let her decided that." 

"All finished. You two okay?" Cam asked. 

"Yeah. I'm going to get settled inside."

Cam stiffened, sitting down next to Cas. "So...this a new look for you? Casual Friday's?" she asked. 

"Casual Friday's?" 

"Yeah...it's when you wear fancy work clothes every day, except Friday's," Cam explained. "Are you well?" 

"As well as I could be. We should run away..." 

"What?" 

"We can be happy...I can get a working job...support us. You don't have to hunt again. I-I can be a good man for you..." Cas stuttered. 

"Cas...there would be nothing more than I spend the rest of my life with you...but at the moment, we have to finish what we started." Cam's hand brushed his, and his hand immediately opened up sliding her hand into his. Their fingers intertwined. "We started this...not just you...me. I should've seen it...how you were hurting...I was so caught up in my brother's drama as I always am. Maybe one day, when we win this unending war, we can finally live our lives, together. But right now, we can't. Because I'm stuck in this mess, and I really want you to hold me right now, and you can't. You're not the same person anymore." 

"I don't know if I can go back to who you want me to be...I'm a broken angel...man...whatever I am." 

"Then I'll fix you. That's a promise..." Cam whispered, kissing him. Cas didn't recipercate the kiss, making her sad. "I love you...possibly more than you love me." 

* * *

Meg entered the cabin, but stopped when she saw the devil's trap on the floor. Sam turned on the lights, making himself, Dean, Cam, and Cas known to her. "Didn't expect to see you back." 

"Yeah, not without the King's army," Dean nodded, gesturing towards Meg. "Knife." 

Meg handed Dean her Angel Blade. "Typical. I save our bacon, and you're sitting here, waiting by a devil's trap. Seriously, I just killed two of Crowley's men. I could have gone the other way on that." 

"It's true, incidentally. There's other demons' blood on that blade," Cas told them. 

"Look, I'm simpler than you think. I've figured one thing out about this world – just one, pretty much. You find a cause, and you serve it. Give yourself over, and it orders your life. Lucifer and Yellow Eyes – their mission was it for me." 

"So, what? We should trust you because you wanted to free Satan from Hell?" Cam asked. 

"I'm talking 'cause,' bitch, as in reason to get up in the morning. Obviously, these things shift over time. We learn, we grow. Now, for me currently, the cause is bringing down the King. And I know we'll need help to do it." 

"Crowley ain't the problem this year," Dean answered. 

"When are you gonna get it? Crowley's always the problem. He's just waiting for the right moment to strike. I know what I'm supposed to do. And it isn't screw with Sam and Dean, or take back his long lost daughter, or lose the only angel who'd go to bat for me. Campbell...please...I kept my end of the bargain...now keep yours." 

Cam sighed, and reached to break the devil's trap with her shoe. "This is good – harmony and communication. Now our only problem is Hester," Cas informed them. 

"What?" Meg asked. 

"What do you mean?" Cam questioned. 

"Well, here, we're hidden from the Garrison, but when you killed a demon, you put out a pretty clear beacon." 

"We need better angel-proofing  _now,"_ Dean panicked. 

The door broke and bursted open. Cam moved to stand in front of Cas, drawing out her angel blade from her coat. "You took the Prophet from us?!" Hester asked. 

"I'm – I'm sorry?" Cas apologized, unsure of what to say. 

"You have fallen in every way imaginable. Fornicating with this half breed abomination..." Hester sneered, gesturing with their closeness. 

"Please, Castiel. We have to follow the code. Help us do our work," the male angel, Inais, begged. 

"He can't help you. He can't help anybody," Cam admitted. 

"We don't need his help... or his permission," Hester explained, nodding to Inais who nodded back. Inais disappeared with the sound of wings fluttering. "The Keeper goes to the desert tonight." 

Inais reappeared with Kevin. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back off. We're actually trying to clean up one of your angel's messes! You know that," Dean argued. 

"He's right. An angel brought the Leviathan back into this world, and – and they begged him. They begged him not to do it," Cas admitted, dropping his head in shame. 

"Look, just give us some time, okay? We will take care of your Prophet," Cam begged, keeping Cas behind her. 

"Why should  _we_  give  _you_  anything... After everything you have taken from us? The very touch of you corrupts. When Castiel first laid a hand on you in Hell, he was lost! For that, you're going to pay," Hester seethed, walking towards Dean. 

"Please. They're the ones we were put here to protect," Cas pleaded. 

"No, Castiel." Hester backhanded Cas sending him falling to the ground. Cam saw red, and reached up to punch the angel in the face. Another male angel and Inais each held up two fingers to stop Dean and Sam from going to Castiel's aid. "No more madness!" Cam got in her way, and was punched anyway, falling next to Cas. Cas was now up, helping Cam up. "No more promises!" Cas was punched again. Hester kept punching Cas. Cam wiped away the blood off of her lip, and ran at Hester. Hester grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. "No more new Gods!" Hester raised up an Angel Blade, ready to strike Cas down. 

"Hester! No!" Inais called out, grabbing Hester's arm.  "Please! There's so few of us left." 

Hester punched Inais in the face with he holding knife. "You wanted free will. Now  _I'm_  making the choices." 

"No!" Cam called out, seeing Hester raise her knife. White light blazed from her chest and she fell to the ground. Meg was behind her with with the angel blade. 

"What? Someone had to," Meg shrugged. 

* * *

Afterwards, Meg disappeared as usual, leaving the Winchesters to clean up the mess. Cas sat outside, enjoying the fresh air and the sunset. Inhaling, he could smell the sweet smell of the grass, the flowers, then the scent of Campbell Winchester. "Cammie..." 

"You got to stop with that," Cam chuckled, walking outside. 

"Why? Your brothers call you Cammie. It's a nickname for Campbell isn't? I like it..." 

"Okay...I guess that you can call me that." 

"When we kissed...your face turned black." 

"Yeah...I have new powers...abilities? I can take someone's pain away. Apparently it didn't work on mental pain, only physical." 

"I have to leave...it's dangerous for me here..." 

"I know...I would go with you, but I need to finish this." 

"I know...I...I prom-I promise you that when the Leviathans are gone, I'll come find you. I'll get us a house, and we can live together, and be happy..." 

"Kiss me..." Cam told him, grabbing his shirt. 

Cas took a deep breath, grabbing her face. Their eyes closed, and their lips touched. The kiss took their breath away, and it was like their first kiss all over again. Cas's hands moved around to touch her back and one moved up to her hair. Cam's moved to cradle his face, bringing their bodies as close they could can. Their lips parted, still close enough to feel each other's breaths on their face. Cam moved and touched her nose with his, inhaling his scent. "I love you..." Cas told her, the first time he was absolutely honest with himself and her. Having been broken, Cas realized that he really loved her. 

Cam smiled, tears in her eyes, as she stroked his messy hair. "I love you too," Cam told him. "Come on..." 

Cam led him inside where they met with Inais. "These are strange times," he told his fallen brother. 

"I think they've always been," Castiel said. 

Inais put a hand on Castiel's arm. "I wish you'd come with us." 

"Oh, I'm not part of the Garrison anymore, Inias. I'm sorry." 

"I can see that..." Inais smiled, noticing the look of love in Castiel's eye as Campbell placed a hand on his back. A simple touch that meant more love than Cupid's arrow. He could see why Joshua told them to leave Cam alone. Because this was true love...they were soulmates. 

Cas felt Cam's hand absently stroked his back as she watched two new male angels gathered Kevin to take him home and to protect him. Cas looked at his arm closest to his, and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her close to his body. His arm went all the way around her body, grabbing her arm, and he squeezed her. He closed his eyes, resting his head on top of hers. While Cam was tall, he was still taller than her by a couple of inches. He wanted to press a kiss to her head, to feel the silky hair against his lips. And he did just that. Cam closed her eyes, hope bubbling inside of her chest. She rested her hand on his chest over his heart and smiled. 

"I couldn't find Meg anywhere," Dean sighed, coming inside. 

"Yes, well, she enjoys laying low," Castiel informed them. 

Sam was flipping through Kevin's notebook, reading what he translated. "Here. 'Leviathan cannot be slain but by a bone of a righteous mortal washed in the three bloods of the fallen.' Uh... It says we need to start with the blood of a fallen angel." 

Castiel let go of Cam, stepping away. Dean and Sam looked at the couple, while Cas smiled sheepishly. "Well, you know me." He held out a small bottle to them. "I'm always happy to bleed for the Winchesters." 

Castiel handed the bottle to Cam. Cam looked down and saw that it was filled with blood. "What are you gonna do, Cas?" 

"I don't know. Make new promises...Isn't that amazing?" Cas asked, locking eyes with Cam as he disappeared. 

Cas disappeared, leaving Campbell with a smile. "Okay...no tears?" 

"No...because I have hope," Cam smiled, playing with her engagement rings. 

"Well, let's get to work." Dean clapped Sam on the back, looping his arm through Cam's. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Of The World...

The next day, after sending Kevin home, the Winchesters sat doing research about the Word of God. Sam sat at the table, typing on his laptop, Dean sat on the sofa reading Kevin's notebook, and Cam sat next to him, her bare feet underneath his jean clad thighs to keep her toes warm, reading versions of books about Leviathans. She wore blue skinny jeans, a maroon tank top, and her hair was up in a bun. 

"Okay, man, I have read this more times than the Playboy I found in Dad's duffel," Dean sighed, laying back against the couch. 

"Anna Nicole?" Sam asked, looking up from his laptop. 

"Anna Nicole. Oh, the good – they die young, huh?" Dean grinned. 

"You're a pig..." Cam scoffed. 

Sam exhaled, and smiled slash grimaced. "Look, we can read this till our eyes bleed. It ain't getting any clearer," Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes.  

"Okay. Then what does it mean?" Cam asked. 

"Uh… Cut off the head, and the body will flounder," Dean summarized. 

"Yeah," Sam nodded. 

"Okay. Well, I think we both agree that, uh, the head is Dick. Right?"

"Right." 

"So, bottom line is, we go grab the stuff, and we mix ourselves a weapon. End of story." Dean took a drink from a beer bottle. 

"Look, I'm all for killing Dick. I'm just saying, what then? I mean, what about the rest of the Leviathan? What, are they gonna just... drop dead?" 

"I don't know. Maybe." 

"Maybe? 'Maybe' is good enough for you right now?" 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Cam called out, throwing up her hands. "One problem at a time, all right?" 

Sam took a deep breath. "Okay. But it's not a crazy idea to try and figure out what the catch is before we go crashing the gate." 

"Maybe this is the catch. God's not telling us every detail. You know? The word  _is_  from God. I don't know how much better it's gonna get," Cam hypothesized. 

Dean was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. As he leaned down to spit into the sink, the mirror above him misted over. Dean leaned up, taking a deep breath and exhaling. His breath was visible, making him turn around. "Hey, Bobby. How you feeling?" Dean asked. 

"Stronger than ever. Now, while you three have been chasing your tails, I've been thinking on that weapon." 

"Wait a second. Don't you think you should be saving your strength?" 

"For what?" 

"I'm just saying you might want to slow down. You don't look so hot," Dean told him, concerned. 

"I'm in the Veil. My Brad Pitt days are over. Now, the kid says that the only way to kill Leviathan is with a bone washed in the three bloods of the fallen. It's got to be from a human as light and good as the Leviathan are hungry and dark." 

"Yeah. Good luck with that," Dean scoffed. 

"The rest is doable, and doable now. You've already got the fallen angel blood. Now, next up is blood from the ruler of fallen humanity. Now, the best I can tell, that's Crowley. Numero tres is the father of fallen beasts." 

"Which means...?" 

"You got to bleed an Alpha." 

"But they're all dead. I mean, every one we found, we rounded up for Crowley, and then Cas whammied them all." 

"Well, then, make this Cas' problem, too." 

"Cas ain't exactly in the problem-solving mode, Bobby." 

"Then Crowley!" Bobby shouted. 

"All right, I get it. I get it," Dean told him, throwing up his hands. 

"Do you?!" The mirror behind Dean cracked at Bobby's anger. "I'm just sayin'. I have faith that you boys and Cammie will figure it out. Relax. I'm fine. Just got a little carried away." 

Dean walked out of the bathroom to see Cam watching the news, sitting crossed leg on the couch, folding their laundry. Sam was watching something on his laptop. " _Here at Sucrocorp, your well-being is our number-one priority._ _Sucrocorp – eat well, live well."_

"Little FYI. Bobby's officing out of the john these days," Dean informed them. 

"Uh... awkward," Sam commented. 

"Ew..." Cam answered, her nose scrunching up. 

Dean sat down at the table opposite of Sam. "Yeah, you're telling me. Uh, he does have some ideas about the weapon, though." 

"Really? Well, uh, he may be just in time." Sam turned the laptop around to show them the article about "Roman Acquires Sucrocorp." 

"'Roman acquires...' What's Sucrocorp?" Dean asked. 

"They make food additives, namely high-fructose corn syrup. That crap is in – well, it's in just about everything – um, soda, sauces, bread." 

"Don't say 'pie.'" 

"Definitely pie," Cam nodded. 

"Bastards. So now what? Roman's moved past restaurants?" Dean seethed. 

"And into grocery stores, Gas n' Sips, vending machines," Sam listed. 

"What can we do about it?" Cam called out, folding a pair of Sam's socks. 

"Short of going Al Qaeda on their trucks and plants, there's nothing we can do about it." 

The laptop suddenly closed, making Sam. Cam, and Dean jump. "Like I said, uh, Bobby's got some ideas." 

The next thing Cam knew was that she was setting a bowl down on a table next to her feminine handwriting of chalk symbols, a bottle of blood and candles. Cam sliced her hand open with her KA-BAR and squeezed her blood into the bowl as she chanted. " _Et ad congregandum eos coram me."_

Sam light a matched and tossed it into the bowl, making flames rise up from the bowl. And a second later, Crowley appeared. "Hello, boys. Daughter..." 

"We need your help..." Cam sighed, crossing her arms as she explained their situation. 

"So, that's what all the 'rumble, rumble' was about." 

"Who translated it for you? Never mind. You gonna give us the blood or not?" Cam asked. 

"Happily. But not quite yet. I'm all for chopping Dick, but I can't have you running around with a vial of my blood, now, can I? You know the sheer number of nefarious spells my enemies can use that blood for?" 

"Well, then when?" Dean asked, crossing his arms. 

"Last. After you've got all the other components. Most difficult, the angel part, I'm assuming. Given your role in their little apocalypse, I can't imagine the choirboys upstairs are wetting their vestments to do you – what's the word? – a solid. Unless, of course, you have an angel up your sleeve." 

"Well, that'd be convenient, but, uh, no." 

"Don't worry about it. We'll get the angel blood one way or another. We just need you to be ready next time we call," Sam told him. 

"Fine. Oh, here's a tip. I have it on good authority there's one Alpha still among us." 

"Whose authority?" Cam questioned. 

"Mine. Wily character, that Alpha vampire. Somehow made good his prison break before Cas went nuclear on the place." 

"And you know this how?" 

"Keep your friends close, your enemies, blah blah. Needless to say, I keep tabs. He moves around quite a bit. But I have an inkling I know where to start the Easter-egg hunt. Happy trails." 

Crowley disappeared, leaving them befuddled. "Okay. Where, jackass?!" Dean called out, looking into the empty air. Flames rose on the table, making them take a step back. As they died down, they saw that there were words carved into the table. 

"Hoople, North Dakota," Sam read. 

"Piece of paper would have worked." 

"Roadtrip?" Cam asked, walking over towards their clean folded clothes. 

They were on the road in seconds flat until they reached the Hoople Gas N' Sip for gas. Dean leaned against trunk, watching the prices flash as the car filled up with gas. Sam leaned against the passenger side, and Cam sat on the hood of the car. 

"Hey," Sam called out. 

Sam made a motion with his hand to indicate drinking from a flask. Dean nodded, and took the flask out of his jacket pocket, putting it in the car. Cam hopped off the hood as Dean removed the gas nozzle and hung up the gas pump. The three of them walked inside. "He seem angry?" Cam asked, pulling her black leather jacket around her shoulders. 

"Angry? Of course he's angry. If you were Bobby, wouldn't you be?" 

"But was he showing signs of fatigue, like – like fritzing?" Sam asked. 

"No, actually, it was just the opposite. He said he never felt stronger." 

"That's what I was afraid of," Sam sighed. "The stronger he gets, the closer he comes to going full vengeful spirit. That's reality. We need to talk about what we're going to do with him." 

"Do with him?" 

"Yeah."

"Three weeks ago, you were – you were talking how this could work. And now – now you want to go Kevorkian on his ass? Cam...can you believe him?" 

"I agree with him. He's just saying that the lore doesn't have a single real-life example of Casper the Friendly ghost. It's all basically poltergeists until a hunter comes along..." 

"Yeah, well, the lore sucks," Dean grumbled. 

"We're talking pure hatred, Dean. No humanity. I mean, he could... kill... possess people. I mean, Bobby could burn this friggin' building down. Look, if he goes off the rails –" 

"Hey," Cam told her brothers, stopping them with her arms. 

"What?" Sam sighed.

"Check out that guy over there. He seem a little out of it to you?" 

They look at a man who is pumping mustard onto a hot dog. "I-I don't know. Maybe." 

"What about Paula Deen over here?" Dean asked them, looking over at them. 

They look at a woman who is staring at a refrigerator containing beer. "Yeah, they – they look like, uh, like those Turducken people. It's starting." Dean picked up a can and read the ingredients on it. "It's the corn syrup. Everything in the store is laced with it."

"Everything?" Cam asked, looking around. 

"Hey, man, I'm gonna go into toxic shock, okay? I-I... I need my road food," Dean whispered, going off. 

"That's what Dick is banking on," Cam told him, walking through the toothpaste aisle. 

"Hey. Hey." Dean held up a pie in a plastic container. "This one says 'natural.' Th-th-that means it's safe. Right?" 

Sam grabbed the pie and putting it back on the shelf. "I hate to break it to you, but corn syrup  _is_  natural, technically." 

"Well, then what the hell are we supposed to eat?" 

Sam held up his basket that contained bananas and bottled water. 

Later on, they found themselves staring at a large house. "It's totally dark. I can't see inside," Dean complained, not being able to see through his binoculars. Sam was in the front seat, with Cam and Bobby in the back. "Well, should we wait for daylight?" Sam asked. 

"Hell no, we're not waiting. I'll scout it. See if we need to bring in the big guns." 

"I don't know," Cam told him next to her. "Look, Bobby..." 

Cam turned and looked annoyed at the seat empty next to her. Dean looked at the house with his binoculars again, but Bobby reappeared. "Okay. Place is clear. But there's something you're gonna want to see.," Bobby told them. 

* * *

 

Cam, her brothers, and Bobby walked into the house, and entered a large room. Dean and Sam carried machetes, while Cam carried her shotgun with bullets dipped in Dead Man's Blood in the chamber. "Oh god..." Cam whispered, seeing bodies laid out on the table. 

"Careful," Dean warned. Dean leaned over to look at one of the bodies, which had pointed teeth and was badly burned around the mouth and neck. The next body was also badly burned in the lower half of its face. "You know a way to kill vamps with battery acid?" 

"Only way I know is beheading," Cam answered. 

"Well, something didn't agree with them. Hey. Check out that wall. Something seem weird to you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, see if you can find a switch or a lever or something," Cam suggested, reaching for the wall. 

"Don't need one." Bobby walked through the wall into a pink bedroom, where a young woman sat on the floor, leaning against the bed, with her back to Bobby. On the side of the wall, Sam moved books on a bookcase. Sam picked up one titled "How to Serve Man,", seeing a hidden button. 

"Hey," Sam called out, holding up the book. Sam pressed a button that was behind the book on the bookcase. Concealed doors in front of Dean sprang open, revealing Bobby and the young woman who got up   
"Dean. Machete." 

Dean and Sam sheathed their machetes, while Cam swung the shotgun behind her. "Hey. Look. We're not gonna hurt you. Okay?" Cam told her, lifting her lips up to bare her teeth. "See? No fangs. We just want to talk."The woman looked at her for a moment, then nodded. "Dean...you're coat..." Cam whispered. 

"I was 8. My mom left me at the playground while she ran to the store. A man approached me and said I was the prettiest girl there. And I've been living with these... things... ever since. At least until now," she explained, holding a cup of tea in her hands. She sat at a small table, with Dean's jacket over her shoulders.

"Do you have any idea why?" Cam asked. 

"I'm one of his special girls. All the others, it was their job to make sure I was ready for the Alpha, whenever he came. Wash me... give me my IV bags every day. It's my only food. So my blood's pure." 

"They've been doing this for, what, 12 years?" Dean questioned, horrified. 

"Virgins are a delicacy. He always has at least one of us on hand." 

"Well, don't worry, okay? We're gonna get you back to your mother." 

"Think she remembers me?" 

"Of course she does. Don't you remember her?" The young woman shook her head. "Hey, these, uh... these guys – they, uh, friends of yours?" 

"They take care of the Alpha when he's here. Or did." 

"What happened to them?" Cam asked. 

"A week ago, they came back from what they said was an easy hunt. Three humans just came, didn't put up any fight. But when they started on them, the vampires screamed in pain. The ones who ate died immediately." 

"And the ones who didn't?" 

"There was only one. When he saw what happened, he moved to animals. He's out hunting as we speak." 

"Never heard of vamps being allergic to humans before," Dean thought, whispering. 

"You think maybe it's the corn syrup? I mean, think about it. The Gas n' Sip was lousy with stoners. All ripe for the picking," Sam whispered back. 

"She did say it was an easy hunt," Cam shrugged. 

"Do you know where the Alpha is now?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know. Maybe. He has a place he goes when something's wrong. He calls it his retreat." 

Sam nodded, taking out his phone. "All right." 

"What is that?" she asked, looking at the phone in his hands. 

"That's, uh, that's Sam's douche tracker. Helps us find the Alpha. All we need's an address," Dean explained. 

"I don't know. But I remember things that maybe can help." 

"That's okay. Just do the best you can," Cam smiled. 

* * *

They went to the supermarket where they bought more water, fresh fruits, and vegetables. "I can't do this, man. I can't live on rabbit food. I'm – I'm a warrior," Dean complained. 

"Dean, you'll be fine," Sam laughed. 

"You don't know that." 

"Some fruits and veggies will do you some good. Maybe you'll loose a few pounds eating healthy for a change." 

"That's mean, Cam. Even for you," Dean whined as Sam chuckled. 

"So what's next on the list?" 

"Well, if we're bum-rushing the Alpha, then we're gonna need more dead man's blood, which means a morgue. Or..." Cam trailed off. 

"Or what?" Sam asked .

Cam looked at a man sitting on a nearby bench, taking a drink from a large takeout cup through a straw. "Dude, forget the morgue. We are swimming in vamp poison," Dean told him, catching Cam drift. 

"Excuse me, sir. Hi. We, uh, we're with the... Red Cross? See, we have an emergency shortage," Sam told the man, holding up his FBI badge. "And we're gonna need you to..." Sam trailed off, looking into the man's eyes. There was nothing there... "You're not getting a word I'm saying, are you?" 

"Hey." Cam snapped her fingers in front of his face, sitting down next to him.

"Hold out your arm. We need your blood," Dean ordered. 

"Dude!" Sam protested at Dean and Cam's rudeness, but then realized that held out his arm. 

"All right, Sam," Dean grinned, grabbing a syringe out of Cam's bag and handing it to Sam. "Tap the keg." 

"Here?" 

"Yeah, Sam, look around. It's friggin' Woodstock. Everybody's hopped up on the brown acid. We don't need the song and dance. Give him a little prick," Cam pushed, tying a tourniquet and tying it around the man's wrist. Her nimble fingers reached around and found a good vein. Sam sighed, sitting down on the other side of the man. Sam pushed the syringe into the man's hand, pulling back on the plunger. 

"Oww! That hurts. This is for Hurricane Katrina, you said?" 

"Yes. Yes, we did." 

"So, look, uh... When we get there..." Cam trailed off. 

"Yeah?" Dean asked. 

Sam looked at their car, and at the young woman in the back seat. "Bobby's gonna have to hang back. Do you disagree?" 

"He ain't gonna like it. I mean, he helped us in getting Emily," Dean told them. 

"Look, I'm Team Bobby, too. Okay? But there's a reason we left him in the car with Emily. You know that. The more action he sees, the more chance he gets to spin out," Sam rationalized. 

"All right, fine. So, we'll keep him off the front lines, and he can just, you know, keep calm and carry on, right?" 

A police car drove slowly behind them, alerting them. "Well, and if he can't?" Cam questioned, untying the tourniquet. The police siren sounded, alerting them. Sam with drew the syringe and placed the cap back on it. 

 

They were back on the road, driving towards the retreat where the alpha surely was. "When they hauled you off to vamp camp, do you remember how long the drive was?" Dean asked. 

"We left at night. Got in before dawn," Emily answered. 

"So, six, seven hours?" Sam thought. 

"I think so, yes." 

"Do you remember any highways?" 

"No. We only took back roads." 

"Okay. So, figure they averaged 45 miles per –" Cam thought, doing the math in her head. 

"Couldn't have been more than 300 miles," Dean finished, making a turn. 

"Right," Sam concurred.

"What direction were you going?" 

"I don't know. I'm sorry." 

"Oh, that's okay. Em, you're doing great. Um...is there anything else you remember?" Cam asked, touching the back of her hand. 

"Bells. As we pulled up, I heard these loud bells." 

"It was still dark out?" Sam asked. 

"You thinking church?" 

"No, that's too early. It could have been a monastery. Monks get up at 4 a.m. to pray," Sam informed Dean. 

"Ugh. Can't get laid. Can't sleep in. A friggin' tragedy," Dean tsked. Sam looked at something on his phone for a brief moment. "Okay, so, Alpha's camping next to a, uh, monkey house. How many we got in range?" 

"Looks like one. Just outside, uh..." Sam answered, squinting. After he told them the answer, Dean hightailed it, passing a Welcome to Missoula, Mt. sign. They ended up at the monastery, parking at the wrought iron gated fence. 

"This is where he took me," Emily shivered. 

Cam looked up and could see someone or something patrolling the monastery grounds and another person is on the roof. "Are you sure?" she asked. 

Emily nodded. "What now?" 

"We'll get you someplace safe. Circle back and Ginsu these leeches." They took her to a motel, where they packed up their supplies. Emily sat on a bed, watching TV. Cam tucked her knife into her boot, placing her handgun in the halter on her hip. Dean handed Sam the syringe of blood. "All right, here we go. 10 ccs of Vamptonite." Sam gave him a look, confused.  "It's a thing." 

"What's a Kardashian?" Emily asked, watching the TV. 

"Oh, that's, uh... just another bloodsucker," Cam joked, redoing her hair. Emily looked worried for a moment. "No, it – it's... a joke." 

Dean walked over to Emily, setting down the flask. "Here. If we're not back by dawn, call this number – Jody Mills. She's a friend." Sam handed Emily a piece of paper. "She'll take care of you. Here, use this phone." 

"You gotta hang here," Dean told the flask. "For your own good. Capiche?" 

"Sam? Thank you," Emily told him. "You too, Cam..." 

"You bet," Sam grinned. 

"No problem..." Cam smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Dean moved to open the door, but it slammed shut. Cam looked at her brothers, while they looked at Emily. "It was the wind," Dean shrugged, before saying quietly, "Chill out, Bobby. We'll be back soon." 

Dean opened the door again, and the Winchesters left the room, with Bobby standing near the door inside the room, pissed. "Well, he didn't take  _that_  very well," Sam commented, walking down the hallway. 

"How'd you think he was gonna take it?" Dean scoffed. 

Sam ran into a car being pushed by a maid. "Excuse me." 

"Sorry." 

Emily was still watching TV in the motel room, with Bobby standing behind her. Emily crumpled up the piece of the paper Sam gave her, and pulled out her phone, making a call. "Hi, daddy," she grinned. 

"Why, you little schemer," Bobby sneered, looking at the woman. 

"No, I'm close by. Sending you a present," she told the other person on the line. Getting up, she left. 

 

* * *

Cam looked at the monastery, as Dean rolled his shoulders and popped his shoulders. "Well, this time of day, most of them would be catching z's. They won't know what hit them. [SAM doesn’t respond.] Hey. You with me?" Dean asked his siblings. 

"Yeah," Sam answered, while Cam nodded her head. 

"But?" 

"Are you sure you just want to charge in there, machetes blazing? Last time, it took a dozen hunters to take down the Alpha. And most of them didn't make it out," Sam cautioned, thinking about the time where they wrangled him down. 

"Yeah, well, you got a better idea?" 

"Alright, ladies. Let's got cut the caps off of these mother suckers," Cam told her two brothers, getting out of the car. 

Cam, Sam and Dean walked up to the front door of the monastery. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," Dean chanted, stepping in. 

Sam held up a finger, ushering them to wait. Looking around, they climbed the stairs and Sam pushed open the front door. It was unlatched. "Guys?" Cam asked, watching the door swing open.

"Maybe we're too late," Dean hinted. 

Sam stepped inside the house, but was grabbed from just inside the door. "Sammie!" Cam yelled, as her and Dean charged inside. Two vampires waiting behind the door grabbed them, holding them hostage. Cma's eyes flashed red in anger as she struggled. 

 

 

 

They were led to a dining room, where the Alpha Vamp sat there, at the head. "The Winchesters. I'm intrigued." 

Emily came inside the room, skipping a bit. "Emily," Sam gasped. 

Emily walked over to lean on the Alpha Vamp's chair. "Hi, Sam." 

"Wow. For a girl raised in a basement, you're a hell of an actress," Dean told her. 

"You were gonna hurt my daddy," she shrugged. 

"Hmm." 

"That's wildly disturbing," Cam commented. 

"Wow. You get a trophy in Stockholm Syndrome. And sorry to burst your bubble, but, uh... we weren't. Sam here had a better idea," Dean told the Alpha. 

"We're here to talk. That's it," Sam reasoned with the monster. 

"Now that my guys have taken your blades and your syringes of tainted blood. Is that what you mean?" 

"Well, we, uh... figured you might hold a grudge." 

"And why would I? Because you captured me, tortured me, sold me to the king of Hell?" the Alpha smirked, like this was a giant game. 

"That was more our grandpa," Dean explained, but the vampire that stood behind him grabbed his head and slammed it against the table. 

"Dean!" Cam called out, trying to pull away from the vampire that held her. Dean fell to his knees and grunted as he got back up. 

"Thank you. That was awesome," Dean groaned. 

"I'm going to peel off your faces and drink you slowly," the Alpha laughed. "Except for you...I think I might keep you around for leverage against your father," the Alpha told Cam. 

"Just listen. You  _need_  us," Cam begged. 

"Oh, yes. I am  _thirsty!"_

"The plague! We know what it is! What do you know about Leviathan?" 

"A bit." 

"You know they're poisoning the food supply?"

"Roman didn't mention that when we met for dinner last fall. We made lots of plans. We are on excellent terms, he and I." 

"You sure about that? Did he mention that he was going to... Maui wowie the human population?" Dean questioned. 

"Oh, of course. He said grabbing a snack would be easier than ever." 

"He said you'd all live together, didn't he? You really believe him? You think your children are dying by accident? There is pesticide in the formula!" 

"It suits you to think so. You need me on your side." 

"Look, we're not the ones burning from the inside out. Think about it. Whatever deal he made with you was crap! Trust us!" Sam pleaded. 

"Why are you telling me this?" 

"Because we can stop Dick. Stop all of it. We just... We need your blood – for the weapon," Cam explained. 

The Alpha laughed. "So now you want to prevent the extermination of the vampire race." 

"No. But it beats going down with you." 

There was the sound of a door opening, and a young boy stood in the doorway. "Allan, darling..." the Alpha Vamp gestured. Allan headed inside the room and stood next to Emily beside the Alpha's chair. "Come." 

"Well, the creep gets creepier," Dean muttered. 

"What's wrong?" the Alpha asked. 

"Edgar's here." 

Dean and Sam looked at each other, and the Alpha Vampire touched Allan's jacket in dismissal. Cam froze, feeling like a canary trapped in a cage, with a cat stalking her. "Wow, what a funny coincidence. All right, we need soap, uh, cleanser, anything with borax in it. We need knives," Dean explained. 

"Put them in the study," the Alpha ordered. 

"What? No. No, wait," Sam protested as they were pushed towards the door. 

"Word of advice, boys. You do not live through centuries of fire and ice and continental divide... by jumping to conclusions." 

"Okay. Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean protested, not wanting to move. 

"You're making a mistake! Listen! Wait!" Cam yelled, grabbing onto the door frame. 

"Never hurts to get the story first," the Alpha told Emily. 

"Hey. Hey!" Dean yelled as they were shoved into the study. The vampire closed and locked the door. Dean, Sam, and Cam looked around in the study, with bags of blood are in a refrigerated cabinet. Empty bags hang from medical stand. Dean moved to the door and tried to open it. "Anything?" 

"Nothin," Sam sighed, trying to break the windows. "You think Edgar's here for the same reason we are? I mean, look, if they figured out that we're here to get Alpha blood for a weapon..." 

"Or he's selling us out," Cam told them, looking at the bags. 

"I think any way you slice it, you got Pac Man and True Blood in the same room and that's bad news. I mean, he's not stupid. Why the hell do you think he locked us in here?" Dean asked. 

"Dean, we're his enemy. I mean, they're like monster cousins or something. Who would you give the benefit of the doubt to? Man, you know what? Maybe the Sucro  _is_  poisoning the vamps on accident. Maybe they'll fix it." 

"I think you got the oldest monster on earth thinking that he can hold his own because he always has," Dean sighed. 

"Edgar's gonna eat him alive," Sam thought. 

"Yeah. Hey." Dean held up a needle that was attached to one of the empty blood bags. "You think you could pick a lock with this?" 

Sam took the needle. "But, Dean... We gave up all our Vamptonite." 

"Did we?" Dean took the syringe out of his boot, with his eyebrow raised. 

"Let's get out of here..." Cam smiled, going over to door. Sam knelt down and began to pick the lock, being sucessful. "Good job, Sammy." 

They headed out, and came to a staircase. Descending, they didn't see the vampire at the bottom of the stairs. A vampire grabbed him from behind, making Sam fight. Dean plunged the syringe into the vampire's neck, causing it to scream and his flesh starts to burn. 

"Wow," Cam commented, seeing the vampire drop dead. 

"Vamptonite," Sam nodded. 

"Friggin' vamptonite. All right, we need knives. There's got to be a prep room or a kitchen somewhere. Come on," Dean told his siblings. 

They found where the vamps took their machetes. Cam heard a shrill scream, realizing something was wrong. "Emily..." 

They raced into the dining room where their old friend Edgar had the Alpha Vamp on his back, his mouth wide open. Dean advanced to him from behind. He caught Dean's arm, his face morphing back to normal, knocking the machete out of his hand. Dean grabbed Dean's lapels to do something, but Sam swung his machete up and cut off his head.   
  
"Grab a glass. We're juicing this freak," Dean panted. 

"No!" Emily called out. 

"Stay back!" Dean warned. The Alpha sent Dean flying over the table. "Leave her alone. She's been through quite enough." 

"Now, that's rich... coming from the guy who took her off the fucking swing-set," Cam spat. 

"Do you want to do this fight? Or do you want my blood?" the Alpha asked, grabbing a glass. Using one of his long fingernails, he sliced open his wrist, filling the glass up with his blood. When it was full, he rose and handed it to Cam. 

"For taking care of Edgar. Now go." 

"What about the little boy?" Cam asked. 

"Are you joking?" 

"Do we look like we're joking? How many other kids you got in here, you freak?" Dean sneered. 

"At the moment, just him. Emily... help Allan with his coat. He's leaving with Campbell, Sam and Dean. Now, take it." Ca" m took glass of blood, glaring the vampire down. "What? No 'thank you'? Oh, right, right. Your flesh is crawling. All you really want to do is kill me now. You hate having to wait and come back and try again.

"Pretty much. I wouldn't leave that head too close to that body for too long," Dean growled, as Cam grabbed the little boy's hand. 

"See you next season," the Alpha smiled. 

"Looking forward to it." 

* * *

Cam sighed, rubbing her temples, as they walked down the hallway to their motel room. "Let's never do that again. Cops thought we took that kid," Dean complained. 

"Long as he gets back to his folks, I don't care what they thought," Cam replied. 

"We had to jump out a freakin' window, man," Dean complained. Dean stopped, seeing that their door was ajar. They looked at each other and took out their guns. Dean pushed the door open, and turned on the light. Cam saw the cracked mirror, and looked around. 

"Bobby. Bobby?" Dean called out. 

"Guys?" Sam called, looking at the empty safe where they kept the flask. "He's gone." 

"I'm getting trace bits of EMF, but it's fading fast. And Bobby's probably been gone three or four hours. He's got the flask, Dean. How the hell are we supposed to track him? Look, I hate to say this..." Cam sighed, waving her EMF reader around.

"Well, then don't. He's gone." Dean laughed briefly, then sighed, running his hands through his hair. "How could he do this... now? I mean, we've got half the freakin' weapon, we're almost there." 

"It's not him. I mean, he's not thinking," Sam explained. 

"So, what, we just keep going while he's out there like this?" 

"Do we have any other option? I mean, it's what he'd want us to do. Right?" Cam asked, sitting down on a bed. 

"Yeah. Yeah, him and Frank and Cas, if his marbles were in the bag. It's a good thing we got Crowley in our corner. Right? Seeing as how it all comes down to him. What could possibly go wrong?" 

 


	22. ...As We Know It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter!

"All right. Exit's in 3 miles," Sam told Dean as they drove down the highway. 

"I still say this is a bad idea," Dean sighed, looking for his exit. 

"Dean, it was your idea, and it was the best one either of us had," Cam explained, loading up her handgun. Today she was dressed for buisness. She had her blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail, a black tank top on, with black leather skinny jeans and black combat boots. A shoulder harness was strapped to her chest, with two guns on each side. Her KA-BAR was strapped to her thigh. She wasn't going to go down without a fight. 

"I said it as a joke." 

"It was a bad joke – good idea," Sam tsked. 

"Yeah, only because we got no magic spell, no book – nothing on how to find a freakin' righteous bone." 

"Sorry that I'm not witchy enough for you. You know it's not easy learning spells," Cam argued, cocking one of the handguns and stuffing it into the pocket in the holster. 

"We can call Castiel again," Sam suggested. 

Dude, on my car, he showed up naked... covered in bees." 

"Yeah he did," Cam grinned, remembering the image. 

"Ew...Yeah, I'm not really sorry I missed that." 

Dean pressed a button on the dashboard to turn on the radio, tired of the conversation. His idiotic plan/joke might just get them all killed. But of course, all they could talk about was Dick and Sucrocorp. "Holed up at Sucrocorp, huh?" 

The Winchesters exchanged looks, thinking about what was coming for them soon. "Turn here," Sam ordered, pointing to the left. Dean did what he was told, leading them towards the nunnery. After he stopped and parked, they got out, and Cam grabbed the ledger that she dug up from the local historical society full of the nuns names and good deeds.

"Alright...here we go," Cam told them, leading them towards the crypt. Stopping at the stone door, she held her hand out and unlocked the door, breaking the lock in half. Leading them inside, they traveled quietly through the rows of the deceased, trying to find the one that was most righteous. 

"Well, I guess if we can't find a righteous bone in a friggin' nunnery crypt," Dean commented, looking at the graves. 

"All right. Here – listen to this. Sister Mary Benedict, uh, taught the learning-impaired and died at age 23," Cam read, shining a flashlight down on the pages. 

"Eh, it's a little young. Find someone who's had time to cook," Dean suggested. 

"Okay, well, there was, uh... here – Sister Mary Eunice. Uh, fed the poor, became Mother Superior at age 60." 

"Sounds political. Power corrupts," Sam explained, moving on. 

"Right. Um... listen to this – Sister Mary Constant, 83 years of quiet, humble nun-like goodness. What do you think?" 

"Wow. I want to be more righteous just reading this," Dean said, stopping. 

"Exactly," Sam agreed. 

"All right, well, I lay odds on her," Cam told them, closing the book. "Here we go."

Dean walked to where she stopped, seeing the plaque bearing the name of their weapon. "Well... let's bone this nun." Sam and Cam both made a face at him. "Sorry." Dean grabbed his mallet, and swung it hard into the coffin. When they got through, Cam reached in and grabbed as many long bones she could grab. Sam grabbed the duffel bag, holding it open as she stuffed it full. 

"We got the blood of an alpha, blood of a fallen angel, and the bones of the righeous. Just one more piece missing to this puzzle," Cam commented. 

They drove back to the cabin, where Cam grabbed the bowl they used for rituals and placed it along with the candles on the table. Grabbing the small piece of chalk, she quickly drew the symbol and placed the bowl on top. Slicing her palm open, she let her blood drip into the bowl, saying in incantation. Dean dropped a match in the bowl, and they waited watching the flames rise up, then die back down. 

 

"Is he trying to make a grand entrance or...?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know..." Sam admitted, worried for a brief moment. 

Cam laughed bitterly, banging her hands on the table.   _Father of the Year...when I need something, he blows me off._ "Son of a bitch. He's standing us up." 

"Well, we summoned him. Doesn't he kind of have to –" Sam asked. 

"If Crowley wants to screw you, he'll screw you," Dean scoffed. _They were sooo close._

"Or... he can't come 'cause something went wrong." 

"Maybe," Dean sighed. 

A knock on the door interrupted them, causing them look alarmed. "Maybe it's good news." Cam looked septical, pulling out her gun out of her holster, and pointing it at the door as Sam went over to look at the peep hole in the door. Finding it was only Meg, he opened the door to let him in. 

"You deal with him. I can't anymore," she huffed, storming in, glaring at Cam. 

"You might want to be more specific," Dean told her, confused. 

"I was laying low halfway across the world when emo boy pops up out of nowhere and zaps me right back here." 

"Why?" Cam asked. 

"Go ask him. He was your boyfriend first." 

"Cam...you wanna take point with this?" Dean asked. 

Cam nodded, and stepped outside to see a car parked in front of the cabin. Walking over, she pulled open the door to hear "Vincent" play in the background. Cas looked at peace for that moment. "Hey, there." Cas raised his hand in greeting. Cam looked at him sadly, then leaned in the passenger side, sitting down next to Cas. 

"So, Cas, what's the word?" 

"Well, Cammie, I've been thinking. Monkeys are so... clever, and they're sensible in that they leave the skins on the bananas that they eat. Is it really necessary to test cosmetics on them? I mean, how important is lipstick to you, Cammie?" 

Cam chuckled. "Not very, unless I'm going out or I need a boost for research. You want to come inside and, uh, tell us what's going on?" Cam held out her hand, which Cas took and took them inside. 

"Now, you understand I don't participate in aggressive activity," Cas explained, picking up a bone and sniffing it. "Mm. Sister Mary Constant. Good choice." 

"Why'd you go to Meg, Cas?" Dean asked. 

"When I left, I wanted to observe the flowers – and fruit. Flowers come first, obviously. But I heard nothing from them." 

"You heard nothing from who?" Sam questioned. 

"The Garrison." 

"What happened to the Garrison?" 

"Well, finally, the silence was deafening, so I went to look... to the home of the Prophet. You know, Leviathan can kill angels. There's a reason why Father locked them in Purgatory. They're the Piranha that would eat the whole aquarium. They're gone. The entire Garrison – dead. If there's anyone left at all, they're in hiding." 

"Um, I'm sorry. If the angels are dead, where's Kevin?" 

"I could steal them from their cages, the monkeys. But where would I put them all?" Cas asked, looking to Cammie. 

"Hey!" Cam asked, taking his face in her hands. "Baby, please...Focus. Is Kevin alive?" 

"I don't want to fight," Cas panicked. 

"No, no, I'm not – we're worried." 

"They took him. He's alive. I felt such responsibility, but it's in your hands now." 

"Wait. Hold on a freakin' minute," Dean told him, about to blow. 

"I feel much better." 

"Guys, what's all that?" Meg asked, looking at the spell paraphernalia on the table. 

"We called Crowley," Sam answered. 

"You  _what?"_ Meg asked, freaking out. 

"Don't worry. He never showed," Cam assured her, sliding her hands down to Cas's middle. 

"What do you mean never –" Meg began to ask. 

"Do you see him anywhere? He stood us up." 

"Well, I'm sorry about that, but I'm outie. He could still sh–" Meg began to say, but was interrupted by a new presence. 

"Show up at any time. Hello, boys. Sorry I'm late. This  _is_  an embarrassment of riches." Meg looked around for an exit. "Stay, won't you. There's really nowhere to run." Meg ran for the door anyway, but was blocked by Crowley appearing in front of her. "Don't even think of smoking out, pussycat. I've got eyes all over the place." 

"Leave her be," Cas told him. 

"Castiel. When last we spoke, you – well, enslaved me. I'm confused. Why aren't you dead? You must be so thrilled, darling," Crowley told the couple. 

Cam glared at her birth father, stepping closer to Cas as if she could protect him. "I... don't know," Cas admitted, looking guilty. 

"Well, do you want to be? 'Cause I can help with that," Crowley grinned. Cam basically growled, pushing Cas behind her a bit, but still holding him. 

"All right, enough," Dean warned. 

"It's enough when I say. I came here to help you. I find out you've been lying to me, harboring an angel, and not just any angel – the one angel I most want to crush between my teeth. And I don't really care if he's my beloved daughter's lover..." 

"Oh, so you can crush angels now, huh?" Meg asked. 

"You bore me. You know that? You have no sense of poetry." Crowley turned his attention back to the fallen angel that stood still like a satute and the woman who was an abomination that was like himself. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well, I'm still, uh, honing my communication strategy. I haven't even been back to Heaven. I-I keep thinking there are no insects up there, but here we have... " Dean exchanged a look with Crowley while Cam looked down, stroking Cas's chest, "trillions. You know, they're making honey and silk and... miracles, really." 

"What are you talking about?" Crowley asked, confused. 

"Um, preferring insects to angels, I guess. Here. I can offer a token, if you like." Cas held up a plastic bag containing a yellow thick substance. "It's honey. I-I collected it myself." 

Crowley laughed in disbelief, looking at Dean. Then he looked at his daughter, and saw that she had shame for the man she loved. "You're off your rocker. He's off his rocker – is that it? Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" Crowley shook his head, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. 

"Look, did you come here to, uh, donkey-punch your old grudges or to help us end Dick? Pick a battle," Dean demanded as Crowley sniffed the whiskey and put it back dow. 

"Well, I'm vexed. I'd like to do both. But where's the fun in clobbering a ball of wet fur? Text me when Sparkles here retrieves his marbles, I suppose. Meanwhile..." Crowley took out a vial of blood out of his pocket, 'a prezzie.'" 

"Really? Just boxed-up and ready to go?" Sam asked. 

"I'm a model of efficiency." 

"Is that right? Then why were you late?" 

"Dick had me in a devil trap. He's not an idiot. He knows what you three are after." 

"So what did he offer you?" 

"A fair deal. In exchange for giving you the wrong blood. It's demon, but is it mine?" Crowley paused for dramatic effect. "It's my blood. Real deal." 

"And why should we trust you?" Dean asked. 

"Good God, don't. Never trust anyone. A lesson I learned from my last business partner." Crowley shot Cas a look. 

"All right. Give us the blood." Cam told him, taking a step away from Cas, and held out her hand. 

"Certainly. Oh, bonus. Meg, I'm gonna scoop you up, take you home, and roast you till you're jerky. And Cammie, dear. I know all about the deal you made with Meg here about coming after me. I advise against that..." Cas started to move towards Crowley. "You and Cas can be together for awhile. Hilariously, it seems he'd be upset at losing you even though I don't think he truly knows what true love is. Before, I could see it...but now? I think he's holding onto you like a child and a security blanket. And the boys need Cas to get Dick. Don't they, Cas?" 

"Oh, I – I don't fight anymore," Cas stuttered. 

"Come on. Given the particulars of your enemy, sadly, you're vital." 

Crowley tossed the vial of blood to Cam, then vanished. It was still daytime while they prepared to do the ceremony to create the magical weapon that would kill the Leviathans. Dean held the notebook with the translations. "Well, one thing's for sure – we only get one shot." Sam held the vial of blood that Crowley gave them above a table holding a bowl of blood, other containers of blood, and candles. "This thing don't reload." 

"You think Crowley's, uh..." Sam began to say. 

"Double-crossing us?" Cam asked. 

"Yeah." 

"You've got to figure who he wants dead more – us or Dick. You know he has some sick Daddy fetish with Cam," Dean replied. 

"True...it's like I'm his only heir that he actually trusts," Cam smirked. 

"It depends what Dick offered. Here we go," Sam sighed, pouring the blood from the vial into the bowl. "Okay. Um…" Sam shrugged, picking up the bowl. "So do we, uh..." 

"Uh, there's no magic words – nothing. We just... just go," Dean shrugged. 

"All right, then," Cam nodded, pouring the blood from the bowl onto the bone that was in another bone. They stared at it, but nothing happened. "Where's all the thunder and lightning?" 

"Uh...  _maybe_  it worked?" Sam wondered. 

"Awesome," Dean smiled. 

There was the sound of angel wings and a hand appeared on Cam's shoulder. Cam turned to see Cas holding a plate of sandwiches.  "So, none of this should cause you any ill effect. I went to a little farm in Normandy for the wheat and the lettuce and tomato and – and I thoroughly examined and comforted the pig before I... slaughtered it for the ham. Here." Cas handed the plate out to Cam to take. "You need your strength." 

Cam took it, smiling. "Thanks, Cas." Dean took his own plate, smelling it. 

Castiel held a plate out to Sam, but he didn't take it. "And Cas, why was Crowley so certain that you need to come with us?" 

"Crowley's wrong. I'll be waiting right here. But please – accept this sandwich as a gesture of solidarity," Cas stuttered. 

* * *

After seeing her brothers leave, Cam sat with Cas as he watched a tree near the woods near the cabin. "Hey...what are you doing out here by yourself?" 

"I'm watching this tree grow...it's quite miraculous..." 

"Huh..." she asked, sitting down next to him. "Cas...are you okay?" 

"I'm fine...I enjoy my existence by looking at the the tings that grow..." 

"I know...something is just wrong with this...with you...in your messed up mind do you still love me?" 

"You're the only person that I love. Why didn't you go with your brothers?" 

"Because, by some percent chance that we do fail, I want to spend it with the one person I love the most. You..." Cam took a deep breath. "Do you love me or was Crowley right?" 

"You're the only thing that seems familiar." 

"Did you ever love me? Do you now what love is?" Cam asked. "Talk to me, god dammit..." Cas said nothing, but kept watching his tree. Cam dropped her head into her hands, letting some tears fall. 

Hearing her phone beep, Cam wiped her tears away and pulled out her phone. "Hey, Dean...whoa calm down...what happened?...Bobby did what?! There's how many Dicks?!" As soon as her brothers came back, Cam raced and threw herself at them. "Are you two okay?" 

"Yeah. You okay?" Dean asked, concerned, looking at Cam. 

Cam nodded. "Yeah...I think I just realized some pretty bad truths that made me sad." 

"I'm sorry..." Sam told her, hugging her. They sat in the main room, thinking about what had just happenend. The flask laid on the table, with Dean sitting on the sofa, staring at it with his hands crossed. Cam sat farthest away from Cas, with her knee curled up into her chest. "Okay, thanks," Sam told the person on the other end of his call. He hung up, turning to face the crowd. "She's fine. Checking out of the hospital tonight." 

"Well, that's positive." Cas held a plate out containing a sandwich for Sam.  [He holds out a plate containing a sandwich to SAM.]

"Tell me again why you turned tail for some maid," Meg asked. "You were right there." 

"Shut up, Meg," Dean growled. 

"Because Dick made more Dicks," Sam explained. Cas, Cam, and Dean looked at him. "He must've kept a chunk of the original Dick Roman somewhere. Uh, they'd all have to touch it." 

"Hey, shifty, what's your problem?" Dean asked, seeing Cas drying dishes. 

"Do we need a cat? Doesn't this place feel one species short?" 

"You got anything to say on the topic of Dicks? Crowley was pretty sure that you could help." 

"I can't help. You understand? I can't. I destroyed... everything, and I will destroy everything again. Can we please just leave it at that?" 

Then Cam broke down. The pain of losing Cas, the fatigue of this past year, the stress...she just lost her cool. "No." She got up, and glared him in the eye.  "No, we can't." 

"Cam..." Sam warned. 

"Calm..." Dean tried to tell her. 

"No! We can't leave it. You let these friggin' things in. You broke your promise to me! So you don't get to make a sandwich. You don't get a damned cat. Nobody cares that you're broken, Cas. Clean up your mess!" Cam yelled, tears falling down her face. 

"You know... we should play Twister." Cam let her head drop, as Cas glanced at her and left. 

"Nice. You scared off the Empire's only hope with your little lover's spat." 

"Meaning?" Dean asked. 

"It occur to you every one of those things was in Cas? He knows them. He can see past the meat suits." 

"So, he'll be able to spot the real... fake Dick Roman," Sam realized. 

"Gold star, sugarpants. Too bad he's Fruit Loops. You might've had a chance." A noise interrupted them, and they turned to see Castiel playing Twister on the floor. 

 

Later that night, Cas still sat playing Twister while Meg looked on. Cam ignored him completely, which in a way, deep down, annoyed him. He didn't mean to make her angry at him, or hurt her in anyway. While he didn't physically fight anymore, he was sure fighting with emotions and feelings. He knew that he wasn't the same...being tormented with his own demons, he became a new man...or angel. He didn't really know what to feel anymore. 

"What are you thinking about Clarence?" Meg asked. 

"Many speicies mate for life. I don't know why my father intended for different creatures to only have one mate...while the monkeys can have more than one. Love is a interesting concept to me...when I was in Heaven, I didn't know what love was. I loved my father, but that was my duty. I do not understand what love is..." 

Meg sighed, rolling her eyes. She hated mushy crap. "When you look at Cam, what do you feel?" 

"When I first saw her, something in me tightened and I felt like I was watching the big bang all over again." 

"Go on..." 

"It was as if my days were dark, then she was simply there...and within the darkness was this glorious light. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen...more than any flower, creature, or tree." 

"And when she touches you?" 

"It's like I've been struck with a thousand bolts of lightening." 

"And when you two kiss or fuck...I mean make love?" 

"It's as if I am in the most serene part of Heaven...and that everything makes sense." 

"Those things that you feel are real love, Cas." 

 

Dean looked at footage from the Sucrocorp, courtesy of their good friend, Charlie. "There's no real point in looking for a tell. They all downloaded Dick's brain. They've all got the same tells," Dean groaned. 

"All right, then maybe the question is, what would the real Dick be doing?" 

"Dominating world dominence, eating somebody's face?" Cam joked. 

Bobby appeared in front of them, sighing. "Is that the best you can do? Idjits." 

"Bobby. We didn't know if you’d, uh –" Sam began to say, unsure of what to say. 

"Well, you should've. You got the flask. Dumb. You should've burned it right off." 

"Bobby –" 

"I'm still jonesing to go back... grab some poor bastard, kamikaze 'em going after Dick. It's bad," Dean explained. 

Sam's laptop played a news interview with Dick Roman in the spotlight. " _America is for go-getters. Folks who get off their butts and make it happen."_

Dean closed the laptop. "Let's be real." Bobby turned to Sam. "I damn near killed you. And that woman." 

"It wasn't your fault, Bobby – not really," Sam explained. 

"Right. That's just what ghosts turn into. I really bet the farm I could outsmart that." 

"So, what's it feel like?" Cam asked. 

"What? Going vengeful? It's an itch you can't scratch out. Look... I'm done. Go get Dick. But don't do it 'cause you think it'll scratch the itch. Do it 'cause it's the job. And when it's your time... go," Bobby told them, looking at their faces for the last time. They made a fire out of coals, and the three Winchesters stood outside, near each other, as they looked at Bobby. "Here's to... running into you guys on the other side. Only... not too soon. All right? And Cam?" 

"Yeah?" Cam asked. 

"Get over your petty feelings. That idiot loves you to the moon and back. Don't screw it up." 

Cam nodded, laughing, then squeezed her eyes out when the sadness got to her. Tears fell down her face as Dean tossed the flask, minus the leather cover, onto the coals. It slowly started to melt, Bobby burning and smiling as he was finally getting the peace he deserved. Then he was gone. Cam sniffed, winding her arm around Dean's bicep and laying her head down on his shoulder. Sam stepped closer to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Cas watched them all from the stairs. 

* * *

Dean sighed and opened up the small box he kept in his duffel with all of his prized possesions. Inside, there was a family picture taken right after Sam was born, a piece of wood from their childhood home, Dad's journal that they shared and passed around, Baby's keys, and his dad's wedding band. He knew he was never going to get married. All of this mess...it kept getting messier. If he died today, he didn't want to be filled with rage and vengeful. He wanted to go peacefully and reunite with Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Rufus, and his mom. 

 

Cas sat at a table, playing UNO by himself. Dean walked over to him, stuffing his hands into his pocket. "Cas, I need a wingman." 

"Dean..." 

"You don't want to jump into the jaws of death, that's... fine. How about we run a little errand?" Cas agreed, taking Dean to a barn where a vehicle and a boat was covered with a tarp. "Thanks for the lift." 

"My pleasure." Dean nodded, then started towards the vechile. Cas rang his hands together and sighed. "Dean..." 

"Cas, we've been over it. I get it – you can't help." 

"If we attack Dick and fail, then you and Sam die heroically, correct? And Campbell too?" 

"I don't know. I guess." 

"And at best, I die trying to fix my own stupid mistake. Or... I  _don't_  die – I'm brought back again. I see now. It's a punishment resurrection. It's worse every time." 

"I'm sorry. Uh, we're talking about God crap, right?" Dean asked, confused. 

"I'm not good luck, Dean." 

"Yeah, but you know what? Bottom of the ninth, and you're the only guy left on the bench... Sorry, but I'd rather have you, cursed or not. And anyway, nut up, all right? We're all cursed. I seem like good luck to you? And get back together with my sister...she's mopey without you. It's annoying." Cas stared at Dean. "What?" 

"Well, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I detect a note of forgiveness," Cas told him, a tiny smile appearing on his face. 

"Yeah, well, I'm probably gonna die tomorrow, so..." Dean shrugged. 

"Well, I'll go with you. And I'll do my best." 

Dean smiled slightly and nodded. "Thanks." 

"So... can I ask the plan?

"Well, according to Crowley, Dick knows we're coming, so we're gonna announce ourselves – big. But first, we have another thing to do,"  Dean grinned, reaching into his pocket. 

"What? I was not aware of another plan..." 

"This is my dad's wedding band. I want you to have it...now come on, we got work to do. We're getting you hitched!" 

* * *

Cam loaded her guns up when Dean and Cas returned inside the Impala. Cas got out and closed the door with soft thud, fighting with something in his hands. "Campbell..." he greeted, twisting his fingers together. 

"Hey...what's up? Good to see the old girl back in action." 

"I'm cursed...but someone told me that we're all cursed. And somebody else told me that love is more than just a feeling. When I first saw you...it was like seeing the first rays of light after God made the sun. I don't know a lot of things, but I do know that I love you...and that is one thing that I'm sure of." 

"Kneel on one knee," Dean hinted, giving Cas a shove. 

"Oh gross," Meg gagged. 

Sam laughed in disbelief as Cas knealed on one knee with a small circular ring that sparkled in the sunlight. Cam gasped looking at the ring and Cas. "Will you marry me? Today?" 

"Yes..." Cam breathed out, laughing through her tears. Cas smiled and got up, hugging her. "Wait...we have no minister or preacher or anything to ordain the ceremony. We need a marriage license and certificate...." 

"Already taken care of. Me and Cas got all that taken care of. I got ordained online. I gave Cas dad's wedding band. You got your rings. I took the liberty of going to the local courthouse and got you one. We have two witnesses, Sam and Meg, and I got you a dress." 

Dean held up the bag he had in his hands. Cam threw herself into his arms, surprising him. Taking the bag she raced up the stairs to her room where she got ready. Cam's dress was simple with a slit up the side. But when she descended the stairs, Dean and Sam looked at her with huge smiles. "I did what I could do," she shrugged. Even though it was a simple dress, she made it work, wearing her black converse and her black leather jacket. Her hair was down over one shoulder. Her makeup was light and flawness with her lips the color of blood. Her eye makeup was dark with eyeliner and mascara, but still classy. 

"You look beautiful," Sam smiled. 

"Thank you..." Cam grinned. 

Dean handed her a bouquet of red and white carnations, and offered her arm. "Let's go..." 

Cam took his arm, and waited for Sam to hold out his. "Come on, Sammy...I want both of you to walk me to down the aisle." 

They led her down the stairs and outside underneath a tree. Cas and Meg stood there waiting, with Cas looking nervous. "You look very beautiful," Cas commented, looking at her. 

"Thank you..." Cam grinned, handing her flowers to Meg. 

"Well, we're have shit to do here. So...dearly beloved...well, Sam, Meg, Cas, Cam...we are gathered here today on the eve of possible destruction to witness the holy union between Campbell Delilah Winchester and Castiel...Angel of Thursday. Do any of you have anything to say?" 

"I do," Cas answered, uprising all of them. 

"Alright..." Dean nodded. 

"In the book of Corinthians in Chapter 13, my Father speaks of love. Recalling the words, I have interrupted them to my own feelings. Without love, I am nothing. Because Cam is my everything. If I give away all I have and not have love, I have nothing. Love is patient. I have watched you and your family before I even obtained my vessel. When I first saw you, it was right after Dean went to Hell. You were very sad, and a part of me that I didn't understand at the moment was uncomfortable. Then one day, you smiled and laughed and it was very beautiful. My father had somethings wrong. Love is not a feeling...it's a promise of a future that is filled with insects and sunshine and flowers. And that's promise I'm making to you today...because I am very much in love with you." 

"Wow...that's beautiful..." Meg commented, as Cam sobbed happily. 

"I have nothing to say after that..." Cam told them, wiping her tears. "I promise to love you as you love me, through all hardship, darkness, and pain to reach for our joys, our hopes, and always with honesty and faith. I promise you my unconditional love, tenderness, and undying devotion, to not ask you to be more than you are, and to love you for being you.” Cam slid her dad's wedding ring onto his ring finger, then held his hand in hers. 

"I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient, and forgiving.I promise to try to be there when you call out for me. But the most important thing, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you." Cas slid her ring onto her finger, taking her hand in his, smiling a genuine smile. 

"Castiel...do you take this woman to be your wife and take the name Winchester as your last name?" 

"I do." 

"Campbell, do you take this man to be your husband despite of him being a fallen angel?" 

"I do." 

"Then by the power vested in me by www.getordianed.com and my the state of Montana, I now pronouce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." 

Cam grinned and threw her hands around Cas's neck, kissing him like there was no tommorow. It was like God was smiling down on them because the sun started to shine, making shadows across the leaves of the trees and the diamonds in her wedding band and engagement ring to sparkle. Sam hollared, clapping like he was witnessing one of his favorite wrestling matches. Dean hooted as he clapped himself. Finally the new wedded couple split apart, both feeling peaceful. 

Sam and Dean watched as the couple shared one quick moment, swaying to music playing on Baby's radio. Ironically, it was Have a Little Faith in Me by Bon Jovi. Cas wasn't sure on how to dance, so Cam placed his right hand on her hip, placed her hand on his shoulder and took his left hand in hers, bring her body as close to his as they could. She rested their clasped hands where their hearts were, resting her head on his shoulder. Her hand slid up to play with the hairs on his neck, as his head was bowed near her shoulder and his eyes close. When the song ended, they came over to where the were, all taking a breather before the final battle began 

"I wish Bobby was here..." Cam told them, resting her head on Cas's. 

"I'm sure he's watching us up in Heaven, thinking 'finally you two idjits'," Dean smiled. 

"We should take a picture, to remember this moment..." Sam told them, pulling out the camera they onced used to take their picture before they went after Lucifer with Ellen and Jo. 

"If we must..." Cas told them, shrugging. 

They huddled together, resting the camera on Baby's hood, all smiling. Dean stood on the end, then Cas, Cam, and Sam on the other side. The camera flashed, taking the shot of the most perfect moment. Then Sam took the camera, taking a candid picture of Cas looking at Cam like she was the most glorious thing he's ever seen. Pocketing the camera, he grinned. 

"We got to get ready to go..." Dean told them. 

"I'll go up and change quickly," Cam nodded, kissing Cas before going inside the house. She changed quickly into skinny jeans, a white tanktop, a blue and white short sleeved plaid shirt, and soft brown combat boots. Grabbing her brown jacket, she put her shoulder holster on, and placed her guns on the inside. Inside the chamber was bullets dipped in Borax cleaner solution. She grabbed her shot gun, and put it around her chest, sliding it so it rested behind her. It was time to end this once and for all. 

* * *

Meg was their diversion, driving the Impala quickly through the gate as they entered from the back. Sam and Cam looked through rooms trying to find Kevin. Finally Sam kicked in a door of an office, seeing the young prophet bound and gagged to a chair. "Kevin. Hey, buddy. We got to hustle, okay?" Sam told him, cutting him free. 

"Hey, kid. We got to go..." Cam told him as he got to his feet. 

"Wait. We can't leave yet," Kevin protested. 

"Uh, yeah, we can. It's okay. We got to go."

"You don't understand. Dick's got creamer in his lab. He's gonna kill all the skinny people." 

"Wait. What? Slow down," Sam told him. 

"We have to blow up the lab, Sam. Cam...Please." 

Sam and Cam shared a look of indecision. Cam shrugged. "Yeah, fine. Let's go," Sam agreed. 

Meanwhile Cas and Dean were descending towards Dick, who was taste testing his new creamer. "You know, I think this might end up the slickest little genocide in history." 

A Leviathan nodded, boxing up the packages of creamer. "Thank you, sir." 

"Just sayin'. I smell 'promotion,'" Dick grinned. He took a few steps across the room, drinking the creamer when he a noise behind him. Turning he saw the Leviathan laying decapitated on the ground. Castiel and Dean stood over him, with Cam holding a bottle of Power Clean and Dean a machete. "Little abrupt... but okay. Castiel. Good to see you again. Thanks for the ride into paradise. I see a new piece on you though...finally tied down to Campbell, huh?" Dean glared at him as he sheathed his machete and grabbed a blood stained bone with a sharped point at one end. "And good on you! Pulling that together – A-plus." 

"Oh, you don't think this'll work, do you? You trust that demon?" Dean asked. 

"You sure I'm even me, Dean?" 

"No. But he is," Dean told him, indicatnng to Cas. "See, here's the thing when dealing with Crowley – he will  _always_  find a way to bone you." 

"This meeting's over." Cas moved towards Dick, but he was quick to grab him and fling him into a wall. Dean plunged the bone into Dick's chest, causing Dick to gasp. Dick pulled the bone out and snapped it in half. "Did you really think you could trump  _me?"_

"Honestly?" Dean smirked, taking out another bone from his jacket. "No." Cas found the power to stand as tall as he could and grab onto Dick's head and pulling it back. Dean plunged the bone sideways through Dick's neck, causing him to yell. Cam, Kevin, and Sam raced into the room as Dick continued to yell and gurgle. "Figured we'd have to catch you off guard." 

Dick's face transformed, roaring briefly as his face returned to normal. He grunted and black goo started to run from his nose. A wave of energy began to purse out of his body like an accelerating heartbeat. Cam had a bad feeling and pulled Kevin behind her so she could protect him. The energy concetrated back into his body, causing him to explode into black goo. Cam shrieked, turning her body to protect Kevin while Sam threw an arm up over his face. 

Sam straightened up and looked around noticing the room was splattered with black goo and there was an absence of Dean and Cas. "Sam, we should go," Kevin stressed. "Cam..." 

"What the hell?" Sam asked, disoriented at the missing people. 

"More chompers any second, Sam." 

"Not to worry. I have a small army of demons outside. Cut off the head, and the body will flounder, after all. Think if you'd had just one king since before the first sunrise. You'd be in a kerfuffle, too," Crowley smirked, appearing inside the room. 

"Which is exactly what you wanted," Cam accused. 

"So did you. Without a master plan, the Levis are just another monster. Hard to stomp, sure, but you love a challenge. Your job is to keep them from organizing." 

"Where's Dean?" Sam seethed. 

"That bone... has a bit of a kick. God weapons often do. They should put a warning on the box." 

"Where are they, Crowley?!" Cam screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Can't help you, darling." Crowley snapped his fingers, and two demons appeared on either side of Kevin. "Sorry. Prophet's mine." Crowley snapped again and the two demons and Kevin vanished. "You got what you wanted – Dick's dead, saved the world. So I want one little prophet. Sorry, moose. Wish I could help. You certainly got a lot on your plate right now. It looks like you are well and truly... on your own. And Campbell, so sorry for your loss." 

With one more snap, he vanished. Cam fell to her knees in despair and disbelief. What were they going to do now?

* * *

Cas was the first to awake. What shocked him first that all neurotic thoughts that were inside his head was gone. His mind was clear. The second thing that shocked them was where they were. They had to move...this was a dangerous place. Cas crawled over to Dean shaking him awake. "Wake up." Dean opened his eyes and sat up. "Good. We need to get out of here." 

Dean stood up, looking around in confusion. They were in a dense forest, where Dean could feel a thousand eyes watching him. "Where are we?" 

"You don't know?" 

"Last I remember, we ganked Dick." 

"And where would he go in death?: 

"Wait. Are you telling me...?" 

"Every soul here is a monster." Cas whipped his head around where there was a rustling in the trees. "This is where they come to prey upon each other for all eternity." 

"We're in Purgatory? How do we get out?" 

"I'm afraid we're much more likely to be ripped to shreds," Cas answered mournfully, touching his new wedding band on his finger. Barely a day married and they were seperated again. This time, it hurt more because he was well aware of what was happening. 

Dean turned and saw two large creatures with red eyes watching him. "Cas, I think we better –" Dean turned to glance at his brother-in-law but saw that he was gone. "Cas?" Dean panicked when he looked around in the dark hearing more rustling. What was he going to do now? 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
